Gate: Thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked Asses here
by God90zilla
Summary: In 2017, Mysterious Gates that appeared in America, England, Japan and Russia brought a Mythical and Ancient Nation towards Earth as a military guy, who was a tokusatsu fan finally finished a Real Life Kamen Rider G3-X Armor, will this band of People bring Peace towards the two Worlds? M for Freedom, Gore, Language, Blood. (REWRITE IN PROGRESS!)
1. The Gate to Another World!

**Ken: A new day, another story. Kamen Rider G3-X. In this Story, there is a fictional Organization defending the world. Called UGAMEDF(Universal Ground, Aerial, Marine Emergency Defence Force).**

 **Dan: And now, GORES AND STUFF!**

 **Ken: Let's start this fanfic! Story Start!**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE, Kamen Riders(Sadly), BUT We do own our OCs, we will start listing the Future Recon Team 3)**

 **"SPEAKERS!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Gate to another World!**

* * *

 **(Ginza)**

A young man on his 30s with brown hair and pale skin was walking down the road. He wore an orange shirt, a pair of white short jeans and a pair of black sneakers. This was Youji Itami.

"Oi! Itami-san!" A voice called out. "Itami-san!"

"A-re?" Itami looked at the back as he saw a boy around 23 years old running over to him. He wore a grey Coat with blue markings, a black T-Shirt, a pair of grey trousers and a pair of grey and blue sneakers. He had brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a knife scar on the left eye. He looked like Haruto Souma and was almost always mistaken for him, if it wasn't for his blue eyes, then all of them would thought he was Haruto Souma from Kamen Rider Wizard. "Ah, Liam-chan. How's it been?"

"Great, but still in Corporal, Itami-san." Liam answered. "The work that my Dad gave me was really paying off. Although my ranking is not going up as fast as my respect..."

"You'll get it soon. Hopefully." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, oh, are you here for the Doujinshi?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. How bout' you?" He asked.

"Same. Oh, do you even love Mei-con?!" Liam said with a smile as he looked at his watch. "Oh, we're going to be late!" He cried out as he quickly went down the road with Itami following.

* * *

 **(New York)**

"So, Mia..." A man in his 20s with blonde hair, a streak was shaped into a hook, a left eye scar, piercing blue eyes, pale skin said. He wore a black T-shirt with a grey Trech Coat with Azure Markings, a pair of grey trousers.

"Yeah, Ken?" A woman in her 20s with brown hair and a blue streak, piercing blue eyes, pale skin. She wore a black T-Shirt revealing her belly, a grey coat, a short grey skirt, at least till her knees. She looked like Senjougahara Hitagi from Bakemonogatari.

"Have you ever been to New York before...?" Ken asked.

"Well, no...Is that the reason we're here?"

"Well, you were always from California and Los Angeles that we never went to New York." Ken explained.

"Are you suggesting that we going here for our-"

"Anniversary? Then yes. Yes that was the reason." Ken finished the sentence.

"It's lovely." She smiled.

"Uhhh..." Ken held back a nose bleed from the smile. "I clearly don't know how her smile is making me nosebleed." He muttered quietly.

"Sir!" A voice boomed. A man in his 30s, with black hair and tanned skin came in. He wore a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Ahh, Zero. How're you?" Ken asked, he gave offered a hand shake, where Zero took it.

"Fine, sir. Thanks to the month salary of the deployment, sir. I get to feed my family." The man smiled.

"How's your wife?"

"She's been pregnant with a twin." Zero said respectfully.

"Congrats!" He handed out another handshake. "Have you a very healthy and a happy family."

"Amen. Thanks sir, I better get going." Zero said as he left out and waved goodbye.

"And stay vigilante!" Ken shouted out to him as Zero gave out a hand to answer. "What a lively fellow."

"Yes he is. Are we going to the Statue or not?"

"Oh right, nearly forgot." Ken said bashfully as he gave out a hand, where Mia took it as they went towards the Statue of Liberty

* * *

 **(Ginza)**

The two males were getting on the escalator as Itami was looking at his phone. "Oh these guys are selling, too?"

"What's selling?" Liam got closer. "Eh? You like those too?"

"Yeah. The second BEST series." Itami said until-

 **"Attention! Everyone! Remain calm! Please leave the area!"**

"What's going on?" Itami asked as he saw a giant winged dragon coming out of a Roman/Greek Gate.

"An attack? Of Fairy Tales?" Liam blinked.

Screams of Terror and Agony were heard as Knight-like people, Ogres, Orcs and others came out and started to kill people as people in blue started to spread out and open fired upon the Attackers with their guns.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Japanese Plains)**

In a room, a man was sitting on his chair and was spinning boredly, until a soldier got in the room.

"Excuse me. But, Sir. We got an attack of unknown Forces." A soldier reported.

"Who was it?" A man in his 20s asked. He had orange hair, red eyes, pale skin, a black T-Shirt, a Grey Trench Coat with red markings.

"Unknown sir. We had reports that they looked like from the Roman Era."

"Hmmm..."

 **"Oi! Dan!"** A figure appeared by the screen of the room.

"Yeah Lance?"

 **"We got a situation by New York, Moscow, London!"** He shouted irritably.

"Damn. How big?" Dan asked.

 **"At least a thousand men and a few Dragons and Ogres and other creatures."** He informed.

"Code Red it is then." He said. He quickly held a microphone as he pressed the On Button. "Every Available Troopers! Report to your Batollions! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a DRILL!" He shouted.

In the Halls.

The alarm went off as soldiers were coming out to the halls and into other rooms to pick up their gears.

"Suit up, ladies! We got a situation on Ginza!" A Major shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" A Soldier shouted back.

"Jenkins! How many times, do I have to tell you!? Stop the yes sir, no sir shit!" The Major shouted angrily.

"Sorry sir!" That made the Major facepalm.

"GET GOING!"

 **"Every Troopers! Suit Up! The Enemy has used Lethal Forces! If they use it, we'll use it as well! Get every weapon you can get! Military is going to arrive ETA 20 Minutes! Armed Police Forces in 10 Minutes! We only have a Battallion that are available and that's you ladies! Every others are free of work! Since, this is a Jolly Good Day! You ladies that are here are the ones that are vigilante!"** Dan's voice boomed.

"Damn, this is a really bad situation for the fact that we need to use Lethal Forces." A soldier said as he wore a dark blue tactical vest, a light blue uniform, a pair of cobalt blue vest and blue tactical helmet.

"The General's goddamn serious now. Usually he's goofin' around." Another commented.

"Sure is. Now, let's report to our battalion." Another said.

"Right'o." A soldier agreed as he saluted as they all ran towards the armory and took all their guns.

* * *

 **(New York)**

In New York, a Roman/Greek Gate appeared in the Main Street, confusing every citizens as Ken and Mia came to inspect it as a few Troopers in silver coats and uniform with weapons came in and took position by some poles.

 **"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS! PLEASE REMAIN CALM! PLEASE PROCEED TO EVACUATE THROUGH THE INSTRUCTIONS OF THE OFFICERS!"** A voice boomed over some of the local stores' Speakers.

"Ian?" Mia asked, clearly confused with all of the fuss.

"Something's not right." Ken said as he spotted a familiar man. "Jazz! What's with all these?"

"Haven't you heard? A similar gate opened in Ginza and caused havoc around it. We're coming to proceed with precaution to avoid casualties." The Trooper explained as he saluted and grabbed his pistol and hand it over. "Use this, just in case, sir. The whole battalion is on your command along with General Ian's." He added.

"Right, now what we need is some more soldiers. Have you got any HE Launchers?" Ken asked as he removed safety switch of the pistol as he aimed towards it as the civilians were slowly evacuating.

"Yeah, a few. General Ian's told us America has switched to DEFCON 2." Jazz informed. "The Militaries going to be here ETA 30 minutes. They're sending out the USAF and USMC. The Main United States Army are going to be here ETA 1 Hour. We got couple of Affirmitives from some of the Countries to send out Battalions to secure them."

"Right." Ken acknowledged as Mia looked over to him.

"So, Duty calls?"

"Duty Calls for us." Ken confirmed.

"Fine...What an Anniversary." Mia groaned as she got into a nearby Gunstore as she took an Assault Rifle from it. "Get ready, boys."

"...The heck?" Jazz said in surprise.

"What the Fuck...?" Ken asked in disbelief as his attention was taken by a roaring dragoon as Ken quickly fired a bullet at the Rider. "Tch, men get ready! Stay Frosty! Aim at the Riders! Launchers take care of the Dragons!" He shouted.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"And cut out the Sir Yes Sir and Sir No Sir SHIT!"

"SIR YES-Sorry sir." The soldiers said in sync as Ken groaned at the soldiers.

* * *

 **(Below the Sewers)**

 **"EVERYONE READY YOURSELF, SINCE THESE FUCKERS HAS BEEN FUCKIN AROUND WITH OUR LOVELY CITIZENS! NOW LET'S TEACH THESE FUCKERS SOME OF THE THINGS, THEY SHOULD NOT DO! WHICH IS FUCKIN WITH AMERICA!"** A voice boomed through a hall as soldiers with weapons got out into the deployment zone.

"Soldiers! GO GO GO!" A Lieutenant shouted as they got into the sewers via ladder as they ran through it.

"Guys, did any of you notice that we're deployed through a sewer tunnel?" A Soldier asked.

"Yeah, quite weird actually." One said.

"Same here." Another said.

The soldiers ran as they got to a sign that said. **[Main Street]**.

"This is our stop, boys!" The Major shouted as they quickly got to the ladder and climbed out.

* * *

 **(Moscow)**

The same Gate appeared by the Main Street as people were now evacuating as they screamed in horror, when many of them were either killed or eaten. People with white Uniform started to get in as they fend off the Attackers as the Citizens were evacuating.

"This is Smiter 1. How's the hold up, Crossbows?" A Soldier radioed.

"Many Footmen, Archers are placed on the back and are taking aim! Get to cover immediately!" A Sniper replied from the top of a building as he took a shot on an Ogre with his Barret 50. cal as he dropped dead with a bullet on the head. "Damn, pathetic bastards."

"Smiter 2, 3! Flank them!" A Soldier from the Smiter 1 squad as the two squads ran in and started firing the enemy by the sides.

"THE BARBARIANS ARE FIRING OUR SIDES!" A Warrior shouted in his tongue. They were fighting for a few minutes and are taking down many barbarians as they pushed. They were pushing the enemies back as Man in White came in and started picking them off, either they were shot multiple times or they get shot by the head as the Dragon Squads weren't having any luck, when they got blown and tore down from the skies.

"Commander!" A Warrior called out as the Co-Commander just shouted and pointed towards a Man in White with a shoulder pad.

"PUSH FORWARD! TAKE DOWN THAT MAN WITH THAT SHOULDER PAD!" Sadly he was already dead as a bullet shot him by the heart as the Commander faltered in horror as his subordinate was killed by a bullet.

"Never liked how that guy was pointing at me. Feels rather insulting." The Sergeant commented.

"Agreed. I hate people who points at me." A soldier agreed.

"Da. Davayte uchit' etikh parney, nikogda ne svyazyvat'sya s nami!(Yes. Let's teach these guys never mess with us!)" A Russian Soldier shouted in his tongue.

"Ikouze(Let's go)! Banzai(Charge)!" A Japanese Soldier shouted.

"Ayo(Come on)! Serang(Attack)!" An Indonesian Soldier fired a few rounds.

"Brennen Sie sie in die Hölle(Burn them to hell)!" A German yelled out.

"Rocket away!" A British shouted as he fired a Rocket Launcher towards the Horde of Barbaric 'Romans'.

"Grenade(Bomba a mano)!" An Italian threw an HE Grenade as it blew up several Soldiers, leaving blood and gore.

"Reinforcements arrived!" A British shouted as the Russian Armed Forces appeared with their Bumerangs and Kurganets-25 as their infantries ran with their guns up as they quickly took position next to the Troopers as they tore apart the 'Romans'. Arms, Legs, pieces of Organs were flying as a few shrapels of their armor pierced their comrades' armor and bodies.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?" A Brute shouted as they cowered in fear at the sight of the Vehicles. One started shooting its cannon at a group as they exploded into a bunch of blood and gore.

"They're Monsters! R-Retreat!" Another shouted as they failed as Mi-28 Attack Helicopters appeared and mowed some of the 'Romans' with their Autocannons as the Attackers failed to retreat to the Gate.

"Mow em' down!" A Soldier cheered as Dragons started to be torn as their guts spilled to the ground.

"Minna(Everyone)! DENKA(CHARGE)!" A Japanese cheered. "ATTACK!"

"HURRAAAH!" The Americans cried.

"BANZAI!" The Japanese shouted.

"URAAAAAAAAHH!" The Russians shouted.

"We may not have a battlecry, but! MEN! ATTACK!" The Rest of the Soldiers cheered as they charged towards their enemies.

They quickly fired everything they had as the Tanks and APC started to shoot their cannons as the 'Romans' were quickly decimated as limbs and armor pieces were thrown as the explosions made contact.

"Load in an HE SHELL!" A Russian shouted.

"The Cannons aren't piercing the Dragons! Load in an AP Round!" Another yelled as the Soldier inserted an AP Round as he started shooting the Dragon, piercing their scales. "It's working! Exchange every Cannons from HE to AP!" He shouted as the others shouted as an agreement.

"Take aim! Ready!" Every cannons started to take aim at the remaining soldiers. "FIRE!"

The cannons spit out fire at the Soldiers as Orcs were being mowed with their limbs and guts remaining. Ogres had their upper body torn off as the lower part stood still till it fell down. "Give' em no mercy!" A soldier cried out.

"Take them out!" Another cried.

"Jangan biarkan satupun lulus(Don't let anyone live)!" An Indonesian shouted.

"Shāle tāmen(Kill them)!" A Chinese yelled out as he fired a bullet that went through a Brute's precious jewels. "Got em' by the dick!"

"Nice!" A soldier complimented. "Don't try that on us though."

"Dāngrán(Of Course)!" The Chinese shot back. "What made you say that?"

"Xiang, you always talk about shooting people by the dick!" The guy said.

"Oh come on, Barley! I'd do that with the enemy!" The Chinese now named, Xiang complained.

"Yeah right, you nearly shot me at my dick in the training. Luckily we're still using harmless weapons that doesn't kill!" Barley shot back.

"You two! Shut your ass talk and fire!" A Major shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" The two shouted in sync as they picked off any attackers trying to kill them.

* * *

 **(London)**

In the Main Street of London was a giant Roman/Greek Gate same as the one that appeared on the other three cities as London Soldiers were evacuating the citizens. Men in Red started to be deployed by the Walls or any covers, they could find.

 **"Attention People of London! Please evacuate Immediately, the Police will instruct you, where you'll have to go!"** A voice boomed over the speakers as Citizens started running away from dragoons and the Attackers.

"These Fuckers are nothing, but brutes!" One commented.

"'Romans'! All of them! They're no True Soldiers! Waste em! For the ones that has fallen!" Another cheered as all the the Soldiers shouted their own battlecry and fired at the enemy.

"Men! Fix Bayonets!" A Commander shouted as every did as told and continued firing as two 'Romans' came closer, only for the Soldiers to shank them by the abdomen and dragged it upwards, exposing his inner organs as their bayonets were covered in blood and guts.

"Blegh, who knew these bayonets can literally cut through bones like butter." One mused.

"They're already coated in diamond! Well, a little piece of them, but still! HURRAH!"

"HURRAH!"

"BANZAI!"

"OORAH!"

"FIRE AT WILL!" The chorus of battlecries startled the 'Romans', for they outnumber the Soldiers by 100 to 1, but they still hold their ground and killed at least 20% of them.

"Hold your Position! Let every Citizens evacuate! We're going to fall back after I give the signal!" A Major shouted as he grabbed his earpiece.

"This is Razor 1." He said as he heard a transmission.

 _"Razor 1, this is Piercer 4. We'll be assisting you with those retarded Ogre fuckers."_ A Sniper radioed.

"This is Razor 1, copy that. Give those bitches hell!" The Major shouted through his earpiece.

 _"Copy that, Piercer 1 out!"_

Soon a loud bang was heard as a few other bangs followed, shooting bullets at the Fantastical Creatures.

"Sir! I got a transmission call! Reinforcements ETA 3 Minutes!" An Officer called out.

"Good! Everyone! Hold your position! We're not letting these Fuckers get through!" The Commander shouted as a couple of Battlecries were heard as a Machine Gunner arrived from the sewer.

"Sorry, I'm late sir! This MG's tiring me out as I ran through a few Kilometres of Drenched and filthy water." The Machine Gunner reported as he held his MG firmly.

"Take position over that car over there." The Commander ordered as the Machine Gunner saluted before placing his MG up on the roof of the car and used he bipod to help him get better preciscion as he mowed down a line of Shieldmen.

"What kind of man is insane enough to send this much soldiers through a portal?"

"Portals you mean. I heard three more opened. One in Ginza, one in Moscow and another in New York." A Soldier corrected.

"Si and I wished I got to torture one of them to make them pay for the innocents that passed away." A Mexican said with a sad tone as he continued firing.

"Ask the General, he usually said things about tortures if people out of nowhere came in and started killing everyone." A British shrugged. "And this is my Homeland, bitches!"

"Reinforcements arrived!" The same Officer reported out as he shot his Desert Eagle at a 'Roman's' head.

"HAZAH!" The soldiers cheered as the British Army came in to the scene, all the infantries brought their L85A2, along with the British's Challenger II Main Battle Tank, Warrior IFV, GMLRS and their AgustaWestland Apaches as they quickly came in position, the tanks however asted no time to fire their cannons at the approaching enemies. The GMLRS started firing their missiles around the Dragons as a few landed back and hit some soldiers.

"FIRE EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! OR ANYTHING WE GOT LEFT! DON'T FALTER!" The Commander roared as the Soldiers cheered in agreement.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"FLYING PEGASIS!" 

"RETREAT! FUCK THE EMPEROR! HE SENT US ALL TO DIE!" 

All the 'Romans' tried to run as Armed Forces began to block the Gate as they faced towards the remaining 'Romans'. "Execution! FIRE!"

Every one of the Armed Forces open fired as the 'Romans' realized one thing. The Gate has spelled Death for their Empire. Their thoughts were quickly stopped by the bullets as they made contact and pierced open their body as their organs were quickly pierced and damaged as they quickly fell down backwards.

"Victory!" A Soldier cheered.

"HUZZAH!" Everyone quickly cheered.

* * *

 **(Ginza)**

At Ginza, the men in blue were holding out as Itami and Liam were now arguing with a police officer that was guarding the Emperor's Palace. "Barricade all the civilians in the Imperial Palace!" Itami shouted to the officer.

"Who are you?" The first officer asked.

"Just do as we say." The second officer said.

"If you guys let those guys come here..." Itami started.

"There'll be a bloodbath right in front of the Imperial Castle!" Liam finished. "If you rather have countless innocents die then do it." He said coldly as the Officers just gasp in shock and surprise as they realized that the enemy will break in and kill everyone if the gates didn't hold out.

In the Square.

Riders on Horsebacks were galloping through the street as civilians were running as the Men in Blue were shooting at them. Tearing them into pieces as the Riders were faltering as their horses fell down along with some of the Riders to be squished by their weight as they just exploded into a splash of blood.

"Tear them apart, mates!" An Australian Soldier shouted as he fired a round of bullets at the cavalrymen.

"Give 'em hell, ladies!" A Lieutenant ordered.

"Reloading!" A soldier barked.

"Firing Rifle Grenade!" A Japanese shouted as he fired a grenade at the cavalry, exploding the horses and their Riders into a pool of gore and blood along with their bones and flesh.

"Reinforcements are in bound ETA 5 Minutes!" An Officer shouted. "I'm down to two rounds!"

"I'm on my last round!" Another shouted.

"Three Rounds left!"

"Five!"

"Two!"

"I'm out!" Another shouted as he took out his pistol and fired the ones that are getting closer.

"Cover me! Civilian injured!" A Sergeant yelled as he quickly got off cover and shot a 'Roman', who tried to take the lady away...and as he found her, her clothing as already torn, she was nearly naked, this makes the Sergeant spat in disgust, he quickly grabbed his coat and covered her. "You'll be alright. Just hang on, we're getting out of here!"

"Mhm..." The woman merely nodded as the Sergeant carried her bridal-style as he shouted.

"Cover me!"

"Restrict your fires into single Fires!" One shouted.

"Covering fire!" Another shouted as he picked a 'Roman' by the head as he dropped dead, with no head, nonetheless along with the brain's leftovers spilled across the ground.

"Medic! I got a civie wounded!" The Sergeant yelled as he placed her softly by the ground.

"Sir!" A medic yelled as he got to the Sergeant and tended the wounded young woman, who was slashed by the abdomen. "Good lord, these 'Romans' are less honorable than the Romans from Rome. Oi! I need a man to hold the wound to slow down the bleeding!"

"Right! Jenkins!" The Sergeant shouted.

"Right'o! Maties! Take my ammo! I'm tending the woman!" Jenkins, a short brown haired in his 24 with pale skin said as he took out his remaining ammo and passed it down to some of the Soldiers. "Doc, think you can help her?"

"I haven't even started yet!" The Medic spat.

"Oh right, sorry." Jenkins let out a nervous chuckle.

"This is Cutter Lead to all Cutters. Fall back! Fall back to the Imperial Castle!" The Commander shouted.

"Affirmative!/Roger!/Yokai!/Sir yes sir!/Agreed!/Da!/Ja!/Baik!/Oo!/Si!" Were the collective answers of the Soldiers as two Soldiers brought a Stretcher.

"Lift her! Jenkins, continue holding, this is a non-stop surgery! We can't stop now!" The Medic shouted.

"No need to be too loud, Doc. Ross!" Jenkins complained.

"Hmph, only if you stop complaining." He growled.

"You two! This is not the time!" The Major yelled out.

"Apologies!/Sorry Sir!" Ross and Jenkins apologized as they continued tending the woman.

In front of the Imperial Castle

"Sir! We got Soldiers entering!" A Police Officer informed. "Should we let them in?"

"Yeah, they're part of the Universal Defence Force." Liam approved as the Police Officer nodded before opening the gate as Soldiers in blue got in, the Major went straight to Liam.

"Corporal Liam. I'm surprised you're here." The Major said in a surprised tone.

"I just got a Day-Off along with the Weekends. And now it's ruined..." He pretended to sob.

"Enemies are coming. And we're low on ammo." He informed as Liam got into a thinking pose.

"Set your soldiers to the Upperground. If the enemy manages to break in, we'll still have defences rather than people that are shooting out in the open." Liam suggested.

"As expected sir, men! We're going to move up to the upper ground!" The Major shouted as the Soldiers approved of it, till he heard a buzz on his earpiece. "This is Cutter 1. Copy."

 _"Cutter 1. This Scope 1. Sir, Enemy is heading your way! And...Digger, I'm not looking at two ogres with two giant hammers am I?"_ The Sniper radioed. _"No shit, Digger. We got Enemy Cavalry moving out to your co-ordinates."_

"Copy that, Scope 1. We're moving to Defensive Positions." The Major informed. "How's the Reinforcements?"

 _"Sir, we've spotted our Reinforcements. ETA 2 Minutes."_ He informed.

"Good to hear, Scope 1. Over and out."

"Inspector! Here!" The Second Police Officer from the Police Box said to the elder as he quickly got to the phone.

"Y-Yes..." The Inspector was talking to someone that Liam wasn't expecting.

'Could it be?' Itami thought.

'The Emperor?' Liam thought.

"U-Understood." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey was that?" Itami questioned as the Police Officer just nodded to approve of the thought.

"It was."

"Civilians must have Top Priority." The Inspector confirmed.

The Gates quickly opened as the civilians quickly ran in. "It's open!"

"Don't push! Follow the Directions!" A Police Officer shouted.

"Men, move out! Defensive position!" The Commander shouted as the Soldiers got into any cover they could use.

"Reinforcements' arrived!" A Soldier reported, while he was looking through a pair of binoculars. "The Enemy's now in really deep...Shit..." He muttered with a grin.

"You got that right, Tommy. Men, take aim!" Every Soldier took out their guns out and reloaded their full-clip. "Steady!" They aimed out at the Gate as a loud bang was heard, making a dent on the gates. "Johnny! Victor! Aim your Launchers!" The Two Soldiers behind did as told as the gates opened up, the two shot out their Bazookas and made contact with the two giant ogres, leaving a hole on the Ogres, that exposed their broken ribs, organs and guts out as the two Ogres fell down back first. "FIRE!"

Everyone just open fire at the time the first 'Roman' got in as he quickly got torn apart, more came in as they too were quickly torn apart by the torrent of bullets. "Cobras here!" One cheered as three Bell AH-1 Cobras flew over head and released their rockets and autocannons at the 'Romans'. Said 'Romans' just got torn apart or exploded into pieces of gores as some of the horsemen started retreating, but before they could even get past the Gate. Type 90 and 10 Main Battle Tanks appeared by the flanks and stopped them in their tracks.

"What are these!?" A 'Roman' shouted in fear, shock and surprise as he was soon dead with the explosion of an HE Shell by one of the Type 90s.

"FIRE! Don't give these bastards mercy!" A Type 10 Gunner shouted as the roars of agreement rose up as the Cobras open fire upon the horde of Cavalry.

"Friendlies!" A soldier shouted as the Men in Blue quickly got out of the Gates and began to suppress the Attackers.

"These are Devils!" A 'Roman' yelled out as a Soldier quickly hit him with the butt of his Rifle.

"Ha! Serves you right!" He laughed as he kicked the man in the ribs. "Hmph, weaklings. Taste the power of Japan and the UGAMEDF!"

"HUZZAH!/URAHHH!/OORAAAAHHH!/BANZAI!" The Roars of the Soldiers were enough to scare the Shit of the 'Romans' due to the immense morale that they possess even when they were outnumbered. "Tanks! FIRE!"

"Yokai(Roger)!" A Type 90 Cannoneer shouted as he blasted an HE Shell at a horde of Orcs.

"Give 'em hell!" A soldier cheered.

"HUZZAH!" The others agreed as they began to rain bullets at the 'Romans'.

 _"Rocket away!"_ A Cobra pilot shouted over the radio.

 _"Fire away!"_ Another followed.

 _"Firing Rockets!"_ Another joined in as the rockets quickly destroyed three Dragons as the Rider was killed by the large explosion as the corpse splated blood in contact with the ground.

"THIS IS A ONE-SIDED SLAUGHTER!" A soldier laughed.

"Indeed!"

"Who cares! These 'Romans' should know, who they're messing with!" A soldier shrugged.

"That's right! Everyone give em' hell!" A soldier cheered.

"Yokai!" All the Tank Crews shouted from their tanks as they quickly ran over some of the 'Romans' as some of the 'Romans' exploded into a pool of gore and blood due to the immense weight. "Firing!"

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A large explosion took place as many of the 'Romans' were nothing more than a pool of gore, the battle has ended...Violently.

"M-Mercy..." A 'Roman' pleaded.

"Should we let him live?" A soldier asked.

"What is he saying?" Another wondered as he looked down to him.

"Never heard of his language." A soldier shrugged.

"Yep."

"Should we?" A brunette asked the Commander.

"Take him for interrogation. We got...A score to settle." The Commander ordered grimly as the others just smiled sadistically and horrifyingly as the soldier quickly pissed his pants and fainted.

"Man, we look scary don't we? The Roman fucking pissed himself and fainted like a girl!" One laughed.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PFFT! What a pussy!" Another mocked.

"What kind of Roman is this!? Leonidas from 300 doesn't give a fuck or shit or even piss!" Another added.

"Shall we?"

"Take him to the back." The Commander ordered.

"Right away."

"Mereka semua berengsek dah...(They're all Fucking Retards)." An Indonesian tanker commented.

"Si, pussies all of them." A Mexican agreed as he shook his head.

"What did he say, Jose?" A soldier asked.

"They're all fucking Retards."

"Agreed, Sugiarto. I agree." A Canadian nodded.

"Fucking pussies, all of them." A British mocked.

"Da. They barely felt the power of the UGAMEDF and the power of Japan." A Russian shook his head.

* * *

 **(New York)**

"It's Transformers 3 all over again." Ken recalled as he shot a bullet at a 'Roman's' head as he quickly dropped dead.

"Agreed. The best Transformers is the second one." Jazz commented.

"Keep Firing!" Ken shouted as the Soldiers kept firing.

"Suppressing fire!" One shouted.

"Medic! Civilians injured!" Another yelled out as he quickly jumped off out of his cover and ran towards the civilians as three more followed. "COVERING FIRE!"

"Cover him!" A British exclaimed as he used his M14 to pick in some 'Romans'.

"Fuck 'em! Fire everything you have at them!" A Sergeant ordered as he reloaded his M4 Carbine.

"Burn 'em!" A Flamethrower soldier shouted as he shot out fire from his flamethrower as 'Romans' began to burn to their death.

"Reinforcements!" A Corporal shouted as M1 Abrams, Cougars, Ranger Special Operations Vehicle and Humvees appeared as the soldiers quickly dispersed out of the Ranger Special Operations Vehicle as they quickly got into position.

"Command Sergeant Major Mia Stryfe! Reporting for duty!" A Sergeant saluted.

"At ease, get your soldiers to get in position and open fire. Tanks! Fire away!" Mia ordered.

"Right away!" The soldier nodded as he gave a hand sign. "Tear them apart!"

"OPEN FIRE! GIVE THESE BASTARDS SOME OF OUR WARM WELCOME!" A Colonel barked.

"Right away!" A Soldier responded as he manned his M249.

"Give 'em hell boys!" A Female Sergeant shouted.

"Grenade!" A Grenadier yelled out as he threw a grenade at the 'Roman' Shield Line, effectively taking them out as they fell down and got impaled by some metal poles from rubbled foundations.

"Siege Weapons up ahead!" A soldier shouted as he pointed towards a giant ballistae that was aiming at them.

"Ethan! Use the SMAW!" The Colonel exclaimed as an American Soldier quickly got into the front lines and aimed it.

"Target in sight! Fire away!" Ethan shouted as he pulled the trigger and let the missile out as it blew the Ballistae's limb, making it useless.

"Air Support's arrived." An Officer shouted.

AH-1 Super Cobras, AH-1Z Vipers, AH-64 Apache, A-10 Thunderbolt II Warthog, F-15, F-22, F-15E and F-16s were flying overhead as they quickly covered the 'Romans' in a bath of bullets and missiles.

* * *

 **Current Air Squad:**

 **3 AH-1 Super Cobras: Hunter**

 **5 AH-1Z Vipers: Striker**

 **3 AH-64 Apaches: Flash**

 **5 A-10 Thunderbolt II Warthogs: Glaive**

 **3 F-15 Eagles: Saber**

 **3 F-22 Raptors: Cleaver**

 **3 F-15 Strike Eagles: Rapier**

 **3 F-16 Fighting Falcons: Machete**

* * *

 _"This is Saber 1, Romans in bound."_ A Raven-haired man with red eyes radioed from his F-15.

 _"This is Saber 2, They look disgusting."_ A Blonde Female pilot with brown eyes commented from her F-15.

 _"Saber 3 here, imbeciles, they thought they could take America by force!"_ A Brunette Female pilot with black eyes added from her F-15. _"Permission to engage, sir."_

 _"This is Glaive 1 to all Sabers. Permission granted."_ The Brunette Commander with blue eyes approved from his A-10 Thunderbolt.

 _"Roger that, Sabers, attack!"_ The Saber Leader shouted.

 _"Affirmitive."_

"Alright! Let's light these fuckers up!" The Third member yelled over the open Channel, causing some Pilots to be surprised by the yell.

 _"Darn, don't be loud._ " A Pilot commented.

 _"Yeah, it's an open channel!"_

 _"Turning on the song!"_ Rapier 3 shouted as he played his song.

 **(Insert: Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance OST: Rules of Nature Extended)**

 _"God Dangit! Rapier 2!"_ The Leader of the Rapiers cursed from his F-15E.

 _"Oh come on!"_

 _"Not cool man!"_

 _"Reed, when we get back I'm so gonna kick your ass."_ A Female pilot swore.

 _"Oh kick him till his ass brokes!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"It's just a song!"_ Reed reasoned.

 _"It's too boring!"_

 _"I actually like it."_

 _"Me too..."_

 _"Same here."_

 _"No, complains."_

 _"Enough! Glaives! Engage!"_ The Leader of the Glaives shouted.

 _"Glaive 2 engaging."_ The Black-haired male member of the Glaive radioed.

 _"Glaive 3 engaging these bastards."_ The Crimson and Black haired female member of the Glaive called out.

 _"Let's go!"_ The two Glaive members quickly dived in.

 _"We didn't even get to say our lines."_ The Male Member of the Glaives groaned.

 _"Don't say it like that Xeno, we're engaging!"_ A Crimson haired female called out.

 _"Oi, Ruby! Darn it!"_ Xeno cursed as he dived.

 _"Light these bastards up!"_ Ruby shouted as she fired her A-10's single autocannon as it tore down wave after wave of 'Romans'.

 _"Agreed, Ruby, Crimson, let's go!"_ The Second Member shouted.

 _"Let's go, Aztec!"_ Crimson shouted as the two Fighters quickly dived in and let out a Strafe Run as the 'Romans' started retreating.

"DEVILS ALL OF THEM!"

"Iron elephants! Iron Eagles! Iron Dragons! Iron Carriages! HOW DID THEY TAME THEM ALL!?" A 'Roman' shouted in fear as they began pulling back. Unfortunately for them, America doesn't play like that.

"Hunter! Striker! Flash! Don't let them loose!" Mia shouted through the radio.

 _"Roger that, Sergeant Major."_ Hunter Leader radioed.

 _"Affirmitive."_

 _"On the Way."_

 _"All right, women! Let's get firing!"_ Striker Leader radioed.

 _"We're not getting left out, people! Let's go!"_ Flash Leader called out as they quickly lowered their altitude and aimed.

 _"FIRE!"_ With that, the Choppers quickly open fired as 'Romans' were quickly turned into a mess of blood, gore, ribs and armor fragments as the Fighters cleared the skies of Dragons, only leaving blood, gore, dragon scales, dragon guts and others.

"Whew..." Ken sighed, but that was too soon as a remaining 'Roman' tried to rush at him, but that shortlived as Ken grabbed the head and snapped the mouth open. "Bitch, know your place!" He growled as he placed the pistol onto the mouth and fired, resulting with massive inner bleeding and organ failures due to the bullets jamming the remaining-intact blood vessels. "Damn you asshole." He muttered. "Clear the area. Capture any living 'Romans' and kill the ones that tries to retaliate."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded as they flooded the streets and checked for any survivors.

"Damn, worst Anniversary ever." Ken groaned as he sat on top of a broken car.

"Nah, it's actually better, since we rarely got any excitement." Mia denied as she sat next to him. "And I better pay for this." She said as she looked at the Assault Rifle.

"Nah, the owner wouldn't even bother." Ken waved off.

"Sir, we found thirty surviving 'Romans' and they're fucking trembling in fear."

"...Trembling in fear?"

"Yes sir..."

"...PFTTTTHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHA! The enemy's trembling in fear! They didn't even give them bravery tests!"

"They're trembling?" A soldier asked.

"...HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the soldiers laughed at the remark.

"The fuck kind of Romans are we fighting!?" A soldier stifled a laughter.

"The fucking paranoid ones!" Another wiped a tear of his face.

"FUCKERS ALL OF THEM!" A British laughed.

"Mates! This army is fucking pathetic!" An Australian shouted in glee.

"They don't even deserve to be one! They don't have the honors called soldiers!"

* * *

 **(Moscow)**

The situation has finished that the 'Romans' were now subdued...Well most of them, some tried retaliating, but the results were the opposite of what they wanted. "Fuckers, geez. They tried fighting back, but look where that led them to." Barley grunted.

"Same here. Fuckers." Xiang growled. "They don't even deserve the name of 'Romans', we should call them fuckers of the Idiots."

"That's a much matching name." Barley pondered. "Will we even meet some Monster girls?"

"Maybe, we've seen Dragons, Ogres, Pigmen, who were surprisingly delicious, when I skinned him and washed his meat." Xiang chuckled.

"Yeah."

"You two. What are you two doing?" A Russian Sergeant asked.

"We're just scouting around sir. Fuckers here are way too fucking idiotic and remorseless, so we decided to take a rest for a bit and then continue." Xiang answered.

"Well then, get moving after you finished resting." The Sergeant barked.

"Da." The two answered as the Sergeant left.

"We gonna go now?"

"Definitely. Don't want Mr. Angry Sarge going old and name us Whippersnappers." Barley snickered.

"True." Xiang joined.

* * *

 **(London)**

The whole Batallion was currently stalled as they were cleaning out, especially the corpses, "Damn all these 'Romans' were sent into their death." A guy with dark blue hair and Crimson Red eyes shook his head.

"Yeah, fucking pussies and Fuckers, right Greg?" Another with amber yellow hair and dark green eyes.

"Right, James. But, kind of funny...Our names kinda reminds me of a guy...Who I forgot..." Greg pondered.

"I wonder how Liam is fairing." James pointed out. "We got to the British Royal Army. I'm a Sergeant and you're a Color Sergeant. We both are tankers along with Natalie and Zara, me as the commander, you the Loader, Natalie the Driver and Zara the Gunner and our Battle Tank is the Challenger II."

"No need to go so formal." Greg bonked his head.

"ITAI!"

"And you're a fuckin British."

"But, we mostly use Japanese that time."

...

"Guess you're right." Greg shrugged as James sweatdropped.

'He quickly shrugged it off like it was nothing.' James thought as his eyes twitchd.

"Well, better report to the Commander."

"Ah..." James agreed as they walked down the road to meet the Commander as Greg quickly kicked a 'Roman's' corpse.

"Seves you right, Son of a Bitch." He spat as he kicked his face, making his boot covered in blood. "Hmph, you little bitches are far more fuckin sick, idiotic and sadistic than our Romans, who fight Honorably and didn't lay their hands on the innocents." He quickly took his matches and took a matchstick, set it on fire and then threw it at the corpse. "Serves you right." He repeated as he and James left the Corpse to burn.

* * *

 **(Ginza)**

Imperial Castle

Liam and Itami were still at the Castle as they kinda look disappointed.

...

...

...

...

"Oi, Corporal Liam, what's wrong?" A Soldier asked.

"...I didn't get to buy any Doujinshi, Blaze-san..." Liam sobbed.

"Neither did I..." Itami sulked.

"...Is that's what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Yes..." Liam replied as he continued sobbing.

"Y'know...Ken-san, told me to buy some of these if you didn't buy any..." Blaze said as he held a bag filled with Manga and figurines as Liam looked at it for a bit.

...

...

"BLAZE-SAN! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" Liam cried out.

"Oi! At least give me something!" Itami exclaimed as they got into a tussel.

"Should've give them to the Corporal after he got home." Blaze facepalmed.

* * *

 **(Several Days Later, Don't ask me how many cuz, I don't even care)**

"In the face of this disaster, two men were active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless citizen. The brave feats of these men, will be known respectively as the Hero of Ginza and the Hero of Chuo, are the prides of all citizens of Japan." The Minister reported as the rest of the committee clapped at the two men, who were now on the stage, in front of the Minister as he continued. "We will now present the commendation." The two were now in their uniform as the Minister introduced. "First Lieutenant Itami Youji and Master Sergeant Liam Cryo."

"Yes, sir!" The two shouted as camera flashes began flickering at every angle, untill Itami remembered how the Doujinshi Sale and Exhibit was cancelled, that was the time he held his head high up, trying to hold the sadness and tears of his face.

"What is it?" The Leader asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Itami shouted in assurance as his face became even sour than before before tears began forming, Liam could only watch in amusement.

'Doujinshi, ay?' Liam held back a snicker at the First Lieutenant.

* * *

 **And Thus, the UN, UGAMEDF and G-3X fought there!**

* * *

"Itami-san, it's alright. There will be another exhibition and sale next year." Liam tried to calm him down as he and Itami were walking down the street as people were looking at them as some of them even tried to compare them to the images from the newspaper or magazine.

"It's a year, Liam. A whole YEAR!" Itami shouted along with emphasising the word YEAR.

"Well, then we better save up our money."

"Easy for you to say, I have a Wife."

"Oooooohhh...And I thought you were still single, eh, hope I got a girl." Liam said as he held both his arms behind his head.

"Newpaper! Newspaper! Only for 50 Yen!" A Newspaper man advertised.

"Oh. Wonder what's in the news." Liam said as he got to the Newspaper man and bought a Newspaper. "Let's see..."

 **Off-Duty SDF Officials Saves Citizens in the Chaos of the Attack on Ginza.**

"Oooh! Magazines!" He said as he went to get some magazines and came back as Itami looked at the shoppings he got.

"Why do you waste your money into these?"

"Dad told me, I should read more of these, if I want to get more money to buy Mangas and stuff." Liam replied.

"So you say." Itami sighed as he saw the main Title of the Magazine.

 **Celebrated SDF Official Saves Citizens with Quick Thinking.**

"...Well, at least we're famous." Liam chuckled.

"Yeah..." Itami continued sighing.

"People say that you're going to get old fast if you continue to sigh." Liam said as Itami sighed once again.

"To see that I'm in the Newspaper and Magazines made me stressful." Itami explained.

"Ahhh...Mom got stressful if she got seduced. She punched a guy that tried to seduce her and said guy was taken to the hospital and was said to be in a coma untill now." Liam storytold.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pisses Mom off more than anything. Seduce her...Bam! You find yourself sleeping for more than 12 years. Yet Mom still looks like a 24 year old lady."

"Huh seems nice to have an Anti-aging medecine." Itami sighed.

"Uhhh...She's a Demi-God. I think that makes me a Demi-God...Or a human..." Liam said with an unsure voice. "Oh and I am currently working on a Real Working Kamen Rider G3-X armor. Along with the weapons."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. I nearly finished the Armor, I only finished the GM-01 Scorpion, GG-02 Salamander, GS-03 Destroyer, GA-04 Anthares, GK-06 Unicorn along with the Guard Chaser. The GX-05 Cerberus is nearly finished." Liam sighed. "But, every time I test the Bullets, they kinda sabotage the Barrel of the Gun. Not to mention that there are so much materials that has to be tested."

"Sad...Thought I could see it in Real-Life." Itami sighed.

"Anyways, gotta go! See you!" Liam waved as he quickly ran to the right corner as Itami was left at that corner.

* * *

 **(Cryo Residence)**

Liam was at the garage as he was trying to fix the damaged Cerberus Gattling Gun. "God dang it!" He cursed as he quickly threw everything on the table in desperation. "I just need to find the right ammo."

"Mou, Liam-nii-san. Sit back and relax for a bit." A young lady, about 20 years old was at the door, carrying a tray of rice, fried eels, a fried chicken wing along with a glass of cold Lemon Tea. "You need to relax, the Cerberus can wait for a bit."

"Fine...Where's Lian anyway?"

"Here..." A cold voice said as a man, same age as Liam and looked the same, sides the fact that he had a pale blue left eye.

"So, how's your day been? Cause, mine is not so great." Liam sighed as he faceplanted his face on the table. "Goddangit..."

"Patience, nii-san..." The girl tried to calm her down.

"How, Leah...I barely got a Doujinshi...If it wasn't for Blaze-san that bought a whole bag..." Liam sulked.

"Mou, just take patience." Leah pouted.

"Y'know that every time you pout makes you more cuter, right?" Liam asked as Leah huffed.

"Want to get clobbered?" She threatened, which made Liam shiver in fear.

"No, thank you...I heard that you said you have a boyfriend." Liam suddenly interjected.

"W-What!? W-Where did you her that?" Leah asked with a blush on her face.

"Well, a few friends in the military." Liam shrugged. "Heard that you liked an otaku fan. Mind telling me who?"

"W-Well...H-His name is...Uhhh..."

"Leah..." Liam focused his eyes at her.

"K-Kurata...Nii-san..." Leah sighed in defeat.

"...Kurata...We met each other once...Kind of a silly guy...Which you like." Liam grinned as Leah blushed even more.

"W-Well, you know...Sometimes I hate you nii-san." Leah stated.

"Don't be like that." Liam waved off.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Many asked that time on highschool. But, none are really promising. They just cared for fame or money...Or both." Liam grimaced. "Oh those are horrible times."

"Huh? Really now?" Leah looked quite surprised and shocked that her brother wasn't really into beautiful and attractive ladies.

"Yeah. Now, let's just have dinner together, kay?" Liam asked with a gleeful smile.

"Yokai(Roger), Master Sergeant-san!" Leah smiled.

"Heh, gonna get used to that." Liam chuckled as he turned the light off and put the Cerberus away as he and his siblings got out of the room as he took one last look before sighing and closing the door.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Liam and Itami were jogging at the streets at the morning as training, both were wearing military sweatshirts until a voice shouted. "Oi! I wondered who those were. If it isn't the famous, First Lieutenant Itami and my future brother-in-law, Master Sergeant Liam." A man in his 20s said, he had black hair, black eyes and tanned skin as he was wearing the same sweatshirt.

"A-re? Brother-In-Law?" Liam asked as he looked at the man. "Are you Kurata?"

"Hai! I'm here from Camp Nayaro." He introduced.

"Well. Welcome to Ginza then." Liam smiled, while Itami wasn't paying attention and had a stoic look.

"It's a real honor to be in the same unit as the Hero of Ginza and the Hero of Chuo!"

"I seriously don't know why my nickname is Hero of Chuo." Liam pondered as he continued jogging.

"So, what's it like being famous?"

"Well, let's see. People looking at you, feeling uncomfortable, stalkers, other stuffs. Not really good, but to be a Master Sergeant. Higher Salary. Emhem, kinda neutal to be honest." Liam answered.

"How 'bout you, Hero of Ginza?" Kurata asked gleefully. "Well? What's it like? You're so lucky! The women must be all over you two!" Itami was losing his cool until he shouted at him.

"URUSEI(SHUT UP)!" He barked as Liam and Kurata snickered.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

"The sale and exhibit ended up getting canceled." Itami groaned as the trio were sitting down eating their lunch, the three were now in their Military Uniform as Liam and Kurata were sitting next to each other. "And after what happened, I don't even get weekends off." he groaned as he rested his arms on the chair.

"Same here. God Damn it. Every time, I got a Weekend off, things would happen that would ruin them." Liam groaned as well as he ate his Steak.

"You two were given a commendation by the Minister and even get promoted. Karma's gonna kick both your asses for complaining." Kurata warned.

"Warui ne(Sorry), I was going to buy a Dragon figurine along with some of the new seasons. And I didn't get the New Seasons, only got a Dragon Warrior Figurine along with a Stream Knight. That's all." Liam said as he took another bite of his steak and sipped on his soup.

"It's not like I wanted to be promoted." Itami groaned.

"You don't have any ambition at all, do you?" Kurata asked Itami.

"Look, I just work to support my hobby. So if you asked me which I'd choose, my job or my hobby, I'd give my hobby priority, without questioning." Both Liam and Itami said, only Liam just parroted him.

"Like a few years ago, when we were at the Ranger Training Facility, I just got fifth from the last, while you were the second, you're a lucky bastard, the last one got hurt that time." Liam huffed at the Lieutenant. "Oh and Kurata. You got something on your cheek." Liam pointed his left cheek as Kurata merely slapped his left cheek, causing Liam to stiffle a snicker with his hand. As Lian and Leah passed.

"Nii-san, Kurata-san, Uhhh...Who's this again? Ikami? Saitama? Kiwami?" Leah guessed as Itami was about to say his name, till Leah gave him a hand. "Wait don't tell me, Ritama!?"

Lian and Itami facepalmed as Kurata and Liam merely laughed their ass off. "Pffftahahahahahahahahahaha! Itami, my dear Imouto. The First Lieutenant."

"Soka(Oh yeah)! I thought you looked similar." Leah said.

"But, you didn't remember his name!" Liam laughed, till Kurata stopped and had a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Itami, Liam..." That got their attention as Liam got half-way into putting his steak slice into his mouth with his chopsticks as Itami merely looked at him. "I've kept it a secret until now, but..." Lian and Leah got to their seats, Leah next to Kurata and Lian besides Itami. "I was at the sale and exhibit that day." Liam merely dropped his meat slice as it landed on the rice as he had his jaw promptly dropped as Itami had an alarmed, shocked and surprised face.

"EH~~~~!?" They both asked in a chorus.

"YOU WERE!?" Itami asked as he placed his face closer to Kurata's.

"Yeah." Kurata nodded. "Along with Leah, who knew she was into that as well." He snickered. "We weren't able to do anything...I couldn't bring myself to say-" He was quickly interrupted by Itami.

"So what about the loot? What'd you get?! Wanna come to my place today?" Itami quickly hugged Kurata as Liam and Leah just sweatdropped by the scene as Lian merely raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"O-Oi." Kurata stuttered as Liam just chuckled nervously at the scene.

"What's the problem? We both have the same hobby, don't we? Come on, okay? Please, Kurata?" Itami hugged Kurata, but it was rather too close for comfort. Leah merely giggled.

"You brought this to yourself, Kurata-san." Leah said as Kurata had a face that said, 'Help me!'

The two just planted a nervous smile as their face said, 'You're on your own.' as Itami started to snuggle him with a grin, Kurata started to wail.

"Pffttt...I'm gonna get a cup of Lemon Tea now." Liam stiffled a laughter as he got up with his cup and got to the Drink Refill Spot, till a person bumped into him, said person just fell down. "S-Sorry. Let me help you." He apologized as he looked at the person, to see a young lady with brown hair and brown eyes along with pale skin as Liam merely had his brain promptly stop working. "Uhhhhh..."

"What are you looking at? Never mind, watch where you're going next time!" As she merely slipped, when she tried to get up.

"Sorry for that. Wasn't paying attention. I'll be more careful." He apologized again as he offered her hand as she took it and got up.

"Wait you're the one that was promoted to Master Sergeant right?"

"Y-Yeah." Liam merely nodded as the woman merely smiled.

"Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi." She introduced.

"Master Sergeant Liam Cryo at your service, m-ma'am." He introduced nervously.

"What's with the formal greeting?" She huffed.

"S-Sorry, but I was kinda new to this." He said.

"Hmmm, I heard you were a Corporal before right?" She asked slyly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Liam answered.

"Drop off the ma'am, makes me feel old."

"Right...Kuribayashi-san." Liam said as Kuribayashi merely facepalmed.

"Hey, don't be like that. I really don't know how to act to a more competent, older and a senior soldier." Liam chuckled nervously.

"You think me as a competent soldier?"

"Well, you looked competent, you served the JSDF more longer and you are a senior soldier to me, ranks doesn't mean anything, when it comes to experience, Kuribayashi-san." Liam reasoned.

"Hmmm, you scored a score in my book. Maybe, I'll help you out to become a more competent soldier." She smiled, where Liam mentally cringed as her smile was like her Mom's smile. Everytime, Lian would flinch at the smile, himself and Dad would have a nose bleed, even though Liam was her son, but outside, she was a young woman with a warm smile.

"And I also heard that you were a Medium-Rare Torturer that was rumored had his own Torture Room to make prisoners speak up, eh?" She asked slyly, Liam just gulped and nodded slowly.

"Changed my mind. You scored six points in my book. Maybe you're full of surprises." She said.

"T-Thank you, Kuribayashi-san." He thanked as the girl just left. "...She's cute." He muttered to himself as he shook his head and continued to do what he was going to do as he quickly took out his notepad and flipped the pages till he find the one with **Nice Girls**. He quickly wrote Sergeant Kuribayashi, till now he only got eight nice girls. Leah, Ran, Rin, Hikari, Sabine, Lucy, Sharon and Sergeant Kuribayashi.

"Well, she's really nice to train me." He smiled afterwards, he sighed as he took his cup and drank to see Itami and Kurata still at it. With Kurata being snuggled even more, much to his annoyance, Liam chuckled as he got back to his seat.

* * *

Street

The three were out jogging as Lian was also following them as the two black haired guys were arguing.

"Kurata, don't be mad!" Itami shouted.

"It's filthy! I had no idea you were into that sort of thing!" Kurata held his arms.

"Huh?"

"He thinks that you're gay." Liam translated.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea!" Itami yelled. "I'm not into that!" Only for Kurata to scream in terror.

* * *

Military Building

Liam and Itami were at the hallway as they inspected their new uniform, which was a long sleeved green buttoned-up shirt with dark green splots along with a cap to match it. "Oi, this thing is really itchy." Liam commented as he was currently scratching every part of his body that was itching.

"So...This is..." Itami started as he was then confirmed by a giant tanned man with black hair.

"Yes. It's the type four combat uniform we were provided with recently." The man confirmed.

"In accordance with the recon party's investigation, we'll be changing over to these." Kurata added as he looked at Liam, who was mimicking an itching dog as he used the legs to scratch.

"This is the most itching uniform I've ever had!" He yelled out.

"It is brand new and it never did felt good." Kurata explained.

"I'll say." Liam said sarcastically.

"Though, due to budget cuts, it may take some time to get them out to all units." The man added as Itami took a few second looking at his uniform before realizing something.

"Why did we get ours first, then?" He asked.

"I suppose it must be because of that." The man stated.

"That?" Liam asked.

"Because of what?"

"A Cat?" Liam asked as he got a Negative on that. "Hmmm...A Dog? A Fish? A Shark? Is it because of my promotion? Orcs? Romans? Kay I'll shut up now." Liam zipped his mouth, literally with a metal zipper, much to the confusion of Kurata and Itami.

"I mean that of course." The man repeated to Itami.

"I don't follow." Itami shook his head.

"I'm saying...The things that you don't want to happen, First Lieutenant, Master Sergeant, are happening." The man stated as Liam opened the zipper.

"THE END OF THE WORLD!?" He cried out.

"No." The man said flatly.

"You mean, going through the portal." The man merely nodded as Liam just twitched. "WHY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!?"

* * *

 **(Cryo Residence)**

It was a few hours that Ken and Mia returned to their house as they were at the living room, looking at the news, sides from Ken, who was going out. Being on the screen, to set the expectations of what the members of UGAMEDF voted for, but instead of being formal, he wore his grey trench coat that was given five golden stars on the left shoulder as well as a blue band below it. Inside the Coat was a Black shirt along with a dog tag, he wore his pair of grey jeans with a sheathed-12-Gauge-Shotgun that dangled by his waist.

 **"Attention, I'm Ken Cryo, A Leader of the United Ground Aerial Marine Emergency Defence Forces. I know what you're thinking now. What the hell is this announcement for? We already knew about the Gates that lead to an unknown place that has False Romans and Mythical Creatures. Actually, we're going to announce that we're sending a few Battalions of soldiers and vehicles to bring the Leader of this Attack to the court. As you know, this place is naturally not in the globe or in other maps, these Barbarians, Brutes, Romans or anything you want to call them has butchered the citizens of Japan, America, England and Russia, maybe be some of the tourists of other countries. These people thought that we would bow to them and give everything up to them! From the votes that the UGAMEDF Members voted for. And they voted that the ones, who had died in that day, will have peace, when WE! UGAMDF, America, Japan, England, Russia and the other countries, who has agreed to help us! Bring the Hammer of Justice to those, who are responsible! Indonesia, China, America, Japan, Russia, Canada, England, German, Italy, South Korea, Turkey, Mexico, Australia, Iran and Iraq have mobilized their forces into battle! We, UGAMEDF will bring any forces** **and support we could give them to bring the ones, who wished this attack to JUSTICE! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED TO THE ONES THAT HAVE DIED BY THEIR FILTHY HANDS!"** Ken shouted throught the Microphone as the citizens cheered out as Mia was just smiling at the man.

"Morale Booster, huh?" She asked as she looked at the photo besides the Flat-Screen TV, the time they were in their Honeymoon. "You certainly are my beloved husband."

 **"That outta the way, we have learned that these...'ROMANS' spoke in Latin. A nearly dead language, anyone that are willing to join the journey to translate are welcomed...With a few trainings and such."** He added a little unsure. **"These people as we know it, are brutes, using only medieval era weapons and...As crazy as it sounds, they have mythical creatures. We, the Generals of the UGAMEDF, the Prime Minister of Japan, America, England, Russia have decided to wage war at these Brutes!"** More cheers erupted as he continued. **"And to prevent any further damage that might be caused by another enemy attack from the Gate, we decided to dome in the Gates, so we could minimalize the Damage that can be done. With that citizens of Japan, America, Russia, England, we, the UGAMEDF will asure you that we will not let any of your fallen friends, families or any others down with their honourable, noble deaths. I bid you farewell, Thank you for your attention, now the Prime Minister has something to report."** He got off the microphone as he let the Prime Minister of Japan, an elderly man with white hair, dressed in a business suit take his place.

 **"Attention, everyone. I'm the Prime Minister of Japan, Houjou Shigenori. At this present, War cannot be prevented for too many deaths has occured both in Japan, America, England and Russia, I as the Prime Minister of Japan agreed to put down the ringleader of the Ginza, London, New York and Moscow Incidents. As well as the Prime Minister of America, England and Russia have agreed. We will force those into the court and shall be dealt with Justice. The Government of Japan has agreed to dispatch Japan's Self-Defence Force to aid in the UGAMEDF and the UN. With this we hope that we could bring these people to justice."** And with that the Prime Minister of Japan got down the stage and went back as the citizens cheered.

"Hmmm...Liam, actually our soldiers took a few prisoners." Mia said as Liam took notice.

"Wait what?"

"We'd like you to squeeze out any information for us and the UN to use." Mia explained as Liam groaned.

"Aye aye, mom." Liam saluted as Mia smiled, that made Liam's nose threaten a nose bleed. "Mom...I need some...Well, help with the Project."

"Oh? And you said you only needed some materials." Mia asked.

"Yeah. But some of the bullets don't match. I'd need some of the materials that you have." Liam wondered.

"Well, I can ask some of our scientists to test some bullets." Mia said as she took her phone. "I think I can get that covered, you just need to break the man's mentality, so we could squeeze out the info."

"Right." He said as he got into the house's elevator. "Trinity."

 **"Good Afternoon, Liam-san."** A computerized feminime voice called out.

"Mind if you take me to the HQ's level?"

 **"No, I'd love to."** She said as the elevator began to descend. **"By the way, Liam-san. Congratulations on your promotion."**

"Thanks Trinity."

 **"Have you got any Girlfriends?"** Trinity suddenly asked.

"Uhhh...Did Dad or Dan-san reprogrammed you?" Liam asked.

 **"No, do I need to ask them?"** She asked.

"No, just wondering."

 **"We've arrived. It's nice, while it lasted, Liam-san."** Trinity said.

"See ya soon, Trinity." He said as he left the elevator to find himself in an iron hallway as soldiers in blue coats were standing over the doors or were patrolling as he went to the Prisoner Wing as he entered a black colored iron double-door as he met two soldiers in dark blue and black coats as they carried their M14s as they bowed in respect to Liam and let him pass to the Interrogation room to find a man in a black attire, with black hair, a goatee and tanned skin as Liam took a seat by his chair. "I heard that...You attacked this city, am I wrong?"

"Hmph, our Emperor didn't tell us anything about this, I only followed his orders to attack anything that was on the other side of the Gate." The Prisoner said.

"So, you say you're just following orders...But is it alright to attack innocent people?" Liam asked in Latin.

"Normally no, but our emperor had threatened us that he'll kill us and feed us to his personal ogres." The prisoner said sadly.

"So, you say that he's the one, who ordered you and threatened you to attack anything in sight, am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't."

"May I ask, what is the name of this...Emperor?"

"He's called...Emperor Augustus Sol Molt of the Saderan Empire."

"Molt..." Liam wrote down the info as he set his pencil and notepad down. "May I ask what part of the Army are you?"

"I'm not part of his army." He spat as he calmed himself down. "Forgive me for my outburst, but I'm part of Italica, Count Colt Formal."

"Count Colt Formal. Pleasure to meet you." Liam offered a handshake as the Count looked at him confused.

"Is something the matter?"

"Why are you asking me to marry you?"

"Marry-, oh no, sorry, but you're in another world, thus, different cultures, handshakes here are to show friendships."

"I see...Forgive me, but I'm new to these cultures."

"I understand. But, regarding the Empire...Do you have any information that may help us?"

"Help you? What do you mean?"

"We're going to attack the Empire."

"Attack the Empire!? Sure, you might have fought us and win this time, but his army is unbeatable!" The Count cried out.

"Sorry, but there's no such thing as...Unbeatable. We are a Coalition, Count Colt. With all do respect, I'm sorry, if this sounds harsh, but have you ever had peace before?"

"Peace?"

"Our countries had been in war for hundreds of years and they ended horribly, every countries that fought, lost countless of lives, that time, when the countries need soldiers, they recruited peasants, to fight in the war. Those Wars barely ended by the 1990s and now...Our Countries, decided to forget the past, well some of them to say and focus in the future. They made a Coalition called the United Nations."

"...I-I see." 'What have we done? These countries had been fighting for too long and when they have peace, we attacked them and ruin their peaceful lives. May the God of Emroy have mercy to the people of Italica. "But tell me...How many countries are there in this...U-ni-ted Na-ti-ions?"

"Approximiately roughly, possibly, if I hadn't forgot my education about countries, there were roughly 193 countries."

"193 COUNTRIES!?"

"Sorry, but yes, you see...Our Countries made a Coalition, when the other countries heard this, they joined the United Nations for benefits to say. Exporting and Importing cargos for other countries to buy them. America, Russia, Japan, England, Indonesia, China, South Korea, Mexico, Canada, German, Australia, Italy, Iran, Iraq and the UGAMEDF were sent into battle."

"I see, why does the United Nation sent 15 Countries-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the UGAMEDF is an International Defence Force, who reacts quickly. It is not a Nation, sir."

"Then, why sent 14 countries, when we attacked 4 countries?"

"...You attacked a few countries and their friends decided that they won't stand around and sit like ducks, so they sent their own battalions to bring the Ringleader of this attacks to justice."

"Bringing Justice?"

"Sir, countless innocent lives weren't spared. When the attack came, the UGAMEDF didn't have any time to barely react. Toddlers, Women, children and men weren't spared. To see that there are barbarians in the place, only brings our countries to wage war. The only thing, you don't want to happen is when you pick on four countries that are part of the United Nations, for they will sent their forces. And now, more are joining."

"Good God of Emroy."

"But, we don't attack civilians, only soldiers, probably dragons, but no civilians."

"You don't attack civilians?" 'That's a relief that these people aren't barbarians.'

"Yes, it is as our pride and honor of being soldiers that we don't attack the civilians, we only fight the Empire."

"I-I see." 'Maybe there is hope for Italica.' "Then can I request you something?"

"Ummm, I don't see why not. Yes, you may, I guess."

"In the plains of Falmart, my world, is the largest economic city, named Italica."

"Yes."

"I ple-no, beg you to defend Italica, all of our Military had been called by the Emperor and if we decline, they will kill all of us, so that we moved and Italica is only defended by its citizens."

"Mhm...I'll see what I can do, maybe occupy it." That made the Count's eyes wide open. "But, not going to imprison anyone, we're just going to...What do we usually call it, aid them in every way they need, with any of your family to continue to lead it till you can come back. Don't worry, we're not brutes, we're civilised." Liam assured as the Count sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much." The Count said.

"You're welcome. But, do you have a map?" Liam asked.

"Yes, there is one. It's supposed to be in my attire, that a soldier took away, may I ask why?"

"Apologies, it's a procedure to not let a person's inventory with the owner."

"Apology accepted. Until when are you going to lock us in here?"

"A few days, after we figure out, who is in which side. I mean we need to identify, who is from Italica and who is from...Saderan. We'll notify you, when we'll release you."

"Thank you very much."

"It's nothing. Are there any more Empires that side by the Saderan Empire?"

"There are 4 of them, who are vassals. League Principality, Kingdom of Elbe, Alguna and Mudwan."

"Only them?"

"Yes. Four Major Kingdoms."

"Thank you for your co-operation."

"But I must ask."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with these Saderan Soldiers?"

"Easy, torture them, we don't torture the ones that are against their will." Liam smiled before leaving the room as two guards came in and escorted him to his room.

"So, how did it go? Master Sergeant?" A Soldier asked.

"Seriously, Sneakers?" Liam asked the Soldier.

"Don't be like that, Pfft...Sir." Sneakers teased as Liam just sighed.

"Fine, don't be like that, Corporal Sneakers." Liam groaned.

"Sir, we got a very...Well, loyal Roman." A soldier informed.

"Got it, I'll be there."

"We need you to...break his mentality."

"In other words...Torture?"

"Torture. He keeps spatting and told us that you can't win this. Kinda boring." The Soldier admitted.

"Gotcha." Liam smiled as he quickly got to another with a word of torture en route. "Right." He said as he entered the room.

 **TORTURE EN ROUTE**

Inside was a guy in his 30s, tanned skin and had a goatee, brown hair being chained up by his hands and feet. "So, I heard you were causing trouble."

"Your Kingdom won't survive the Empire!"

"Oh sorry, but you have angered this whole world. 13 countries are hunting your army."

"*Snorts* Impossible. You're making that up."

"Oh am I? What can you tell me?"

"I'll tell you nothing."

"Huh, kinda sad. Since, they've called in the best Torturer around." Liam smiled grimly and opened up his coat to reveal numbers of knifes, from surgery knife to a butcher's knife and a bayonet. "And you're not going to be sane after this." He smiled rather sadistically. He took one of his knife and quickly slit his chest, causing him to cringe in pain. "Heh, weakling." He quickly took out a kitchen knife and slashed his leg open, revealing his flesh and bones as blood started flowing out of the wound as Liam just looked into his eyes with his blank, lifeless and cold eyes as the man was cringing by the pain inflicted to him.

"That all you got?"

"You're asking for more? Sorry, but I was just getting started." Liam smirked as he took out the Cleaver. "Now which part would you want to be removed next?"

The man said nothing as he cowered in fear. Liam quickly chopped his left arm off as blood began to spill from the wound, he dropped the cleaver as he reached in and took out his surgery knife and begun slitting the leg or the arm as he stopped when he saw at least twenty wounds on each limbs as some of them revealed his bones. "Hmm, I think I went too far." He smiled as he looked at the man, now fearing for his life. "Sorry, I'm just treating you lke what you did to the people you've killed, now tell me everything I want to know, then maybe I'll let you live."

The man nodded quickly before telling him everything, the economy, gerography, society and others. Liam just nodded before he took out a gun. "Thanks for the information, now Please, Return that Life you stole to God."

"You bastard! You say You'll let me live."

"Maybe. I never said I will." Liam smiled sadistically before shooting at his forehead. "Bastard." He scoffed as he looked at the mirror. "Mind if you guys clean this up? Right thanks." He said as he left, he met up with Mia.

"Hey Mom."

"I'd take it you had your fun, judging from those blood." She said looking at Liam's bloody coat, jeans, face along with his necklace and dogtag.

"Pretty much, there are some issues, but I took care of them, I just got an intel that the Empire as the Count of Italica said. Has an economy in a trading center named Italica." Liam informed. "It's pretty much the biggest and main economy city around, I got the map that said that it was the most closest trading center to the Gate, to what he said. He pretty much gave us a request to aid and defend the city, pretty much occupying it, but not taking control of anything than it's defence."

"Roger that, Master Sergeant-chan." Mia smirked as Liam merely looked surprised at being called by his Mother by the way that she never has done before. "Now, get ready, we're moving your armor to test it."

"Eh? Do you mean I'm going to use it?"

* * *

 **(Three Months Later)**

 **GATE Soldier Deployment:**

 **Ginza: Japan Self-Defence Force, Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Darat, Republic Of Korean Marine Corps, People's Liberation Army, Australian Defence Force, Japanese Branch of UGAMEDF**

 **New York: United States Marine Corps, Mexican Naval Infantry Force, Canadian Army, American Branch of UGAMEDF**

 **Moscow: Naval Infantry(Russia), Islamic Republic of Iran Army, Iraqi** **Army, Amphibious Marine Brigades(Turkey), Universal Branch of UGAMEDF**

 **London: Royal Marines(England), Italian Marines, Spezialisierte Einsatzkräfte M** **arine(German), England Branch of UGAMEDF**

Liam was at the Gate as he was in his uniform along with his Howa Type 64 along with many Japanese, who carried Howa Type 64s, Indonesian, who carried their Pindad SS1 or Pindad SS2, Chinese, who carried their QBZ-95, Australian Soldiers with their F88 Austeyr and Korean Soldiers, who carried their K1A or K2 as they held their weapons and heads up high.

 **"All of you, the mission with which you have been charged is of grave importance."** The Minister said throught the microphone as he then got down the stage and let a man in a JSDF Uniform stood up with men in TNI Uniform, ROKA Uniform, PLA Uniform and Ken in his grey and blue coat that resembled a UGAMEDF Soldier.

 **"I'm Hazama, JSDF's commander. Many scouts from America, Russia, England and Japan have entered the Gate in the past month, but nobody knows what will happen to us in the Special Region. Thus, you must be prepared for combat to begin from the moment we cross the Gate."** Commander Hazama explained as Itami just looked at a woman and a girl in front of the table that was given white flowers that was placed next to the Gate as he realized that the woman lost her husband as the girl was clearly confused, Itami just gritted his teeth as he quickly closed his mouth, when Hazama continued through the microphone. **"We'll be entering the Gate shortly."**

A few minutes later, Type 90 and 10 tanks were lining up followed by Leopard 2s, AMX-13 tanks, K1 tanks, K1A1 Tanks, Black Panthers, Type 99, Type 96, Type 79 Main Battle Tanks, M1A1 Abrams and UGAMEDF's M1 Abrams as they slowly drove into the Gate followed by Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Trucks, VN3s Trucks, Hawkies, Komodos, Mamba APCs, MaxxPros as the tanks drove in towards the Gate first as two Military personnels were wearing white helmet and held up two light sticks at their arms that indicated them to let the Military move in towards the Gate. After a few minutes, the Armored Cars then began to move as Liam was inside a Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck along with Itami, Kurata and the giant. The light quikly dimmed as the vehicles turned on their lights.

"*Yawn* Anyone here feeling sleepy?" Liam asked as a few people raised their hands. "Good to see were in the same boat."

"Or Truck." A soldier chuckled as others followed.

"Say, Itami, think there are some Catgirls on this side?" Kurata asked as Liam groaned.

"You're gonna cheat on Leah are you?" Liam asked slyly.

"N-No, I'm just merely asking." Kurata quickly denied with a blush.

"Well, why wouldn't there be?" Itami asked.

"Considering Dragons, Trolls, Orcs, Pigmen are here. I'll be surprised if there aren't." Liam chuckled.

"You guys with your Doujinshi." A soldier groaned.

"Hey! I feel offended by that statement!" Another soldier exclaimed.

"Same here!"

"Yeah!"

"Eh..." A soldier shrugged.

"Guns ready, stay frosty, boys. Who knows the enemy is already ready to engage us." Liam said as he loaded his Howa Type 64.

"Yokai(Roger that)."

"Hai."

"Eh, couldn't hurt to be vigilante."

"If you don't press the trigger." A soldier chuckled.

"Oh shut it, Tsukasa!"

"Shut it Kurai!" The soldier, named Tsukasa shouted.

"Stop yours first!"

"Mattaku(Oh bother)..." Other soldier groaned, while some facepalmed.

"Arriving destination ETA 2 Minutes." A soldier reported.

"Get ready." A Soldier barked.

"Yosha!"

"Hai!"

"Right!"

As they approached a bright light, they were wuickly blinded for a second after a few seconds the light turned into a fog, exposing the dark, gloomy sky as the tanks had already halted and were scouting for enemies, only for them to see bright fire lights that were making the enemy army easily spotted as one of the tanker crew radioed.

"Enemy Army spotted!"

"Roger that!" A Soldier shouted as they opened the backdoors of the cars and quickly went into position.

"Ready, boys?" A Captain asked eagerly as he took cover by a boulder along with some other soldiers.

"Ready as we can ever be sir."

"Good, now. Open Fire!" The Captain shouted as the tanks fired their HE Shells and blew some 'Romans' into blood and gore as blood, bones, fleshes were raining down as the Enemies were taken back at how large their enemy was.

"Give 'em short time to react! Fire!" An Australian shouted.

"Roger that!"

"Hao(Alright)!" A female chinese shouted as she fired her QBZ-95 at the 'Romans' as the Chinese Tanks started firing.

"Get em!"

 _"This is Saber 1 of the American Air Forces."_ A person radioed as the Army saw three F-15 Eagles flying overhead. _"We'll clear out their Reinforcements."_

"Thank you, Saber 1. We'll clear the Main Forces out." An Officer shouted. "We've got back-up. Everyone! FIRE!"

"Yokai!/Hao!/Ayo!/FIRE!" Everyone just cheered as the F-15s quickly got to the back of the Enemy forces and let their autocannons loose as the ones that were caught were quickly turned into gore and flesh as the Fighters shoot out some Missiles at the Forces as they burnt and exploded every single 'Romans' that were caught, if the Explosion didn't kill them, the pieces quickly embedded themselves into the soldiers as the F-15s quickly turned to the Dragons and tore them apart as the 'Romans' look in horror and awe at the F-15s, Metal Dragons that flies faster than any other dragons and shoots thunders that pierces dragons like they were made out of mere plastic.

 _"This is Saber 1, we've cleared a few of the enemy forces, Cavalries from the American site will arrive ETA 3 Minutes."_ Saber 1 radioed.

"This is Lance 1. Copy that, thanks for the help. Over and out." Itami shouted as he quickly aimed his Howa at the enemy as the other soldiers were letting hell loose as 'Romans' were screaming in horror and agony as they were pierced by bullets.

"Dragon!" A Soldier shouted as he aimed at the Dragon at the sky as the Captain made a hand sign to fire a Rocket Launcher.

"Heat-seeking Rocket, bitch!" A Chinese shouted as he fired a Rocket at the Dragon as it quickly tried to shake it off as the work was futile as it followed the Dragon as the Dragon was quickly killed by the explosion as the Rider splatted as he made contact with the ground and turned into a bloody corpse.

"We got Mortars!" A Korean shouted as the Koreans quickly set the K-181 and KM-187 as they loaded the 60 mm and 81 mm HE Shells as they shouted.

"Half-loaded!" They quickly got down and covered their ears.

 **BOOM!**

Multiple explosions erupted as the Enemy broke off their formation as Super Cobras, Vipers and Apaches.

"QUICK! THE SONG!" A Soldier shouted as they set up Speakers.

"Why the hell are you setting Speakers up?" A soldier asked.

"To MAKE THEM REMEMBER THIS DAY HAS GONE TO THE UN!" He shouted as he plugged in his phone.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kabuto OST: Full Force)**

"That beats way too electronic!" A soldier shouted, only to be ignored.

"MG!" He yelled gleefully as he got his Machine Gun loaded. "FIRE!" Everyone roared as they fired everything they had.

Loud explosions erupted through the MG as the MG was eating the belt of bullets faster than a man eating a rib.

"FIRE!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

 _"This is Hunter 1!"_

 _"Striker 1!"_

 _"Flash 1!"_

 _"We're going to aid you in wasting any surviving enemies!"_ Hunter Leader radioed as he and the other Choppers shot their AutoCannons and Missiles as 10 F-22 Phantoms flew in.

 _"This is Phantom 1 from the American Branch of the UGAMEDF! Ironic isn't it?"_ Phantom Leader asked.

 _"It's cheesy, Phantom 1. Engaging enemy!"_ The other member shouted as they all dived in and started a bombing run as the 'Romans' were trying to flee.

 _"Total these bastards!"_ Another radioed as she fired her autocannon at the running Horsemen.

"Half-Loads!" The Mortars shouted as they quickly ducked and covered their ears as more explosions erupted.

* * *

 **(Empire Soldiers POV)**

 **(A few Moments before)**

When the Soldiers marched in the dark night, they were very confident about winning. Survivors from the Attack tried to warn them about powerful magic and Monstrous Iron Beasts, but those warnings were ignored, because to them, they went insane. There's no such thing as Iron Beasts or Powerful Magic, even if they had Powerful Magic, they would still lose. And so they thought.

"Sir, are you sure, that it was wise to ignore the survivors' warnings about the new world?" The Co-Commander asked.

"They're no more than Crazy Talk, I mean Iron Beasts? Non sense. We can outnumber them!" The Leader shouted confidently.

"If you say so." The Co-Commander said as he continued riding his horse.

That was short-lived, when Iron Elephants with skinny trunks got out of the Gate, their numbers weren't large at first, but more of them came out with different shapes and sizes as they placed their trunks towards the Soldiers, before-

 **BOOM!**

They fired fireballs at them, surprising them as Horseless Iron Carriages came out of the Gate and quickly stopped as Soldiers quickly come out of them and took cover by the rocks as they placed their metal rods and fired at the Soldiers ripping some Orcs head or limbs as small holes were placed on their bodies as more of them dropped dead. The Soldiers quickly panicked as more fell lifeless to the ground. Others were retreating.

"COWARDS! STAND YOUR GROUND!" The Commander barked as the orders were futile as more were running, he then heard whistling sounds as three Iron Dragons came out of nowhere and shot explosive arrows at them. They weren't only facing Soldiers alone, they were facing off with their whole army! As a Dragon was later targeted by a flying arrow as it then followed it until the Dragon was caught and exploded upon contact, making both the Riders and the Dragons drop dead.

Then, the strangest thing happened, more whistling sounds were heard as explosions erupted from the Hill. Those Explosions caused soldiers to be turned into blood and flesh as cutting noises were heard as they saw Iron Pegasis flying towards them along with some strange unrecognizable sounds as roars were heard from the enemy as even more light came out and cut them apart. Then the Iron Pegasis let out a roar as it then shot out thunder more gruesome than the soldiers' staffs as they were quickly cut down as 10 more Iron Dragons appeared and split into two groups of five as they quickly cut more of them. More Explosions erupted as all the soldiers were now totaled out. The Commander tried to stand his ground, until he was blown up by an explosion. His vision quickly went black. After the attack only a few Soldiers managed to survive, but not without losing at least one limb.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

The Soldiers were now moving the corpses as Liam set up a camp as workers from the UGAMEDF were putting down stone slabs on the dirt that led to the other three Gates as some of them made Power Sources like the Wind Mills and Solar Energy, some however were setting up some sandbags around the hill as M1 Abrams started to got in their positions and patrolled. Any other tanks were being stationed and took night shifts in groups of three.

"Damn, this place isn't touched by pollution." Liam mused as he was polishing a table.

"Hey, Liam!" A familiar guy with blue hair walked towards him.

"Greg! Where's James?"

"Still washing the tank with Natalie and Zara." Greg said.

"Huh...James as always." Liam groaned.

"Yep." Greg agreed as he looked around. "Oh, after thinking about it, where's Lian and Leah?"

"Well, they're still scouting with their squads." Liam smiled nervously. 'Oh, how long do those two have to travel?' Liam thought.

"Oi, let's set up camp and you can make that famous fish stew."

"I fuckin forgot about that!" Liam shouted as he quickly grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him into the resource room.

'I shouldn't have told him.' Greg thought disappointedly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Meet the Recon Team 3 of Gate: Thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked asses here.**

 **Recon Team 3:**

 **1\. First Lieutenant Itami Youji, Leader(JSDF)**

 **2\. Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara, Second-in-Command(JSDF)**

 **3\. Commander Josh Junichi, Marksman(United States Marine Corps)**

 **4\. Sergeant Major Sharon Fujiyama, Combat Medic(United States Marine Corps)**

 **5\. Sergeant Major Lian Cryo, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **6\. Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **7\. Master Sergeant Liam Cryo, Kamen Rider G3-X(JSDF)**

 **8\. Sergeant Second Class Arkan Harlansyah, Rifleman(TNI)**

 **9\. Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **10\. Sergeant First Class Leah Cryo, Close Combat Specialist(JSDF)**

 **11\. Sergeant First Class Lucy Kureshima, Close Combat Specialist(United States Marine Corps)**

 **12\. Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa, Combat Medic(JSDF)**

 **13\. Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, Close Combat Specialist(JSDF)**

 **14\. Color Sergeant James Pierce, Tank Loader(Royal Marines)**

 **15\. Staff Sergeant Natalie Cross, Tank Gunner(Royal Marines)**

 **16\. Sergeant Takeo Kurata, Driver(JSDF)**

 **17\. Sergeant Greg Foster, Tank Commander(Royal Marines)**

 **18\. Sergeant Azuma, Driver(JSDF)**

 **19\. Corporal Jose Jalapeno, Driver(UGAMEDF)**

 **20\. Corporal Zara Steadfast, Tank Gunner(Royal Marines)**

 **21\. Specialist Matt Parker, Mortarman(Australian Defence Force)**

 **22\. Specialist Tsukasa Kururugi, Heavy Weapon Specialist(JSDF)**

 **23\. Specialist Kurai Ryuuji, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **24\. Specialist Jung Sung Young, Marksman(ROKMC)**

 **25\. Specialist William Wash, Machine Gunner(Canadian Army)**

 **26\. Specialist Xiang Long, Rifleman(UGAMEDF)**

 **27\. Specialist Barley Winston, Rifleman(UGAMEDF)**

 **28\. Leading Private Daisuke Tozu, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **29\. Leading Private Wataru Katsumoto, Heavy Weapons Specialist(JSDF)**

 **30\. Leading Private Hayato Sasagawa, M2HB Gunner(JSDF)**

 **31\. Leading Private Hitoshi Furuta, Rifleman(JSDF)**

 **32\. Leading Private Sugiarto Suryanto, Rifleman(UGAMEDF)**

 **33\. Leading Private Winstone Stackers, Rifleman(United States Marine Corps)**

 **34\. Leadng Private Adalard Porsche, M249 Gunner(** **Spezialisierte Einsatzkräfte Marine)**

 **35\. Leading Private Oscar Schulte, Demolition Expert(** **Spezialisierte Einsatzkräfte Marine)**

 **Vehicles(Holds up to 41 Men):**

 **2 Komatsu LAV[8 Men + 2 Gunners]**

 **3 Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck(2 Mounted M249/1 Cloth Roof)[17 Men]**

 **1 Toyota High Mobility Vehicle(1+9 Men)**

 **Challenger II Main Battle Tank[4 Men]**

* * *

 **Dan: Whew, hell of a chapter! So then Minna! First Fanfic of Gate: Jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakeri X Kamen Rider. Next Chapter will be Kamen Rider G3-X's debut! Until then, See ya!**


	2. Attack on Alnus Hill! Recon Team Three!

**Ken: Ladies and Gentlemen! Dan has an announcement!**

 **Dan: Hello~, Ladies(If there are Female Readers) and Gentlemen! We've changed the Recon Team 3's famous Ken with Sergeant Jenkins and a few more people with another**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE, Kamen Riders(Sadly), BUT We do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Attack on Alnus Hill! Recon Team Number Three!**

* * *

 **(Imperial Capital)**

In a Glorius, golden roofed marble buildings, which looked majestic...for now anyways, it will be destroyed by the UN Forces along with UGAMEDF and G3-X. Anyways, Dragon Riders were flying around. But, in a Councellor Meeting Building.

"It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty." Marquess Casel, a black haired man in his 40s said, he was garbed in royal robes as he was standing among the the other Councellors and in front of the Emperor. "We lost 60% of the empire's Military might. What would you have us do?" That statement made the crowds murmur. "In addition, we were given this letter."

The letter was a simple leaflet as it read in latin.

"Dear Emperor Augustus Molt(I knew this name from a Soldier of yours. It's really fucking gorgeus to torture their asses mind you, LOL)

YOUR FUCKING ARMY RUINED OUR PEACE! YOU HAVE FORCED US TO WAGE WAR! TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU MADE OUR CLANS! WHICH ARE THE AMERICA, JAPAN, ENGLAND AND RUSSIA! THESE FOUR CLANS HAVE REQUESTED THEIR LOCAL CLAN ALLIES, INDONESIA, KOREA, CHINA, MEXICO, CANADA, AUSTRALIA, IRAN, IRAQ, TURKEY, ITALY, GERMAN AND THE LOCAL PEACE DEFENCE FORCE THE UGAMEDF AND MORE CLANS ARE JOINING FROM OUR EMPIRE, THE UNITED NATIONS! SO YOU KNOW, THAT IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD BE SO HAPPY TO PUNCH YOUR FACE SO BADLY THAT YOUR GRANDMA WOULDN'T LOVE YOU!

That Insult made everyone furious.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"Wait there's more." The Marquess said.

SIGNED! THE FUCKING FIELD LEADERS OF UGAMEDF! PRESIDENT OF AMERICA! EMPEROR OF JAPAN! QUEEN OF ENGLAND! PRESIDENT OF RUSSIA! AND IF YOU ARE INSULTING US, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T FUCK WITH US! SO, FUCK OFF! Never loved, Dan Cerato, Field General of the American Branch of UGAMEDF. Toodles!"

"They're terribly upset with the attack, sire. whatever shall we do?" The Marquess asked as one of the Councellors shouted.

"Marquess Casel, think about how the people must feel." The Marquess flinched at the Emperor's voice, it was even more worrying than he's ever heard. "It is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage." He placed his palm to cover his eyes, mind you it's not a facepalm. "They worry that vassals of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself. How pathetic." The Emperor said as the Marquess gasped., but kept his cool and composure.

"Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor the Senate and the People became one to confront the danger and bring about even more progress. No war is won without some loss. Therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses." The Emperor stated. "To think that 15 mere clans dares to surround the Imperial City...I trust that none of you will waste time in court."

"To pass over all responsibility..."

"But what shall we do?" An Elder asked. "The army we sent was defeated in just two days and now the gates have been captured and the enemies are attempting to set up their bases on this side. Of course, we attempted to take back the Hill as well. But the enemies in a long distance...I have never seen either Iron Elephants, Iron Dragons, Iron Carriages or such sorcery that they use. And didn't the Letter say that more Clans are joining their side. Then if it is true, they can merely have more forces to attack us."

"We ought to fight them!" A Member shouted. "If we do not have enough men, we need only to recruit them from our tributaries and Attack the Other Side once more!"

"Don't you see that the-!"

"Wait there's more in the back." The Marquess reported as everyone quickly went quiet.

"OH By the way, our Empire has taken the whole world and there are at least 193 Clans with large Military Forces that has the power to destroy our world and yours 100 times over. Just to let you know. Lel! Never knew I'm supposed to write this."

The members were now having gaping mouths at the message. The power to destroy this world and theirs 100 times over is a massive force. But, some of the members thought that they were bluffing.

"They're merely trying to intimidate us! We'll just attack them! Only the weak ones will try to intimidate us!" The Member shouted.

"What good will Brute Force do alone!? It'll be another Godasen!"

"Yeah!"

"Fight them!"

The Emperor had enough of this as he raised his hands as the Members quickly went quiet as some of the Members gaped. "I do not wish to sit idly by. Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask for help in defending the continent from these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rino Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill."

The Members applauded and cheered until some whistling noises were heard outside.

"SIRE!" A Soldier ran in to the building. "Sire! We're underattack!"

"What?"

"Iron Dragons are attacking our outposts and barracks! We've lost 20% of our remaining Soldiers!" Everyone went quiet as three Iron Dragons flew by as some of the Members stared in horror as the Iron Dragons dropped leaflets upon the citizens of the Empire. The Marquess went in front of the Emperor as he said.

"Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath." He smirked as the Emperor merely looked at the man, eager to prove him wrong...But It always seems to be the opposite obviously.

* * *

 **And Thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked asses here.**

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asia Branch)**

"So, why are we doing this again?" Itami asked as he and Kurata carried a heavy crate.

"Special Dai Service." Liam answered gleefully. "Yep, yep, yep, hold! Place it down gently." The two quickly dropped it. "Eh, close enough." Liam shrugged as he got a crowbar out.

"Where did you get that?" Kurata asked.

"...I have my ways." He answered as he opened the crate to reveal a bunch of guns. "My babies!" He quickly got them out as he placed them on a table. The First was a small pistol with a scope and a USP-like barrel along with a silver plate at the back. The next was an attachment that looked like a shotgun that shoots Grenades, the third was a blade that was ready to be deployed, the fourth was a wire-anchor hook that was to be deployed, the next was the GX-05 Cerberus and the last one was a small dagger that can extend.

"And they're still in tip-top form." Liam said gleefully.

"You weren't kidding when you said you have the whole arsenal." Itami whistled.

"I never lie...Sides the fact that I always take Lian's stash of Candycorn that he loves so much by saying Leah ate it." Liam shrugged as he quickly inspected the GX-05 Cerberus. "I wonder what the guys will do if they learn that I have this?" 'Nope, not gonna have a delusion.' He shook his head as he quickly brought the whole arsenal and placed it on the UGAMEDF Japanese Branch's Locked armory. "I'm not gonna lose you. I'll be mourning if I lose one of you." He said awkwardly as Kurata and Itami just sweatdropped. "Ehem. Anyways I need to take the armor out of the crate." He said as he quickly dash out of the room, leaving the two swetdropping.

"Man, he knows what he's doing." Itami said as Liam came back with a larger crate that surprisingly is smaller than the door.

"And the armor." He opened it to reveal pieces of blue armors that should be put together along with a black suit and a helmet plate. "Right, this'll be the best time to use it...When Battle...Yeah." He said rather awkwardly.

"..." The two just stayed quiet as Liam placed the Armor pieces at the Locked Armory.

"That's done, now...Guess it's time for stew." Liam said as he got out of the room.

"He really knows his stuff." Kurata commented as he looked back in to the armory, which was locked with an iron fenced door.

"He sure does." Itami said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(On a Hill)**

A man with red armor and crimson chestpiece was at his horse, he had red brown hair with an eyepatch to concal his left eye. This was King Duran. "Your Majesty! We have spotted what appears to be enemy scouts two hills ahead."

"Leave them be." He said as he quickly ordered his horse to go downhill and rejoin his men. "We must hurry to meet the kings."

* * *

 **(Allied Kingdoms' Camp)**

"The Army Commander isn't coming?" A Lord asked.

"Our Imperial Army is facing the enemy at Alnus Hill as we speak. The Commander cannot leave."

"I don't get it. I did not see many enemies on the hill." King Duran said.

"Hasn't any of the Survivors said that?" A voice asked as the Lords and Kings saw a man in a grey coat and blue markings.

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Major...Lian Cryo. I saw that you have set camp up here. I thought it was weird to see people with different armors that didn't look like the Imperials." Lian said with a monotone and cold voice as he crossed his hands. "I'm just here to tell you that this is none of your business. We're going to settle this with the Enemy Emperor."

"What?"

"I'm just here to tell you that an Emperor has attacked Four Countries or...In your Language Kingdoms to make it more...Understandable."

"4 C-Countries?" King Duran asked.

"And that his army slaughtered our citizens. This caused a major problem in the Coalition named the United Nations, and promptly made Countries to send their own armies to aid us to bring the Hammer of Justice to this brutish and barbaric action." Lian continued. "This is only between the United Nations and the Saderan Empire. I suggest you leave before my Higher-up target your countries. No hard feelings, but I killed a few men that were trying to rape my sister." He said coldly as he opened his hands to reveal a pair of bloody hands. "I need to teach them a lesson that my sister has a fiancee and no one is to touch her or violate her."

"What!?" A Lord asked as he was bewildered as he stared in horror that one of his men was pummeled to death rather than being cut into pieces.

"Consider this a warning. My father was planning to make Allies with some of the Designated Countries and maybe aid a few raided villages and cities." He shrugged coldly. King Duran just looked into his eyes, only to see a Heartless, Cold, Blank eyes that were trying to say. 'Death is near.' Lian then turned his back and left the camp as the Kings and Lords laughed. Before Lian came back.

"I nearly forgot to give you his." He said as he threw in a broken helmet that an Imperial Commander wore. "Let me remind you that we've been raking in corpses. Pitiful I should say, our Forces has been destroying these soldiers a few days ago."

"A-A Few Days ago?"

"Ahhh, we've been killing them, no butchering them like kattles. Or have you not realized why the Saderan sent you?"

"...Don't tell me."

"Yes, that's right. They knew they were going to lose many soldiers. So they sent you...To no longer be a threat."

"That's a lie! The Saderan wouldn't do that!" A lord denied.

"Believe what you want. I'm just coming here to warn you...Farewell." With that Lian left the camp. "Come on Leah, we're leaving."

"Finally, guys left and right were trying to seduce me." Leah groaned as she got into the Mitsubishi Type 93 Light Truck.

"I can see that." Lian said coldly.

"You need a girlfriend, Nii-sama."

"...No..." Lian said as he started the engine as he quickly drove it off to the Base.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asia Branch)**

"So you're saying that the Saderan called for their Vassals?" The Commander of the Indonesian Force asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure, it could be some...Disguise?" The Australian Commander asked.

"I'm sure." Lian said as he was in front of the Commanders of the Asian Branch of Alnus Hill.

"So, Liam's info wasn't false. Radio the UGAMEDF and quickly let out a notification that we will be releasing the Italican Force prisoners." Ken ordered.

"Sir yes-Sorry sir." The Indonesian UGAMEDF Soldier apologized as Ken facepalmed.

"Oh why am I always called Sir?"

"Your rank and your respect." The Chinese Commander chuckled. "You've been serving the Grand Reaper. Respect is something that can't be denied to the partner of the Grand Reaper."

"So so. Grand's been really grumpy with the Sir Yes No Sir Shit." He groaned as he drank his Lemon Tea.

"We're setting up Defences as we speak." The Japanese Commander, Hazama said as the others just nodded.

"We can see that. Sandbags around, Tanks in position, AA Vehicles are going to be at the back." The Indonesian said as the others nodded.

"We're also planning to send Six Deep Recon Teams and maybe make some Friendly First Contacts...You'll be the Fifth-in-Command, I and Lance are coming." Ken said as Lian raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it going to be a Recon?" Lian asked.

"Fine, Josh's going with you along with Sergeant Jenkins and Sergeant Major Sharon Fujiyama." Ken groaned. "Never want to since Lance's been a total ass-drinking tea-aholic."

"Alright." He said neutrally as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(A Few Hours later)**

"Right. Right. Halt! Forward a little, a little more! Halt! Good!" A soldier shouted as he was parking the Tanks into an organized line and made sure that they were not knocking some of the Sandbags. "Alright. That's all of them. AA Vehicles over there!" He barked as a soldier saluted and went to signal the AA Vehicles.

"Right'o, boys! We're preparing ourselves for battle!" Another soldier barked gleefully. "Another bloodbath!"

"Isn't it supposed to be dreadful?"

"Eh. Different reason, I'm just fueled with the scent of blood."

"Hmmmm..." The Soldier seemed a little disgusted.

"Don't think I'm a killer. The UGAMEDF recruited some soldiers that has smelled the scent of blood. It simply fueled my Immature self." The Soldier held his hands up.

"Right then." The other shrugged.

"Where do we set the watchtower?"

"Hmmmm, probably at a bushed spot to minimalize the chances of being detected."

"Alright, over there?" The soldier pointed towards a rather large bush.

"That'll do. Boys, Watchtower out of wood, at that berry bush."

"Yosh! You heard the man." A Worker shouted as they quickly brought their building tools.

"Hai~!/Baik~!/Hao~!/Roger~!" The workers sang out as they cut a few parts of the bushes and then continued making a Watchtower with a small gap to observe the sight.

"Oi, still remember that old Rider song?"

"The Kamen Rider one?"

"Si, I can still remember that one."

"To make our jobs more relaxing! A one! A two! A one two three!"

"Semaru~! Shocker~!"

"Jigoku no Gundan!"

"Warera wo nera Kuroi Kage!"

"Sekai no heiwa no Mamoru Tame!"

"Go! Go! Let's go!"

"Kagayaku Mashin~!"

"Rider~!"

"JUMP!"

"Rider!"

"KICK!"

"Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!"

"RIDER! RIDER!"

They all began humming the tune as they started to make the floor of the Watchtower.

"Semaru~! Shocker!

"Akuma no Gundan!"

"Waga tomo nerau Kuroi kage!"

"Sekai no heiwa no Mamoru Tame!"

"Go! Go! Let's go!"

"Shinku no Mafura!"

"Rider~!"

"JUMP!"

"Rider~!"

"KICK!"

"Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!"

"RIDER! RIDER!"

After humming the tune once again, they started to make the roof as one of them took a ladder as they began constructing it.

"Semaru~! Shocker!"

"Kyoufu no Gundan!"

"Waga machi nerau Kuroi kage!"

"Sekai no heiwa no Mamoru Tame!"

"Go! Go! Let's go!"

"Midori no Kamen~!"

"Rider!"

"JUMP!"

"Rider!"

"KICK!"

"Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!"

"RIDER! RIDER!"

"Whoa, we've finished it already." A Worker said with an amused tone.

"Didn't think that we'll finish it around a few minutes." Another said.

"Eh, who cares at least it's done!" A Worker cheered.

"We're fellow Tokusatsu fans! Finally I'm in a group that likes Tokusatsu-like things."

"Same!"

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"...Enemy at sight. Around...Take a few thousands."

"Tanks, ready..." An Officer barked as he put on his binoculars as he shouted. "FIRE!"

 **BOOM!**

"Half-Loaded!" A Mortarman shouted as all of them got down and covered their ears as loud booms pierced the Morning Silence as Explosions bursted around the Battlefield.

"Halt!" The Officer shouted as he put his binocular on. "Enemies totaled! Send a few Medical Teams to bring Survivors, they don't deserve this kind of Death if Sergeant Major Lian's information is right on track."

"Roger that! Medical Team 1, 2, 3! Move out! We'll radio for any Medical Helis if we've got an Emergency."

"Roger that, boy."

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

Bodies were littered around the ground as medics were searching for any pulses as some of them found a few survivor as they brought a stretcher and place them by the Ambulances.

"Geez, what kind of sick Empire are we facing that they ordered their Allies to die by their rules." A Medic commented.

"No this is not the Empire, look those Clothes aren't from the Empire. They're kind of different." A Soldier commented as he poked a dead horse by the neck with his rifle. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Nope still dead."

"He's dead from the Explosion, dumbass."

"Oh sorry, but I'm just joking." The soldier rolled his eyes as he kneeled by.

"What is it?"

"Shhh, I heard something."

"H-Help...Me..."

"You hear that?"

"Yeah. Help! We got a survivor buried under this horse!"

"Oi! You two, with me! Help me!" An Officer shouted as two soldiers rushed by his side as they quickly looked at the soldier. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, help me move it."

"Alright. Men! On three! One! Two! Three Pull!" He shouted as they barely lifted it as the Medic quickly pulled the survivor out of the horse's carcass.

"Stretcher! I need a stretcher! Call in a Heli! He's bleeding badly!" The Medic shouted as a Soldier quickly responded as he radioed a Helicopter, not until a few minutes a Bell 412 flew in and landed as the two Soldiers carried the badly injured man into it as the Heli quickly went up and returned to base as the Medic looked around. "Darn, not many survivors. Just what kind of Empire would send their Allies to die?"

"A sick and barbaric Empire." A Soldier spat.

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah, we'll show them, who they shouldn't mess with."

"We're more like Bullies."

"Nah, they're the bullies, we're the one, who puts them down and protect the ones they bullied." Another corrected.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Allied Kingdoms' 1st Offensive Result -Approx. 10,000 Dead.**

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"Alright. Briefing Time." A Captain barked as Soldiers were gathering around. "Yesterday, we've confirmed around ten thousand Soldiers Dead."

"Ten Thousand."

"And I thought it was like around five thousand."

"Same here."

"Ehem. Order." Everyone went quiet. "We've got survivors, Count Colt Formal was able to identify them." He said as he took out a paper. "King of Alguna, King of Mudwan and Duke Ligu."

"And the others?"

"He didn't recognize them. Seems like the Empire has become desperate to remove any Threats that could threaten the Empire. Pathetic move. Easily shows them that they were weakened." The Captain sighed as Soldiers were murmuring how stupid the Empire is. "Sides that, we've sent a message to all Citizens of Saderan through the F-15E Assault. We've gathered intel and that Italica is the Biggest Trading Center. We've got permission to occupy it with Count Colt Formal as the Count. Obviously." Some of the Soldiers chuckled.

 **"Attention to all Soldiers report to your positions. Enemy Army spotted. I repeat Enemy Army has been spotted. Please go to your positions."** A loud voice stated as the Captain quickly dismissed the Soldiers.

"Go go go! Tanks! Turrets!" A soldier barked as tankers quickly went inside their tanks and moved the turrets towards the moving army. "AAs! Dragons in sight!" Another shouted as AA gunners were taking place either at their AA Guns or AA Vehicles.

"Enemy at reach! Fire, sir?" A Soldier asked.

"Not yet..." The Captain said as the Army were still marching, unknown that they were in danger. "FIRE!"

"Open Fire Boys! OPEN FIRE!" A Corporal shouted as they all fired their Guns at the Approaching army.

"Smoke those Dragons!" An AA Gunner yelled as they fired Anti-Aircraft AP rounds at the Dragons as they quickly fell down.

"Ha! They're no match for our power!" A Soldier exclaimed.

"Half-Loaded!" A Mortar shouted as they fired their HE Shells.

Explosions erupted as Death Tolls were rising with soldiers being torn to pieces when they were blown up by Rockets or Mortar Shells.

"DEATH! DEATH!"

"Har, mates! Suppressing Fire!" An Australian shouted.

"Baik(Good)! Terus tembak(Keep Firing)!" An Indonesian yelled out.

"Hao(Good)!" A Chinese exclaimed as he fired a Rifle Grenade.

"Grenade bitches!" A British shouted as he fired a Rifle Grenade.

"And Cease Fire!" The Captain barked as the Soldiers stopped firing, when he stopped and took out his Binocular. "...Enemies dead. Medics!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Medics quickly ran into the spot as they frantically searched for Survivors in order to keep them alive.

* * *

 **Allied Kingdoms' 2nd Offensive Result**

 **-Approx. 40,000 Dead**

* * *

 **(Allied Kingdoms' Camp)**

"We have less than half of the hundred thousand men we set out with!"

"What on Falmart should we do!?" A Lord asked.

"The man was right. We don't stand a chance against them."

"The Empire's been destroyed before we got here!"

"We should retreat!"

"We cannot run off now. Not until I repay them with an arrow." King Duran said as the lords looked worried at each other.

"But, Lord Duran, we have hardly enough might!" Another Lord shouted.

"Perhaps a Night Raid. Tonight is a New Moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush the enemy.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill American Branch)**

"So, Josh. How's it been?" Liam asked as he was at a Military House for the Soldiers to reside in as he was facing a guy in his 20s, who had raven black hair with some blue highlights being swiped to the left and silver eyes, pale skin and somewhat looks like Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny. He wore a red Shirt with Black jeans as he has a red and black scarf around his neck.

"Not bad, but could've gone better. How's yours?"

"Well, I'll be lying I say it's fine. You changed your hair style."

"You know what they say, Love changes something."

"Heh, how's Sharon?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Ara ara? Liam-kun?" Liam heard a voice as he turned to see a silvery blonde woman with deep blue eyes and looks like Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad.

"Uhh, Sharon-sempai. Good Morning." Liam got up and bowed in respect.

"Drop the formalities. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too."

"Say, Liam. Have you find your girl yet?"

"Not yet."

"Hopefully soon." Josh grinned as Liam just groaned. "I heard that the Asian Branch had taken out fifty thousand Soldiers. Is it-?"

"Yes it is true." Liam took a sip of tea. "Some survived. Kinda AntiClimatic, Death by bullets. Modern and Medieval don't mix together well."

"Hmmmm, true." Josh said as he took a sip of his tea. "Surprising. An Invader...Being invaded."

"Heh, true. We've received only a few percentage of the real Army that didn't die. But, either they were shot badly or they lost a few limbs...I mean like two limbs...At least." Liam said sternly as he took a sip of tea again.

"Yeah. I should've known." Josh chuckled as he rubbed his M4A1 in his arms.

"Heh, you know that some of the fights will end up pitifully, when they lose their men and damaged."

"You're right on that one. Our Branch of the UGAMEDF have sent their Phantom Team to damage their Barrack and sent leaflets."

"You think this will be too...Uplifting if this is a Fanfiction ay?"

"Guess it will." Josh shrugged. "It's really nice to see you again."

"It is a nice conversation." Liam agreed as he took another sip of tea. "And you're still up with the Japanese Tradition, huh?"

"Yeah, we've been living in Japan that the cultures made me and Sharon adapt with it." Josh chuckled. "You should've seen it."

"I should have." Liam sighed. "But, duties here and there, even more when my Father told me to go have a Holiday, but a Commander needed my assistance with a MkIX Weapon they were developing." Liam added as he took another sip of tea, only to find the cup empty.

"A refill?" Sharon smiled as she held the teapot on her hand.

"Ahhh, arigatou Sharon-sempai." Liam said as Sharon poured tea on to the cup. "Hmmm, so how long's it been?"

"Huh?"

"How long has Sharon-sempai been pregnant?"

Josh's eyes just went wide as he nearly ask-shouted. "How did you-? Wait, don't tell me. Reverse Psychology?"

"Reverse Psychology." Liam smirked as he sipped his tea.

"Goddammit. I always fell for that one." Josh sighed as Liam chuckled.

"So, how long?"

"Three months, she's...Retiring from becoming a Combat Medic." Josh said as he sipped his tea.

"Congrats." Liam offered him a hand, where he accepted it as he laughed.

"You cheeky bastard. Don't be mad if I ask you that." Josh warned Liam, who was chuckling.

"Oh it's only fair." Liam shrugged as Josh just laughed.

"You're an asshole sometimes."

"Like you're not one, when we first met." Liam shot back.

"True, but no time for having a Flashback scene."

"...What?"

"Oh none of your business." Josh said. 'Why am I making myself stuck in a fanfic?'

"Well, you know you-" He was stopped, when his phone rang with a ringtone that was similar to Ultraman Gaia-Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth's OST as he quickly apologized and went outside as he answered it. "Moshi moshi."

 _"Sergeant Major, where the fuck are you?"_ The Captain of Batallion nearly shouted from the phone.

"V-Visiting, C-C-Commander Josh's quarters. H-He's been w-w-w-w-wanting to speak to me, since we've arrived here, sir." Liam stuttered as silence was on the phone.

 _"Hmmm, I could ask him right away. Anyway, report to your commanding Officer right now."_ The Captain said as Liam quickly answered.

"Yes sir, sorry for the inconvinience, sir." Liam said as he quickly got ran towards his car at the parking lot on the branch that connected Asia's Branch from the American Branch as he quickly got in and started the engine, he quickly drove off with his Nissan Skyline G-TR BNR 34, which was painted aqua blue with carbon roof, trunk and hood along with some stickers of different mechanic shops.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asia's Branch)**

"Sir! Sorry to-A-re?" Liam blinked as he entered a camp that was filled with 205 Soldiers. "Did I interrupt something? If I did, I'm just gonna...awkwardly go outside..." Liam said slowly as he was slowly dragging himself outside as he then came in as Josh was holding his collar as Liam was crossing his arm, Sharon and a girl that was at least Leah's age with long orange hair and leaf-green eyes that kinda looks like...Kirino Kosaka from Oreimo, who was wearing an American Marine Suit.

"You were called here. And you are late." The Captain facepalmed.

"Well, it was pretty awkward plus Josh...Is it really necessary to drag me by the collar like when we're in highschool?"

"It seems appropriate if you ask me." Josh shrugged as Liam sighed deeply for a few seconds before being hit with a handgun by the head. "ITAI!" He held his head as he fell back first holding his head.

"Mou, Nii-san." Leah groaned as she twirled her handgun. "Stop acting immaturely."

"And you should stop hitting people with your gun!" Liam countered as he was still groaning from the pain. "Is it really appropriate!?"

"Yes...It is appropriate and it always helped me in EVERY Situation." Leah shot back as she holstered it as everyone sides Lance and Lian made a mental note to not piss Leah off.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...I'm good." Liam said from his spot as he quickly got to his feet. "Leah, twentied time this month."

"Keep recording, it won't make any difference!" Leah shouted as she sat on her seat.

"...Fuck my damn life." Liam cursed as he got to an empty seat.

"...Right, now back to the point. We're going to assign you all into the Third Deep Recon Team." The Captain said as Liam groaned silently, but that didn't escape the ears of Leah as she threw her pocket-knife at his leg.

"OH FUC~~~~~~~~KKKKKK!" Liam cried out as he held his leg. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow." Liam continued as he pulled out the knife. "Leah what the hell!?"

"Just trying to keep you from doing something stupid, nii-san." Leah said innocently as she merely caught the Pocket Knife that Liam threw and put it in her coat. "See?"

"...Why am I in this Recon Team anyway?" Liam muttered.

"We've given every Team, 2 Komatsu LAVs, 3 Mitsubushi Type 93 Light Trucks, 1 Toyota High Mobility Vehicle and a tank." The Captain said as he readjusted his glasses.

"A tank?"

"Considering Dragons, ogres and Trolls are here. We're making sure that you don't die facing off a Large Dragon."

"Ahh..." Everyone said in realization.

"And every team is needed to have at least 35 people." The Captain continued.

"Isn't that too...Nevermind, got the big Picture that is highly invisible." Liam waved off as he whistled innocently to avoid Leah's wrath.

"I think that's all for now, dismissed." The Captain said as everyone dispersed as Liam went into the Defense Line.

"Yare yare...Why am I the one that's being assigned into the Recon Force?" He mumbled to himself as he walked down the dirt path that was being constructed to a pathway of tiles as he saw people fortifying the Gate with concretes and metal beams as he looked at the burning piles of corpses as soldiers were on the lookout for any enemy scouts.

"Master Sergeant." A voice called out as Liam turned to see Blaze walking towards him. "I've got news."

"Yeah...What is it?"

"It's about the planes. Some of the Engineers haven't seen any machinery like the ones in the F-22 Phantoms." Blaze reported.

"Makes sense, considering that the productions were ceased before they could meet the smell and stench of blood." Liam shrugged. "Lead me, will ya?"

"Of course, right away." Blaze saluted as he began walking towards the Hangars with Liam following.

* * *

 **(Hangar 1, Asia Branch[Specter Squad])**

"So, this goes here. And that pipe goes here. Hey, Blaze-san, pass me the Wrench will ya?"

"Got it." Blaze responded as he passed a rench to Liam.

"Take that Screwdriver. This one's too big." Liam requested again.

"Right away."

After a few minutes, Liam finished the inspection. "Right. Try to start the engine."

"Yokai." The Japanese Pilot said as he turned the engine on as it roared loudly. "The Engine's good. We're good to go."

"Yosh. Blaze, mind if you throw those pipes to the garbage?" Liam asked.

"No, sir."

"Good. Thanks for the help, Blaze." Liam said as he waved his hand.

"Good Grief. Repairing F-22 Phantoms aren't on my job list now." He said to himself as he walked down the road as another voice called out.

"Oi! Liam-san!"

'Oh what is it now!?' Liam thought as he saw Jazz going down the road.

"Sorry to interrupt your peaceful day, but we've got a situation." Jazz panted.

"What kind?"

"Slaveries."

"Slaver-." That thought made Liam furious, these people have attacked 4 Countries and now they have slaveries!? To people in this world, this is normal, for Liam this is something that can't be forgiven, this made his score of the Empire gone down to it's breaking point. "Lead the way." Liam said with a cold, dark tone.

"O-Of course." Jazz flinched. 'He really despises Slavery.' He thought as he began to lead the way.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Lead Branch[Main Headquarters])**

Liam was sitting in the room with Lieutenants, Sergeants, Leading Privates, Colonels, Captains, Commanders and Generals as the Presidents of the current countries were viewing the briefing with the new technology that the Countries' had been developing to communicate between the Gates.

"Today, is probably the most hated briefing that will be in your life." The General of America said as he was tidying the papers into a tidy stack as he continued. "From our scouts, we've located what appears to be slave camps." Many jeers and boos were heard from the crowd as the General said. "Order. Order. We know that we've been holding ourselves from the attacks of the Allied Kingdoms', but this is something that needs to be dealt with quickly."

"We'll be sending Squads of 50 soldiers along with 10 Medics, 5 tanks and 10 trucks to free and aid the slaves. Even though, killing prisoners aren't one of our traditions and are now...Restricted. We're not going to let these peoples go to prison and eat foods that we provide them with. So, we've assembled five liberators currently, we...Order you to execute these prisoners. Don't want to have them raping any female soldiers or refugees, we have." A Canadian General said.

"Gladly!/Roger that!/No complains!/Let's give 'em hell!" Cheers erupted as the Presidents agreed with the terms. Slavery has been killed a few hundred years ago and Slavery has been despised, any form of Slaveries will be banished or venquished by the Countries.

"Order. Order. Liberator 1 and 2 have already departed, they're already informed of the situation. I suggest any cooks or available builders build camps for them and cook them food." The Indonesian General ordered much to the Cooks and Builders pleasure.

"We've also been informed by a scout that the enemy will be attacking us at Midnight as they say it is a Full-Moon." Ken said as the soldiers nodded. "I want all of you to stay vigilante. Five Shifts each has a two hour shift. There's no telling when or where they're going to be attacking us from, Night-Vision Goggles and Thermal-Vision Goggles has been supplied to us from yesterday's supply drop along with Vietnam and Thailand's soldiers and tanks."

"I want two soldiers to set those two flags up. We're going to end this cruelty once and for all!" The American shouted as cheers and applauds erupted from the crowds with some of the whistling.

"Everyone! Dismiss!" The Chinese General shouted as everyone dispersed as they went to mind their own business as the builders quickly set camps up and the cooks preparing food.

* * *

 **(Liberator 1[Freedom]'s POV)**

The whole convoy has been going towards the East as a soldier was scouting the area with his binocular.

"Hey, Mike. Think there'll be any Monster Girls?" He asked.

"They have Dragons and others, I'll be surprised if they don't." A redheaded soldier said as he continued driving.

"Hey Ross. You doin good?" A German asked at the back of the truck.

"Aye, I've been developing an immunity to my Motion-sickness." The Medic replied as he drank his water canteen.

 _"This is Freedom 1, we have sight on the camp. Marksmen, take your spot, silencers on, we're not going to make a panic. We're going to approach them slowly."_

"They're in a high grass plains biome. Poor setup for a camp, I say." Mike said. "How will it be Adam?"

"With what?"

"Dealing the Prisoners."

"Break their bones and throw them into a nearby river and drown them, that's what I'll do." Adam said proudly.

"Everyone agree?"

 _"Aye!"_

 _"No Complains!"_

 _"Drown em!"_

 _"Hell Yeah!"_

"The Execution's been decided. Everyone this is our stop." Mike radioed as he parked the truck behind a big bush. "Divide in to groups of five, Assault Team into groups of ten."

 _"This is Crossbow 1. We're in position."_

 _"Crossbow 2. In Position."_

 _"Crossbow 3. Ready to fire."_

 _"Crossbow 4. Awaiting orders, sir."_

"Copy that, Crossbows. Take out the outside guards. We'll move in from the High Grass, cover us." Mike said.

 _"Roger that, Sergeant Major."_ A Crossbow 1 member replied.

"On my mark. On three." Mike said as the assault teams were in position. "Three!"

 _"FIRE THEM BOYS!"_ A Crossbow 3 member radioed as whistles were heard as a few guards fell down.

"We're in the edges of the cover. Make as much noise as you can to get the remaining guards out." Mike said as the Crossbows said their affirmitives.

"GRENADE!" A Crossbow 1 Member shouted as a Loud **BOOM!** was heard as seven more guards came out as the Assault Teams just open fired at the Slavers.

"Assault Teams! Go go go! Crossbows! Check for any threats around you." The Sergeant radioed.

 _"Yokai!/Roger!/Hao!/Da!/Si!"_ Were his answers as the Sergeant went in with his group.

"Room 1 Clear! We've recovered three prisoners. Need a medic over here!" A Soldier shouted as the remaining two groups went in and broke down any locked doors.

"Twenty Prisoners! I got one bleeding badly!" Another reported as Medics were moving around the rooms to help any injured Prisoners.

"Bastards all of them." Mike said.

"Can't believe that there are slavers right now." Ross commented.

"Sir, we got fifteen more prisoners."

"Twenty five."

"All rooms clear sir." A soldier reported as the Sergeant nodded.

"Get these women into the trucks, we've finished extraction. Move out!" He ordered as the men nodded and helped the Prisoners get in the trucks.

"Who are you?" An adult warrior-bunny asked meekly.

"We're the UN Soldiers, ma'am. Please get into the truck, so we can get you to our base for treatments." Mike later assured her. "Ma'am you're in safe hands, we're not going to let anyone hurt you."

"T-Thank you..." She said weakly, while Mike just smiled.

"It's our job." He replied as he shouted. "All right men! Let's move out!"

"Ahhh!" They all agreed as the soldiers closed the trucks' back fence as they quickly drove off.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill, American Branch)**

"*Static* Sir, this is Watchtower. I have my eyes on Liberator 1." A watchman said.

 _"*Static* This is General, Hazama. Let them in. Over."_

"Roger that General, over and out." The watchman said as he radioed the Liberators. "This is Watchtower. Over."

 _"*Static* This is Sergeant Major Mike Valker, Leader of Liberator 1. Over."_

"Copy that. How many Slaves do we got?"

 _"Sixty three, watchtower. Over."_

"Copy that." The watchman said as he signaled the other soldiers with a white board with '63' on it as the soldiers nodded as they got to their inner transport vehicles, which are buses and started the engine. "Gate 1. Open!" He shouted as the Gate Operator nodded and opened the Gates into the Base as the Trucks moved in as they stopped.

"Sergeant Major. All these prisoners. Are they all scarred?" The American Colonel asked.

"Yeah. Sadly. A few of them are around 7 to 27 years old. Or at least look like them." Mike reported.

"Damn, 7 Years old? Anyways, Roger. We'll take things from here. Please, park the vehicles at the hangars."

"Yokai." He saluted as he escorted some of the prisoners to the buses as they all said their Thanks as the buses drove off towards the Refugee camps. "Men, let's move these guys towards the hangars!"

"Hai!/Yokai!/Roger!/Hao!/Si!" Were his answers as he quickly got onto his truck as he drove off with the rest of the crew.

'I wonder if Liam is here.' Mike thought as he drove the truck.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill, Refugee Medical Tents)**

Liam was walking as he tried to calm some of the scarred prisoners, he was now at the cooks' tent, making fish stew. "Oi, how's your day?"

"Great." A cook answered.

"Porridge?"

"Chicken Porridge, sir. Mind if you taste it, heard that you were an expert in cooking."

" _Was_. I lost my touch a few years ago. But, I still can taste them." Liam replied as he took a spoonful. "Give it a little more salt and pepper."

"Yokai." The Cook said as he took a pinch of salt and a pinch of pepper as he stirred it.

"Radish stew?" Liam asked as he smelled a Radish stew being cooked, he shrugged as he continued cooking his famous fish stew that won a tournament three times in a row, he merely used an Atlantic Salmon along with carrots, a few pieces of carp meat, pepper, salt, a few pinches of diced radishes, a few octopus tentacles and a few chicken bones, so there are essences of chicken inside.

For a few more minutes, the foods were served as the former prisoners were eating bowls of stew, porridge and fried rice. For the fact that people preferred eating the stews along with some porridge, while some took fried rice and fried chicken. Liam was with the cooks as they were enjoying their lunches. "Got to say, I like the porridge." He commented as a few cooks and soldiers nodded.

"Who's the one, who cooked the fried rice?" A soldier asked.

"I did." A cook raised his hands.

"Gotta say, you added too much chili in it." He said as his face was going red from the heat.

"PFFT! You're going red!"

"Oi! it's spicy! What did you put in it!?" He demanded.

"Oh a few jalapenos." The cook waved off as he smiled nervously.

"A FEW JALAPENOS!?" He quickly breathed fire at the sky.

"Ooooh, he's gonna feel that fire in the morning." Liam snickered as others followed in.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill, Educational Tents)**

"Alright, American Lessons." A Soldier-Teacher with blonde hair and sunglasses said as he grabbed the attentions of the former-prisoners, now refugees' attention. "I. It means myself, me, I. Him. Adressing a male. Her. Addressing a female. He/She. They respectively adress a male and a female." He said as he wrote the words in chalk at the blackboard. "Any questions?"

A Warrior-bunny raised her hand shyly. "Yes?"

"W-Why are we taking these lessons?"

"So, that you can communicate with us well. Only a few of us knows your language. More are coming to translate. But, to actually understand ourselves. We decided to teach you some of the basics. Any other questions?"

The Refugees shook their head as the Soldier nodded, Liam was smiling as he saw children running away as a soldier was chasing them playfully. He just smiled as he felt a tug on his shirt. "A-re?" He looked to see what looked like a seven year old with feathers on her hair and bird-like feet. "What is it?"

"Mommy said that humans are bad. Why are you being nice to us?" She asked as Liam just smiled.

"For me there are no difference between people and your kind and others. I mean you're only people with different features. And there are no racists in our world. And I nearly forgot do you have a name?"

"L-Lyra. Sir."

"Drop the sir down, Lyra. Call me Liam." Liam smiled as Lyra just smiles at him.

"Master Sergeant!" A soldier called as he gestured to get in the vehicle.

"A-re? Sorry Lyra. Duty calls." Liam apologized.

"Duty?"

"It's a job or occupation. Anyways, see you around." He walked away as the Siren just waved her hand in a goodbye manner.

"Come play with me next time!"

"I will!" Liam shouted as he followed the soldier as he got in the car.

* * *

 **(In the Car)**

"Sorry to ruin your day, sir." The soldier apologized as he drove towards the Asia Branch of Alnus Hill.

"Don't apologize. I always got my days ruined." Liam groaned as he placed his hand on his face.

"How's your day, sir?"

"Fine...Despite any other days, this is better than the others." Liam admitted as he looked at his phone.

 **KAMEN RIDER EX-AID EP 36**

"Uooohhh! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid just uploaded their latest episode! Sad, I can't watch it without any Internet." Liam sighed as he checked for any messages as he got three messages. " , well at least someone reviewed my Kamen Rider Sci-Fic." Liam said as he scrolled down the screen as he closed it and pocketed the phone. The ride was a little boring as they reached their destination for about twenty Minutes

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill, Asia Branch)**

Liam was with the other defenders as they were having another briefing. "Right. Sorry to interrupt your time, ladies. But, our scouts told us that the Allied Kingdoms' have made their move to attack our side. My advice is that you all stay vigilante and set your eyes in the skies to look out for Dragons." The Captain reported as the Soldiers just nodded in advance as they head towards their positions as Liam got to the Locked Armory.

"Best time to use it." He sighed as he opened it and wore the black suit and equipped his armor.

 **G3-X Armor Stand By!**

 **All Systems booting…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Complete. Booting 100%**

"Right."

* * *

 **(Night Time)**

"…Liam is it necessary to wear that?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a real suit. Compressed Metal painted with azure blue zinc coating. Along with the weapons too!" Liam barked as Josh just hands in defence.

"Alright. Alright! Geez…Take a joke." Josh mumbled as Liam took his GX-05 Cerberus and inserted the Ammo.

'Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work.' Liam thought continuously.

 _"All right, ladies! We've got eyes on your targets! About thirty thousand…Or more."_ The Watchman radioed over everyones' earpieces. _"Get ready for contact!"_

"On my mark, boys and girls!" The Commander barked as everyone readied their weapons, others were aiming their flare guns upwards as the Commander barked out. "FIRE!"

The soldiers quickly fired their flares as the light revealed all of the Troops as the soldiers began firing. Liam was shooting at the Horde with an angry fire-spitting Gatling Gun as he mowed down a horde of cavalrymen. The tanks quickly fired their cannons as the Watchman was looking through his binocular. To his surprise a horseman was running blindly as his horse tripped on barb wire. Soldiers began to aid him as the Gunners reloaded their weapons.

"FIRE!" The Commander barked as everyone fired at will as countless shieldmen were being bombarded by bullets.

* * *

 **(Allied Kingdoms' POV)**

King Duran was staring at horror as he saw his men and the remaining Lords' men were being cut down by fire as he continued staring at where the fire were coming out of as he picked up a bow and arrow as he aimed it and sent it flying. "How could this happen?" He asked himself as he soon realized. 'He was right after all. The Empire was trying to get rid of us all.' He thought as he began to chuckle and then laughed madly as a mortar shell hit him, causing him to lose an arm and a leg.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

People were scattered as they were picking up corpses and buried them to honor their deaths. "The Empire is too cruel." A Soldier commented.

"First, slavery, second butchering, third killing his vassals, so they could no longer be a threat? This is a world of pain." Another added.

"Da. This is something that God can't approve of." A Russian said as others nodded.

"May God have mercy by them." A Christian said as he closed the eyes of a dead Soldier. "Rest in Peace."

"They can't knowing the Dangers. They can't rest in peace, may God help these poor souls rest." A Catholic said as he closed another Soldier's eye as he picked him up and placed him gently by his grave. He made a cross as he closed his eyes to say his prayers by heart and did the cross again and placed the man's hands together as he grabbed a shovel and began covering him by dirt.

"There are sixty-thousand people so far." Itami said as he looked over the ruined area.

"We've only recovered a hundred survivors. Sixty-Thousand Deads at the other side. Fifteen-Thousand each Gates. That's a Hundred-Twenty-Thousand Soldiers."

"Kurata…Have you wondered?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of Empire would send this much men to their deaths?" Itami asked as he grabbed a broken bow and threw it.

"Guys, I need help!" Liam shouted as he was now out of his G3-X Armor and was now trying to dig dirt of an elderly man.

"Boys! A Survivor! Help him!" A Lieutenant ordered as three more Soldiers began digging away the dirt as they pulled out a man that lost an arm and a leg.

"This is Recovery 5. We got a man that lost an arm and a leg. Send a chopper to aid us. He's losing too much blood." A Medic radioed.

 _"Recovery 5. This is General Hazama, roger that. A Chopper's coming to your co-ordinates."_ The Japanese General radioed.

"Copy that. Over and out." The Medic said as he tended the man. "He's losing too much blood. Find anything out of cloth."

"Does this Flag help?"

"That'll need to do." The Medic said as he tore it in two and wrapped it around his severed arm and leg as a Lynx flew over them as it landed. "I need a Stretcher!"

"Roger that!" Ross said as he got out of the Chopper and took out a Stretcher as he and the Medic quickly lifted the man with the Stretcher and got into the Chopper.

"This is Recovery 5 to all Recovery. Anyone found any survivors?"

 _"Negative."_

 _"Not yet."_

 _"We've only recovered about a hundred if we total all of our rescues."_

 _"No."_

 _"Bu (no)."_

 _"Nothing here, Recovery 5."_

"Roger that. Over and out." Liam said as he placed the radio on his vest. "Damn, when I get to the Leader, I'll punch his face so hard that he won't be loved by his or her Grandma." He swore.

* * *

 **(Medical Area)**

Medics were scattering around the large building that was finished that morning, not a single hour then many injured soldiers came in as Medics scattered about. Tending and reporting as Liam went into the room that was given to the surviving Lords, where Count Colt was sitting.

"Count Colt. Fancy seeing you here."

"Pleasure to meet you Master Sergeant. Lord Duran has just woken up." The Count informed.

"Ah, you must be the man I met by the Camp." The man said.

"Eh? I think you've mistaken me for my Twin Brother, Lian. I'm Liam, milord." Liam introduced.

"A Twin ay? Tell me, why are you aiding us? Aren't we your enemy?"

"*Sigh* Truth to be told. Our enemy is the Empire. None other than the Empire, milord."

"Ah. I see."

"Your Highness, I'm just here to merely inform you that the Artificial Arm and Leg that the Medics requested is here. The Medics will be attempting to recover your arm and leg. I also needed to inform the Count that he will be escorted to Italica after a few days after we bury the Dead Soldiers of your and the other Lords' army." Liam informed as he was going for the door.

"Wait, why are you burying them?"

"To…Let them Rest in Peace. We've done this a few times, everytime a Soldier dies for an Ally. It is a Noble thing to do. Sides the fact that they sided with an enemy is the only thing that was unfortunate. But, they are Noble Soldiers, Lord Duran. If you'll excuse me, I'll be reporting to my Commander." Liam said as he went out of the room.

* * *

 **(Command Tent)**

At the Command Tent, where the soldiers got their orders, Itami was called by his Commander. "As you've heard you will be assigned to your own Recon Team. First Lieutenant Itami." The Commander informed.

"Sounds good." Itami said.

"So, we've come to the conclusion to investigate the people, industries, religions and politics of this world." The Commander continued.

"But, isn't asking the soldiers and Lords are enough?" Itami asked.

"Even though the soldiers and Lords gave us the intels, they're not enough. We need to establish a good relationship with the locals."

"So, an investigation. Sounds good enough."

"I'm not messing around! You're the one to lead the Team!" The Commander barked.

"No way." Itami denied as the Commander blinked and dropped his papers.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me I'm going alone." Itami said blankly.

"Of course not! Didn't you go to the Briefing?"

"Eh? Briefing?" Itami blinked.

"Oh don't tell me. You forgot about the Recon Teams' Briefing didn't you?" The Commander asked.

"...What Briefing?" Itami asked as the Commander sighed deeply and massaged his forehead.

"You're assigned to lead the Third Recond Team. Make contact with the townspeople of the area and determine their nature." The Commander said. "Then make a good relationship with them."

"Right, I guess." Itami sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good." The Commander said. "First Lieutenant Itami Youji, I hereby give you command of Recon Team Three." Much to Itami's disappointment.

* * *

 **(With the Recon Team 3)**

"Fall in! Recon Team Three reporting in!" The Oldest Member saluted as the other thirty-two soldiers were at ease.

"Pops, uhhh..." Itami saluted back.

The Third Recon Team consisted of

Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara(JSDF, Male),

Commander Josh Junichi(USMC, Male),

Sergeant Major Sharon Fujiyama(USMC, Female),

Sergeant Major Lian Cryo(JSDF, Male),

Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina(JSDF, Male),

Sergeant Second Class Arkan Harlansyah(TNI, Male),

Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita(JSDF, Male),

Sergeant First Class Leah Cryo(JSDF, Female),

Sergeant First Class Lucy Kureshima(USMC, Female),

Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa(JSDF, Female),

Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi(JSDF, Female),

Color Sergeant James Pierce(RM, Male),

Staff Sergeant Natalie Cross(RM, Female),

Sergeant Takeo Kurata(JSDF, Male),

Sergeant Greg Foster(RM, Male),

Sergeant Azuma(JSDF, Male),

Corporal Jose Jalapeno(UGAMEDF Mexican, Male),

Corporal Zara Steadfast(RM, Female),

Specialist Matt Parker(ADF, Male),

Specialist Tsukasa Kururugi(JSDF, Male),

Specialist Kurai Ryuuji(JSDF, Male),

Specialist Jung Sung Young(ROKMC, Male),

Specialist William Wash(CA, Male),

Specialist Xiang Long(UGAMEDF China, Male),

Specialist Barley Winston(UGAMEDF England, Male),

Leading Private Daisuke Tozu(JSDF, Male),

Leading Private Wataru Katsumoto(JSDF, Male),

Leading Private Hayato Sasagawa(JSDF, Male),

Leading Private Hitoshi Furuta(JSDF, Male),

Leading Private Sugiarto Suryanto(UGAMEDF Indonesia, Male),

Leading Private Winstone Stackers(USMC, Male),

Leading Private Adalard Porsche(SEM, Male),

Leading Private Oscar Schulte(SEM, Mle).

"Yosh. Is everyone-"

"Wait! I'm still coming!" Liam shouted as he brought the G3-X Armor and placed it in the Komatsu LAV. "Done! Master Sergeant Liam Cryo reporting for duty." He quickly saluted.

"So, everyone's here, right?"

...

"Yes." Lian broke the silence with his cold, icy tone.

"I'm Itami, commander of the Special Region Recon Team Three." He said nervously as he muttered. "All because I missed the Yurikamome at Shinbashi that day. And now I'm a Squad Commander. All right, let's get going." He said as Kuribayashi narrowed her eyes on the commander.

"What's wrong with this guy?" She asked as Itami sighed.

"MAN YOUR VEHICLES!" Kuwahara shouted as Lian, Liam, Leah got into the Komatsu LAV, Itami, Kurata, Kuwahara and Tomita were at the Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, the others were at the rest of the car. Greg, James, Zara and Natalie were at the Challenger II Main Battle Tank as they got out of the Fort.

"So, we're going to Co-da...Village." Liam concluded as he held a map. "Leah am I reading this right?" Leah just groaned as she readjusted the map. "Oh. Wait! Lian make a left turn now! Now!" Liam shouted as Lian acknowledged it and quickly made a left turn.

"Tell me sooner, baka(Idiot)." Lian said as Itami radioed.

 _"What's wrong."_

"Sorry! I didn't get a good look with the map. Lian go right if there is a fork."

"A Fork?" Lian asked.

"A three pathed road. Take the sharp right." Liam told him as he acknowledged it, when he literally drifted towards the right turn. "Not drifting...Ouch."

"Hmph..." Lian snorted as the others followed them.

* * *

 **(Coda Village)**

They eventually made it to Coda Village as Kurokawa and Sharon got into the Gate as a village girl looked out of a hut's door as her mother was about to take her inside before looking in confusion as she saw Kurokawa and Sharon as the two just waved. Later the whole Recon Team minus Lian were interacting as the Elder told them about an elf settlement around the area.

"Thank you very much. We'll be taking our leave now." Liam translated Itami's sentence as they said their goodbyes and went out towards the Elven Village.

 _"The sky's so blue."_ Itami radioed. "It sure is a different world."

"It is a Goddamn Different World." Liam deadpanned as they were driving towards the village.

 _"There are places like this in Hokkaido."_ Kurata informed as Liam sighed. _"I imagined Dragons and Faeries flying around."_

"Oi, that's bad enough." Liam groaned. "Being burnt by a Dragon is the last thing I want to happen."

 _"But, everyone we've run into so far has been human."_

"Weren't we going to an elven village?" Leah deadpanned.

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _"You really want to see some cat-eared girls, huh?"_ Itami asked in the radio.

 _"A Cat girl, a voluptuous sorceress, whatever. What about you? What's your deal, Commander?"_

 _"Me?"_ Itami asked. _"Magical girls I guess."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"I love Emyu from Mei Com."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. I'll kill you if you badmouth my waifu."_

 _"Oh, but I can sing the Mei Com Opening."_ Wataru radioed.

 _"What? Seriously!?"_ Daisuke radioed in.

 _"Seriously."_ Wataru replied.

"Oi I'll kill you all, if you sing that opening." Leah barked.

"L-Leah-chan, no need to-"

"URUSEI!"

"AH! FUCK!" Leah lunged at Liam and was beating him down with a helmet. "FUCK! LEAH! STOPPP! STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR HELMET! AHHHHHHH!"

 _"Oooooohhh..."_ The young males were cringing at the sound of the helmet hitting Liam.

"Leah don't- fuck! Don't you dare put that barrel on my- OH SHIT!"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! LEAH THIS IS A FUCKIN CAR! GYAAH!" Liam was lying on the floor as Leah was aiming at him and fired her pistol. "LEAH STOP IT!"

"Till you say sorry!"

"GODDAMMIT!" Liam was dodging as Lian was driving without a problem as if the bullets and things aren't bothering him.

"Both of you stop it." Lian nearly shouted as the two of them stop dead as they shivered. "Urusei, act like grown ups." He scolded as the two sat. "Hmph..."

 _"Note to self, don't piss Lian off."_ Greg radioed.

 _"Agreed."_ James replied as the others made a mental note as well.

* * *

 **(Evening)**

It was already nearly sunset as the Recon Team kept moving as Liam radioed. "Anyone have any songs?"

 _"Nope."_

 _"Nu-uh."_

 _"Negative."_

 _"No songs."_

"Eh." He shrugged as he put on his earphones on his ears as he played a music and put on a eyeshutter. "ZzzZzzzZzzzZzzZzzZzz..."

"Onii-chan."

"That's the first time you said that." Liam commented much to Leah's annoyance as she bonked his head. "Itai!" He opened his eyeshutter to see smoke coming out of the forest. "A-re? This is RCT3-2. We've spotted smoke."

 _"This is RCT3-1. Roger that."_

 _"RCT3-3. We see it."_

 _"RCT3-4. Same here."_

 _"RCT3-5. Fire Spotted."_

 _"RCT3-6. Smokescreen?"_

 _"RCT3-7. Smoke spotted."_

They quickly reached a cliff as Itami, Liam, Kurata and Kuwahara got out of their vehicles. "Big time. A freak of nature?"

"More like a giant monster movie." Kuwahara commented.

"Yeah, sides its in 5D." Liam added as he took off his helmet. "Whew...Hot." The four put on their binoculars as Liam spotted something flying up. "Oi. Is that a-?"

"One-Headed King Ghidorah?"

"Damn, I thought it was a One-Headed Desghidorah." Liam added. "With an upright body and a red re-paint body and detailed scales too."

"Oi. That's stuff is so old."

"Yet there are more and more sequels and franchises." Liam countered. "Why couldn't it have been Godzilla? I changed my mind actually, firing atomic at us is not cool. Or can it be an overgrown Charizard?"

"Commander Itami, what shall we do now?" Kuribayashi asked as Itami pretended to be scared.

"Kuribayashi-chan, I'm too scared to go alone. Wanna come with me?" He asked as Kuribayashi quickly denied it.

"No, thank you."

"Rejected." Liam said as he made a ZONK sound.

"Oh, okay." Itami said as Liam sweatdropped, a Loud Roar was heard as the Dragon was about to fly away as Greg shouted.

 _"We got a clear shot! Should we shoot it?"_

"No. Doing it in a place like this puts us in a disadvantage." Itami denied.

"Good Call. We'll be dead if we engage it in a Forest with fire and limited turns." Liam gave a thumbs-up as Itami remembered something.

"Do you think that dragon really has a habit of burning down forests for no reason?" Itami suddenly asked as Kuribayashi thought it was a legitimate question.

"If you're interested in dragon behavior, why don't you go after it yourself, Commander?"

"Not the time to be sarcastic, Kuribayashi-san." Liam interrupted as Kuribayashi flinched at Liam's serious tone. "Don't you remember that the Elder said about an Elven Village around this place?"

The others just realized that as they began to curse. "Pops, delay the time for us to set up camp." Itami said.

"Yokai. Everyone prepare to move!" Kuwahara shouted as the others just shouted in agreement.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

The Fire ended as the RCT3 were now scouting for any suvivors. "The ground's still hot." Tomita observed.

"It'll be a miracle if we find anyone alive." Kurata added.

"Damn that bastard. Greg. Think we can pierce it's scales?" James cursed.

"I think so. But, we barely managed to pierce the Winged Dragon's from the QuadAttack Incident. As well that they withstood 12.7mm AP Rounds, back then. And now a giant Dragon, HE won't pierce through it."

"Good point." They began searching again.

Kurata and Itami were walking as Kurata spotted a burnt mummies with faces of horror and fear as some quickly turned into ashes along with broken ruins adding the scene. "Not a sight, ay?" Liam asked as the others nodded.

"Aye." The others said grimly.

"Commander, it's-" Kurata spotted a burnt mummy as Itami cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't say it." Itami interrupted as Kurata quickly marched hastily to escape the thought of the body.

"Rest in Peace." Kuwahara said as he prayed for the ones, who've died from the Attack as Kuribayashi was scouting the area.

Liam and Itami were at a well as they were drinking from their canteens. "So far, no luck." Liam sighed as he looked around.

"Yeah, kinda sucks." Itami agreed as Kuribayashi came to them to report.

"Commander, there are 32 building-like structures in this settlement." She reported.

"Death Toll?" Liam asked.

"We only found 27 corpses. It's too few."

"Agreed. Take two or three people that are under each rubble. Then you get at least 91 Dead." Liam summed in as he sighed again. "Not to remember that the Dragon might devour them." He added.

"We should make a report that the dragons here may attack settlements." Itami said.

"I got intel that the Empire only controls Winged ones. No Giants." Liam informed as he drank his canteen again and took out a dogtag. "*Sigh* I can't believe that Dragons here are nothing more than mindless beasts."

"What do you expect?" Kuribayashi deadpanned at Liam as he hummed.

"Hmmm...More like a God-Like Creature. Or at least act like one. But, theories are just theories." Liam sighed again as he pocketed the Dogtag. "So these Dragons kill and only kill then. No brains. Take a winged Godzilla with no radiations with small tribes. you got a great big Death Toll."

"You're right at some point." Kuribayashi admitted as Liam took another sip of his canteen, only to find it empty.

"The Winged Dragons also have a high defence scales. The only one penetrating none other than a Panzerschrek. We can only make it up as a flying tank that eats people." He concluded as he took a bucket and a rope and threw them into the well, so he could refill his canteen, instead of a splash, he heard a clank. "A-re?"

"I heard a clunk." Kuribayashi said.

"Same." Itami agreed as Kuribayashi took out a flashlight and shone it upon the well, only for them to see in shock and surprise at a blonde pale-skinned girl with green clothings. "A Person!"

"What?"

"A survivor?" Wataru asked.

"Get the Mitsubishi over here!" Liam shouted as Azuma quickly saluted.

"H-Hai!" He replied as he got into the Mitsubishi and reversed it towards the well as Liam got the tow wire as he threw it into the well.

"Commander..." He said as Itami looked at him and nodded. Itami quickly held to the wire and started to fall in slowly as he grabbed the girl.

"An Elf?" He muttered to himself as he got a hold of her as Liam shouted.

"They're ready! Go!" He shouted as the Mitsubishi began to drive as it pulled Itami and the girl back to the mouth of the well as Liam reached his hand out in effort to pull them up as Josh quickly got hold of them and began to pull them up. "Stop! Stop!" The Mitsubishi stopped as the others just gasped. It was indeed an Elf, what the Elder said was true. Well, everyone was gaping sides for Lian.

"We need a rescue!" He ordered as Kurokawa and Sharon quickly got to the elf and examined her. 'Not for a human, though. She's an Elf.'

* * *

 **(After a few Minutes)**

"Damn, only one survivor." Liam commented as he looked around along with a sweatdrop, while he looked at Kurata being a fangirl.

"Yeah." Itami replied.

"It's an Elf! A Blonde nonetheless! This is awesome! Hooray for the Special Region!" He shouted with a red face. "I sense good things coming our way!"

"Dude, you're into Elves?" Itami asked as Liam massaged his forehead before using his Rifle stock to knock some sense of the situation into his head.

"ITAI!"

"Dude, see the situation. It's clearly not the time to be so cheerful." Liam deadpanned as Leah just came in before smacking him by the helmet.

"ITAI!"

"Mou, Kurata..." She groaned before pinching his ear.

"Excuse me." Kurokawa approached them.

"How's the girl?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, how's she doing?" Itami added.

"Her body temperature is returning normal. She's safe out of mortal danger." Kurokawa reported.

"Maybe for a human, but we're not sure about what an Elf's body temperature is." Sharon added.

"Well that's good." Liam sighed as Itami nodded with a sigh.

"So, what should we do now?" Kurokawa asked as Itami just pondered.

"Let's see..." He trailed off. "First, find me a pair of dry boots!" He complained.

"Eh?" Kurokawa and Sharon tilted their heads as Liam and Kurata stiffled a snicker.

"Pfft...Should we warn Coda Village, sir?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, second thing." Itami said. "Settlement's been wiped out. We can't leave her."

"Wait, we're bringing the Elf to base? YATTA!" Kurata cheered as Liam sweatdropped.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop. Oh and we got some survivors. Or rather Sex Slaves." Liam whispered.

"S-Seriously!? I hope there are Cat girls."

"Eh..." Liam rolled his eyes as he sighed.

* * *

 **(On the Road)**

Liam was at the Komatsu LAV as he was reading the map again. "Seriously, why does a map seems so confusing?" He complained as Leah sighed at her brother, who remembered something and turn the radio on. "This RCT3-2, should we ask for aerial support if we make contact with the Dragon before we reached our destination?"

 _"Oi, Don't jinx it."_ Itami scolded.

"I'm not. I'm merely asking. I just got a signal." Liam shot back.

 _"Just call for Recon Planes. We might scare some of the Locals if we sent a whole Squad just to scout."_ Itami said.

"Roger. RCT3-2 over and out." Liam said as he pressed a few buttons.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill UGAMEDF HQ)**

In a soon-to-be-finished building, Ken was writing a report. "What am I supposed to report?" He asked himself as he played a pencil on his nose until-

*BAM!* "SIR!"

"GYAH!" Ken panicked as he fell backwards down. "Can't you just knock?" He complained.

"S-Sorry, sir. There's a call from your...Son." The soldier informed as Ken sighed.

"I'll be there. Dismissed." Ken waved as the soldier saluted as he left the room. "*Sigh* Why...?" He asked himself as he got up and walked to the Radio Station.

He got to the Radio that Liam was calling as he answered. "This is ComRad 1. Come in."

 _"This is RCT3-2. Hey Dad. We're in a bind here."_

"A Bind? Describe."

 _"Giant Fire Dragon. At least it rivals Godzilla 90s."_ Liam informed.

"Godzilla...90s. Got it. Going to send out Gold Squad to scout."

 _"Yokai. Over and out."_

"Boys. Need the Gold Squad here ASAP." Ken shouted as the soldiers saluted before they called them out. The Soldiers returned a few minutes later as the team consisted of two males and two females. The First Male was a pale man in his 20s with golden blonde hair and green eyes. The second was a man in his 30s with brown hair and amber eyes. The Female was a pale-skinned girl in her 20s with lavender hair and brown eyes. The last female was a pale-skinned girl in her 20s with purple hair and lilac eyes along with a pair of hot pink rimmed-glasses. They wear a black uniform with golden markings on it along with an emblem that represented a greyish Wyvern with a tornado behind it in a golden shield,

"Attention!" The Soldiers got up as he said. "At ease. Today, we got a transmission about a giant...Kaiju." Some of the Soldiers snickered. "Attention!" They quickly shut up. "This is not a drill. I need Gold Squad to scout around RCT3 to sniff that dragon and hopefully warn the Team about it if it is close." Ken said as the Team saluted. "Dismissed. Gold Squad leave for RCT3 ETA 20 minutes. Fire at will if any threats attack you. Other than that, cease fire."

"Yokai!/Roger!/Hai!/Ah!" The four said respectively.

"Dismissed." He said as the four left the tent as he sighed. "Why me?" He muttered as he went back to his office.

* * *

 **(Golden Hangar)**

In a Hangar named the Golden Hangar, where the building was given golden highlights. In it was four aircrafts that resembled the Aircrafts from Ultraman Nexus. The First was the Chester Alpha replica that was given a solid gold color with silver linings and cobalt accents with the name Golden Chester.

The Second was the Chester Beta replica with a solid gold color with silver linings, the turbines were given chrome gold color along with the cobalt accents with the name Golden Magnum.

The Third was the Chester Gamma replica with a solid gold color for the cockpit along with silver linings and cobalt accents and a silver missile rack-like back turbines that caused the Aircraft to be the slowest Aircraft with the name of Golden Defender.

The Fourth was of course the Replica of the last member of the Chester Aircrafts, the Chester Delta. A Solid gold with silver linings for the cockpits along with cobalt accents around with the name of Golden Burster.

 _"Golden Chester. Ready."_

 _"Golden Magnum. Ready to launch."_

 _"Golden Defender. Ready."_

 _"Golden Burster is online."_

 **"Golden Squad. Taxi to Runway 3. Runway 3!"** A Voice boomed over the speakers as the four aircrafts were taxing their way up to the Runway.

 _"Golden Chester here. Magnum, Defender, Burster after me."_ Golden Chester radioed.

 _"Roger that, Twist."_

 _"Go for it."_

 _"Scouting is part of our deal ay?"_

 _"It is, Violet."_ Twist, the Chester pilot replied.

 _"You heard him, Raymond, Serra."_ Violet radioed.

 _"Roger."_

 _"Yokai."_

 _"Alright. Chester in Runway lane 3."_

 **"Chester, you are clear to fly."**

 _"Roger that, Runway Watcher. Over and out."_ Twist radioed as he quickly flicked the flight switches as the Engines began to hum as he quickly thrust the joystick as the Chester was pushing forward as he quickly pulled up as he went to the air as the other three did the same.

* * *

 **(Recon Team 3)**

Liam was sitting in the car as the whole Team was going as fast as they can towards the village. "Oh don't be too late. Don't be too late." Liam said as he checked the skies and saw smoke as he cursed. "Fuck!" He quickly turned the radio on. "Recon Three- Two. We see smoke! Every unit, step on it! We're not losing this village!"

 _"Yokai!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Verstanden!"_

 _"Ja!"_

 _"Baik!"_

 _"Hao!"_

'Let's hope we're not late.' Liam thought as they quickly sped to the village.

* * *

 **Dan: AND THAT'S IT! SECOND CHAPTER DONE! Although G3-X's Appearance was really minor. But, that will change in the next Chapter. So, see you next time! Let's ride!**


	3. Kill the Fire Dragon!

**Ken: Ladies and Gentlemen! Dan has an announcement!**

 **Dan: Hello~, Ladies(If there are Female Readers) and Gentlemen! We've changed the Recon Team 3's famous Ken with Sergeant Jenkins and a few more people with another Soldiers. Now onto the Fanfic!**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE, Kamen Riders(Sadly), BUT We do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kill the Fire Dragon!**

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Before going to the Elven Village that burnt down)**

 **(Imperial Capital)**

"Your Majesty, we expect over a hundred thousand casualties in total among the nations." The Senate reported to the Emperor. "The defeated armies have been left without leadership and are returning home." The Emperor just sat idly in his throne.

"All according to plan. Our neighbors can no longer threaten the Empire. Burn every village and town from Alnus to the Imperial City." The Emperor ordered. "Poison their wells and take their food and livestock. That will stop any army and leave them vulnerable, let the soldiers do what they want with those low lives."

"Scorched Earth Tactics, I see." The Senate observed. "I worry aout defectors and the loss of tax revenue. There are motions to have you recalled within the Senate, beginning with Duke Casel."

"This is a good opportunity to take care of the Entire Senate in one swoop." He said. "Let us order the Council to investigate.

"Your majesty!" A feminime voice called out as the Emperor just looked up, a woman with red hair and eyes, elegant armor came into the room as she marched towards the Emperor.

"My Daughter." The Emperor greeted as te Senate just bowed in respect as the Emperor continued. "What do you need?"

"It's about Alnus, of course." She said with a slight deadpan tone. "I have learned that an allied army has faced miserable defeat, along with this leaflet that insults our Empire and that the Empire's Holy Ground, Alnus Hill, is occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at a time like this?"

"We will use this opportunity to take back the Hill."

"What Complanecy!" The Princess snapped at the Senate. "That will not help us stop the enemy invasion!"

"Pina, you are correct. But, we are far too ignorant regarding the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill. This is perfect. Could I ask you and your Order to scout their position?"

"Me? With my Order?" The Emperor couldn't afford sending Elite Scouts to scout the area, since the last battle literally whooped everyones' asses, so that they have to save the Elites for later. And since, his daughter and her Order aren't really...Useful in action, maybe they could do the simple task of scouting. MAYBE.

"Indeed." He confirmed with a mischievious smile. "If your Order is more than your plaything, of course." He mocked as Pina gasped and...pouted?(I don't know what she's doing, seriously. It's more like a Death Glare, but a really cute one. HAH!)

"I understand, your Majesty." She bowed. (Seriously, why doesn't anyone with royalty refer their father and mother, Dad, Mom. They have to use, Your Majesty. It's fuckin Wrong!)

* * *

 **(Coda Village)**

 **(Present)**

Recon Team Three were at the forest nearby the village as Liam was using his binoculars to scout around the area as they saw dead bodies of what seemed to be Imperials everywhere and saw something that he didn't expected. "Liberator's Trucks?" He asked as he found what he thought was his old friend, Mike Valker, he quickly turned his radio on as he called out. "Liberator 1. Liberator 1. Can you hear me?"

 _"This is Liberator 1. Sergeant Major Mike Valker over."_

"So it is you! You damn fucker!" Liam shouted.

 _"LIAM!? The fuck are you doing here!?"_

"I'm a fuckin Master Sergeant now!"

 _"WHAT!? Oh wait...I know that. BUT WHAT ARE YOU RADIOING ME FOR!?"_

"I'm still trying to friendly fire you by the bushes in front of you, 500 metres." Liam deadpanned.

 _"Wait what!?"_

"Trap Triggered!" He radioed as he shot a surviving Imperial Soldier behind Mike's back. "GOT HIM!"

 _"THE FUCK!?"_

"What? You think I'll kill you?"

 _"That time yes! I thought you were!"_ Mike shouted as Liam chuckled.

"Relax, Burner(Mike's nickname). I got your back, but not literally though, oh how screwed up that maybe." Liam chuckled as he got up. "This is Assassin. Coda Village is safe. I repeat Coda Village is safe."

 _"Roger that, Assassin. Minna! We're moving in!"_ Itami radioed.

 _"Yokai!/Baik!/Roger that!/Verstanden!"_ The others shouted as they quickly scouted the area.

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Thank you very much." The Village Elder said. "If it weren't you and your army. We would have been goners. We're now in your debt."

"You're welcome." Itami said sheepishly as Liam approached him.

"Itami-san, can we speak?" He asked seriously.

"If you excuse us."

"I don't mind. Thank you for your help."

"What is it?"

"They poisoned the waters, the kettles been butchered, foods been confiscated. Scorched Earth Tactics." Liam informed as he looked in the well. "Along with some carts being broken, to prevent them from escaping and going to our hands and protection. But, we could always use the Soldiers carts, I doubt they would mind."

"Seems the Empire is being desperate."

"It seems so. The Attack of the F-15 Eagles must have startled them." Liam acknowledged. "Prepare the Citizens to evacuate. I have a bad feeling."

"A Bad feeling?"

"Call it a gut Feeling. And My guts've never failed me." Liam said as he nodded.

"But, where?" Itami asked.

"We'll just see." Liam answered as he and Itami approached the Elder. "Excuse me." He translated Itami's words.

"Yes?"

"I think you might want to evacuate."

"Evacuate?"

"We saw a large Dragon. Burning the Forest and Settlement."

"What!?" Liam gave him a photo of the Dragon, how? Even I don't know.

"This is a Fire Dragon!"

"Fire Dragon!?" A Villager asked incredulously.

"What shall we do!?"

"No, it couldn't be!"

"It can't be!"

"It shouldn't show up until fifty years in the future!"

"It wiped the whole Settlement, only found a girl." Liam continued translating.

"A Survivor?"

"Can you aid her?"

"As much as I want to help. There's nothing we can do. Elves have different cultures and lifestyle." The Elder said sadly.

"I see. But, if you were to evacuate. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my relatives. The other villagers will do the same. But, we can't do the same with the Orphans. We can only fend ourselves, we can't fend them enough."

"I believe we can help. Our armies been setting up a refugee center. I believe we can take them in."

"Thank you very much. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"No need. It's natural we help each others, no matter whether they're human or not."

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Coda Village)**

At a beautiful waterfall with an amazing and beautiful sight was a house of the Great...Pervertish Wizard, Kato El Altestan, who was an elderly mage with tanned skin, grey hair, a beard, wearing a blue robe, a yellow cape, a blue wizard hat with a golden ring on it along with a yellow cloth covering the base of it. He was carrying a stack of his books as he fell down the stairs. "IT HURTS!" He wailed as he flailed his arms about as his apprentice, Lelei La Lalena, a young pale-skinned girl with blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue sweater below her white, green robe.

"Master, we can't carry anymore." Lelei informed her Master with a neutral face as Kato kept his bitching.

"No! I need my books!" He kept wailing as he stopped. "Lelei, isn't here anything we can do?"

"Leave the Delutric Herbs and Plasmic Berries, most efficient." Lelei suggested as Kato got up.

"You're right. You sure are smart, Lelei." Kato praised as he began to curse. "But, why now? Damn that Fire Dragon! Showing up fifty years early...Look at all the trouble it's causing us." He sighed.

"I wish you would sleep already." Lelei muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kato snapped at his apprentice, feeling insulted. "I'm not interested in mounting little girls like you." He quickly went red and began chuckling nervously. "I'd rather mount a curvy woman like your sister." He began making weird and awkward signs with his hands as Lelei just gave him a deadpanned look as she shot out magical ice shards at the old perverted wizard, causing him to quickly get knocked down. "Stop! Magic is sacred! Do not abuse it!" He scolded as he got hit by another shard.

After a few minutes, Kato quickly got up to the cart as he commented. "You sure can't take a joke."

"I blame you as my educator, Master." Lelei said neutrally as Kato gasped slightly and pouted, while Lelei merely took the whip and whipped the donkey as it tried to pull the cart, only for it to stop in its tracks, thanks to the weight of the damn cart.

...

...

"He won't move." Kato said obviously. "We must be carrying too much." Thanks Captain Obvious...

"You were the one who said to pack all this." Lelei blamed. "This was to be expected."

"Not to worry." Kato said as he took out his staff. "I am a sorcerer after all."

"Isn't magic sacred? Something not to be abused?" Lelei asked neutrally. "Those were your words, Master."

"But..."

"But in this case, we have no choice." Lelei said as she waved her staff as the cart glowed blue and got off the ground as the donkey started to pull it.

"Sorry." Kato apologized.

"It's fine." Lelei dismissed. "I've always known that this is simply how you are."

* * *

 **(Coda Village)**

The two got to the village as carts were lined up as some of the villagers looked annoyed. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Master Kato! Lelei!" A villager called out as Kato turned to him. "One of the carts was carrying too much. It's axle broke and it's blocking the way."

"Helping with evacuations is part of your job!" Kuwahara's voice shouted. "Commander Itami, please ask the village chief to move out! Liam, carry the cart!"

"Carry it!? Sure, I've got the armor, but you got to be kidding me if I'm going to carry it the whole way through!" Liam wailed in desperation as he ran towards the broken cart with the G3-X armor as three soldiers began running towards the broken cart.

"Got it, Pops!" Itami shouted as he joined the others.

"I've never heard such language." Kato commented.

"I've never seen such clothes. And that armor's intriguing."

"Kurokawa! Sharon! Make sure no one's injured!" Kuwahara's voice boomed.

"Yokai!/Roger!" Kurokawa and Sharon said respectively as they went to the front.

"Soldiers? Women, too?" Kato added.

"Master, I'm going to take a look." Lelei said as she got off the cart and ignored Kato's declination.

She went to the front as she saw Liam trying to flip the cart over as he was kinda troubled with it, but finally did it, when he flipped the cart as Lelei looked at the injured girl that Sharon was tending. "Kurokawa, the girl's got a concussion!"

"Yokai!" Kurokawa said as Lelei looked at her uniform, she was wearing green and tan clothes as Kurokawa was at her green uniform.

"Different clothes? Doctor?" Lelei wondered. Furuta kneeled besides her.

"You should stand back. It's dangerous." He warned, but it was too late, when they heard the sound of a neigh. She looked in horror at the horse as Kurokawa, Furuta and Sharon couldn't react in time to pull out their guns, lucky for them Liam quickly held the horse back as he was kinda troubled with the horse's weight.

"Fuck! Get off your legs!" He growled as he quickly pushed it back and took out his GM-01 Scorpion and aimed it. "Fuck off and die." He said coldly before shooting three bullets at the head. "...Never thought I would do that. You alright?" He asked in concern as he turned his head to Kurokawa and Sharon, who just nods.

"Yeah. Thanks, Liam-chan." Sharon said as Liam just smiled behind the mask.

"No problem. Actually a little." Liam admitted as he looked at the horse. "Damn..."

"These people...saved me." She muttered in surprise.

"Oh, Burner!" Liam shouted at Mike, who noticed the shout as he was walking around with a short gothic girl with pale skin, black hair and crimson eyes along with a giant halberd, who was swarmed with children, who appeared to be praying. "Uhhhh...Who's that?"

"Oh this? This is Madam Rory Mercury, Apostle of one of the Gods, Emroy."

"Oh she is? She looks so young...Don't tell me she's a Demi-God." Liam wailed.

"She is."

"GOD DAMMMIT!" He cried out. "People left and right. Demi-Gods...Well not all. But, you get my point."

"Yeah yeah. We met her, when we were liberating a group of prisoners that a group of bandits were hauling along with the actions to liberate this village from these bastards."

"Ohh...Your Holiness, Liam Cryo at your service."

"Oh, you flatter me. I sense many lives have fallen by your hands."

"...Well, you could say that." Liam laughed sheepishly.

'What strange armor, it resembles a bug and it looks very heavy. Although it is faint, I can feel the presence of a deadly force within him, yet he is cheerful and sounds young.' Rory thought as Liam was later bonked by his sister.

"Mou, Nii-san. Stop flattering people!" Leah cried right where his ear should be.

"Stop shouting, Leah-chan!" Liam shot back.

"Hmph, fine." Leah quickly delivered a devastating uppercut that would've be devastating if Liam's armor wasn't very thick. That made Leah feel the pain of the force that was inflicted on her by the armor. "Ow!"

"Note that my armor is thick. I think that the Halberd can at least cut through it...I think. I'm not going to test it." Liam stepped back.

"Oh, really?" Mike asked slyly.

"Don't even think about it." Liam growled as Mike held his arms out.

"Relax. Relax. Chill. Alright. Don't be so worked up." Mike said in defence.

"Should we leave now?" Rory asked impatiently.

"We will. After we got the uncarted villagers up the trucks." Liam replied.

"Let's get going!" Liam shouted as everyone yelled in agreement.

* * *

 **(In the skies)**

The Gold Squad was at the air as they spotted the convoy. "Damn, they move fast don't they?"

 _"Sure do, Twist."_ Violet radioed.

"Split up. We'll cover more area."

 _"Roger."_

 _"Yokai."_

 _"Hai."_

"Alright. Gold Squad split." Twist ordered as the whole squad just split into their own directions.

* * *

 **(Convoy)**

 **(Itami's Vehicle)**

"SIR! NO FAIR!" Kurata wailed as Rory was sitting on Itami's lap.

"Oi! I don't want this!" Itami shouted bak.

"NO FAIR!"

 _"Is there a problem at front?"_ Liam radioed.

"Rory's sitting on my lap!"

 _"WHAT!? NO FAIR!"_ Liam wailed as Itami was getting annoyed even more.

 _"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE HOTTIES!?"_ Others started throwing jealous comments from the radio as Itami was getting annoyed even further.

'What did I do to get this?' Itami asked himself.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Oh. You say that carriage behind the front is the comfiest of all of them?" Rory asked Mike._

 _"Yeah. It is way comfier, because it is...The Commanding Vehicle to describe it."_

 _"Oh is that, so?" Rory licked her lips as Itami felt a shuddering feeling about the future._

 _"It is so." Mike deadpanned as he got to his truck.  "Just go to the front and look at the man with the black hair on the left side of the vehicle with a faint goatee. That's the carriage. Oh and do me a favor." _

_"And that favor is?"_

 _"Sit on his lap. Wanna make everyone jealous." Mike whispered as Rory just giggled at the idea._

 _"Will do."_

 **(Flashback End!)**

* * *

 **(Back to Itami)**

"What did I do to get this?" He whimpered as Kurata and the others were still complaining and whining.

 _"This is Golden Chester. Recon Three, I'm on top of you."_ Chester Gold informed as a whizzing sound was heard as everyone stopped to see a Golden Aircraft zooming in front of them in the sky.

"IT'S A GOLDEN EAGLE!"

"We're saved!"

"Thank you God of Celestia!"

"Eh? They're...praying to the Golden Chester?" Itami blinked.

 _"Seems like they heard that Golden Eagles, Dragons and other such metallic Creatures are beings of light."_ Liam radioed as he began to wail. _"NO FAIR, ITAMI-SAN!"_

"OI!" Itami snapped as the wails started again, Itami sighed. 'Why me?'

* * *

 **(Later)**

"We're just running down the road. Running away from a Fire Dragon. A Fire Dragon. A Fire Dragon. A Fuckin Bitchin Flame-Breatin Assholin Retarded Fire Dragon that's a pain in the ass." Liam sang in a sing sang tone. "We're just runnin away cuz we got civies~~~~!"

"Nii-san. Can you be quiet?"

"No. I'm just gonna sing till you make me stop~~~~!" That was a major mistake. "ITAI!" He was quickly got shut up with an uppercut that made a little tiny winny small dent on the roof of the car that almost made his jaw dislocated. ALMOST.

"Mou. Urusei, Liam-nii." Leah groaned as she got back to the back of the LAV.

"Warui. Warui. How long till we get to our destination?"

"ETA 1 Hour." Lian answered coldly.

"Right. Leah, any broadcasts?"

"Negative." She shook her head as she got her tactical vest off of her.

"Put that vest on. We'll need it."

"Mou, fifteen more minutes. It's too hot." Leah moaned.

"...You better use it in fifteen minutes." Liam groaned as he took out the map. "Let's see. Make a left turn after this."

"Affirmative." He simply responded as he took a left turn as they went to a rocky ledge.

"We're just going to move forward from here." Liam told his Twin, who nodded as he continued driving.

* * *

 **(In the Skies)**

 **(Raymond's POV)**

I was at my Golden Burster as I saw something in the distance. "What the hell..." I muttered as I clearly saw what looked like a Red Dragon. "Shit." I quickly turned the radio on. "This is Golden Burster, I got visuals on the Dragon."

 _"This is ComRad 1. We got a glimpse. We're viewing through Predator 1. We're sending in Project ON-99. Let's see how he would fight one of the Prototypes. Over and out."_

"Golden Burster to all Golds. Got a solid visual on the Fire Dragon. I don't think the Challenger II Main Battle Tank would pierce through with their AP Rounds. Maybe scratch it with it, then burst it open with an HE Shell." I radioed.

 _"This is Golden Chester, I'm headed towards your position. Over and out."_

 _"This is Golden Magnum. Heading towards your position in ETA 4 Minutes."_

 _"Golden Defender. I'm by your side."_ Violet said as the Golden Defender flew besides my Golden Burster, Violet gave a thumbs up as I gave a thumbs up back.

"Right. From the Radar, he's headed...Towards the Recon Three Convoy!" I quickly turned on the radio and informed them. "Recon Three. Do you copy?"

 _"This is Leah from Recon Three. Solid Copy. What's the situation?"_

"Scram! Dragon's headed towards you! I and Defender will be assisting you in ETA 7 Minutes, hang on!" I radioed.

 _"Copy that. Nii-san! Dragon!"_

With that I and Violet quickly thrusted the joystick as we quickly went faster and zoomed towards the Convoy.

* * *

 **(Recon Team Three)**

"Copy that. Nii-san! Dragon!" Leah reported as Liam quickly scrambled the map, he was holding, because of the panic.

"FUCK! Don't startle me!" Liam whined as he quickly registered what Leah reported. "SHIT!" He quickly turned the radio on. "THIS IS RECON THREE - TWO! WE GOT INFO THAT THE DRAGON'S COMING THIS WAY! SCRAM! DON'T STAY FROSTY! FUCK! SCRAM! FUCKING SCRAM!" Liam yelled as Itami shouted.

"EVERYONE! GET AWAY! FIRE DRAGON!" At that same moment, the Dragon appeared from a hill, where everyone tried to follow the Trucks as the Fire Dragon swooped down and ate some of the Villagers, along with burning them.

"Lisa! C'mon! Get up! It's coming!" A Villager shouted as he was trying to get his wife to stand.

"I-I can't go anymore...Leave! Save yourselves!" The Wife pleaded as the son just held even more.

"We're not leaving you, Mom!" He shouted as he didn't want to run away and leave her. Before she could protest, the Dragon was about to swoop on them before...

 **BOOM!**

The Challenger II Main Battle Tank shot their only HEAT Shell on the sides, ripping the arm off along with the right wing, rendering the left wing useless without balance. "GOT THAT BITCH!" Zara shouted.

"Yeah, right! Liberator! Get in here and help these civies!" Greg radioed.

"Roger that, Challenger! Alright Ladies! Let's go!" A Soldier shouted as one truck got to the family.

"You're safe. We're going to evacuate you." The soldier said assuring the family.

"Thank you." The Husband said, the Soldier nodded as he and the husband carried the wife and placed her in the truck.

"Challenger! We're ready! Distract that bitch!" The Soldier exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" Greg shouted. "James! Load it in!"

"Ready! Zara, clear to fire!" James reported as Zara nodded.

"Aiming. Challenger to Recon Three! Stop its movements! I can't get a clear shot!" Zara radioed as the whole Recon Three responded as they quickly went in.

"Taking down giant Kaijus are a tradition of the UN!" Kuwahara shouted.

"FUCK YEAH! Fire away!" Liam shouted as he took the GX-05 Cerberus and fired at the Dragon, the others followed firing the Dragon. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Damn! It got tough scales!" Itami cursed as he shot his Rifle at the Dragon.

"What can we do!? It's not piercing in! Challenger can you fire its legs!?" Liam shouted.

"We're trying! The Dragon's too agile! We'll miss!" Greg replied as he manned the Tank's 50mm Cannon. "Lieutenant! You're the Otaku Expert! What can we do!?"

"I don't know!"

"YOU DON'T!?" Everyone cried out.

The Elf girl quickly woke up, when she felt the vehicle bumped into some rocks as the Elf looked around as she found herself naked, while seeing the Soldiers were fighting the Creature that burnt her village as she froze at the sight and quickly got to Itami as she shouted.

"Eye!"

"Y-You're awake?" Itami blinked as Kurata was covering his eyes.

"The sight!" He cried out as he quickly dodged another flame breath.

"EYE!" She pointed towards her eye as Itami got the picture.

"EVERYONE! AIM FOR THE EYES!"

"I was going after it the whole time! And still doing the same!" Liam yelled from his LAV.

"Nii-sama, quick left manouever!" Leah shouted as Lian quickly went to the left avoiding a Flamethrower.

"Overgrowned Charizard is fucking using Flamethrower!" Liam shouted.

"Overgrowned Charizard!?" The Team yelled back.

"It looks like that fucker!" Liam cried out. "And I'm blaming him that I lost my Groudon in Pokemon!"

"Now's not the time!"

"It's seems like it! Leah, hand me that fuckin Rocket!"

"Yokai!" Leah acknowledged as she handed out the Rocker Attachment to the GX-05 Cerberus as he quickly attached it and aimed.

"Wataru!" Itami shouted as the man got up to the hatch and brought the bazooka with him.

"Yosh!"

"FIRING!"

"Shouldn't you be checking your rear!?"

"Oh yeah. Shoulder check." Wataru said.

"CHECK THAT FIRST!" Everyone, but Lian shouted.

"You too, nii-san!" Leah shouted.

"Nope! This works differently! Plus everyone's safe and I DON'T WANNA CHECK MY ASS! FIRE AWAY!" Liam shouted as he and Wataru fired their Rockets only for them to explode and merely scratch it's skin and made an open wound. "DAMN! Gold Squad are you there!?"

 _"Better than there! We're here!"_ Twist radioed as the four Golden Aircrafts flew in and fired their 50mm HE Rounds at the Dragon.

 **(Insert: Ultraman Nexus OST: Ultraman The Next Main Theme)**

"Everyone open fire!"

"Roger!/Yokai!/Verstanden!/Baik!/Hao!" Everyone shouted as the Tank quickly aimed at the Fire Dragon, who was moving too quickly.

"Keep that Fucker still!" Zara exclaimed. The Liberator's Tanks quickly acknowledged it as the German's and Indonesian's Leopard 2s fired their HE Shells at the Dragon's legs, causing it to falter. The Leopard 2SG from Singapore along with Russia's T14 and Japan's Type 90 Tank fired their APCR Shells at the Dragon's wing as they blasted the wing off, causing it to roar in pain and anguish, the pain that it never felt before, no magic could do immense damage to it, the only real damage he took in battle was the arrow that embedded itself on the left eye.

"Right. Leah. Rocket."

"Here's the last one." Leah threw the last Rocket as Liam caught it.

"Thanks. Fucker! Take this!" Liam roared as he fired the last Rocket, where it hit the left part of the Dragon, making another open wound as the Gold Squad quickly released a barrage of bullets at it. "It's almost dead! Gold Squad! Use the Proto-Finisher!"

 _"Yokai! Like we practiced!"_ Twist said as they got into their formation and began to came apart as the Chester's wings retracted as Magnum's cockpit got into the body, Defender's cockpit ejected as it began to turn into a giant aircraft as the last parts began to come back and put themselves. Burster's cannons on the 4 sides came off and turned into a pair of cannons as the body became the cannon's turrets as they became a giant aircraft with a pair of giant cannons as it placed itself on the top of the Gold Coalition, now called Golden Proto-Vanisher.

The Villagers, who were now safe looked back in worry for the Recon Team for the fact that no mages or warriors ever inflicted pain on it, but now stared in awe as the tank tore the Dragon's limb and continued firing bolts of lightning, but more of the attention was taken by the Gold Squad as they looked at what seems to them were Celestia's Representatives and now the two Golden Dragon, Golden Eagle and Golden Flying Carriage were sending chains of explosions across it's body and now they turned into one Giant Golden Dragon. They looked in awe as the twin cannons began to collect particles of energy, but when it stopped, it fired a devastating twin laser burst at the Dragon as it tore down the Dragon's chest as it began to grunt in pain before falling down to the ground. Dead.

"Yosh! YATTAZE(We did it)!" Itami cheered as the others joined in.

"Yeah!"

"Fuck yeah! How's that FUCKER!?" Another shouted.

"Take that Ancient! How's Neo for a new one!?" A Soldier taunted.

"Naga Api mati(Fire Dragon's Dead)!" An Indonesian shouted.

'These people saved me from the Horse, now they killed the Fire Dragon...I need to know more about these men and their weapons.' Lelei thought with a neutral and blank face.

'Father...I hope even if I wasn't the one to slay it that you and the rest of the family rest in peace.' Tuka thought as she smiled at the death of the Fire Dragon.

'Hmm...These men are pretty strong and would make good servants to my Master, but seeing that they might actually defeat Hardy, I'll let that thought pass. And I would need to keep an eye on that blue man.' Rory giggled as the Soldiers kept cheering.

Unknown to them, the Soldiers from the Liberator had been filming the whole fight along with taking some pictures and gave some to the Villagers as a reminder.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Later)**

The Soldiers and Villagers were looking at the graves, which were marked with glowing flowers as Itami shouted. "Everyone! Salutations!" They saluted to respect the dead as the Villagers were looking at the Soldiers with smiles to see that they respect the ones that have fallen.

"Thank you very much for taking us by your protection." The Elder bowed as others joined in.

"No. Thank you. For being a kind Elder and trusting us." Liam denied as he bowed in respect.

"Sorry to be cold, but we had to leave some of the injured and scarred ones behind. We barely can take care of ourselves."

"No need to be sorry. We've promised that it's our duty as soldiers to take care of them. For now, we wish you a safe trip. And handshakes in our culture are signs of friendship and not for marriage. So, you can relax, when you meet us, asking you to shake hands." Liam smiled as he gave out a hand, where the Elder took it. "Farewell. May we meet again."

"Yes, thank you for your kindness. Farewell." The Elder bowed as the villagers left, the Soldiers were waving at them as they waved back.

"So. Itami-san. I've translated everything you said. You'll be owing me something small." Liam said as Itami cringed.

"And that is?"

"Respect my authority~!" He shouted as he quickly took a baton out of nowhere and quickly hit his knee multiple times.

"ITAI!"

"Now I know why everyone in the JSDF fears him." Mike sweatdropped.

"Yep. He even got his own torture room, completely soundproof. No souls ever escaped his tortures." Leah groaned as Lian merely facepalmed.

"ITAI! ITAI!" Itami continued shouting as Liam stopped.

"There. Now we're not even." Liam said as everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be even?" Greg asked.

"Nope. No word of Even in my dictionary. I only got odd...Eh. Are we going to RTB or not?" Liam asked idly.

"Yeah. Ehem." Itami cleared his throat. "Right. You can count on us!" He shouted as he gave a thumbs up to the Refugees. The Refugees, which were about twenty three Adults, five elderlies and fifteen children. Rory just smiled slyly at Itami as Liam was looking through his dictionary.

"Hmmmm...Oh there is Even in the meaning of Even though...Doesn't count." Liam groaned as he threw the book right into the LAV. "RTB?"

"Yes." Everyone deadpanned as he quickly get into the LAV by jumping through the window...IF it wasn't for the Bullet-Proof Glass that made him unable to break in.

"I'm OKAY!" He said with a finger up as everyone...Let me repeat EVERYONE just facepalmed at his airhead self.

* * *

 **(A Few hours later)**

"This is Recon 3-2 to Watchtower 5! Open the gates!" Liam radioed.

 _"Watchtower 5 to Recon 3-2. Solid Copy. Opening the gates."_ Watchtower 5 radioed as the Gate to the Base opened.

The Team was now on the way to Base as the Refugees looked in awe as Helicopters and Tanks escorted them towards their destination as they passed a huge wall that encircled a large patch of land of around 1000 km square, they saw soldiers with binoculars, sniper rifles, AA Guns and Artillery, when they moved inside the gates, they saw a few soldiers jogging.

"C'mon, men! A few more miles!" The Captain shouted.

"But you've said that a few miles ago!" A soldier complained.

"Yeah!"

"Shut it!" The Captain barked, the Soldiers moaned as they continued jogging. The Recon Team continued moving as the Helicopters quickly flew off towards a band of bandits that were attempting to intercept them through a mountain as the tanks moved in to pick them off. The Refugees looked at the tanks as they stopped and aimed.

"EVERYONE! FIRE!" Booms were heard as the mountain shook from the explosions as the Helicopters fired their rockets and destroyed any of the bandits' siege weapons. The refugees soon heard the sound of Chinooks that were carrying the Giant Fire Dragon Carcass back to Base, they looked in awe at the Helicopters as the four Chinooks moved into the Asian Branch of the Base as the soldiers prepared for their arrivals.

* * *

 **(Alnus Base Asia Branch)**

The Refugees in Alnus Base were looking in confusion as they saw the soldiers clear out a large space of area at the field. "What's going on?" A Siren asked.

"Haven't you heard from the News Board? The Recon Team took out a Giant Dragon. The Heavy-Duty Choppers that are used to transport heavy objects in this case the Dragon." A Soldier reported.

"A Dragon?"

"Is it a Winged Dragon?"

"A Winged Dragon could be transported by those Iron Carriages. Maybe an Earth Dragon?"

"Maybe a Sky Dragon. They're large!"

"Maybe, but to bring it by some Iron Pegasi..."

"A Fire Dragon!" A Warrior Bunny Girl cried out.

"Fire Dragon!?"

"No. They're carrying the Fire Dragon!" The Child pointed towards four Choppers carrying a Giant Red Dragon that was missing it's right wing and right arm as the Refugees just gaped at the sight.

"Oh for the sake of Emroy."

"Is that?"

"I think it is." A Medusa Woman confirmed.

"Everyone clear out. Clear out. This is Bravo 3. Everyone one is safe! Drop the Carcass!" The Soldier radioed as the Choppers detached the cables as the Carcass quickly got dropped to the ground as every soldier moved in. "Move! Secure the Dragon! Check for any survivors in the stomach!" He cried out as the Soldiers quickly got a big sword that they recovered from a dead Soldier, which was as sharp as a blade can be. Maybe for an average blade. "Cut it!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted as they quickly stabbed them in to where the throat should be as they started to bring it down as the Soldiers connected the cuts as they opened an opening on the Dragon as a soldier with a helmet and oxygen tank got in as he went in to the throat before going to the stomach as he came into the stomach. "Hello!?"

"Mommy, I'm scared..." A voice whimpered.

"It's alright. We're going to be fine..." Another voice assured.

"Is anyone there?"

"Mommy...Who's that?"

"Who's there?" The Feminime voice asked.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" The Soldier asked as he lighted a torch, in the stomach was a young woman with purple hair, pale skin and amber eyes, wearing a tattered clothe along with a girl with purple hair, pale skin and amber eyes as she wore a tattered clothe.

"H-How did you?"

"We've killed the Dragon, let's get you out of here. C'mon. Can you walk?"

"I-I can. Now, Mommy's got you, let's get out of here."

"Mmm..." The Girl just nodded.

"Here take my hand." The Woman carried the little girl as she held the soldier's hand as he turned the radio on. "This is Bravo 4. We're ready."

 _"This is Bravo 2. Roger. Give the Rope a pull with the LAV!"_

 _"Isn't people enough!?"_

 _"Look at me! Do I look like I give a Fuck!?"_

 _"...No..."_

 _"Then stop your bitching and start the fuckin engine!"_

 _"SIR YES SIR!"_

"This'll take a while." The Soldier said awkwardly.

"We got time...Right?" The Woman asked with concern as the Soldier took a deep breathe.

"Let's just hope that the guys outside are quick." He cringed slightly as the rope was being pulled as the soldier held the woman's hand as they quickly got to the throat as they got out through the cut as two soldiers got to them before giving the two a blanket as they were escorted towards the medical camp to be given a check-up for any injuries.

"Good rescue, Andy." The Colonel complimented as the Soldier shook it off.

"It's nothing. Just doing my job, Colonel."

"Humble as always." The Colonel chuckled as the Recon Team came back to Base.

"Am I always humble? It's starting to bugging me." Andy joked.

"You're a good Sergeant, Andy. You're a Good Sergeant." The Colonel said as Liam got out.

"HOME SWEET HOME! FUCK YEAH!" He fistpumped as everyone looked at him awkwardly before he got hit by a barrel. "ITAI!"

"Mou, shut up Nii-san." Leah grumbled as she pressed her foot on his ass.

"Leah! Don't do that!" Liam scolded as she just grabbed the collar and dragged him into an empty camp. "FUCK!"

* * *

 **(Generals' Meeting Room)**

The Generals of the current countries that were to be stationed in Alnus were all sitting on a long table as they were facing Liam and Itami. "So..." Ken started. "Heard that you bring extra refugees, mind to tell us why?" He asked as Liam flinched.

"W-Well, you see...We were just about to take them to another place to settle in, but..." He trailed off as Ken sighed.

"I know you want to protect them, but we're still expanding our territories and we are currently receiving at least 60 refugees each day." Dan said as he played with his pen.

"B-But, you did read our reports did you?"

"Yes we did. Mind telling us why you're asking?" The Indonesian General asked as Liam answered.

"They were attacking their own citizens, if we can...Gain their trust...We might be able to overthrow them through the people of Saderan or...We could ask for the help of the Other Kingdoms." Liam suggested.

"Asking other Kingdoms? Are you mad? Do you know what they'll do?" The General of America asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Listen to the kid first. He might be on to something." A Man similar to Ken and Dan said, he had silver hair, red eyes, pale skin and an outfit that nearly matches Ken and Dan's outfit if it wasn't for the silver accents.

"Ian's right. We couldn't interrupt a report, General Cody..." Ken sighed as General Cody just grimaced before sighing.

"Very well, Master Sergeant if you kindly want to continue..." He gestured as Liam nodded.

"Have any of you heard...'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend'?" That caught their attention.

"You're up to something that might help us." The General of the Canadian Forces raised her eyebrows.

"Shhh, General Emily. Might want to hear his plan." The General of the Germans hushed the Female General.

"Right...Continue on." She said as Liam nodded.

"You all know how the Saderan Empire sent their own vassals to die. That already made a grudge on them. Now, instead of being us against them. We could..." He let the Generals finished his sentence.

"Rally other Kingdoms to gang up on him! Sometimes Ken...Your son is a genius." General Cody said as Ken yawned.

"Yeah...Now does anyone mind why I was sent to a night Patrol last night!? I got barely enough time to sleep and you all banged up on my door and FUCKING called me here for a FUCKING Meeting! Great just great. Liam if you want to add." Ken said as he placed his hood on his head as he sat down.

"We might be low on Numbers, since some of the Nations' Armies are taking time to mobilize, but maybe if we could just...ask for their help to surround the Empire, there'll be no escape for them...Or is it too soon to say it...Since I know how many of our late kingdoms had many underground secret routes." Liam said bashfully as the Generals began thinking.

"Better be interrogating any...VIPs that might have that info." Dan suggested.

"We would, but since...All we got are Soldiers, they wouldn't know a thing. If you ask a staff or servant...Maybe they know something." Liam concluded as they nodded.

"Right. That...Concludes our Meeting, you two dismiss, fine work you did." General Hazama dismissed as the two nodded and walked out, when they walked out and closed the door, Liam merely went limp.

"...That took forever..." He commented as Itami stifled a snicker with Liam glaring at him, Itami in response held his hand up in defense.

* * *

 **(In a Tavern)**

"They killed a Fire Dragon!?" A Patron asked out loud.

"Impossible!" Another shouted.

"You must be jesting!"

"I swear I saw it with my own eyes. Those people saved us and did the impossible!" The Maid emphasized.

"Y-You're not mixing other types of Dragons are you?" Another Patron asked.

"If it was another Dragon, then what breed makes a giant bipedal red Dragon that breathes fire anyway?"

"...She has a point." A Patron commented.

"Then, what kind of soldiers killed a Dragon that none of our Mage or Knights or even elves can do a scratch on it!?" Another asked.

"The kind that occupies Alnus Hill, that's what!" The Maid exclaimed making the whole tavern silenced.

"A-Alnus? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, they helped us with the meaning of helping fellow humans and Demi-Humans. And they aren't racists, we were rescued from some bandits that were formed from the soldiers that survived that attacked Alnus Hill. They even helped slaves, from what I know, they despise slavery and concubines." The Maid explained. "They even managed to make an open wound on the Dragon."

"The Imperials are so done for. I'm going to pack my things and bring my family out of here."

"Me as well."

"This place will be nothing but dust and rubbles, when the enemy comes."

"Maybe the Maid's jesting, right?"

"Nope. The Men in Green definitely killed it. We've even poked it with sticks and made sure its dead." That made the Patron paled as he soon joined the other Patrons, who were going to evacuate to live their life without being killed by the enemy.

At a nearby table

"We don't know what are the true intentions of the Men in Green, all we know is that they despise slaveries and concubines and that they are an army." A Female Knight said. "Sir Norma, what do you think?"

"What do I think? The stories unbelievable, either the Villagers are telling the truth or that they made it up." The Blonde Male Knight said. "Hamilton, do you believe the story?"

"I do, though it is a little unusual and supernatural."

"Yet, it is the truth." Lisa barged in.

"You can't fool me, lady."

"Norma...I believe you, can you tell us about the Men in Green?" Hamilton asked as she handed the Maid a coin.

"Thank you, young knight." Lisa coughed. "So, let me give you the full story. There were actually 95 soldiers in the group that helped us escape. Some of them had different symbols from the other.

"Symbols? What do they look like?" Hamilton asked.

"For the Green Soldiers, they had a white rectangle with a red circle. A few others had a white and red rectangle, the red on top, the white on the bottom. Others had a red and white striped rectangle with a blue background on the left top corner with many stars, a red rectangle with a few stars, a blue rectangle with white and red stripes, a white, blue and red background, a red background with a white rectangle in the middle with a red maple leaf, white background with a red and blue circle with black stripes, a black, red and gold background and I think there were two more of them." That explanation made Pina guess that there were 11 Countries that the soldiers served in.

"But, the one that made them one was a symbol on each of their shoulders. A light blue symbol with a white symbol, the symbol didn't looked different from one another, when a Villager asked them if they served the same Empire, the answer wasn't the one we expect. They answered this. 'Serve an Empire? The Jap-an-ese served an Empire that ruled with a kind and peaceful way, this flag represents our Forces...The Unoited Neitions Armed Forces, the Soldiers of the Unoited Neitions, which is the Coalition of all 193 Countries that are in our world.' That was their answer. The men didn't show any looks that bandits have, only a happy face...Well sides from a man that rode a Carriage, his face didn't show any emotions at all, but he wasn't like any other bandits. He was quite sweet to answer some of my questions."

"Now there were 60 soldiers that saved us, when the bandits attacked. 10 of them were Doctors, considering that they tended the wounded ones. They also brought 5 Iron Elephants, two of them looked the same with another one looking similar to the two, the two others were different in every way, the trunk, the size were different. They brought giant carriages that moved by themselves, when they called for help. 35 Soldiers came, they were the ones that made a friendly establishment. From what I've heard they were the Scouts, while the 60 Soldiers were Slave Liberators and happened to stumble upon our village, when they were returning to base."

"Wait...What do these Iron Elephants look like?"

"They varied in shapes, but neither were taller or longer than one another, one of them were at least as tall as two men, two carriages long and a carriage wide. Now, when they came, one of the Soldiers wore a blue armor that resembled a bug."

"A bug?"

"Yes. That wasn't the strangest of all of them. He could lift a broken carriage and even wrestled a horse. His armor was very thick that when a female soldier tried to punch him, she felt the pain inflicted to herself, while the man didn't flinch. Then, when the Soldiers shouted that the Dragon was near, their smaller iron carriages sped up, the bigger ones escorted us to safety. It was the Iron Elephant that personally saved me and my family. The Elephant shot a blast of fire that quickly sent a wound that incapacitated it from flying. It tore down its right hand and wing after that the Soldiers from the Iron Carriages fired their staves at the Dragon, they didn't do much until the blue one came up. He brought a giant staff that shot hundreds of pellets that made the Dragon flinch. They weren't doing much until the Leader shouted something and that appeared."

"That?" Hamilton asked.

"A large tube-like staff that fired a powerful fire magic that made an open wound on the Dragon, the blue one did the same with a red stone that made a slightly larger explosion. The Soldiers quickly open fire at the Dragon until they arrived."

"They?"

"1 Golden Dragon, 2 Golden Eagles and a Flying Golden Carriage. They shot out lightning at the Dragon that exploded upon contact the 5 other Elephants then came in and fired their Fire Magic at the Dragon's legs and the left wing. Making the Dragon stutter and paralyzed. But, the one that killed it were the Golden Dragons, Eagles and Carriage that merged into one and turned into a Giant Golden Dragon. The Dragon was half as large as the Fire Dragon, but the one thing that made it victorious were the two cannons on the back of the Dragon that shot out two beams of light that hit the Dragon's chest and pierced through it, causing it to fall to its demise."

That made the Patrons and Knights to gape at the Maid, except for a male knight.

"But do you have proof of it?" Norma asked with a smirk, thinking that the Maid was only making the story up.

"To tell you the truth, yes. They gave me a picture of the Fight." She took out a photo of the whole Recon Team with the Golden Proto-Vanisher with the Fire Dragon that made the Knights shiver in fear that this was indeed the real deal. "They were even kind enough to make a reminder of them." She took out another photo with the whole Recon Team and the Liberator with the villagers although, in the photo Liam had his ears pulled by Leah, while the others laughed at this pitiful scene.

"T-Thank you for your story, miss!" Hamilton stuttered.

"Oh if you meet them, send them my regards. We haven't even thank them for treating the wounded ones or their help." The Maid smiled before pardoning herself and leave to serve another table.

"Princess, we're not going to charge up the hill and knock on their doors right?" Hamilton asked out of fear.

"I'm not that stupid, Hamilton. Even if we were to demand to give us Alnus Hill back, they already sent their point of being here. To bring my Father to the court for killing their citizens." Pina said. 'What kind of World have we stumbled upon?'

"So, we're going to report back to his Majesty?" Hamilton asked.

"No, we're going to see their base ourselves. We will stay for the night and depart in the morning, Grey. What is up ahead?"

"The town of Italica lies between our current location and Alnus Hill." The Veteran Knight with grey hair replied.

"Italica, isn't that the Town that was governed by Count Formal?"

"Was, milady. Ever since, his Majesty sent his Forces and every towns' Soldiers to the Gate, he was reported Dead by the Survivors, his youngest daughter is currently governing now." Grey informed that made the Princess ponder.

'We've sent a Count to his death. And now, it is our fault that his youngest daughter is replacing him.' She thought sadly. "Grey, please inform the Inn Keeper that we will be staying here for the night."

"Princess, you're not going to go there with the eight of us, right? I mean, the possible threats and outcomes. Bozes and her group have yet to arrive in this village." Hamilton said with a nervous look.

"We're not going to go there now. We're going to let Bozes know that we are setting out." Pina assured with a smile.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Refugee Center)**

Itami, Kurata and Liam were standing in front of the refugees from Coda Village, Tuka was now wearing her red scarf, a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Itami coughed as he announced.

"Right now...We've already know you all through that...Introduction...So..." Itami said, forgetting the fact that the natives can't understand him.

"Ummm...Itami-san..." Liam poked his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"They don't know our language..." Liam reminded.

...

...

...

...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Itami snapped as the refugees chuckled at the sight.

"You didn't ask..." Liam deadpanned as Itami pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...Right...We're...Going...To..." Liam massaged his forehead before poking Itami to let him take over.

"Sorry about that, today, we're going to make houses outside. So everyone...Get ready." Liam said with a fluent tone. "...Next time...Read more..." Liam said.

"Are those language classes paying off?" Kurata asked.

"URUSEI! Learning a new language sucks."

"Hehehehe..." Liam and Kurata laughed nervously.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The Workers were now using cranes and construction vehicles to flatten the land. The workers had been setting up tents as temporary housings until they could build the proper housings for them.

"What do you think they are doing, Lelei?" Kato asked his apprentice.

"I think they're building our houses." Lelei answered blankly.

"They are? Good, at least we could get our belongings out of the cart." Kato commented. "I'm going to take a nap."

Lelei just ignored her master as she saw Tuka looking at the construction tools. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha-? Uhh...No. I'm just curious how Father and the rest will react to these." Tuka smiled as Lelei looked at the Construction workers.

"Right. Right. Left! Left! Left! Stop!" A Worker shouted as the Crane kept going forward. "I SAID STOP!" The Crane stopped briefly.

"Sorry! Wasn't paying attention!" The Crane user shouted.

"PAY ATTENTION! Back up a little!" The Worker shouted as the Crane went back a little. "Stop! Wait! Wait! Drop the loot!"

"Roger!" The Crane opened its claw as it dropped the metal beams.

"Good! We're going to start from the foundation!" The worker shouted.

"Right'o!" The Workers shouted in unison as they grabbed the metal beams together and set up a few foundations with the help of the crane as the workers hammered the beams into the ground to keep them steady.

"Please stay away! It's dangerous to be around these sites!" The Boss of the Workers shouted in Latin at the two girls.

"Sorry." Tuka apologized as she and Lelei took a few steps back.

"Thank you. I suggest you to keep out, many got hurt, when around these sites." The Worker warned before going back to work.

The two wandered around as they saw the hangars. "What's that building over there?" Tuka asked with a curious look.

"I don't know." The two were later surprised as an F-22 Raptor came out of the Hangar as it made its way to the runway.

 **"Phantom 1! You are clear to take off! I repeat you are clear to take off!"** The Speaker boomed in American as the Fighter quickly acknowledged it by running down the highway and lift off to the skies, to the girls, they were looking at an Iron Dragon that was running down the road and flew off. But in this world, Dragons don't run through the streets and fly away, they worked much like Helicopters. Lift off to the skies without running down the streets.

"Is that magic?" Tuka wondered.

"I don't think so." Lelei simply answered as the two went on with their wandering to the Refugee Tents, where they met former slaves being treated and given clean and comfortable clothes with soup and a few plated of fried rice, Lelei later noticed the stoves that were positioned by the tents, she got closer as she saw Liam cutting some fish with his Cleaver knife.

"What is this?" Lelei asked, she never saw salmon up until now, in Falmart, Salmons were rare and were hard to find, only some people knew of their existences, even the pirates and sailors, who caught them, thought they were too oily to eat.

"This? This is Salmon."

"Salmon?"

"Yes. These fish can live in the sea and rivers."

"But, I thought that Sea fish can't swim to the Rivers."

"Yeah...There's that reason of Non-Adaptable Fish. But, Salmons are one of the fish that can live both in rivers and oceans. The babies were born in the rivers and then go to the sea. When they were about to lay their eggs, they come back to the breeding spot and eventually die from...Well...Natural Disease that made them very sick and die after laying their eggs."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...This is one of the Many species, one of my favorites to cook in the porridges."

"What species is this one?"

"This one? This is the Atlantic Salmon."

"What are the others?" 

"Let's see...There's always the Sockeye Salmon, the Pink Salmon, the Chinook Salmon...The Chum Salmon, Coho Salmon and the Masu Salmon, though I rarely cook them."

"I see...Are there any sharks in your world?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Sharks are one of the fish that are being hunted. They're now in the protection of mermaids."

"Well, what do you know. Same thing's happening in my world, the Fishermen killed sharks and take their fins to be eaten. Now, the traditions made illegal, so the Sharks can't be extinct, though there are some of them, who kept doing it. Is that all?"

"What is this?" Lelei pointed towards the Rice.

"You never know of porridge?"

"I know porridge, it's one of the Royal's dishes and are only served to royalty."

"I see..." That Info made Liam furious. 'Porridges are only for royalty!? What kind of shitty world is this!?'

"Are you going to serve this to your Higher-ups?"

"N-No, we're cooking them for the refugees, in our world, all of the foods are free to be eaten...But not free in the meaning of free food. Only no restrictions of who should be given this type of food and that type of food. The Imperials' and Leaders of my world, made that rule. And I'm proud of it."

"They did that?"

"Well, yeah. Humans are supposed to be treated equally. Though some of the people still discriminate Black, Brown and Yellow skinned until they decided to make them equal and not to be mistreated. Racists are now more like despised in my world."

"Your world sounds better than the Empire."

"I know, though bandits from this world are this world's terrorists from my world that takes anything they want and don't give a-...don't care about it." Liam sighed. "Are there any more questions?"

"One more."

"Shoot."

"Can you teach me your language?"

...

...

...

...

...

"...Didn't the Americans give you lessons?"

"They did. Although it's only English. Can you teach me other languages?"

"...Pftt...Ahhhh..." Liam scratched the back of his head. "Well...I don't know..."

"If you can't, are there any other teachers?"

"...There is one that comes to mind if you're asking about the whole International Language. Only some of the International Translators went there and mastered some of the most common languages, but the teacher is some what...serious."

"Take me to him." Lelei stated.

"Yep. You're very persistent. I like it." Liam remarked. "I'll take you there and ask the teacher to consider you to be taken as his apprentice of 50 languages."

"Thank you very much."

"After you and the others eat your lunch." Liam chuckled as he went back into cooking.

* * *

 **(General Lance's Quarters)**

Liam was standing in the middle of the room with a man that looked similar to Ken, Dan and Ian. He had messy golden brown hair, a streak of hair that spiked in front of his eyes. He had the same Trench-Coat with golden accents. He was currently reading a book with his left hand holding a cup of tea.

"So...Liam-chan." He started without looking at Liam. "You're here to ask me...About a girl that is volunteering to become our Translator, wrong?"

"No. That's what I said." Liam responded.

"And...This girl...Is willingly going to take my class?"

"She's been learning English with a satisfactory score each class."

"I see...So, I take it that she's wanting to speak...Multiple Languages?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm...Hmhm..." He chuckled. "Very well, a few were willing to take my class. I accept her as my apprentice. Don't disappoint me."

"Thank you."

"Please drop the formality. You do remember you're talking to your own uncle, hmhm..." He chuckled as he took a sip of tea.

"Right then...Uncle." Liam smiled.

"Dismissed." Lance ordered as Liam bowed slightly before leaving. "Interesting...But, Run is more suitable with this type of language. Better pull myself together."

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asian Branch)**

The Soldiers were aiming at the Corpses that were used as Targets as Liam was wandering around along with rubbing his ass. "Ow..." He cringed after being beaten up by Leah in their training session with Close Combat as he continued going down the path as he saw Itami talking to Rory, Lelei and Tuka and decided to butt in their conversation, since...From all the guys there are. He's the most bluntest...Is that a word? Anyways, he quickly came up to them as he asked. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh hey Liam. These girls asked about the Dragon Scales." Itami said.

"Dragon Scales? Sure why not? I mean like what we really made of them that time was...Dummies...Other than that nothing else. Take as many as you want." That statement made Tuka slack-jawed, while Lelei and Rory had a speck of surprise in their eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tuka asked as Liam just blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, I mean there's literally nothing we could do with them. Right Itami?" Liam asked as he elbowed Itami, who nodded.

"Nothing to do with them, sides making them as test dummies. Take as many as you want." Itami blinked as the girls just look at each other.

"Alright, but do you mind if we ask your help?" Lelei asked as Liam just took his radio and switched to his open channel.

"Uhhh...Liam to All Units Available. Can any of you copy?" Liam radioed.

 _"Roger, what's up?"_

 _"Hai, I can hear ya loud and clear."_

 _"Reese Roost here, hearing you loud and clear, Master Sergeant."_

 _"This is Crane 1 along with 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. What's up?"_

"We need an extra hand or more to pick Dragon Scales and Draconic Things from the Corpses...Mind if you help?"

 _"Sure."_

 _"Yokai."_

 _"Roger that, Master Sergeant."_

 _"On our way, we're bringing our whole squad. Over and out."_

"Thanks for the assist, Liam. Over and out." He turned the radio off as he saw Lelei looked at the Radio with a fascinated and curious look.

"Is this magic?" She asked as Liam just shook his head.

"It's Science...Or...Uhhhh...Advanced Alchemist." Liam answered as Lelei looked at it with an even more fascinated look.

"How does one make this?" She asked as Liam looked uncomfortably.

"W-Well...One needs to use Iron, some...Components, a few wires or in your language, metal that could let electricity flow easily, some advanced...Metal pieces that are specially made and some plastic and other stuff that I was kinda lazy to remember..." Liam cringed as he scratched the back of his head at the stupid excuse he made as Itami snickered at the poor Master Sergeant, who was looking embarrassed at his own explanation. 'Why do I have a shitty luck?' He turned to see a group of men and women jogging towards him.

"Sergeant! Reporting for duty!" A soldier reported as everyone saluted.

"*Sigh* At ease..." Everyone did as told. "These...Three wanted to collect Dragon Scales...And from the catalogues that I got from Count Colt...Draconic parts are...really expensive...Not to mention the Fire Dragon..." Liam massaged his forehead as some of the soldiers snickered.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" A Female Private asked as Liam shook his head.

"No...I'm just...How do I say it? Got a really shitty luck...So if you don't mind, can you help us?" Liam asked as the Soldiers nodded before they started to take the Dragon Scales, Horns, Claws, Teeth, Bones and other things that looked valuable.

* * *

 **(After an Hour with a Few Minutes)**

The Soldiers finished taking out the Scales and other stuff as Lelei looked at the list. "We have 300 Dragon Scales, 10 Dragon Claws, 50 Dragon Teeth. One Dragon Scale can last a person for at least a week."

"A week...Itami am I hearing that a Dragon Scale can last a person for a week?" Liam asked as Itami shook his head as Liam quickly fell down. "Then you mind if I buy some ingredients? I'm getting pretty rusty..." He requested as the soldiers snickered at the Sergeant.

"Sure...If we can find one merchant that sells fresh meat."

"Oh fuck you..." Liam groaned as the soldiers laughed. "Fuck my luck..."

* * *

 **(Count Colt's Room)**

Count Colt was at his room, reading a crude translation guide that was written with ink. He was given some of the language lessons to understand the UN's Second or First Language. "Really useful I should say. No one has ever made a book with this quality." He observed as he heard a knock on the door. "C-C-Come in." He said with really crude words. He wasn't really used to the language as the door opened to reveal Liam in his Trench-Coat.

"Uhhh...Count Colt...We're going to set out to Italica ETA 5 days, we're taking your men and sell Dragon Scales as well, considering how many Winged Dragons were...Slaughtered." Liam said as the Count nodded.

"I understand, then your soldiers are going to escort me and my men to Italica?"

"To put it simple, yes...Sides the fact that we're going to...Sell some Dragon Scales in your city. We're hoping that...We could...Uhhh..."

"If it's the occupation of Italica, I doubt that they would mind, after all, you and your countries did saved me and my soldiers from Death. Although, some of them weren't as lucky."

"I deeply apologize, but because the Saderan Empire has attacked our Countries, we were forced to defend ourselves and...Shedding blood wasn't optional..." Liam reasoned as the Count waved it off.

"It's alright, I and my Subordinates would do the same thing. You're more than welcomed to our city."

"Thank you, Count Colt. And have you read the latest news?"

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmhm, We've successfully taken down the Fire Dragon." That made the Count's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Liam shook his head. A no. "Are you sure it is the Ancient Fire Dragon?" Another No. "I pity the Empire, when they face you." That made Liam chuckle.

"That's what they all say, when I asked them to respond to that News." Liam chuckled. "Count, I merely suggest that you're going to be at the back of the convoy."

"Why so?"

"Humans and Demi-Humans...In this case, are one of the most unpredictable creatures. And what if they think that you're being...Controlled?" That made the Count chuckle.

"I see, very well, better be safe than sorry. I'll be sitting the option of coming to my own city with foreign vehicles, that you call...Cars..."

"Thank you."

"I must ask, though...How many of these...Guns do you have?"

"If I were to count all of them, enough ammunition to decimate the whole Empire by a few blinks of an eye, this is not counting our Flying Vehicles, Ground Attack Vehicles and Navy."

"You have Navy in your world?"

"It's one of the common ones, Indonesia is a coalition of islands that were brought together in the Second World War that merely let hell break loose on our planet. But, that's a story for another time."

"I see, how do these...Navy look like?"

"You're looking at them...The ones that escorted you here." Liam stated.

"You mean, those A-Mary-Ka?"

"That's the one, their Ground Army were a tiny bit to slow if they're to prepare for journeying here. Their Marines were the ones that were ready."

"Me-reens?"

"Think of it like Soldiers that were sent to the Battlefield via Water through the Landing Boats, boats that were used to travel and carry the troops and heavy vehicles. The Vehicles they use can be used in water."

"Such Technology...I beg to differ about their Ground Forces..."

"Their Ground Tanks as we call them, have more armor and weapons that are designed to penetrate to metal, the Marine's Tanks have less armor and weapons." Liam explained, the Count was taken back by the sheer force that the Empire was facing. Not that the Marine's Tanks were not powerful, but they were certainly designed to move on water and land, but with the Ground Forces, the Empire wouldn't stand a chance.

"I see...Very well, I'll be preparing my belonging, so if you can, can you..." He thought of the words that would most likely not offend Liam, who knows about the situation.

"Ah, very well, I'll just leave you and your belongings so you can prepare. Enjoy your day, Count Colt." Liam got to the door and left.

'The Unoited Neitions...What kind of Coalition is this open to aid strangers and liberate slaves?' The question still ringed in the Count's head as he shook it off and continued packing.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Refugee Camp)**

"This place is getting more fancier every day..." Liam said as he saw the refugee tents replaced by steel buildings with windows, even a hot bath tub! "I'm getting jealous of the refugees here."

"Liam-sama!" A voice called out as Liam cringed. 'Liam-sama?' He turned to see Lyra running towards him. "Liam-sama, welcome back!" She greeted with a smile.

"Ah, Lyra-chan, how's it going?"

"Good. Thanks for asking! I was wondering if you can play with me and my friends!" She said with a cute face.

"Friends?" He turned away to see boys and girls looking at Lyra and him. "Oh...Sorry, but I was just here for visiting."

"Aww...Just for a while...Please?" She quickly gave him her puppy-eyes as Liam cringed.

"Lyra, please...No. I have jobs to do..."

"Please..."

"Lyra..."

"Please with a cherry on top?"

'O-Oi...Cherry on top?' Liam sweatdropped as he sighed in defeat. "Fine...Only for this time."

"Yippee!" She cheered as she poked him in the nose. "You're it!"

"E-Eh!? O-Oi!" Liam just looked at Lyra, who was running away, while others quickly followed. "No fair! Fine then! I'm coming for you!"

"Hehehe...Look at him being all fun and playful." Greg chuckled as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Yeah...Too bad, he's the vassal of-" James was quickly cut off.

"Don't remind me of it. He's been doing it for his life, don't mess his life up." Greg scolded as James just silently nodded.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Liam was at the garage, fixing up a Komatsu LAV as Jazz came in. "Uhhh...Master Sergeant?"

"Oh Jazz. What's up?" Liam asked as he continued fixing the Vehicle.

"The Generals requests for your presence." Jazz informed as Liam merely raised his eyebrow.

"The Generals? Didn't they know about the situation?" Liam asked casually.

"Uhh...Yes they already know about it. They're asking to bring a few more men with you."

"Eh? A few more soldiers?"

"Yes. Sire. Soldiers. S. O. L. D. I. E. R. S. Sol~diers." Liam got up as he looked at Jazz with a Deadpan look.

"I know what a soldier is, Jazz...I know...Don't think of me as a guy that doesn't know the basics of English." Liam deadpanned.

"Hehe, sorry sir. But, they request your presence ASAP." He said as Liam waved off.

"Got it. Got it. I'll be there. Tell them I'm on my way." Liam requested as Jazz nodded.

"Right away, sir." He turned and left the Garage.

"What is it now?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

 **(Generals' Meeting Room)**

"Did you request my presence, sire?" Liam asked as he stood at the middle of the room.

"Yes, we did, Master Sergeant." General Cody confirmed. "We were wondering if...You mind if we..." He paused unable to find the right words.

"*Sigh* We've been thinking about adding two men and a woman in to your platoon." General Emily sighed.

"Then why not talk to Lieutenant Itami or the others?"

"We've talked to Itami, Kuwahara and Josh." General Hazama informed.

"Ohhh...Right..." Liam said. "But, why me?"

"Well..." The Indonesian started.

"Family issues." Dan finished.

"Family...Issues?"

"Yeah, your cousins." Ken said casually.

"Oh what!?"

"Yeah, same reaction as me. Lance agreed to aid us." Ian added.

"There's that. So, the three additional Soldiers will be joining you shortly. Here's their files." Ken said as he handed three files over.

"Why didn't you give these to them?" Liam asked idly before Dan and Ian looked embarrassed.

"These two assholes didn't remember..." Ken sighed.

"Not our fault if we're forgetful." Dan argued.

"I think that's you." Ian corrected.

"Then, why don't you remember!?" Dan shot back.

"Beers and Alcohols." Ian simply shrugged.

"You and your alcohols." Ken groaned as the other Generals followed.

"Right. You're dismissed." Cody waved off as Liam saluted and exited the room.

* * *

 **(Recon Team Three)**

Liam was walking towards the Convoy as the Soldiers were helping some of the Italican Soldiers to go up the Trucks. "We ready?"

"We're still loading the Soldiers into the Trucks." Mike reported.

"Well, where's Itami-san?" Liam asked.

"Oh he's there." Mike pointed towards the Toyota High Mobility Vehicle.

"Right, thanks." Liam thanked as he went to the vehicle. "Oi, Itami-san. Files of the new members of the Recon Team Three." Liam gave the files.

"Eh? Recruits?" Itami blinked.

"Eh. Dan and Ian-san forgot about these." Liam informed.

"Really?" Itami blinked.

"Don't think the rank of General makes them really wise and...very senior-like." Liam shrugged.

"Right then, let's see..." Itami opened the file.

1.

Name: Dusk Cerato

Age: 27

Nationality: British & Japanese

Rank: Color Sergeant

Specialty: Heavy Weapon Specialist

2.

Name: Shinichi Dilopho

Age: 26

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: Sergeant Second Class

Specialty: Marksman

3.

Name: Hikari Cerato

Age: 20

Nationality: British & Japanese

Rank: Corporal

Specialty: Rifleman

"...These are your siblings?" Itami asked blankly.

"Yes." Liam nodded.

"So, you're...What...23?" Itami asked.

"Well..Truth to be told, I'm 28..." Liam said bluntly.

...

...

...

"Y-You're kidding right?" Itami blinked.

"No...Puberty got me late..." Liam shook his head. "Leah's 20. Mind you."

"...Alright."

"Yeah, speak of the devil here they come." Liam said.

"Oi! Liam-san!" A girl with brown hair and red accents shouted with glee as the two males beside her facepalmed.

"Worst first Impression ever." The Brunette male with yellow accents commented.

"Said it." The Brunette male with red accents added.

"Oi! Dusk! Shinichi! Hikari-chan! Over here!" Liam shouted.

"Aye! C'mon bro!" Hikari pouted at her brother, who was being dragged by her.

"Hikari. I swear...I'll cut your hair someday." Dusk grumbled.

"Don't be like that, Onii-chan!" Hikari chirped as she continued dragging her brother.

"I'm so going to cut your hair, whether you like it or not." Dusk growled, but that didn't give Hikari any of his chills.

"Not gonna happen, Onii-chan!" Hikari continued chirping.

"...She looks lively." Itami pointed out.

"Oh is she? I can't tell?" Liam asked sarcastically, where Itami merely sneered at the Sergeant.

"Liam-san, how's it going?" Shinichi asked.

"What do you think?" Liam shot back.

"Well, going to a mission to escort and sell Dragon Scales...Not so much, if I say so myself." Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah. Yeah. Get aboard. We're leaving in ETA 10 Minutes, People!" Liam shouted as the Soldiers saluted. "Itami-san, mind to fix the map? I can't tell which is which."

"Fine..." Itami grumbled as he took the map. "Oi, this is not the map of Falmart, this is the Map of Tokyo!"

"Really? I couldn't tell." Liam said sheepishly, where everyone sides the Italican's fell anime style.

"LIAM!" Everyone yelled.

"Kay, kay, I'm sorry. Geez, just because of a map." Liam grumbled.

* * *

 **Dan: That's it for Chapter Two. We have a really tight note about us having not enough OCs to occupy the Main Characters of Liberator 2. Feel free to leave an OC or two to fill in this form.**

 **1\. Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality: (Currently America, England, Japan, German and etc Countries that are currently being stated in the Fanfic)**

 **Rank:**

 **Specialty:**

 **Description(Hair Color, Skin Color, Eye Color, Personalities, Weapons):**

 **Extra(Hobbies, Obsessions):**

 **We would be fitting 10 OCs into this Group. If anyone wants to.**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Dan: And now for some OMAKE!**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

Liam was with the refugees as they were up in the Tower of the Free Runway for all the Branches, where the Controller was a man with pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair with a pair of sunglasses with a uniform and wore a device to translate every languages in the world including Falmartian or Latin.

"I need all active pilots radio check." The Air Traffic Controller radioed.

 _"This is Blue Angel 3. I'm going to land in the Southeast Runway, so yeah...Mind if you can clear that runway, copy."_

"Yeah this is Tower All to Blue Angel 3. You are cleared IFRtotheHonoluluAllAirportasoftheRaysS6DepafterLMRS3-4-1maintain5000expectFL14301-0MNafterDepatureson135.35Squawk7500. Need Fullback required." The Controller blurted out.

...

...

...

 _"That was too fast, mind if you repeat that? Over."_

"You are cleared for landing. Captain Boss mate. Over." The Controller said. "Mind that I'm yanking your leg off the seat, Blue Angel. Your ass should be clear."

 _"Roger that, Tower All."_ The pilot radioed.

"This is Tower All to all J-3 Cubs. You are overflying Alnus Hill, Airfield Branch, you need to check in, people, y'all aren't authorized to be doing what you are currently doing."

 _"Tower All. I'm descending, is the Runway clear?"_

"Blue Angel 3. That is an affirm. People, We have FUCKIN CUBS THAT ARE MAKING A FUCKIN AIR SHOW THAT IS NEAR THE FUCKIN TOWER! ABORT YOUR MANEUVER!" At that same time, some Cubs flew inverted at the tower as they went up, missing the tower.

"Oi..." Liam deadpanned.

"No worries, Mr. Cryo Boss man of the Refugees that are being given a tour. I'm going to have to reroute all Cubs. I repeat all Cubs should land." The Controller stated as the Cubs continued flying.

Silence.

...

...

"This is Tower, Bitches, I know you heard that. This is a DEMAND not a REQUEST! Over."

More Silence.

...

...

"Fuck you all. Blue Angel 3, I will amend your flight plan to a new flight plan involving HOSTILE ACTIVITY. Over."

 _"Uhhh...Ready to copy."_

"Blue Angel 3, we got Bitch Ass J-3 Cubs that just made a fucking maneuver over the tower proceeding southbound about 600 Feet, you're clear to proceed direct to those aircrafts. And Eliminate...THE TARGETS...AT ALL COSTS...Squawk 7500..."

 _"You want ME to squawk 7500?"_

"Uhhhh...Yeah..."

 _"Roger that."_

"And as you heard, J-3 Cubs. I'm sending an F-22 Phantom up your way...So you can expect to get DICKED here momentarily, so if y'all wanna cease that flight activity, now would be a good time, otherwise...You can say goodbye to all your loved ones and LIFE...as well as your AIRCRAFTS..."

 _"Alright Tower All, Blue Angel 3 I'm squawking 7500, can you confirm that?"_

"Let me check my ra'DAR screen, one sec ples..." The Controller looked into the Radar as he radioed. "BA-3, that is confirmed, I have you as Squawk Code 7500. And uhhh...The Aircrafts, you've been instructed to intercept has touched down...on the Runway...He's stationary...So if you wanna...Re-amend your flight plan back for that...IFR Arrival that is approved as REKESTED, we'll keep an eye on these Bitch Asses over here on the runway and we will reroute you to him if he tries to take off again."

 _"Roger dodger, Tower All. Descending..."_

The F-22 descended as it touched down and began to slow down.

"Alright, Blue Angel 3, successful touch down. These fucking Cubs are currently taxing their way to their hangar."

 _"Roger dodger, chief."_

 _"Hello?"_ A pilot radioed.

"Yes, hello. This is Tower All of Alnus Hill's AirField Branch. State your Full Aircraft Identification and Society Security Number, so I can get you here filed in the ATCS."

...

...

...

"Uh, sir? That was a DEMAND, not a REQUEST, PROCEED."

...

...

...

"Alright listen up here all pilots, if we don't get some GOD DAMN COMMUNICATION going' on in this Channel, I can and will walk out of this Tower and all of you will be...Crashing into each other, cause you'll have no Vector Assistance."

...

...

...

 _"UHH TOWER ALL. THIS AERIAL...6! READY TO TAKE OFF TO THE ALNUS HILL AMERICAN BRANCH!"_

"Aerial 6 I'm gonna ask that you remove your microphone about 10-14 Feet away from your mouth that came in BLARINGLY LOUD I am now bleeding through both ears. Ummm but uhh...ROGER, I have you insight, what is your flight plan for today?"

 _"WE'RE GONNA BE TAKING OFF TO THE AMERICAN BRANCH!"_ The Pilot blared out.

"Aerial 6 roger that, advise when ready to copy your IFR Flight Plan."

 _"Roger that."_

"What is your aircraft, Aerial 6?"

 _"We're currently flying the C-130J to deliver packages."_

"Uhhh...Roger that. You're clear to take off in Runway 3. Over."

 _"Roger that, Tower All. Over and out."_

"And that boys, girls, gentlemen and ladies. That is how you radio in the ATCS. Now, if y'all excuse me, we're going to have an emergency landing of an F-15 Eagle.

"Alright, people, we're moving into the Airport to get some bites. Charles, thanks for your cooperation."

"Same, Sarge. Now get out before I start radioing and yell at the retarded pilots." Charles smiled.

"Roger that."

* * *

 **Dan: This Omake is inspired by AirForceProud95's 'TROLLING as Air Traffic Controller in Flight Simulator X!(multiplayer)' video. The Video that made me laugh my ass off. Thanks for reading, see ya next Ride.**


	4. Orders to Italica!

**Ken: Ladies and Gentlemen! *Got pushed off the screen by Dan***

 **Dan: My show! Hello~, Ladies and Gentlemen! We haven't received any OC Requests, so I'll be postponing the Appearance of Liberator 2.**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE, Kamen Riders(Sadly), BUT We do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Legionnaire Blaze: Might need some help with that bit, if you don't mind. I and Ken will start Ultraman Tiga's Story after Ken finished his Movie-like two parter.**

 **New Universe Returns: PMed.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks.**

 **Persues12: Awesome. Extraordinary. Cool. Wow. Insanely Awesome! ...Are we playing that game though?**

 **New Universe Returns: PMed.**

 **Perseus12: Thank you so much.**

 **Naga Mada: Truce.**

 **Davinator61: TODAY YE'BOY HAD SOME BAD DAY! BUT THAT ENDS TODAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Orders to Italica! Riders of the Fire Storm!**

* * *

 **(Recon Team Three)**

The Recon Team were now on their way to Italica as Liam was having another trouble. "This is 2. I've got more map problems. Does this go North, South or fuckin East!? Leah. Do the Thing Majing you always do." Liam said as Leah groaned.

"Mou, Nii-san." She groaned before snatching the map from his hands. "North is this way."

"But, the Compass says NORTH IS THIS WAY!" He pointed towards the himself.

"Nii-san...Are you sure, you don't have any magnets?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Fuck! Recon 3. False Alarm, I'm too fucking Dumb to remember that I have a magnet on my vest." Liam radioed as groans and moans were heard. "Yeah and that's a hundred percent not my fucking problem. Mike, how's the Convoy?"

 _"This is Mike here over. Convoy's doing good, no accidents or incidents...Yet. And I doubt that-"_

"I'll have to cut you there, Burner. Don't you dare fucking jinx us like Kurata did!"

 _"HEY!"_

"It's fucking true!" Liam shot back as Kurata mumbled in the radio. "And don't get me started from the time we were at base."

 _"This is Liberator 1-4, we got situation. Over."_

"This is Recon 3-2. What's the situation? Don't tell me a wheel is now a fucking pancake!"

 _"Negative, sir. Our Scouts have spotted smoke in the distance, nearly 500 metres away."_

 _"Could it be key?"_

"The what now?" Liam radioed.

 _"Oh you mean fire?"_ Itami asked.

 _"God Dammit. I thought a large key was burning."_ A soldier radioed.

 _"Same!"_ Another added.

 _"FUCK!"_

 _"*Groans*"_

"Alright, everyone fucking shut up! Lieutenant. Orders?"

 _"Make haste towards the Smoke."_

 _"Roger dodger, Lieutenant."_

 _"Roger."_

 _"Yokai."_

 _"Roger that, LT."_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Verstanden."_

 _"Hao."_

 _"Full speed ahead!"_

 _"Injak gasnya!"_

"Put the pedal to the metal, Lian! Code Effing Crimson for no God Damn clue!" Liam exclaimed as the whole convoy merely accelerated towards the source.

* * *

 **(Italica)**

 **(A Few Hours ago)**

Pina and the Italican Militia were now resting after the siege of the former siege soldiers of Alnus Hill, now known as Fucking Idiotic Bandits that only knows Fucking people and doing shits and giggles for no good reason. "Princess." Hamilton called out softly. "The Militia are losing hope on defending this city, due to the lack of manpower they have."

"This was to be expected. With their Military being decimated, they couldn't afford to train their militia in time to defend the city." Pina grimaced. 'If we didn't send them to a total suicide mission, they would have been able to defend this city.' She took a deep breathe.

"Why did the Emperor sent our Military to die!?" A Militiaman demanded.

"He must've send them to their Death! The Expeditionary Troops were supposed to be scouting! Not attacking!"

"We're doomed!"

"Emroy, have mercy upon us!"

Pina had enough of this as she snapped. "All of you! This is no time to rest! The Bandits will attack again! Dispose of the bodies, barricade and repair the Defences!" She barked. "Three days! My knights will arrive and until then, we must hold Italica!"

"Yes, Princess!" The Militia shouted as they either disposed the bodies or repair the defences.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **(Falmart POV)**

The Recon Team were out in the Road, outside the Gates as to the Knights and Militia, they were more likely a caravan. "What is that?" Pina asked as she and the other knights and militia's already steady and ready to engage.

"A-An armored Carriage, maybe?"

"No. That's forged iron." The Princess observed, the Archers were now trembling at the sight.

"What should we do?"

"Show them we're armed, but don't shoot." The Archers had their bows and arrows along with their ballistae on standby.

"I wonder who they are..." Grey wondered.

"Could it be the Unoited Neitions?"

"Hmph, even if the Maid is talking about the truth, they have the help of their Golden Vehicles. With that amount of people, they aren't as strong as the Empire."

"Who's there! If you aren't enemies, then show yourselves!" Norma demanded as one of the Archers lost his grip and accidentally shot an arrow at the armored carriage as a voice shouted upon contact.

"CONTACT!"

* * *

 **(Recon Team POV)**

"CONTACT!" Liam shouted as he quickly manned the GX-05 that he had on the hatch as he shot a round of Bullets, so did the MG Gunners that were on front to show them who's boss as the Archers quickly got down to cover as Liam shouted. "Greg! Ram 'em!"

 _"Roger, Liam!"_ Greg radioed as he drove out of the line and rammed into the gate, where the Defenders were out of the way as the Toyota, Mitsubishi and Komatsu quickly got in and aimed their weapons, ready to fire.

 _"Mate...Am I dreaming or high that I'm now seeing an Albino girl with red hair?"_ An Australian radioed.

 _"Negative, brotha. I see her too."_ A Black American Soldier radioed.

The Princess looked in disbelief as she saw the Men in Green rammed through the Gates. The Iron Elephant that the Maid told her was indeed what she said. Two men tall, two carriages long and a carriage wide, on the 'head' was a long thin trunk. What can she do? Provoking an army of men into combat. If these people started to think that the arrow was to be shot, they were doomed.

"WHO'S THE ONE WHO ORDERED THAT SHOT!?" Liam demanded on the behalf of Itami as he looked at Pina. "Are you the one?"

That snapped Hamilton of her fear as she quickly barked. "IMPUDENT FOOL! THIS IS AN AFFRONT TO THE THIRD IMPERIAL PRINCESS, PINA CO LADA!"

That made Liam's cold chilly eyes turned to her. "Are you the one who ordered?"

"W-What?"

"Did I ask you?" Liam asked darkly at Hamilton, who was covered in fear.

"N-No..."

"Then shut the FUCK UP!" Liam barked. Being an Intimidator of the Group. "I'll ask one more time. Who is the one who ordered that shot! Final Warning, no one admits, I'll order a fucking Massacre right here! Right Now! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

That statement was to show how much authority, he has. The Militia backed away, readying their weapons. Liam eyed around as he saw Pina. "You the one?"

"It's a misunderstanding!" She declined the accusation. "The people are a little wary of your men, we've just defended the town from a Bandit Attack."

Liam eyed the Archers. Their look was fixed in fear. With a snort, Liam replied. "Only that? Your God Damn Archer just lost his grip and cool?" That made Pina saw hope to go around the storm as she quickly responded.

"Yes! That's the truth!"

"No...Tricks up your sleeve?" Pina nodded as Liam sighed and got his grip on his radio. "This is Unit Viper. Stand down. I repeat Stand Down. Archer lost his cool, Archer lost his cool. I repeat Stand Down. Weapons down." The Soldiers quickly got their weapons down as Itami stepped out.

"Sorry. For the Accusation, we're not fond of...Reflexes." Itami waved off, much to Liam's annoyance.

"Who're you by the way? Oh and sorry I never spoke with literal formal language, because of my rank of Main Torturer." That statement made Pina widened her eyes, the man she was talking to was a Torturer!? She only saw big people with axes fit to be Torturers, the man was still young, but already knows the stench of blood and gore.

"I'm the Third Imperial Princess, Pina Co Lada, but I'm sure you know that through her." Pina looked at Hamilton in annoyance for being too overprotective.

"Fine. Itami, I got a request."

"Uhhh...Sure?"

"Permission to Laugh my Ass off."

"...Permission granted."

"PFFTHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Right. Sorry. I'm going to escort the Count and his soldiers right this instance." Liam saluted before going to the back of the Trucks. That made everyone froze. What did he mean by escorting the Count and his Soldiers? Weren't they killed in the Expeditionary Quest? That was proven wrong, when Italicans with white clothes were being escorted by soldiers, who were helping them walk or pushing wheelchairs for the ones that had their legs a little sore. But, the one that caught their eye was the sight of the Count, not in his Formal attire, but in a white attire with a cloth wrapped around his arm.

"THE COUNT IS ALIVE!"

"HURRAY!" The Militia rejoiced.

"People of Italica! Thanks to the Help of the Unoited Neitions! I was treated with kindness, that I have never seen before! These people have been honored to help me and the soldiers of Italica! And so then! Please! Let them give us their aid to defend this city! I've seen their army! Iron Elephants! Iron Eagles! Along with Armored Carriages from Countries! They've come to our aid!" The Count announced as the Militia shouted in joy.

"Looks like we've made even more friendly contacts." Liam whispered.

"Yep." Itami nodded with a smile.

"But, it seems they're facing bandits aye? Need some descriptions here." Liam walked towards the Princess with a notepad. "Excuse me, but how many Bandits have been sighted?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a note, so I can determine whether or not I should call for reinforcements."

"But, they'll take days!"

"Do you or do you not want Reinforcements to arrive here? If not, we'll be dead from low ammunitions and I rather not have that happening...Princess." Liam merely deadpanned.

"A-Around Ten Thousand."

"See. That wasn't so hard? I'll be calling reinforcements." He quickly left as he went to the Komatsu LAV to use the long-distance radio. "This is Recon 3-2. Over."

 _"This is Major Hikawi. What is it?"_

"I need a talk with the UGAMEDF and UN network about requesting Reinforcements, Italica is under siege, we're not armed with enough ammunitions, requesting Immediate Reinforcements Aka Back Up to watch our back, Major. We would be returning ETA 1 to3 Days."

 _"MASTER SERGEANT! ARE YOU IMPLYING FOR A FUCKING DELAY ON THE DIET CONFERENCE!?"_

"So, you're stating that you're worried...ABOUT A FUCKING CONFERENCE WITH A BUNCH OF BIASED NEWS REPORTERS!?" Liam radioed. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THEN!? ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP INNOCENT PEOPLE OR ARE WE TRYING TO BECOME THE SOURCE OF BIASED FUCKING REPORTERS!? ARE WE THE GOOD GUYS OR ARE WE JUST TOOLS TO THE BIASED REPORTERS!? YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! I'M JUST GOING TO FORCE MY WAY TO OVERLORD! FUCK YOU!" Liam yelled as he turned the radio frequency of Overlord 3. "Any Overlord Element, do you copy? This is Recon 3-2. Over."

 _"This is OverLord 3, we read you, mate. Over. Why didn't you ask for-"_

"Fucking Major told me to sacrifice lifes for a Fucking Diet, mate. So, don't piss me even more. I'm requesting Immediate Back-Up. We got a Siege on Italica. Over."

 _"Damn, I know he's kinda messed up with some orders, but to sacrifice a city. Damn...Anyways, Are you sure?"_

"Positive, OverLord 3, bodies of Saderan Soldiers with arrows, civilians with no armor, but spear, bows and swords were littered around the inside. Bandits are numbered to be around ten thousand, Italica is under-siege if we can occupy this piece of landmark, the whole Empire will have what I remember to be an Economy Crisis, mate. This is what seems to be one of the Major Economy of the Empire of the Sad...Errands."

 _"Bad pun, Sarge. I'm going to report this to the Generals and I'll radio you, what their respond is, how copy."_

"Solid Copy, mate. Roger that, over and out." Liam closed the Transmission as he shouted to Itami. "Transmission sent! No response from the Generals whatsoever for now."

"Roger that, Liam." Itami replied.

* * *

 **(Inside the Castle)**

Liam, Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita and Leah were walking down the hallway, accompanying Lelei, Tuka, Rory and Pina on their way to the room. Not to mention the Count as well.

"For generations it's been ruled by the Count of Formal, Imperial Nobility. But, when Count Formal was reported to have passed away suddenly, the three daughters he left behind began struggling for Dominance. The Eldest and Middle had already married into other families. They fought over who would be the guardian of the rightful heir, the Youngest sister, Myui." Pina explained.

"With all do respect Count Formal, what daughters you have." Liam snickered.

"I know. They're...Competetive to say." The Count sighed.

"I pity your life, sir." Liam added.

"Thank you for your comment, Master Sergeant." The Count responded.

"That stuff happens in every world, huh?" Itami commented.

"Yep." Liam nodded.

"Itami, do you understand what she's saying?" Lelei asked with a curious tone.

"Not every word, but I caught the gist of it." Itami answered.

"I wonder, what happens if you get slammed by the Gate if the Arrow wasn't launched." Liam wondered.

"Not a pretty sight." Itami sighed.

"Leah, mind if you lock your rifle with the safeties?" Liam asked.

"Hai, nii-san." Leah quickly put her Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle.

"Why does Lian get the word of Nii-sama!?" Liam wailed.

"With all do respect, Master Sergeant. You look more childish than him." Tomita answered.

"Damn my fucking life. I'll be jumping off the windows, anytime soon." Liam grumbled.

"Just do it now." Kuribayashi suggested sarcastically.

"...I'm not going to have a Princess looking at me like an insane guy, that'll make my score go lower in the Base Score Board." Liam denied. "Plus, I'm going to get myself a M1014 Benelli M4 Shotgun." Liam added.

"Why shotgun?"

"Cuz...I get to blow people's limbs and anus off...possibly...Mostly for the Torture. You can't have too many guns." Liam waved off, only to have Leah, Tomita, Kuribayashi and Itami sweatdropped at his sadistic part.

"That's what Nii-san would say." Leah deadpanned.

"I'll say." Kuribayashi added with a deadpan tone.

"Oi...My life already sucks so badly and you two are making it worse." Liam shot back.

"Right. Right. I'll love to beat your ass again, nii-san." Leah smiled sadistically.

"Ghh...Mom's side is getting into you." Liam accused.

"Yes." Leah simply deadpanned. "Like Mother like Daughter."

"...Good Game, imouto. Good Game." Liam sighed, much to Leah's joy.

They soon a Double Door as Pina said. "Beyond this door lies, the current leader of Italica, Countess Myui." She later opened the door to reveal two thrones with the left one, seated by a blonde girl around 10 years old with aqua blue eyes and a pink dress.

"A Child?" Itami blinked.

"I believe that Countess Myui is going to turn eleven this year." Hamilton said.

"...Hello." Liam greeted, the rest of the Recon Team just looked at him with a deadpanned look. "O-Oi...It's rude to open the door and just look at her..." Liam argued.

But, that was ignored when Count Formal looked by the door, the Countess just widened her eyes before running up to her father. "Father!"

"Myui."

"Awwwwwwww..." Liam said as he got looks from the other soldiers. "Ehem...A good scene aye?" The Deadpanned look deepened.

 **"Hmph."** A deep voice said through his mouth before covering it.

"God Dammit, Grim." Liam muttered before coughing. "Sorry, got a sore throat." He lied before looking at the two.

"It's kinda touching." Leah wiped a tear of her face.

"Yeah..." Kuribayashi agreed.

"...Can I take a photo?" Liam asked idly.

"No." Everyone scolded as Liam shrunk.

"I hate you all." He muttered under his breathe.

"Countess Myui was a little too young to take the responsibility of the Defence, so I took her stead of the weight." Pina explained.

"Well, duh, she's way too young to lead an army." Liam deadpanned.

"Says the guy that takes a battalion to battle in his 14s." Leah shot back.

"...Fair Point, but I was the son of a General." Liam added.

"...Good Point, nii-san." Leah sighed.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Liam, Itami, Kuribayashi, Leah, Tomita and the rest were now in the meeting room as they were having a discussion. "So, you're saying you'll help us, correct?"

"Um...Yes. Seeing that we can't really sell these Dragon Scales with this all going on."

"Agreed. With all these...I suppose that we can't let innocent people and militia die in the hands of bastards." Liam took a sip of wine. "Still too early for this to be considered to be good wine, aye?"

"Yes. The Wine Stock was at the South Gate. We've lost some of the good wines." Myui confirmed.

"Very well then. Leah, mind if you take some of the wine in the back of the Komatsu LAV of ours?"

"Uhh...Sure?" Leah said as she quickly left for the Wine.

"So, Myui-san...I think it is better for us to look at the map of the city if we are to defend." Liam suggested.

"Very well." She gestured Hamilton to give them a look of the map.

"So, South, East and West are the ones that are going to be targeted, aye? Itami-san, we better blow the West Wooden Bridge to allow us to have a better advantage."

"Yeah. We'll have our current forces divided by two so that we can defend it more effectively."

"But, the South Gate's-!"

"Princess, I suggest that you let the man speak." The Count suggested.

"...Very well."

"We'll be taking over the Military Control. Since, you don't realize what you're doing." Itami said.

"WHAT!?"

"Listen to the man, milady. That man's a strategist and have been strategizing their defences and attacks. The other is their leader, who has a great mind." Count Colt said.

"But."

"With all do respect, milady. The Empire have't send help for my people for weeks, when you promise us that we will be treated with care." Lady Myui reasoned. "But in reality, they haven't send reinforements for us."

Pina just hung her down in fear that they may have made Italica turn their back on them. "Put that aside, Lieutenant Itami, Master Sergeant Liam, you are given the full control of your forces."

"You heard him. Don't you?" Itami asked his tactician.

"Uh-huh. But, I need to ask."

"What is the question?" The Count asked.

"How many people can this Castle fit?"

"It's enough for the whole South Gate Residents. May I ask why?"

"They might be planning to be using a trick to make us think that they're going to attack the East Side. Either way, I need you to evacuate as many civilians as possible, I ain't wanna see innocents being butchered."

"Consider it done, Master Sergeant."

"Next I ant you to destroy those ballistaes, they're not going to be needed for the Air Units, we're going to set up our MGs up there. Snipers also."

"As you wish."

"And also, not to mention the tanks, set a tank in the East and two in the South, two in the middle to help either sides. Got it?"

"I understand."

"Princess?"

"Y-Yes...I must say that is quite a plan...With those you call tanks...What are they?"

"Vehicles that are entirely made of forged metal, used to destroy or ram enemies, they command explosive fire magic, they also can be used in land and water, depending on their Types." Lelei explained, the Princess and Hamilton just went wide-eyed at their vehicles.

"I think that's all, don't you think?" Liam asked.

"Yeah."

"Nii-san, I brought the Wine."

"Ah, thank you."

"I think that this is the right time for a celebration, don't you think?" The Count asked as Liam smiled.

"I think so too." Liam smiled before he opened the Wine Bottle.

* * *

 **(After the Celebration)**

Dusk, Liam and Shinichi were at the West Bridge as Dusk was setting up the explosive charges. "I think that this is enough."

He was already excited to blow the bridge apart as they got to their makeshift trench before Liam nodded. "Right then. Fire in the hole!"

 **BOOM!**

The bridge exploded into bits of wood as Liam said. "Job, well done."

"Same If I say so myself." Dusk added.

"Fine job, let's get back shall we? You're also asked to place Mines in the East Gate." Shinichi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going."

* * *

 **(East Gate)**

The Leopard 2SG was being stationed at the East Gate, the people were startled at first, but after seeing people inside, they relaxed as the soldiers mounted their Heavy Machine Guns on the Walls as the others used their binoculars to see people on horseback as the Soldier merely gestured Shinichi to man his Sniper-Modded HK-417 into action. The Sniper merely placed his silencer as he picked the scouts.

"You think this will scare them off?" Shinichi asked.

"Nah, I bet when they see those holes, they'll be panicking." The Soldier chuckled.

"Good to know, Cory."

"Eh...Anyways, should I snipe them?"

"Nah, they'll stick to their plan, so we'll keep them in line, so we won't expecting any surprises."

"Roger that." Shinichi acknowledged as he kept observing the Scouts. "Mate, how many do you think there are?"

"Around thousands, the drone I used saw a lot of Heat Signatures, they're setting up camp around the South, East. Though, East only have a few Signatures, either they're another band or they're lazy to move out."

"Heat Signatures, yes?"

"Yep. This is Scout 1 of the Liberator 1 and Recon Three Coalition. We've spotted the scouts."

 _"Roger that. Keep eyeing them, tell us, when we're clear to proceed with the mines."_

"Affirmitive. Over and Out." Cory placed his radio on his pocket. "Keep observing."

"Put that on an Affirm." Shinichi said. "Scouts are dispatching to their camps. They're clear to proceed."

"Roger. Scout 1 on East Gate, scouts have dispatched towards their camp. You're clear to proceed."

 _"Roger that, Scout 1."_

"Over and out. Stay vigilante, they may have eyes on you."

 _"Roger. Demo 1. Out."_

"Shin. Keep an eye on the road and bushes. Don't want the bandits to see those mines and avoid them."

"Affirmitive."

"Ano..." A voice asked, making Shinichi turn his head to see Lelei.

"Yes? Miss Lelena?"

"May I ask you several questions?"

"Why didn't you ask back at base?"

"I was too busy writing questions to ask them." She answered, she made a good point, making a question and asking someone made them waste more time.

"Right, then, shoot."

"What are the Professions in your military?"

"I'm a Sniper, the long-ranged soldier, Cory here? He's a Rifleman, using the normal service rifles or assault rifles."

"What is the difference between the two?"

"Rifles are made for scopes, they are merely named either a rifle, battle rifle or an assault rifle. But, they need to fulfill some requirements, a Rifle that has no magazines can't be called a Battle Rifle or an Assault Rifle, they need to have a Semi-Automatic or Full-Auto mode."

"Semi-Automatic? Full-Automatic?"

"*Sigh* Semi-Automatic is a mode to fire shots without reloading another projectile. They use magazines, such as these." He took out his Pistol Magazine. "This is a pistol's magazine, but we'll get to that later. Now, the Full-Automatic like it's name suggests fires a barrage of projectiles without stopping, merely stopping if there is no more projectiles that could be fired from these."

"I see." Lelei said as she took her notes of the Sniper's explanation.

"Shin. Are you a Specialist?"

"No. But, though I'm not a Specialist, I still have knowledge from my Cousin. But, there is the mode between the two, called Burst Fire. The gun merely fires a series of bullets, without major recoil, that makes our weapon's accuracy decrease." He continued. "Now, there is the Demolition Experts."

"Demolition?"

"Explosives. Like the name, they merely destroy things that can't be destroyed. They mainly use their explosives, the Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers and their mines."

"Grenades? Rockets? Mines?" She looked confused as Shinichi sighed.

"Explosive devices. Grenades are more like throwable-explosives." He took out an Mk 2 Grenade. "But mostly it's the Grenadiers, who brought the Launchers. None of the other Professions have the Launchers, sides the Grenadiers. The Rockets, are more like the Anti Tank Weapons. Firing a more Destructive Weapon than most of our weapons. But, the power takes up the Speed and Reload Speed. There were two types of Rockets, either they can follow an Aircraft or a moving object or they are to destroy something that are not moving. Mines...They are more like explosive that are used to be hidden. The sensor will destroy anything that steps on it."

"There's the Machine Gunner. The Gunner that merely mows down enemy troops with their automatic-Machine Guns."

"Machine Guns?"

"Those Guns that are used on the top of tanks and our vehicles. That's a machine gun. The weapon that is able to deal with mass troops. Then, there's the Engineer, who fixes things and sometimes defuse Mines and Traps. That all?"

"One more."

"Shoot."

"What are the types of weapons."

"...You mean how many types we have?"

"Yes."

"Right, there's the Rifle, Battle Rifle, Assault Rifle, Sub-Machine Gun, Machine Gun, Sniper Rifle, Flamethrower, the almost-finished Plasma Rifle, Gatling Guns, Rocket Launcher, Missile Launcher, AutoCannons, Pistols, Revolvers, Shotguns, Tank Cannons, Artillery Cannon, Anti Aircraft Guns, Anti Tank Guns and Mortars." Lelei wrote all the guns as she nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I'm going back to my job." Shinichi waved off as he looked through his scope, Lelei looked at him before leaving him on his own.

'Intriguing.' She thought.

'Well, at least she's kinda an interesting girl.' Shinichi thought before he continued observing.

"Have a plan for the future?" Cory asked with a teasing tone.

"Shut it, Cory."

"Hehe, sorry. Mr. Snip." He continued.

"Oh fuck you, Cor." Shinichi mumbled.

 _"This is Demo 1. Mines are all set. Move all the Civies."_ Liam radioed.

"Roger dodger." Cory answered as he looked at his clock. "Time...0428. Still long before sundown, let's set the MGs."

 _"Roger that, Scout 1. Over and out."_

* * *

 **(2 Hour Later)**

The Civilians were being put into the castle as the Militia and the Knights were stationed in the castle as Pina looked around. The Medics were tending the wounded militias and were bringing MREs to the ones that didn't have money to buy their food.

"Thank you, young man."

"Doing our job, ma'am. We're born to serve and fight for the innocents." A Combat medic assured as he gave out a box of MRE to the elderly woman.

"You're different than those Empire Dogs."

"Please, we're not the Imperials. And one thing, is that we hate cruelty. The reason the UN is born, ma'am. I better be tending everyone else."

"Do your job, boy. I'm already satisfied by your care."

"Take care." He said before he took off and take care other wounded militias and sick people.

'These people are helping people that they don't even know. Is the word Savage, appropriate for them?' She thought sadly as other medics brought the packages of MREs to feed the people.

"C'MON ON PEOPLE! AREN'T YOU TOUGH!" A voice boomed as an officer was ordering his soldiers to bring the MGs.

"Sir! We're trying! We forgot how heavy these things are!"

"Yeah!"

"Aren't you all MARINES!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN GET HAULING!" The Officer barked as the soldiers hauled the MGs with their face fixed with a more determined look, due to the effect of the Officer's encouraging words.

"Jordi! Enough! That's way too much!" A feminime voice cried as Pina looked at a brunette guy filling a plastic cup of milk for a brunette woman.

"Sorry, ain't no expert on this!" The male apologized as the woman huffed before hitting him by the head. "Yeoch! Sonya! What the fuck!?"

"Didn't I tell you, I'll hit you if you pour too much, Jordi?" She asked firmly.

"Y-Yes, Sergeant." The Second Class Sergeant stuttered before the higher rank huffed before turning away to a boy.

"Here you are boy. Sorry if it's too much."

"Thank you, miss!"

"You're welcome, now run along." The Sergeant smiled as the boy ran with his plastic cup.

"Ain't helping children your thing, Sonya?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Heh, get to the milk station, I'll tell ya, when we're going to set the defenses."

"Roger, Sergeant."

"Please, didn't I tell you to call me Mike?" Mike asked.

"Yes, si-...Mike..."

"Yes, Sergeant Sonya, dismissed."

"Alright...Mike." She grinned slyly.

"Thank you. Now, dismiss." Mike said before the woman leaves to get to mind her own business.

"Mister, what is this?" She heard a child question a soldier.

"This old nicker nacker?" A soldier with a crude latin asked as he pat the Leopard Tank. "This old baby's-"

"Shut the smooth talk, bitch. You're talking to a child."

"Sorry. This old thing's a one of a kind vehicle with a large cannon to shoot out a powerful fire magic or what I like to say 'Lightning Blast', but that's just a made-up name. The others called it a tank. I basically called it the Leopard 2SG. This monster? Is entirely made of metal. No cloth, wood, only pure metal and science can create this mechanical beast."

"C-Can I touch it?" The boy asked, the soldier merely looked at his partner, who nodded.

"Yes, you can. Go ahead, it won't bite, since it's a machine." The Soldier smiled as the boy looked in fear before touching the Tank's metal body.

"I-It's cold."

"It is cold. It's metal. Phew...Phil, mind if you take the boy for a joy ride?" The soldier asked as the guy, named Phil raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"...Well, nothing to do. So why not, Benny?"

"Thanks."

"Alright, boy. Got a name?"

"F-Fost..." The boy answered with fear.

"Alright, then. Fost. Aye? Cool name, you got. Known a guy in my life named Frost, a good Leader. He's still on service in my military as a high ranking soldier. Well, then. Wanna take this thing for a spin?" The boy just widened his eyes, like a boy, who got his Christmas Present Early before showing a toothy grin and nodded. "Alright. Mind you that you're going to be at the top, don't close the small door at your back, kay?" The boy just nodded as Phil stretched his hands and did a few arm warmings.

"Benny, get to the Shooter's Position, gonna need some visual assistance."

"Roger that, Phil."

Pina turned to Liam, who was helping a Combat Engineer construct a Transmission Device aka Communicator, "And that should be it. Right, mate?" The Australian Engineer asked.

"Yep. This should work. Let me test. This is Viper Unit 1. Over. Any receivers?"

 _"This is ComRad 1. We've got your transmission, Two Predators are going to aid you in scrambling the ranks of bandits. Sit your ass on this one, my boy. The Reinforcements' are going to arrive in Italica in ETA 14 hours. Over and out."_

"Roger that." He radioed as everyone heard a sound that was quite unfamiliar, the Italican's sides the Soldiers and the Count had a look of shock as they saw two Black Wireless Controlled Drone flying above the city, making a loud noise that made the soldiers shouted in joy.

"W-What the..." Pina looked in disbelief as the Predators flew into the distance around Italica's forest and fired a barrage of bullets upon some of the bandit's camp, making them scatter in fear.

 _"This is ComRad 1. Predators' low on ammo. We're going to drop extra ammo and provisions that we pack up. Fighters should be in bound ETA 8 hours. Over."_

"Roger that." Liam radioed as the Predators flew above the city and dropped two crates filled with ammos and provisions. "Fighters ETA 8 hours! Reinforcements ETA 14 hours everyone! HELPS GOING TO BE HERE EVERYONE!"

"OORAH!"

"HAHA!"

Every Soldier cheered at the announcement as the Italicans followed them.

"They care about these people than they do with theirselves." The Princess muttered in disbelief. Every soldiers in Saderan usually toys the women and didn't care about anyone sides themselves, but these soldiers...Helped the people, gave out provision, tended the wounded and didn't toy the women.

* * *

 **(Midnight)**

Liam was at the South Gate as he looked through his heat-vision binoculars. He saw not much rather than some massive red glow was more of a blue-cold surroundings with no heat signature. "This is Viper 1. No sign of Bandits."

 _"Viper 2. Negative."_

 _"Viper 3. Got no visual in Night-Vision."_

 _"Viper 4. Should we fire a flare?"_

 _"Viper 5 to Viper 4. Negative. That'll alert them. Stay with the plan."_

 _"Viper 4. Affirmative, Viper 5."_ Liam sighed as he looked through it again as he saw a heat signature.

"Viper 1 to All Viper Elements. I spotted movements by my side. Over."

 _"Can you confirm whether or not, it's a scout?"_

"Negative. It's too faint to be detected. Consider it a wild animal. Over."

 _"Viper 2. Affirm."_

 _"Viper 3. Roger that, Sarge."_

 _"Viper 4. Roger Dodger."_

 _"Viper 5. Keep an eye out."_

"Sure thing, Sergeant Major." Liam radioed. "Over and out." He turned his radio off as he took out his Howa Type 64 Rifle before he turned his radio on to the free Channel. "Viper 1 to all Elements. Any luck?"

 _"Negative."_

 _"Ga."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Nay."_

 _"Not yet."_

 _"No luck yet."_

 _"No movements."  
_

"How the heck are they not attacking?"

 _"Viper 4 to all Units! We've spotted large enemy troops heading towards our side of the South Gate! Requesting Immediate Back-Up!"_

 _"Roger that!"_

 _"Yokai!"_

 _"Hao!"_

 _"Confirmed! Tanks requesting immediate assistance!"_

 _"This is Recon's Challenger II. Solid copy on ya, Major Kuwahara. Over and out."_

"What the?" Liam felt a disturbing feeling. "Something's not right." He took out his radio. "Viper 4. Try checking the Heat Signatures!"

 _"Why?"_

"Magic. It may be an Illusion."

 _"How do you know that sir!?"_

"Lelei told me. So, put your ass talk and check!"

 _"Roger, Sarge."_

It took two minutes for the Unit to answer back. _"Viper 4 to all Units! Stop every movements! We got Fakers here! Cory, take them out!"_

 _"Roger, Shin!"_

 ** _*BANG! BANG! BANG BANG!*_**

With a few Sniper shots, Shinichi radioed. _"Everyone! False alarm! Liam. Movements on your side were actually Enemy Mages using Cloaking Spells to cloak their movements, they're trying to deceive us! We've got a faint Heat Signature around the Bushes."_

"Shit...They could be anywhere." Liam cursed under his breathe before he banged his head. "Of course! Reverse Psychology! Josh, Karma is a bitch!"

 _"What?"_

"They're not heading for the South! They're attacking the East, since it's common knowledge for us to defend the weak side!"

 _"Shit! This is Shark 3 to all Elements! Requesting Immediate Back-Up! Enemies' using Reverse Psychology! Need every support we can get in the East!"_

 _"Roger."_

 _"On our way!"_

 _"We're staying here, if they try anything funny."_

 _"Roger that."_

 _"Tanks on their way! Hold on! ETA 10 Minutes!"_

 _"Roger. SHIT! EVERYONE! OPEN FIRE! THEY'RE HERE!"_

 ** _*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*_**

 ** _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_**

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

The whole channel was filled with gunshots as Josh shouted. _"GET HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ENEMIES ARE EVERYWHERE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_ He radioed before the Transmission was cut off.

"Josh! Josh! Do you copy!? DAMN IT! Itami-san! Orders!?"

 _"We're going to East Gate. Pops, defend this site."_

 _"Roger."_

"Hang on. I and my Unit will pick you up. Lian! Start the Engine!" Lian just nodded before getting in the car and starting its engine.

 ***VROOM!***

 _"All set..."_ He radioed.

"Leah! Get in!"

"HAI!" The petite girl saluted before getting in the back side of the Komatsu LAV.

"Lian! Step on it! To Itami!"

"...Hmph." He snorted before stepping on the gas and rushed over to Itami's position.

* * *

 **(East Gate)**

It was total hell. Pina was seeing something, she's never seen before. The Soldiers were merely shooting out fire through their staff. The Long staff with the wooden stock was eating away the belt of metal as it spit out fire upon the bandits. "MORTAR!"

"Half-Load!" She heard as she saw two soldiers around a large staff with two metal sticks on the end of the top of the staff as the front guy covered his ears before a large boom was heard. The Staff fired a fireball at the sky as it slowly fall down and exploded upon contact with the ground. Demolishing Enemy Troops along with leaving a huge crater. "Fall back! Fall back! MGs! FIRE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

"Roger, Sarge!" The Machine Gunner acknowledged as he reloaded the MG with a new belt of bullets.

"FIRE! FIRE! We're not gonna let this gate fall!"

"OORAH!"

"INTO BATTLE! FIRE!"

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

The whole scene made Pina froze in her place, the whole soldiers were merely massacring the bandits. Blood and limbs were flying. Bodies were piling outside. She stood from the nearest tower as she just gaped upon the sight of the bloodbath. 'What have we got ourselves into?' She asked herself, no matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't. She couldn't look away from the Death of Bandits.

* * *

 **(Itami's Position)**

"OOOHHHH! WHY AREN'T THEY COMING HERE!?" Rory moaned.

"What the hell?" An American asked in Falmartian.

"Lelei, what's happening?" Itami asked in concern.

"She's an Apostle."

"Apostle?"

"Umm...The Deaths of People pass through her to descend faster to Emroy."

"So, you're saying that...The Souls that passes her are making her go crazy!?"

"Yes. If it's from this distance. She's still have a grip on her. But, if she's out there..."

"The chances of her going even crazier than this rises?"

"Yes. But, if she does go crazy, she only kills the guilty. In this case, the Bandits, so any direct attacks can make her turn her back on us." Lelei explained blankly.

"OI! ITAMI-SAN!" He heard a yell to see Liam in his G3-X Armor waving out from the hatch. "Get in!"

"Yokai! Kuribayashi, Tomita. With me."

"Yokai!" The two Sergeants saluted before getting in the Armored Vehicle.

"Lian! Drive!"

"Hmph." He snorted before he stepped on the gas.

* * *

 **(Right in the skies)**

Seven Teams of Fighters consisting of 5 of America's F-35 Lightning II, 3 of Australia's F-18 Hornets, 5 of England's Tornado GR4, 3 of Japan's F-4 Phantom II, 4 of Russia's Mikoyan MiG-29, 7 of Indonesia's Embraer EMB 314 and 2 of their Sukhoi Su-27 that were flying up in the air. They were currently escorting an AC-130H Spectre, 10 of Russia's Mil Mi-26, 12 of Indonesia's Super Pumas, 15 of Japan's UH-60s. They were also accompanied by the Coalition's Attack Helicopters with 10 of Japan's AH-1 Cobras, 15 of US's AH-Apaches, 12 of German's Eurocopter Tiger. Along with 12 of America's C-5 Super Galaxies that were currently carrying M1A1 Abram Tanks and 5 of their AC-130J-30 Super Hercules that were carrying 92 Airborne Troops.

"Radio Check. This is Mako 1. To all Units. Copy."

 _"Mako 2. Check."_

 _"Mako 3. Here."_

 _"Mako 4. Present."_

 _"Mako 5. Standing by."_

 _"Wasp 1. In Range."_

 _"Wasp 2. In bound."_

 _"Wasp 3. Present as always."_

 _"Hurricane 1. Roger."_

 _"Hurricane 2. Up and going."_

 _"Hurricane 3. Here."_

 _"Hurricane 4. Present."_

 _"Hurricane 5. I read ya."_

 _"Seeker 1. Over."_

 _"Seeker 2. Ready to copy."_

 _"Seeker 3. Up here Cap."_

 _"Fulcrum 1. Here."_

 _"Fulcrum 2. Present."_

 _"Fulcrum 3. Here."_

 _"Fulcrum 4. Alive and up for a kicking."_

 _"Fulcrum 5. Kicking."_

 _"Fulcrum 6. Present."_

 _"Fulcrum 7. Here."_

 _"Wild Geese 1. Over."_

 _"Wild Geese 2. Up and copying sir."_

 _"Wild Geese 3. Ano, ga bisa Bahasa Inggris(Ummm, I can't speak English)."_

 _"Wild Geese 4. Ngapain ikutan Kursus Bahasa Inggris kalo gitu(Why the hell, did you even bother taking English Lessons)!?"_

 _"Wild Geese 5. Eh. Copying, Cap."_

 _"Wild Geese 6. Hearin ya Cap."_

 _"Wild Geese 7. Up and kicking, sir."_

 _"Sharky 1. Slap me if I ain't ready."_

 _"Sharky 2. All weapons set, Cap. Ready to follow orders."_

"Roger. We are currently escorting our Cavalry if anyone is wondering." That made the Channel filled with Chitter chatters. "Order! Order! We're ETA 5 Minutes from Italica."

 _"This is Wild Geese 1. I have visuals! Smokes everywhere! Permission to assist the Defending Forces, sir."_

 _"This is Fulcrum 1. Permission to assist."_

 _"Hurricane 1 here. Requesting Permission to assist."_

"Roger that. Sharky, Seeker, Hornet, keep escorting the cavalry. Tell the Tank Transports to land a few kilometres from the City. We're going to have a Blitzkrieg going on. Can someone pop in some music?"

 _"Way ahead of you Cap. Today, live. We're playing The Ride of Valkyries the Apocalypse Now Version."_ A Transport Chopper radioed.

"Roger that, Mako 1 to all Mako elements, break formation, we're going in to assist."

 _"Roger."_

 _"Affirmative."_

 _"Copy that."_

 _"Solid Copy."_

 _"Every Assisting Fighters, let's give them hell."_

 _"Roger/Roger that/Baik/Dimengerti."_ The pilots radioed as Mako 1 just gave out a hand gesture.

"Launching. This is Mako 1 to Viper Unit 1. We're ETA in bound for an unknown time."

 _"WHAT!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO READ HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE!?"_

"With all do respect, do you believe I can read how many seconds were going to assist?"

 _"God Damn you, Mako 1. Don't scare me. Nearly gave me a Heart Attack. NEARLY. And advice that Friendlies are in the Walls, restrict fire outside of the walls. We'll mark, which wall with a flare, mate. Over."_

 _"Roger. We've fired a flare, Fighters."_ A Red flare was later seen as Mako 1 grinned.

"Copy that, flare sighted, gotcha. Every Fighters engage."

 _"Engaging."_

* * *

 **(Insert: Apocalypse Now - Ride of Valkyries)**

* * *

 **(Viper Unit 1)**

"Damn, that'll give them the target." Liam said as he got down from the hatch.

 _"Lieutenant! Come in!"_ Kuwahara radioed.

"What up, pops?" Itami asked.

 _"It's Rory! She's going to the South Gate!"_

"What!?" Everyone except Lian yelled.

 _"Damn, she's running Naruto Style up the roofs."_ Tsukasa's voice was heard.

 _"Yeah, damn, remind me not to piss her off."_ Matt added.

 _"Remind that yourself."_ Tsukasa scoffed.

"Roger that, pops."

"Lian, can this thing go any faster!?"

"Faster?" Lian just smirked before changing the gear from 4 to 5 immediately before putting it on 6 as he quickly went Fast & Furious on this one. "Hang on." He said as the Komatsu just rushed over to the east Gate.

"Kuribayashi, Leah, take off your Night Vision Equipment." Itami said as Kuribayashi and Leah tilted their heads.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"You two tend to break things."

"WE DON'T BREAK THINGS!" The two female shrieked.

"Then, put them off." Liam said. "If you don't want to be ordered, just do as told before the Lieutenant gets pissed."

"Hmph." The two pouted as Liam just flinched.

"Just do it." He said as he cocked his Gatling Gun with his normal AP Round before they heard multiple Jet Engines blaring out. "Cavalry's arrived." He grinned under his helmet as the Squadrons of Fighters flew over them.

* * *

 **(Italica, East Gate)**

The whole city was silent as the Militia, Italicans and the Bandits, who were already over the walls froze in place as they heard strange whirling sounds that weren't familiar. All of a sudden, 24 Aircrafts zoomed above the City as they quickly headed downwards and fired their Autocannons at the Bandits. The Soldiers, who were at the first barricade cheered.

"YEEHAW! CAVALRY'S ARRIVED BOYS!"

"UUUUURAAAAAHHHH!"

"Let's give these nutjobs, a taste of the UN ARMED FORCES' SPECIAL!"

"URRRAHHHHHH!"

"Load in HE SHELL!" A Mortar shouted as he shouted. "Half-Load!" He quickly braced as a loud explosion was heard as the Bandits dispersed with a panic.

 _"FIRING!"_

 _"Rockets away!"_

 _"Missiles!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER FELT THIS ALIVE BEFORE!"_

 _"Fire away!"_

 _"Fire. Fire."_

 _"Have some missiles, cheeky bastards!"_

"Viper Unit 1. Where the hell are you!?" Josh radioed.

 _"Right here, Josh. Up and Kicking with some Gatling Gun whirling up to fire some bastards. And advice that I'm completely Trigger-Happy in this, got that?"_

"Uhhhhh...Copy that. Got that on Solid Copy."

 _"Alright. Josh, get everyone off the tracks, coming in hot with a Gatling Gun itching to kill some bastards."_

"Alright, copy that."

* * *

 **(In the skies)**

"This is Sharky 1 to all Aircrafts that are going to drop Tanks, all Aircrafts land behind the Walls of Italica, Choppers with me, Gunship, fire everything you got."

 _"Specter here in the AC-130H Spectre, Roger Dodger."_

 _"Hunter 1. Copy."_

 _"Hunter 2. Copy."_

 _"Gunner 1. Copy."_

 _"Foxtrot 5. Copy."_

The Channel was filled with affirms as Sharky radioed. "Roger that, guys, every Attackers follow me. Tank Squadron, join in as soon as possible."

 _"This is Danger 1. Roger."_

"Alright, boys. Even though, I'm an Indonesian and American, I'm still a pilot that can command."

 _"Roger."_

 _"Solid Copy."_

"Alright, boys. We're here!"

* * *

 **(Italica)**

The Princess was merely looking in disbelief, horror and awe at the aircrafts that were merely turning the tables. But, not literally. That would be insane. They were merely making the Bandits mere ants that were being squashed by people. If this is their full-army. What chance do they have. Her prespective later changed of the UN a few seconds later, the Empire wasn't going to win against a Giant Fucking Iron Dragon that was rivaling the size of a FIRE DRAGON! The AC-130H Spectre was flying above the skies, the body being ornamented by M61 Vulcan Cannons, an L/60 Bofors Cannon along with a M102 Howitzer on the side. The Aircraft was merely followed by Iron Pegasi of all shapes and sizes with more Iron Dragons.

A faint music was heard until the Iron Pegasi were up close, the music was heard loud and clear, the side of the fat Iron Pegasi opened as they revealed soldiers cocking their guns and fired bullets at the Bandits. The sound of Aircraft engines were heard faintly, she turned towards the South Gate as 12 Giant Aircrafts were opening their huge mouth as M1A1 Abram Tanks were dismounting with the 5 AC-130J-30 Super Hercules flying overhead and dropping the Airborne Troops, who opened their parachutes as they fell on top of buildings and started to come down and provide assistance.

"FIRE! THE TABLE'S TURNED! BITCHES! NOW SUCK YOUR COCKS AND DIE!" A soldier shouted as they fired their guns at the Bandits. "We're only here today, give 'em hell!"

"Aren't we doing that!?" Another yelled.

"WHOOPS! SCRATCH THAT! HELL'S HERE BOYS! LET 'EM HAVE IT!"

"Fire!"

"ROGER!"

"CHEEKY BASTARDS GET GRENADED!"

"Half-Loaded!"

"Gunners! Take out their siege Weps! Ain't gonna have them banging down the door!" A Sergeant First Class radioed as the Tanks reinforced the defences.

 _"Roger that. Firing rockets."_ Gunner 2 radioed.

 _"Rockets away."_

 _"Fire away."_

 _"Firing."_

 _"Fire."_

 _"Shots Fired, boys!"_

 **BOOOM!**

Loud Explosions were heard as she saw the slimmer Iron Pegasi shooting explosive arrows at the Bandits' Siege Weapons, effectively blowing them up. "HAHA! Dead!"

"HELLO BOYS!" Another voice shouted as she looked in horror and awe at the source. "I'M BACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! G3-X's ARRIVED!" With that, Hell released more of its violence. "AND SPECIAL DELIVERY! TODAY'S SPECIAL!? EAT BULLETS!" His Gatling Gun whirled as it made a spinning sound as he fired tiny arrows that merely tore down the Bandits. Rory jumped down from the roof before slicing a Bandit in two.

"MERCY!"

"HELP!"

"EMROY GIVE US MERCY!"

"This...Was supposed to be our War." The Leader muttered in horror as he see G3-X tearing the ranks of the remaining Soldiers as Rory just cut down any near Bandits threatening to lay a blade on her. The two went up their backs as G3-X just grinned before firing his GM-01 Scorpion at the Leader, right in the cock before firing another in the head.

"Alright, wanna play dirty?" He merely reassembled the GX-05 Cerberus into it's Fold Mode, he merely deployed the GK-06 Unicorn and his GS-03 Destroyer, he merely passed the GK-06 Unicorn to his right hand and dual-wielded the blades. "Let's play." The Soldiers were just spectating as G3-X used his GS-03 Destroyer to slash a Bandit and tear him in two by the torso, he quickly stabbed the GK-06 Unicorn at another Bandit, embedding the blade against the neck as he just dropped dead. Rory was just toying with the Bandits as she stabbed a Shieldman by the torso, piercing through the shield as Kuribayashi joined in with her Howa Type 64 being equipped with a Bayonet. "E-Eh? Kuribayashi-san?"

"Don't think you can leave me with all this fun!" She quickly fired her Rifle at a Bandit and stabbed her Bayonet at a Brute before firing a few bullets. "I'm gonna love this." She grinned as G3-X sweatdropped.

"Alright then. Time to end this." He said as he sheathed his Blades and took out his GX-05 Cerberus and attached the Rocket Module, the GM-01 Scorpion and Tracker Scope attached like always. He quickly took aim before shouting. "NIGHT NIGHT BITCHES!" He quickly fired the Rocket as it blew a group of Bandits, when he soon realized. "Oh shit! I forgot to take my Extra Ammo! Damn it." He quickly folded it before taking out his GM-01 Scorpion and fired it upon any Bandits that were closing in.

"Those Trigger-Happy Idiots."

"Eh. That's Nii-san, Tomita." Leah sighed as Lian merely snorted.

 _"Viper Unit 1. Do you copy?"_

"This is Itami, solid copy."

 _"I'm gonna count to 10 before I annihilate the attacking forces inside the wall."_

"Eh?" Itami just blinked. "Liam! Grab Kuribayashi and get out of there!" Itami ordered before he rushed to get Rory.

"A-re? A-Ah! Roger!" He quickly carried Kuribayashi bridal-style, who was stunned and surprised by the sudden action before Liam ran as fast as he could, but...He was kinda in a bind, since the Armor weighed too much and he had been feeling the strains of side-effects. Itami just grabbed Rory and carried her like G3-X and Kuribayashi.

 _"5. 6. 7. 8."_ The Pilot of the AH-1 Cobra stopped before firing his XM195 Vulcan Cannon upon the Bandits, merely decimating their existence. After a few seconds, the cannon stopped as the Bandits were replaced by blood, limbs, bones, gore, ruined corpses, shards of armors, broken blades, broken helmets and ruined organs that were scattered.

"Hunter 1. We got confirmation, Enemies inside the walls are literally corpses. Job well done." Itami radioed as he still had Rory in his arms, G3-X was merely looking at the corpses.

 _"Thank you, sir. I'll be going around and find any Bandits that are fleeing."_

"Roger that, Unit Viper 1. Over and out." G3-X just sighed in relief as Kuribayashi just looked at him.

"...Liam, why are you carrying me as if we're married?" She asked as G3-X just realized before he turned to Kuribayashi.

"A-Ah...Gomen." He quickly put her down as he bowed in embarrassment.

"Iron Pegasi..." Pina muttered in disbelief. "A Force that denies Honor and Pride of a battle...Giant Dragons that carries people, Dragons that spit fire more dangerous than a Fire Dragon's...A Giant Dragon that fires Explosive Arrows from its abdomen, Iron Pegasi that carries soldiers along with spitting fire, Iron Elephants that merely crushes their enemies and deny Honor and Pride. What have we encountered?" She asked as Hamilton merely cried in horror. Grey was looking in disbelief outside of the Gates.

"OOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Americans cheered as they threw their helmets up into the air in joy.

 _"This is Cavalry 1. Reporting to Colonel Hendricks."_

 _"You are permitted to report."_

 _"Enemies are fleeing, most of the ones that are alive are apprehended, some are resisting. Do we need to use Lethal Forces?"_

 _"Negative. Apprehend them with your Pistols, aim at their limbs. Try not to kill them. TRY. You are dismissed if you accidentally kill them."_

 _"Copy that, Colonel. Over and out."_

"Drop!" Pina saw the Soldiers drop down from the Helicopters by ropes as the Tanks circled around and reinforced the security of the Gates.

* * *

 **And Thus, the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X Kicked Ass Here. Along with Chewing Bubble Gum in some Events**

* * *

 **(After the Battle[Or Massacre])**

The Soldiers were currently piling up body parts, corpses and rubbles into a pile. The Permanent Forces arrived after a few hours as they built outposts and barbed wire around Italica to secure the City. The Builders were noting their buildings as well as fixing some of the damaged houses and walls, the Tanks were stationed by the Gates as the Builders started building Runways as AC-130 Hercules that were loaded with provisions landed and took out their supplies.

A Westland Lynx that was being used by the 29 Year Old British Commander, Kyle Morgan along with the 34 Year Old German Commander, Adalard Hartl. "How do you suppose this meeting would go?" The German Commander asked.

"I don't know, I only hope that the Princess...Just understand that we are here only to settle a score with the one that massacred our citizens." Kyle sighed.

"Indeed. Unnecessary Violence can not be tolerated in this."

"War, is more like kill or to be killed." Kyle added.

"There is never Honor or Pride in killing."

"And yet, they claimed it is Honorable."

"Sir, we're arriving by Italica. Hold your horses." The pilot informed.

"Well, let's just hope that the Princess, doesn't...Do anything that violates our rules." Adalard said as he tightened his tie.

"It will be...Rather Devastating."

"But, what is her name?"

"...Apparently something that the Mexicans here would laugh." Kyle chuckled.

"And that is, sir?" A Mexican Soldier asked as the other Mexicans opened their ears

"Princess...Pina Co Lada."

"...Are you serious?" The Mexican asked.

"Yes."

"Permission to-"

"Granted." Kyle interrupted.

"PFFFTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Mexican laughed as the British Commander finds it rather amusing and chuckled with the German Commander laughing with the Indonesian, Singaporean, Chinese and Canadian Soldiers.

"Oh God, it's been ages, since I laughed like that." Adalard wiped a tear off his eye.

"Indeed. But, duty calls. Hmhmhm." He chuckled as the Indonesian stopped laughing before opening the Helicopter's Sliding Door as Soldiers were standing up straight.

"Soldiers! Salute!" The Soldiers saluted as a Sergeant Major got to him. "It's an honor to meet you, Commander."

"At ease." The Soldiers did as told as he walked. "You've all been fighting for an unknown city. But, it is after all what we do. To aid and help the innocent and punish the attackers. Yet, for now we'll be imprison them, any of you find any Hostages or Prisoners?"

"We've apprehended the ones that stayed behind, their Prisoners are being escorted to Base as we speak, sir."

"Hm, very well then. *Sigh* We'll be starting the meeting with the Princess and the Count." The British Commander said as the Sergeant saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" He quickly gestured a messenger to come towards him as he said. "Inform the Princess, the Count and the Countess that the Commanders on the behalf of the British and German Armies have arrived."

"Right away, sir." He quickly left off as the man just turned back.

"Sir, we'll be escorting you to the meeting room."

"That won't be necessary, Sergeant. You are dismissed, I and Commander Adalard will be escorted by these five Gentlemen." He gestured towards the Mexican, Indonesian, Singaporean, Chinese, Candian Soldiers, who had their weapons on their backs, safeties on, locked and loaded.

"Very well, we'll be escorting you right outside for a more secure escort."

"Very well then, Sergeant. If you may." The Sergeant saluted.

"Right away." He quickly gestured the Soldiers to ready themselves.

* * *

 **(Formal Estate Meeting Room)**

"Princess Pina Co Lada, this is Commander Josh Junichi, the Commander of the American Army along with Kyle Morgan of the British Army and Adalard Hartl of the Germany Army." Lelei introduced as the three Commanders were sitting in the opposite side of the Native Princess. "Commander Josh Junichi-"

"Just the name, Lelei. You don't have to use our Full Name."

"Very well, Commander. Commander Josh, Commander Kyle, Commander Adalard, this is Princess Co Lada with her Subordinate, Hamilton Uno Ror as well as Countess Myui Formal and Count Colt Formal."

"Can we begin this Meeting, Lelei?" Commander Adalard asked.

"Very well. We will begin the Meeting." Lelei said to the Princess, who nodded as Hamilton stood forward with a scroll.

"On behalf of the town of Italica, it's rightful ruler, Colt of Formal and Myui of Formal and Princess Pina Co Lada, the Third Imperial Princess of Saderan, we thank The Unoited Neition Armed Forces for their assistance in our time of need. In accordance with proper formalities, we would like to negotiate your compensation." She read as Lelei translated the words as Kyle nodded.

"Very well. These are indeed formalities, however. Seeing the Undermanned and incapability to defend itself. I and my fellow comrades here, would like to confirm our deal with Count Formal in the Promise of Defending Italica." The Commander said as Lelei translated, the Imperials widened their eyes.

"C-Count Formal, is this true? That you made a deal with these people?"

"It is true indeed. We've been treated kindly and were given no tortures. But I can't say the same to the Imperials. I confirm your deal of occupying Italica." Lelei translated the Confirmation as the American just nodded.

"Thank you, Lelei. In accordance to our deal. We are to aid and help Italica in any means sides Weapons. Provision, Repairs and Equipments. Italica is still allowed to have their Trading Business to continue. We are going to secure the whole Town with a more secured military protocol. But, we need to be given full control of military control, so we can defend this town. Along with the Saderan incapable of trying to tax money from this city and that we also order that this is no longer a Saderan Property, but a share of the United Nations and Italica itself. All Prisoners are to be given to us and in anyway, that if our military is provoked to be either attacked or were forced to defend themselves, we will be striking Saderan anytime soon. Lelei, if you would please?" Lelei nodded and translated the Commander's words as the Princess merely widened her eyes.

"Thank you, Commander. For now, what about those other subjects you are to speak off?" Lelei translated as Adalard said.

"Seeing that you people have lost people, we are to give them proper burial and honor of their service to their bravery. Along with the fact that the United Nations will be building a camp outside of your city to help our Military go smoothly." Lelei translated as the Count nodded.

"Very well, but if I may ask of what you are going to do with the Prisoners." Lelei translated as Josh answered.

"We will be treating them if you don't mind. I doubt the Saderan would be treating them...Humanely." Josh gritted his teeth on that one. "As well as your full support on giving your soldiers a request if they want or don't want to be trained as Marksmen. We are not forcing you, Count Colt. We're merely asking if you are going to ask us to train them." He said as Lelei translated, the Count widened his eyes, they were given a chance to be trained with their weapons, they were unsure, when the United Nations denied their sign of thank you by giving them Denariis, this will be a great chance for them to repay the Military if they were low in numbers.

"Very well, then. Thank you for your generosity."

"Excuse me." Hamilton interrupted. "But what do you mean humanely?" Where Josh gritted his teeth. Adalard and Kyle were looking in concern before asking

"What is she asking, Miss Lelei?" Adalard asked.

"It's only Lelei, Commander. For the question, she asks what is the meaning of humanely." Lelei translated as Adalard frowned. They don't know humanely. The two other Commanders and any Soldiers that were guarding frowned at the question.

"It means..." Adalard started with eyes full of anger towards the Empire. "To give the Prisoners aid like treating a friend, a companion or anything on those terms." Lelei translated as Hamilton clenched her fists.

"Do friends, family or partners kill, butcher or rape!?" She demanded as the soldiers quickly raised their guard and aimed their weapons at her. Josh merely raised his eyebrow.

"Listen here, these people may have killed others, but those aren't any reasons that are good enough to take their lives away. We only kill Slavers. The biggest sins of War. And don't think that our War is about Honor and Pride. It's whether to kill or be killed. We avoid the term of killing, since we are here to defend, bring justice and rescue. Not Kill. Attacking another Kingdom is not what our Military is for, our Military is to free, help and defend the innocent and helpless. You hear me? Attacking is not what these Armies are for." He said with an angry tone. "Lelei, can you please?" He asked as Lelei nodded. Inside? She was cowering in fear, she never witnessed the man angry. She translated as Hamilton looked in disbelief. Armies that were to defend? They were designed to attack and yet, these people were still unprovoked to kill them.

"Very well, Commander. But, can we have Master Sergeant Liam Cryo and his forces here? It's...only fitting for us to know each other better."

"Hmmm...That can be arranged." Josh said in Falmartian. "My Falmartian is a little rusty from what I know. Liam's teaching aren't one of the best."

"Indeed, but the man is quite honorable, he gave me a fine book of your Language, English. Fine Soldier, you have."

"He's my friend in the Olden Days. And he is quite the man if I say so myself." Josh chuckled.

* * *

 **(Military Checkpoint to Alnus Base)**

 **(Two Hours After the Meeting)**

The Recon Three were going back to base, but were currently out of gas and were currently refilling in the Military Checkpoint/Outpost as Josh was sitting on a Café that was built along with the Outpost. "Josh, I didn't know you could do Politics." Liam said in disbelief as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mine's very crude. Anyways, it's-What the heck is all that smoke?" Josh asked as a pile of huge dust were flying around.

"Is that the late Reinforcements of ours?"

"The last one known has already arrived five hours ago." Josh said. "I don't think that's one of our forces."

"You don't say." Liam said sarcastically. "Thank you, Sir Obvious." Josh just sighed in annoyance before taking out his radio.

"Watchsman South, do you have a visual?" Josh radioed.

 _"Nay, we've only spotted a flag and a...Tiara? What the Fuck?"_

"A Tiara?"

"Didn't the Princess said that she called for Reinforcements?" Liam pointed out.

"She did. And they're late."

"I can see that. The Battle's over a day ago." The Dust dissipated as it revealed a group of Horsemen or rather Horsewomen.

"Sir, I think it's the Damned Female Order of the BLEGH." A British spat at the ground. "Remind me not to make a name up."

"Noted." A Canadian said as the British spat again on the ground.

"Nah, It's the Fuckin Bitch Brigade." A Black American joked.

"You don't fucking say, Eps." An American Marine sighed.

"Identify yourself!" A Captain ordered as the Marines, the Marine Commando Regiment and the JSDF readied their weapons. Tanks were moving in and pointed their cannons at them.

"I am Bozes Co Palesti of the Order of the Rose Knight! Identify yourselves!" The Knight with yellow hair that reached her shoulders and were shaped like drills unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards the Captain as the other Knights did the same, the Captain refused to be intimidated as he shouted.

"LISTEN HERE, LADY! I'M THE ONE WHO ASK! OR YOU ALL DIE! THESE THINGS!? THESE THINGS ARE THE THINGS THAT MANAGED TO CUT THE LIMB OF A FIRE DRAGON! THOSE BLOOD MARKS!? THOSE ARE FROM THE ONES THAT TRIED TO STORM THIS PLACE! SO, YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I ORDER THEM TO DESTROY YOU INTO NO MORE THAN A PILE OF GORE AND BLOOD!" The Captain shouted as Attack Helicopters hovered above them, the Transport Choppers followed them as a Sergeant used one of the speakers.

 **"ATTENTION EVERY HOSTILE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY THE FORCES OF THE UNITED NATIONS! THE DEFENDING FORCES CONSISTING OF THE AMERICAN ARMED FORCES AND MARINES! CANADIAN ROYAL MARINES! INDONESIAN ARMED FORCES! AUSTRALIAN ARMY! GERMAN ARMY! RUSSIAN ARMED FORCES! JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE AND THE UGAMEDF'S UNIVERSAL BRANCH! SURRENDER!"** The Sergeant of the Helicopter shouted from the speaker as the Knights turned to see Tanks and Gunners were surrounding them, outnumbering them from 100:1. They all cocked their guns as they were standing by to be ready to shoot. M1A1 Abrams, M1A2 Abrams, Type 90 Tanks, Type 10 Tanks, Leopard 2 Tanks, Leopard 2A4 Tanks, Challenger II Tanks, T-90 Tanks, T-80 Tanks, T-74 Tanks, T-64 Tanks, T-62 Tanks, T-55 Tanks, T-14 Tanks and M1A3 Abrams of the UGAMEDF. Soldiers of all sorts of Uniforms were ready to point their guns at them.

As much as Bozes want to destroy them, it wouldn't matter, since their number were too great. With a sigh of defeat, she sheathed her sword as a silver haired knight looked in disbelief. "Bozes, what are you-"

"Sheathe your swords, if these people want to kill us, they would have done so immediately. We're just going to surrender. Besides, their numbers are too much for us and if these are the Unoited Neitions, we stand no chance against these people and note that there are more of them than more of us." Bozes gritted her teeth in desperation as the Captain nodded.

"Good, Everyone get back to your posts!"

"SIR YES SIR!" With that everyone dispersed as some of them still pointed their guns at the Knights.

"Escort these fools of an Order to Italica. Take three Tanks with twenty men bring them to the Commanders. I doubt they don't want to hear about this."

"Sir yes Sir!" The Soldiers saluted.

"And cut the Sir Yes Sir No Sir Shit!" The Captain snapped.

"Sir Yes-...Sorry, Captain." The Captain facepalmed.

"Just GO!" He barked as the Soldiers quickly saluted before doing as told.

* * *

 **(Meeting Room)**

"...So, the fuck is this about again?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"Something that we won't be expecting." Adalard clarified.

"I can see that." Kyle scoffed at the German.

"Eh. Anyways, my trip's cancelled...For now." Josh complained with a sigh.

"So..." Josh started as he looked at Pina and to Bozes, who had a red bruise and to Panache, who was looking in embarrassment. "...You're here...To talk...About your Knight's...Misconduct...Am I right? Lelei?" Lelei just nodded as Josh just massaged his forehead. "...Damn it."

"I would like to apologize to your leader about my Knight's...Arrogance."

"...It's...Forgiven. Since, Eh. Help me." Josh whispered to Lelei, who nodded.

"He said that you're forgiven, since knights from his time tend to be high and mighty as well." Lelei said as Josh breathed in relief.

'They forgive us this easily!? This must be some sort of trick.'

"Excuse us, but we have to report to our Higher-Ups in a couple of hours from now, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving early." Josh said.

"Their Higher-Ups!?"

"Yes. They were to report to their Higher-Ups about the Fire Dragon Attack." Lelei explained.

'They maybe forgiving us about this, but one word from their Higher-Up, then the Empire's Fate is sealed.' She paled as she quickly stood up. "Allow me to come with you!"

"E-Eh?" Josh stuttered as Adalard and Kyle merely flinched, the Princess merely blushed in embarrassment, the reason? She's the only one standing sides the Soldiers that were stationed there.

"What the Fuck...?" Kyle muttered.

"And you say I swear a lot." Adalard accused towards Kyle.

"IT'S A FUCKING ACCIDENT!"

"There it is again. Shut it, Kyle. I have enough of your denials." Adalard scoffed as Kyle just let out a snort of annoyance.

"...Well...That could be arranged...Right?" Josh asked as the two Commanders merely nodded.

"V-Very well..."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe you and two of your...Knights." Josh said rather uneasily as the Princess nodded. "Damn, now we have to escort the princess."

"Hmmm...It's unavoidable. Since, she doesn't have enough fate on us." Adalard sighed.

"Yep, I agree with you...For now." Kyle nodded.

* * *

 **(Italica)**

The Soldiers were setting up Medical Tents as some of the Soldiers taught some of the Children in an open field with some trenches. "See this? This is a Grenade..." A Soldier said with a language translator. "Now here's how it works. We pull this piece, then throw it. Watch and learn." The Soldier gave the Grenade to another Soldier, who threw it, but sides the fact it landed besides them. "FUCK! TO THE TRENCH!" He quickly grabbed the children and brought them to the trench as the Grenade went off. "Damn, Daniel. Get a grip of yourself."

"Sorry, Sarge. Got a rusty hand."

"That happens every time! I ain't trusting you with the grenades from now on."

"Awwwweee..."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Round 3 of the Table Tennis Tourney between Germany and England. Ready?" A Soldier asked as Italicans were looking at a German woman and man got into their stance, while the England men were with their rackets before the German male serviced the ball towards the England Soldier, who quickly countered the ball. And the German Female shot it back and that went on until the ball landed on the German's side. "German 0 - England 1."

"Alright, signal's up. Hmmm, the perfect place for a radio tower...Is there. Mates, set the radio tower right there!" An Australian Builder shouted as the others acknowledged it.

"Right'o! Alright, boys! let's get going!"

"Roger Dodger!"

"Eh, got it!"

"Let's do it!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Shia La Beouf, Mate?" An Australian chuckled.

"Haha, very funny." An American said sarcastically.

"HEY! FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

"...God Damn it." A British sighed as he smoked a cigarette. "You two shut the fuck up."

"Hmph." The two crossed their hands.

"God Damn it. What did I do to get a shitty Build Team?" An Indonesian asked to his self.

"Mate, shut the fuck up. Do this or chicken out. Pick your Poison."

"Hmph. Fine." The Indonesian waved off with a sigh.

* * *

 **(A Couple of Hours Later)**

The Recon Team were already up as Pina with Bozes and Panache were standing behind Itami's vehicle. The three looked in concern before the Princess just went in and sat down.

Liam, who was sitting besides Leah, he took out a fresh pack of cigarettes before taking one out as Leah stopped him. "Nii-san, no smoking."

"A-Ah, gomen. Just got too stressed." Liam said as he stretched his arms, Kuribayashi just sat next to him and Leah, in front of him were Josh, Matt and Tsukasa.

"What's with the stress?" Kuribayashi asked.

"I get to carry you...And I think I've embarrassed myself too much." Liam whimpered as Tsukasa, Matt, Leah laughed before Liam sighed. "Lian, are we ready?"

"Ask the Lieutenant." His Twin said with his grey eye looking straight at him.

"*Sigh*" Liam sighed before taking out his radio. "Itami, are we ready?"

 _"Yeah, we're ready here. RTB?"_

"Yeah, RTB. Got a promise to keep." Liam radioed as Itami responded.

 _"Alright, Recon Three. Head back to Base."_

 _"Roger/Baik/Verstanden/Hao/Okay/Alright/Affirmative/What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_ The whole Channel was filled with affirms as Liam sweatdropped.

"O-Oi..." He sighed before turning the radio off. "*Sigh* Lian, we're are going to RTB."

"Hmph, hold your horses." He said coldly before he stepped on the gas with that all of them were driving back to Base.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG wait. Got a bitchy week, mates. We still haven't got any OCs. But eh. For now, Liberator 2 isn't gonna be on stage, but we're gonna fill in some of the people.**

* * *

 **1\. Max Sledger, Male, Rifleman(USAF)**

 **2\. Adawale Hartsmann, Male, Demolition Expert(Spezialisierte Einsatzkräfte Marine)**

 **3\. Lily Wright, Female, Sniper(British Army)**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

* * *

 **Yeah, so for now, See ya Next Ride!**


	5. Liberator 2! Going home!

**Ken: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME! TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF GATE: THUS THE UN, UGAMEDF AND G3-X KICKED ASSES HERE!**

 **Dan: *Pushes Ken out of the way again* MY SHOW! NOT YOURS! Ehem, sorry about that Readers! Today, is just going to be another Chapter of Gate: Thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked asses here. This Chapter will mostly be focusing upon the Liberator 2 Group and partially the Diet Conference. Only partially, since some of the parts are boring and one of the reason this is here is to get some more action going on.**

 **Ken: Anyways, to the Fanfic!**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE or Kamen Rider(Sadly), BUT we do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS BITCHES!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces/Radios"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **raigalcc: Yep. It's pretty Damn awesome. Plus remember that there are 10.000 Bandits. And in War...THERE AREN'T THE TERMS OF OVERKILLS! Anyways, to the fanfic!**

 **Austin: Damn...Using a Kaiju Deck. That's Overkill...BUT WHO CARES!? Yeah, Ken here already made that idea. Godzilla, Pacific Rim and something I rather not spoil. But, I don't think I can make that. Probably make One-Shots and place them into Adoption. We got too much things that we've planned.**

 **pastebinlopsided: If you're wondering about Josh, Sharon, Leah, Liam, Lian, Mike, Greg and James, they have been studying in Japan for a few Decades and have been used to the cultures, Sharon in personal is a Japanese/American same can be said with Josh, Liam, Lian and Leah, while Mike, James and Greg don't have a Japanese mother or father, they still have their tongues stuck on Japanese, they couldn't really not say it. And also, update on that Chapter, where Kurata needs to be smacked. I've added something that'll make him regret his actions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Liberator 2 is on the Road! Going back to Earth!**

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asian Branch)**

In the Asian Branch, the whole Base was now turned into a small town with buildings at least three stories high. A few Markets with a few police stations. Roads were already laid down. Trees, benches, bins and pavements were laid down by the sides. The Refugees were just watching in awe at the progress. "This place is incredible." A Female Warrior Bunny said in awe.

"It is..." A man said as soldiers were just walking with guns on their back. Builders were still building some of the buildings. Plumbers fixing in the Plumbing system, Technicians merely working on with the electricity, Engineers were just building some Solar Generators by the open field, Farmers were planting crops and taking care of livestocks.

"This place quickly changed huh?" An American man with blonde hair, pale skin, a pair of blue eyes and wore a USAF Uniform commented.

"Yep. Never knew this place would be built in a short amount of time." A German man with brown hair, a faint beard, a pair of brown eyes and wore a German Marine Uniform agreed before the two bumped into a light post.

"And you two need to know when to talk and walk." A blonde, tanned skin woman with green eyes and wore a British Army Uniform huffed.

"Sorry." The American scoffed. "Mind you that we're still looking in a city, Lily?"

"Shut it, Max. Adawale, get up."

"In Ordung, Lily." The German said in Germany.

"The two of you are being called. Along with me." Lily said as the two soldiers looked at each other.

"What?" The two blinked, when they looked at Lily.

* * *

 **(Recon Team Three)**

Itami's Vehicle

The Three Imperials were sitting on Itami's vehicle, when they heard. _"Joy to the World, the Lord is come. Let Earth receive her King. Let every heart prepare him room. And Heaven, let Heaven, Heaven and Nature."_ The Soldiers were just singing Joy to the World as Itami couldn't help but join in.

"What are they doing?" Pina asked.

"They're singing a song." Lelei answered blankly.

"A Song?" Panache blinked.

"Mmm, they're singing about the legend of when the son of their God, Jesus Christ was born."

"They make songs about their God?" Pina asked with her eyes wide open.

"Yes. They praise their one and only God. Since their World has no Demi-Gods, the Almighty God has his own Subordinates, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Famine, Death, War and Conquest. And as the name suggests, they hold their own duty. Famine as the one, who does God's bidding to punish the ones that broke the laws by giving them a wide scarcity of food. War as the one to represent a civil war or to declare a War towards another Nation. Conquest as the one that represents Victory, Righteous, Evil and Disease."

"Victory represents Disease and Evil?" Pina asked.

"Victory doesn't always give out positive effects, the Empire that won may buy their new citizens' crops with a cheap price that it made the Farmers unable to buy more seeds with that, people are going to be vulnerable against disease. Another example is Evil. If the Victory of an Evil Empire has been reached. They would be enslaving people and harass their own citizens. That's why Victory is neutral. Not Good. Not Evil. Victory is only neutral, since only the winners get to decide the fate of people."

"I...I see..." Pina said with her head down. The Meaning of Victory isn't always a good thing, all that she was told was merely what can be called...False Truth.

"The last one is Death. But, the name adapted into the name Grim Reaper. The one that judges the Guilty and the Innocent. He doesn't judges like Emroy. Killing in any way possible is a sin. No matter if it's accidental or on purpose. Death will come one way or another. Doesn't care if it's brutal or cause of sickness. The Term Death was given for his skeletal figure carrying a large Scythe wherever he goes."

"It sounds...Rather ominous." Pina said.

"It is. He's the one who judges. No one else does his duty besides him. He doesn't contain the ones that fallen by his hands like Hardy. He doesn't make the guilty ones his servants like Emroy. No. He only sends them either to Heaven or Hell. He doesn't give them luxury. Either Hell or Heaven as they say." Lelei said with a blank look before she looked outside. "We're here."

"W-What?" Pina asked in disbelief as she saw Alnus Hill being fortified by concrete walls being ornamented with Artillery Cannons, AA Guns, Snipers along with Towers. "W-We're already here?"

"What speed..." Panache said in disbelief.

"Recon Three One to Watchtower 5. Come in." Itami radioed.

 _"Watchtower 5 copy. What happened to Master Sergeant Liam?"_

"Let's say, he's having a bad day." Itami sweatdropped.

 _"Ehmm...Right then, Copy that, Recon Three One."_

"And we got VIPs...Or the Princess."

 _"THE PRINCESS!? Roger that...I'll report this to the Generals and I believe they'll sort this report out. For now, I'll get the Gates. Open the Gates!"_

 _"ROGER!"_ Itami closed the radio before the Asian Branch Gate opened, revealing a luscious green landscape with flowers being planted by farmers. The Team just went by the Asphalt road to the Base. The Landscape was given an outpost with a few barracks as Soldiers were jogging. "Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut. Hut." They continued saying as they jogged. "Sir, how many more miles, are we supposed to run!?" A soldier moaned.

"This is the last mile, boys!" The Officer shouted.

"YOU'VE SAID THAT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Another groaned as they continued jogging, Pina just looked in disbelief as the Builders were merely passing each other blocks of stone as the ones that puts them down puts a liquid on it before placing it by the brick wall. The other soldiers were merely training their forces as they aimed at their targets before firing barrage of bullets at rotting corpses of Imperials, the bullets merely piercing through the metal chestplates as if they were plastic. The Princess just looked at their clothings. 'Those soldiers aren't wearing armor, that'll expose them from deflecting arrows.' She thought in joy, only for her down side. The Gunners just pierced through before she saw a sniper, who brought his .50 Barret Sniper Rifle and aimed it at a target 500 metres away before firing a bullet that blew the head up. A man with an Autocannon-mounted Vehicle driving by before firing Flying Targets.

"Are the soldiers of the Unoited Neitions are all mages?" She asked as Lelei just looked at her.

"No. They're not, they merely used 'advanced technology' to build their weapons."

"A-Advanced Technology?"

"Think of a Bow and a Crossbow." Lelei said. "They merely evolved through the dates and created a new style of fighting called Gun Fights."

"G-Gun fights?" Panache asked.

"The way of fighting with a gun."

"How many do they have?"

"The Master Sergeant told me that they had enough to destroy the Empire within a few hours if all weapons are unleashed."

"By the Gods..." Pina gasped.

"They created categories of weapons, such as the Pistol, Revolvers, Rifles, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Machine Guns, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, Plasma Rifle, Nuclear, Artillery, Cannon, Mortar, the list goes on." Lelei said as the three Imperials just widened their eyes.

"If we can produce these guns, then we would've won..." Pina said as Lelei shook her head.

"You couldn't produce the blue armor that was used to massacre the bandits, the armor can deflect the bullets." Lelei said. "And the guns are their smaller arms."

"S-Smaller arms?"

"They have larger arms called Bazookas, Rocket Launchers, along with their Armored Vehicles called tanks, Amored Personnel Carriers, Anti-Air Tanks with Flying Aircrafts such as fighter jets, bombers and gunships." She stated blankly. "Tanks can deflect the guns ammunitions, fighter jets are equipped with explosive arrows that makes a Sorcerer's Explosive Spell a soldier fighting an elephant. The Bombers drops explosive in mass numbers and Gunships as you can see from Italica fires mass amount of explosives and projectiles."

"S-So, you're saying...?" Pina asked.

"The War's just beginning." Lelei answered blankly as 7 Challenger II Tanks joined into the team.

 _"This is Romeo 1, LT. Joining you until the Outer Vehicle transfer Zone. After that, we'll be returning to our duty."_

"Recon Three One, Copy that, Romeo 1." Pina just looked in disbelief as the Tanks merely escorted the group.

 **"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS!"** A voice boomed as Soldiers with Rocket Launchers were aiming at a Sky Blue Dragon with six Wings, light blue fur and a pair of legs. **"FIRE!"** Multiple Woooshing Sounds were heard as rockets were flying up to the Sky Blue Dragon before exploding it into a falling corpse. **"Sky Wyrm down!"** He yelled as Military Trucks drove into the site and pick up the corpse.

"Why is an Army like this attacking us?" Pina asked in disbelief.

"The Empire attacked four Peaceful Countries. Their Allies decided to help them. And more are coming to their aid." The Imperials paled...Again. A few countries might be able to match the Empire. But if more are coming. The Empire is already nothing, but rubble. "I need to establish a mutual connection with them." She said.

"It's already too late. The Leaders of their Countries have decided to take the Empire down from its throne, more countries from the other side has been joining them such as the Country France, Israel, Poland, India, Egypt and Turkey. They're currently talking to the other Lords of Elbe, League, Alguna and Mudwan. The Four Kingdoms have abandoned the Allied Army. The UN are currently discussing what should be done when the Empire has fallen." Lelei shook her head. "The Empire has stepped on the tail of a Gryphon that was with its companions."

"How could you say something like that when the Empire's in danger." Bozes glared at the Blue haired mage as the Attack Helicopters shot missiles at a group of Bandits.

"I'm a Nomad. We don't have a connection with the Empire." Lelei said.

 _"Damn, she got you there."_ Liam radioed from the Radio.

 _"Damn right she did, Liam."_ Tsukasa added from the radio as the others laughed at the respond.

 _"Recon Three. You're in Transfer Zone. We're going back into patrol. Over."_

"Romeo 1. Solid Copy. Thanks for the Escort. Over and out." Itami radioed before turning the radio off. "We're at the Transfer Zone. Get ready." Itami said as the Team reached a building with buses, SUVs and sedans stationed there. The Team reached the Transfer Zone before they parked. "We're exchanging vehicles."

"What for?"

"It's inappropriate to use the other vehicles, since we're entering the Populated Areas." Itami answered as Liam got out of his vehicle as he spotted a Blue Mitsubishi Lancer with Carbon Hood and Roof with a black Spoiler before he squealed in excitement at the car.

"Oi. Can we ride this one?" Liam asked in excitement as the others sweatdropped.

"...Yeah...I guess so." Itami blinked as Liam quickly got to the Driver's Seat, Lian and Leah just sighed before saying.

"Car Lover." The siblings sighed before getting into the Mitsubishi Lancer as Kuribayashi shrugged before getting in as well.

"Well, onwards, then." The Team went into their separate cars, the Natives in the Bus, the others in either Sedans or SUVs. With that, they went off. After a few minutes of driving, the Team finally reached the Populated Block as Refugees in shirts, leggings and shoes or sandals were walking by the pavement. They stopped briefly at a Mini Market as Pina looked at a family eating together by a nearby Ramen Stand, the Chef just smiled as he cooked.

'They treat their People like this!? They'll have barely enough provision if this keeps up!' She thought as a Truck drove by the Stand as a man in a blue attire and a blue cap came out and held out a board with a pen and paper as the Chef merely got out and talked to him as the man in the blue attire pointed at the back of the truck before taking out a box and gave it to the Chef, who said his Thanks and went back to the Stand, the man in the blue attire got back in the Truck before leaving.

"That'll be Ten Dollars." She heard as she saw a Warrior Bunny in an odd uniform said as Liam took out his wallet.

"Right. Where is it? I know have some money. Ahh. Here." Liam gave out a 20 Dollar bill as the Warrior Bunny just smiled before she inputs the money in the cashier.

"Here's your Change. Come back soon." She smiled with a bow, Liam just bowed back.

"Thank you." He got out of the Market with a bottle of Drink in it with a bag of chips. "Now on to the road!" He shouted before starting the engine of his temporary Mitsubishi Lancer before he continued driving.

* * *

 **(Military Base Asian Branch)**

The Team briefly stopped again in front of the Military Base of the Asian Branch. Liam got out before he got to the post. "Excuse me, my good man. Can you open the door?"

"I've been informed of your presence. I'll open the Gates shortly." The British Soldier said.

"Shortly? Why shortly?"

"Don't tell anyone, but a serious argument broke out by the Generals. Yeah, the British General demanded to have the Princess taken as a Threat. While the Russian requests her to be taken captive. Yeah, her Empire just made them furious." The British Soldier merely informed the Sergeant.

"Well...They did...Kill our people. That's kinda understandable." Liam said as the British sighed.

"Yeah, that's when they wanted to use her...To...You know. Order the Empire to surrender or she gets it thingy majigy."

"Yeah...That kinda makes sense...From all the Fanfics and Movies or Series. That's what all Villains do. But, yeah. It's kinda understandable that this is Real Life. Yeah. Eh, anyways, mind if you open it for us?"

"Yeah, I suppose they should've stopped arguing right about a few minutes earlier, but we're just keeping a close eye, y'know. Anyways, the Gates' going to open soon. Just Standby, sir." The British said as Liam nodded.

"Thank you." He simply said before going back to his Mitsubishi Lancer.

"So, what happened?" Kuribayashi asked with an impatient tone.

"Yeah, the Generals are mad." Liam answered. "They clearly want the Princess' head to force the Empire to surrender."

"Damn and I thought I went too far a few days ago." Kuribayashi commented.

"Hm, yeah. Every means are available to win a war, right? That's the unfair point of war, but I can see why." Liam shrugged. "Sides, they're doing what they think is right for their people. Justice. And they could expand their territories. I can't see what the problem is."

"How 'bout the neighboring Kingdoms?" Leah deadpanned.

"They could just trade with them." Liam reasoned as the others just had their looks deepened. "What do you suppose you'll do?"

"Hmph..." Lian snorted as the Gates opened before the Team went in the Gates and went into the basement.

"IDs?" A Guard asked as Liam opened his window and searched through his wallet.

"Wait. Wait a moment." He said as the Guard tried to open his mouth, but Liam quickly silenced him with a finger. "Wait. Not done. I'm still searching it." He said as he took out his ID Card. "Here."

"Ummm...Sir. The woman by the back of your car have given me her ID Card, you can move in." The Guard said as Liam's eye twitched.

"LEAH!" He yelled before sighing. "Thank you, my good man. We'll be going for now." The Guard saluted before he opened the Road Gate. "Leah, my sweet imouto. You and I need to talk after this." He said in a serious manner.

"But-!"

"No, buts! Missy! My words are final!" He shouted as Leah pouted.

"...Eh?" Kuribayashi was dumbstruck by Liam's change of attitude.

"Hmph." Lian scoffed at his two immature siblings before they parked at a spot.

 _"Uhhh...Liam. I need a little help. Rory isn't happy when she's underground."_

"I hear ya. Can you...Can you...Basically explain what the fuck is going on with her?"

 _"Rory's having an orgasm."_ Itami said bluntly.

...

...

...

 _"Liam? Come in?"_

"She's having an orgasm. Seriously? THE FUCK IS WRONG!?" He yelled.

 _"Yeah, she says that a God is trying to marry her."_

"...Eh?" Now Liam was dumbstruck. "A Fucking God wants to marry her. Who?"

 _"Hardy. She said that this is her territory."_ Itami radioed.

"*Sigh* Her? Hardy is a lesbian?"

 _"According to her, yes. She is...Kind of a Lesbian."_

"*Sigh*Let's just go, shall we?" Liam asked.

 _"It's for the best."_ Itami radioed.

"Yep. Let's go." Liam sighed before they exited the car and regrouped with the Team before they went up the stairs.

* * *

 **(Back with Lily, Max and Adawale)**

The three Soldiers were at the Commander's tent with other Soldiers. "Alright, listen up, crew! We've been sending predators here and there for the past few days. We're able to find another Slave Camp." Boos and loathes erupted from the Liberator 2 Crew. "Silence!" Everyone went quiet. "If you can boo and loath for hours, then get moving! Every single minute we lose, may cause the Slave's death! So, get your ass up! And MOVE!" He barked as the Liberator 2 Crew quickly dispersed and got their gears.

"Damn, we've been going out for Liberations of Slave Camps. But, well...We all _hate_ Slavers. So, no matter what. We all want to have them dead." Max said.

"I agree with you there, Max." Lily nodded as Adawale sighed.

"Can't believe that this World is more like our old World. But way worst." He frowned.

"And here I thought would be a peaceful place with Empires only conquering other Worlds. But, _noooooooo._ This Empire's just a scum, waiting to have karma kick his ass. And now. It did. Worst." Lily grinned as the two males just shuddered.

"Damn, she's scary."

"Das ist, was alle Frauen tun, Max(That's what all Women do, Max). Well in the Military I guess." Adawale shrugged as Max facepalmed.

"She's literally besides us." He whispered as Adawale looked at Lily, who was clenching her fist.

"Oh no..." Adawale grimaced before being given an uppercut to his chin. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He wailed in pain.

"It'll hurt twice as bad if I hear you saying that again." She said in her British Accent. "And I'll enjoy it very well, love." She grinned.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." He winced at the thought of his German ass getting kicked.

"Good, hope that my...Reputation, has made you got back on your track, lad." She said.

"And she's having her Pirate Accent." Max sighed as Lily glared at him, where he quickly held his hands in defense. "IT'S A COMPLIMENT! NOT AN INSULT! YOU'RE GREAT! YOU'RE GREAT, WHEN YOU'RE-Uhhhhhhh..."

"I've had enough of you." She huffed before smacking him, leaving a red slap mark on his face.

"Owww..." Adawale snickered as Max just groaned in pain.

"Karma's an actual bitch." Adawale commented.

"And as for you German." The German Soldier instantly shut up as Lily did a neck-hold.

"ACK! H-HEY!" The German got out, Lily held strong as she merely smirked.

"Aren't so tough are ya?" She teased as the German winced in pain.

"H-Hey, let's not get too carried away." Max said, but was later silenced by the Female's glare. "I'll shut up..."

"Good. Now, would you rather choose between, you being tortured by me or we could call this a truce, but with me kicking your ass a few times." Lily grinned.

"...Truce?" He squeaked out as Lily merely huffed before kicking his ass a few times. "Owwwwwww..."

"There, now we're even." She dusted her hands.

'She's scary.' The two soldiers paled.

* * *

 **(General's Meeting Room)**

The Princess was now in a room with the Current General's of the UN and UGAMEDF that were stationed in Alnus, some of them frowning, while others had a face full of hate, the rest were merely putting a neutral look. The Japanese General, merely sighed before starting the Conversation. "Lelei, if you would please, would you translate this Conversation?" He asked the Blunette, who nodded before turning to the Princess.

"They are going to start the Conversation." The Princess just grimaced before nodding. "We will start the Conversation, General Hazama." She said politely.

"So, I've heard from the Commanders that were stationed in Italica that some of your Order were trying to provoke a fight? Is this information wrong?" He asked.

"He's asking whether or not the Information he received about your Order trying to provoke a fight." Lelei merely translated as the Princess grimaced.

"T-The Order weren't informed of your Occupation of Italica, they misunderstood the situation of Italica." She denied as Lelei translated, the Generals sighed.

"Look. If they misunderstood. Was it necessary to pull out their weapons and demand things? If it is how the Empire works. We'll have to end this non-sense Empire right away." General Cody frowned, Lelei translated as the Princess widened her eyes.

"M-Maybe, it's the ones that were stationed that provoke in any-"

"I'll have to stop you there. I've been informed of the situation that your Knights arrived with no formalities and quickly took out their weapons." Lance interrupted. "It was quite obvious that your Knights were the ones, who provoked our Soldiers first." He continued with a sip of tea, Lelei translated his words to the others as Cody merely frowned.

"*Sigh* Is this true?" He asked as Lelei translated. The Princess just widened her eyes.

"N-NO!" She continued denying.

"*Sigh* We've tried to deal with this peacefully. But, since your Soldiers killed our citizens, we're forced to restrict you from any peaceful negotiations." Emily frowned as Lelei translated.

"W-What!?" The Princess thought that their Soldiers were the one, who provoked the major losses of their Military, but turns out it was the other way around. The Expeditionary Forces were the ones, who provoked them, they were merely defending themselves.

"And as for that instigation, you are now the Prisoner of War of the UN along with your Order." Emily continued as Lelei translated, the Princess' face was now the look of horror, shock and fear. They were looking at their captors. "Order the Stationed Soldiers in Italica to apprehend the rest of the Order." She ordered a soldier, who nodded and saluted before going out of the room. "She's going to be in the Refugee Camp." She ordered as the soldiers nodded. "They are not to go outside of the walls or report to their Higher-ups."

"Consider it done, Madam." The Soldiers added before going out.

* * *

 **(Liberator 2)**

The Liberator 2 Platoon were moving into a field of plains around the Rado Village. The Village being attacked by a group of the Empire Soldiers, using the Scorched Earth Tactics. The Soldiers enslaving the Females. The thought alone, angered the whole Liberator Platoon. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we're arriving ETA 5 Minutes. Reload all your Guns. Tanks, reload all your Cannons. We're gonna charge at these 'Roman' Wannabes with a little touch of Explosives and Firearms. Play the Music now." Max yelled.

"Roger dodger!" A soldier acknowledged before getting the speaker and played the song.

 **(Insert: JT Machinima: World of Tanks: Rolling Out)**

"This is great music!" A German shouted from his Leopard 2.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **(Rado Village)**

"HAHAHA! How lucky we are! The Emperor gave us an easy task!" A Saderan Soldier shouted as he laughed. The Soldiers were dancing as the female slaves were sobbing, the males were knocked unconscious.

"Wait..." A Soldier said as the others went completely silent. "Do you hear that?" He asked as a faint music was heard.

 **Roll out...**

"What the?"

 **Roll out...**

"W-What is that!?" A Soldier demanded.

 **Things are 'bout...To get a little explosive**

Tanks rolled out as the other vehicles got behind them for extra cover.

The Tanks charged in as the Saderan Soldiers looked in disbelief. "How did they know!?" One demanded as the Villagers looked with hopeful expressions. "Screw the Empire! I'm outta here!" A Soldier shouted before running away, only to be shot by the back of his head by a Russian Sniper with his VSS Vintorez.

"Run away Bitch is dead. Let's screw them up!" The Sniper shouted as the other Soldiers cheered.

"In range! Destroy those sorry sons of bitches!" A Leopard 2 Tanker yelled before firing an HE Shell at a Saderan Army Cart, which blew up instantly.

"FIRE!" A Type 90 Japanese Tank quickly fired an HE Shell at a group of Carts and blew them up.

"Enemy Siege Vehicle in sight! FIRE!" An Abram M1A2 Tanker exclaimed. "Load in AP!"

"Loading AP!" The Loader shouted. "Loaded!"

"FIRE!" The Tank fired an AP Shell at the Siege Vehicles.

"Dismount! Dismount! Tankers! Take out the Archers!" Adawale ordered.

"Yokai!" The Type 90 Tanker shouted before shooting out a HE Shell at a line of Archers.

 **BOOOM!**

Causing the Archers to explode into a mess of blood and gore. "FIRING!" The Leopard 2 fired another blast of HE Shell at the rest of the fleeing Archers.

"BANZAI!" A Japanese Rifleman shouted before the others let out a battlecry before charging with their Guns with fixed Bayonets.

"HAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"OOOORRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

"IKOUZE! IKOUZE!"

"ИДТИ! ИДТИ! ИДТИ!(Go! Go! Go!)" A Russian shouted before stabbing his Bayonet-equipped AK-74M at a Saderan Soldier before slowly bringing it up and ripped his heart. He then used the body as a meat shield before firing at another Saderan Soldier.

"Fire!" A Machine Gunner quickly took his MG and fired it at a group of Saderan Soldiers, mowing them down.

"Burn them!" A soldier with a flamethrower shouted before burning some Empire scum into a Barbecue Party. Some burning soldiers screamed before going limp, their bodies being charred in black marks.

"Have some Shrapnel!" A Soldier barked before throwing a frag grenade at a group of Soldiers. The grenade exploded before the Shrapnel embedded themselves around their bodies.

"Focus." A Soldier said before he fired a bullet at a Soldier's head. "Headshot." He said before picking another Soldier's head. "Patience." He shot another Imperial by the face, the head bursted into a mess of gore. "Calm." He shot another Imperial's crotch before reloading it and fired his neck.

"Incendiary!" Another shouted before he threw a grenade that exploded into bursts of flames around a group of Imperials, burning them.

"R-RETREAT!" An Imperial shouted in fear.

"M-Monsters!" Another yelled before being ran over by a Leopard 2 Tank. The Soldiers began cleaning up and capturing the Survivors.

 **(Song END!)**

"We've have enough of you, Roman Wannabes." A Corporal shouted as he circled around the captured Imperials. The Soldiers eyeing them with hate and disgust, readying their weapons in case, their leader told them to shoot them dead. They'd do it happily and out of joy. "Boys...Should we blow these bastards?" The Corporal asked as the Soldiers grinned before holstering their weapons.

"Move it, scumbag!" A Soldier shouted as he picked up an Imperial. They brought them to a nearby field.

"Here's how it works." The Corporal grinned as he took out a grenade. "We'll be putting these...In your mouth. It'll be wonderful to see whether or not, you can feel the pain that you caused to these people." He pulled out the pin before he shoved it into an Imperial's mouth before he walked away. The Imperial's head merely exploded before what's left went limp. The Imperials looked in horror and surprise as they looked at the other Soldiers, who were grinning at them.

* * *

 **(Refugee Camp)**

It wasn't really a camp now. It was more like a Block of Flats. The Imperials widened their eyes as some of the other refugees worked as mailmen or milkmen, who delivered either mail or milk. Kids on bicycles were throwing newspaper at the Flats' door as the ones who lived there merely opened the door and waved thank you at them. "Newspapers! Newspapers!" They often shouted before throwing a bundle of Newspapers at a Flat's door.

Military Polices with handguns were patrolling around the flats, Soldiers in their casual attires were walking around. "Did you know about the new project that the US was working on?" The British asked.

"That new Fighter? I thought that was a piece of garbage." His Companion, a US Soldier commented.

"Yeah, nine years. We spent those budgets on those Aircrafts that Aircraft and now...It's still not ready for Air Combat, we already tested it in here, but it's still a complete bullshit."

"Damn, I suggest we send the AC-130s into combat along with Soldiers with Hand-Grenades."

"Damn right. Those will be more effective than those damn fighters." The British commented.

An Ice-Cream Truck was rolling by as children of the flats came out after hearing it's theme song. "Ice Cream! Get your Ice Cream!" The driver shouted as he stopped the truck. He opened the side window before taking the children's orders.

'Do these people really deserve their titles as 'Brutes'?' Pina asked as she looked at the Soldiers, who picked a child before taking a picture with him.

"Wanna be an airplane?" He asked as the child nodded hastily. The Soldier smiled before picking him up and held him like a dad playing with his son. "Up you go, buddy!"

They soon saw a park as they saw children playing in the playgrounds, some of them were even watching a soldier with his K-9 Dog before being tackled. "Gerald, stop it! Stop it!" He said playfully as the German Shepherd kept licking him.

"Damn! He's got you good!" A Black American laughed alongside a few other soldiers. The Refugees were seemingly not bothered by the Military Police compared to them with the Imperials. In the Empire, they were merely terrified with their appearance, while here. They were simply accepting them easily rather than the Imperials. The Russians were simply break dancing as the others were clapping their hands and laughed. The Refugees were just snickering at the sight of them. British were playing pranks such as putting whip cream on a sleeping American's hand before annoying them to slap theirselves by the face.

"These people are nothing compared to us. They don't do things by force." Pina uttered in disbelief as the soldiers weren't even forcing them to do something. They were merely blending in society with some shits and giggles. A Japanese woman was chasing after a British Soldier, the woman having whip cream on her face.

"Andrew this is not funny!" She yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face, Akane!" Andrew shouted.

"So, I heard that the US decided to deploy the BGM-109G Ground Launched Cruise Missile. They're going so going on to Overkill." A British said.

"And I thought they were bluffing." A German mused.

"Haha, LOL. You know how much Citizens of the US that the Imperials killed right? 500 Citizens. They were fucking defenseless! And the Imperials slaughtered them! Right before the UGAMEDF and US Military slaughtered them back as Karma! Karma is a real bitch!" He laughed.

"What have we done?" Bozes asked.

"We've attacked Peaceful Countries and now...This is the Punishment we got." Pina grimaced.

* * *

 **(Liberator 2)**

The Soldiers were finished with cleaning up the village. The Village was now rather clean from the stench of blood, but seeing how they were still in danger, they decided to take them in as refugees. "Uh. Anyone speaks Latin?" An American asked idly.

"Ano. I actually studied a bit." A Japanese said rather nervously.

"Then, get your ass here and tell them were taking them refugee, seeing how dangerous this place is targeted." The American barked.

"Yes sir!" The Japanese saluted before going up to the Elder. "Excuse me, sir. But I don't think this place is safe for you anymore."

"And for what reason could you give us?"

"The Imperials are getting desperate, they want any Village that are out of their Reach, well destroyed." The Japanese informed that made the Elder widen his eyes.

"T-They want us to be killed!?"

"In...A way...Uhhh...Yeah..." The Japanese said slowly.

"What should we do?" A Villager asked.

"The Empire doesn't care about us."

"Why should we even care about them?"

"Sir, we are actually deployed here to help you, we're going to bring you back as refugees, since we're currently concerned with the innocents around here." He said as the Elder just nodded.

"If you could guarantee our safety, then we will gladly let you take us as refugees." He bowed slightly, the Japanese bowed nervously. The Soldiers quickly helped the refugees get into the trucks, the Tanks patrolling around.

"Successful?" Max asked as Adawale nodded.

"Yep. More on our sides. The less citizens the Empire has. The less economy they'll have." Adawale grinned. "We're going to see if we can take over more of their Economy States."

"Well, that is a better way to settle this." Max nodded in agreement.

"You two! Get back to your duty!" Lily ordered as the two soldiers shuddered.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Max shouted.

"VERSTANDEN!"

"Hmph, idiots." Lily huffed.

* * *

 **(Imperial Capital)**

The Emperor was on his throne, lazily sitting around. That was until his son, Zorzal barged in. "Father! What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

"What is it?"

"Why did none of my Slave Caravans returned!?" He yelled in anger.

"I do not know why they haven't arrived. They should have arrived a few hours ago." His father responded as the Senate barged in.

"SIRE! I BRING TERRIBLE NEWS!" The Senate declared as the two Royals just looked at him.

"What is it?" The Emperor asked.

"Italica has fallen!"

"Heh, I knew that Pina and her Order couldn't win against those bandit fools." Zorzal grinned as the Senate shook his head.

"No. The Bandits were destroyed a few days ago. The Enemies from the Other World has taken over Italica and declared that it stands as a separate city from the Saderan and is occupied by the UN and Italica, the Empire isn't capable of Taxing the place anymore. With the Princess being taken captive!" That information made the two Imperials widen their eyes.

"WHAT!?" Zorzal demanded.

"We lost one of the Major Economy Point and my daughter, Pina. We're going to have to take it back." The Emperor said. "Order our Dragon Riders to rescue her."

"As you wish." The Senate said before going out.

* * *

 **(Italica)**

The Outpost Soldiers were merely looking out with their binoculars before a radar guy reported. "Sir! We got Airborne Troops in our 12 o'clock!"

"Men! Ready your AA Guns! Ready the 20 mm modèle F2 Guns! Ready the L/70 Bofors 40mm AAs! Men the M167 VADS! Ready those Type 87 AA Guns!"

"Roger!"

"Yokai!" The Japanese shouted before they manned their Type 87 AA Tanks and rotated their turrets at the enemies. While, the French Soldiers manned the AA Turrets that were placed within the Walls. The Newly-stationed Egyptian Soldiers manned their Newly-placed M167 VADS. Indonesian Soldiers readying their AZP S-60 AA Guns that were optically guided.

"Enemy in 8000m! Bofors! FIRE!" The Captain ordered as the Bofor Cannons fired a barrage of bullets at the Dragon Riders. The Riders were quickly picked down as they flew in faster, which was a bad decision. "Every AA guns FIRE! Give 'em hell!" The Captain barked as the 20mm F2 Guns and Type 87 Tanks quickly added another barrage of bullets at the Riders. The Riders' numbers were quickly dropping as every shot embedded themselves in the Dragons' body parts.

"3! 7! 9! 16!" The Captain counted the falling Dragons with his binoculars observing the sight until the Dragon Riders pulled theirselves.

* * *

 **(A Few Moments before)**

 **(Rider's POV)**

In the skies, the Dragon Riders were flying towards Italica, their numbers? Reaching around two hundred. And at this time, these fuckers were still unaware of the danger, they're going to face. "We will be coming back in the evening, ain't that right, Riders!?" A Rider shouted as the others cheered. "This'll be easy!"

The Riders laughed in their supposed victory that was until they were in the range of the Bofors, then...For a moment...The skies quickly lit up in fire. Unknown fires piercing through the Dragon Scales, the fires continuing to decimate the Dragon Riders. "PUSH FORWARD! DESTROY THEIR MAGES! THEN WE'LL BE VICTORIOUS!" The Leader shouted before they dived in. The 20mm and Tank Autocannons opened fire at the enemies. Even more Dragons being picked off by the skies.

"They're too strong!"

"Pull back! I don't want to get killed!"

"Mercy!" A Dragon Rider begged before a bullet pierced through his helmet, killing him as the Dragon quickly got shot off by the torso.

"Screw this! Fall back! The Princess is on her own!" A Dragon Rider shouted before they retreated.

* * *

 **(Italica Commander's Office)**

Commander Adalard and Kyle were sitting in the room, hands on their respective desks as a Soldier came in. "Sir!" He saluted. "We have Damage Reports! Ready to report, sir!" The Commanders sighed before gesturing the soldier to speak. "We have lost none of our assets! Dragon Riders supposedly belonged to the Empire. Casualty reports over fifty Dragons dead with their Riders. fifteen Riders are now in custody and awaiting punishment." He reported as the two Commanders looked at each other.

"Punish them with a light torture before interrogating them to show that we have the upperhand and they...Don't." Adalard ordered as the Soldier saluted.

"Right away, sir!" He quickly got out of the room.

* * *

 **(Italica's Prisoner's Wing)**

The Soldiers were currently guarding the cells of the Dragon Riders. An American female fair skinned Captain with brown hair showed up as a Rider whistled at her beauty. Only for her to ignore him as he tried to sway her. "Hey girl...Nice booty, you got." He whistled before the annoyed Captain let out an order to take him to torture. The Soldiers can only do their duty with pleasure. The Soldiers opened the cell before forcing the man to the torture room with a man that had a whip. Whips are mainly banned, but due to the fact that these weren't their own people and mostly had pleasure for killing. Forced the UN to lift the ban in the Special Region. The prisoner was later whipped and tortured for a few moments.

"Geez, Captain Sam's gone wild with the Seducers." A Soldier snickered, he and his comrade was at the Staff Room, relaxing from their work as the Prison Guards.

"Uh-huh. You know how she hates seducers." Another snickered as the Captain went in the room before looking at the two.

"You two!" She barked as the said Soldiers stood up from their stools before turning to her. "Back to work!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" The two saluted before going out hastily.

* * *

 **(Italica, Transfer to Alnus)**

The rest of the Order was being transferred to Alnus Hill, due to the order of the Canadian General. All of their weapons were confiscated, all, but one dumb guy, who thinks that the UN Soldiers weren't tough. When, they were about to load them up. The Dumbass tried to stab the Captain, who saw the attack a mile away before he dodged the attempted stab and quickly F U-ed the dumbass. He quickly took out his Combat Knife and cut the dumbass' hand, causing him to scream in pain as the dagger was confiscated. "HAHAHA! Dumbass!" The Soldiers mocked.

"Don't try to stab the Captain! That's complete Suicide!"

"He's not called the Captain for nothing!"

"LOLZ!" Another mocked as the Dumbass was knocked out cold before the Imperials registered what happened. The United Nations' Soldiers were laughing at the Dumbass' attempt to stab their Captain. The humiliation wasn't directed to the Dumbass, but to the Empire. "What kind of Empire has a Soldier to try and stab the back of a War Captain, weren't they built from Pride and Honor or fucking retarded tricks!?"

"A Retarded Empire!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! PRICKS! Like the ones that tried to siege our Homeland! They bit more than they can chew!" The UN Soldiers continued mocking. The humiliation made the Order embarrassed at the Dumbass, who was currently being put in the trunk of a Sedan.

"Alright, boys!" The Captain barked as all the Soldiers stopped laughing and turned to the Captain with a serious look, showing how much authority the Captain has. "We will be escorting the Bitch Brigade to Alnus Base! And before you start asking this. Laugh all you want for five minutes! Starting now!" The Captain ordered before all the Soldiers started laughing again, the Order being humiliated. Confirmed. Lolz.

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

The Recon Team was now off duty, due to the fact that they were to attend a Diet Conference, which for Liam was...BORING AS HELL! "So, WHY THE FUCK DO I NEED TO ATTEND THIS FUCKING BIASED CONFERENCE!?" He demanded to Itami, who sighed.

"Because, you are to defen-, uhh..." Itami tried to find the right words.

"To guard your Future Girlfriend, Lelei and Tuka?" Liam finished as the whole Team laughed.

"Burn!" Tsukasa laughed his ass off.

"Damn...Nice one, Lee!" Josh added.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk." Arkan laughed as Leah snickered.

"O-Oi..." Itami twitched his eyes in annoyance as everyone calmed down...Before laughing again. "Wakatta! Wakatta! It's funny! Okay! Can we please just settle down!?" He yelled as everyone calmed down...Before-It's getting too old. Next!

"Alright! Alright!" Liam choked on his laugh. "Water!"

"Catch!" Leah shouted before throwing the Master Sergeant a bottle of water, which hit his head.

"ITAI!" He winced in pain before opening the water bottle and drank it. Coughing. And had a hiccup. "Alright. *Hic* Anyone with Hiccup solutions?" He asked as everyone laughed at him. "Karma." He muttered in annoyance before drinking from the bottle again.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The Team, who were about to escort the three Falmartians to the other side of the Gate packed up their belongings. "FINALLY! I get to go home!"

"We're only going to live in a Hotel. We're not going home." Itami corrected as Liam merely fell down anime style.

"WHY~~~~!?" He moaned as Leah stomped his crotch. "ITTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Mou, nii-san." Leah huffed before leaving to change her uniform, leaving Liam crying anime tears, while holding his crotch.

"Itaiiiiiiiiii..." He continued whispering as the others just looked in amusement.

"He's quite an airhead." Kurata pointed out.

"He has been." Lian snorted before kicking Liam's ass. "Get up."

"Lian, shut up." Liam waved off as Lian sighed in annoyance before kicking him harder. "ITAI! Is it necessary!?"

"Yes." His Cold Counterpart deadpanned as Liam continued sulking.

"Liam! Change your uniform!" The General of the Japanese Army shouted.

"Right-Right away, sir!" Liam shouted as he got up before hastily going into a Changing Booth and changed his uniform.

* * *

 **(Refugee Block)**

"EH!?" Tuka cried out in surprise as Itami spoke to her. "You want-want me to-"

"Yes. Our leader requested you, Rory and Lelei to visit our World." Itami spoke out as the Elf just squealed in happiness before hugging him.

"Thank you, daddy!" She squealed as Itami's eye twitched.

"O-Oi..." He got out before Tuka broke the hug out.

"Anyways, what should I bring!?" She cried out as Itami sweatdropped.

"W-Well...You'll only need warm clothes. Since, well...Japan's different from here." Itami listed.

"Only that!?" She cried out as Itami nodded.

"There's no reason to bring like...Something valuable or stuff." The Lieutenant shrugged as Tuka just hugged him again.

"Awww..." Liam said as the Lieutenant blushed in embarrassment.

"U-URUSEI!" He yelled as Liam snickered.

"Don't worry. I'll tell everyone, LT." The Master Sergeant laughed at the LT.

"W-WOI!" Itami shouted as Liam ran away.

"Baka..." Itami muttered.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill-Asian Branch)**

The Team were set, the ones that were going to Japan were Liam, Lian, Leah, Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, Tsukasa, Kurata, Hikari, Dusk, Shinichi, Josh and Sharon to accompany the three female Falmartians. Others are Off-Duty till further notice. Due to the danger of assassination, murder, attempted murder, safety reasons, the group must be watched 24 Hours. All Military Officers bringing Handguns. "An did I sign up for this? No. Why am I doing this? I don't even know."

"So, what are you saying?" Shinichi asked as the four brothers were walking down the streets.

"I don't know myself. Some random shit I suppose." Liam sighed as Dusk sweatdropped. "So, Dusk, Shinichi...You two got Girlfriends?" He asked suddenly.

"What the Fuck, Liam?" Shinichi blurted out as Dusk just got a little blush from embarrassment.

"I bet you two did." Liam said.

"I don't have one." Shinichi merely deadpanned.

"I bet you have one." Liam responded with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Fuck off of Someone's Life, Liam." Shinichi grunted.

"Oh come on! We're cousins...Aren't we?" He asked as Shinichi groaned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, itoko(Cousin)." Shinichi waved off with a bored sigh.

"Hehe." Liam chuckled as he walked down.

* * *

 **(Liberator 2)**

The Liberator 2 Platoon were now headed towards Alnus Hill-Asian Branch as Max chewed on some gum. "Give me some." Adalard said as Max looked at him.

"This was the last one." Max said, still chewing as Adalard just frowned at him.

"Fuck you." He said as he flipped him out with the middle finger.

"Hey! Shut your Damn Mouth!" He shouted as Lily just sighed.

"What's wrong with you, wankas." She asked as the two Soldiers hissed at her.

"Don't compare me to him!"

"You mean don't compare you with me!" Max stated as the two were about to fight before being hit by the head by Lily.

"Shut your dirty mouth, love." She said as the two snorted at each other before the Truck stopped. "What on Earth is going on!?"

"Don't ask me!" Max shouted as Lily hit his head again. "YEOUCH!"

"Shut it." She ordered before she got out. "What's happening!?"

"A Fucker's trying to sell us some slaves! Ambush them from all sides!" The Driver shouted as she nodded.

"Alright boys, we're taking out some fuckers." She said as the Soldiers got out of the truck and moved slowly. The Translator buying them time to the unsuspecting Slavers.

"So, you're telling me, how many slaves are there again?" The Translator asked as the Slaver grinned.

"75! We're filthy rich with them! We're currently sending Prince Zorzal, the new shipment from the Other Worlds!" That statement gave the Translator to make the Slaver stop.

"Stop for a moment, I have to tell my Higher-Ups." He said as the Translator dashed back at the Sergeant Major of the Group. "75 Slaves. That's quite a lot." He commented.

"The Whole Platoon's in place. Dein! Fire the signal!" The Major barked as the Soldier fired a flare that confused the Slavers, only to be in horror when the Platoon's Soldiers quickly moved in and pointed their weapons at them.

"FREEZE!"

"No one move!"

"We ain't interested in slaves! You bitches!"

"Motherfucking Rapists! Don't even try to fight back!" The Soldiers barked as they aimed their Service Rifles at the Slavers, while the Medics freed the Slaves.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked a blonde girl, who was around her 13s. The girl just tilted her head in confusion.

"Damn it, Dein. Look at how many Rapists there are here." A Soldier commented.

"They are clearly bitches." The German brunette spat. "Geht es dir gut(Are you alright)?" He asked the girl.

"Hey. She's falmartian. She can't-"

"Es geht mir gut(I'm alright)." That statement surprised every Soldiers.

"N-Nani!?" A Japanese gasped.

"You possibly can't be serious right now!" Another German shouted in anger before pulling out his Handgun and pointed it at the Slaver's head before merely blowing apart. The Slavers were now scared till their very core as they saw their companion's head explode. "Who's next!?"

"O-Oi..." The Translator merely readjusted his glasses. "Wie heißen Sie(What's your name)?"

"E-Erica Hartmann." The girl said in fear.

"O-Oi...Is she-"

"The Granddaughter of Erich Hartmann?"

"Wer ist er?" Another statement that shocked the group.

"W-Wait! From what year are you from?" The Translator asked, the next thing she said shocked the whole group.

"1944...Why?" The Platoon went silent as a Slaver tried to run away, but a French soldier prevented him.

"D-Dein...Do you think?"

"If she is telling the truth...Then...There'll more likely other Gates, the Saderans have attacked." The German grimaced before looking at the Slavers. "Major?"

"Kill them." The Major scoffed. "I don't wanna know what will happen if we let them off. But..." He paused. "Their executions may help future women and girls from being harassed and raped."

"Roger!"

"Verstanden!"

"Yokai!"

"Got it!"

"С удовольствием(With Pleasure)." The Russian grinned as the Medics and other Soldiers escorted the Slaves back to the truck, all but the girl.

"Was machst du gerade(What are you doing)?" Dein asked. The girl just looked at him.

"Uhmm..." She started. "Thank you."

"J-Ja, kein Problem." The German stuttered. "Where are you from?"

"Karlsland."

"K-Karsland?"

"Ja. We're in the Center of Europe. Why?"

"You said that you were from 1944." He started as the girl nodded.

"Ja...What does this have to with anything?"

"It's already 2019." The girl just waved off.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" She tried laughing. "Are you?"

"Erica...I can only say that isn't it weird to see army uniforms like these?" He asked, Erica shook her head. "Our weapons?"

"They look better. That's all I can see."

"Then what about-" The Tanks rolled by and tried not to run over some of the Soldiers. "That?"

"...Alright, maybe you aren't kidding..."

"Is there something called a World War Two or One in your World, Erica?"

"Well...We have World War 1. But, what does this have to-"

"World War 2?"

"Yes. But what does this-"

"Who started World War 2?"

"...Well, an Alien Race. But I don't-"

"In my World. Germany or...Karsland started it." He revealed.

"T-T-That's impossible!"

"But it is. The reason? A Dictator named Adolf Hitler." He added. "Because of that, Germany attacked Russia, the neighbor of Germany and England."

"Russia? You mean Orussia?"

"...You could call it that." Dein shrugged. "Now, Germany declared total war to the others and Japan helped them. That's until. Adolf committed suicide, two Nukes nuked Nagasaki and Hiroshima. With that, Japan and German were too dangerous to be given an Army. So, they were only given Self-Defence Forces." He explained in the most simple way.

"...You're saying that the German's were to blame in the World War 2 event?" She asked.

"As much as I don't want to admit that my Country has started a war. Yes...That is the truth. But, now...We're in the Coalition called United-"

"Nations. Am I right?" She interrupted as the Soldier nodded. "Right then. What are you going to do?"

"Execute some of these Damn Rapists. But, have you been...Nevermind."

"I haven't if you mean that..." The Girl nodded.

"Glad to see you're still unviolated." He smiled as the Soldiers rounded the Prisoners.

"Take out all of them, but one. Tell him to send a message." The Major ordered as the Soldiers took aim. "FIRE!"

All the Rapists were quickly shot down as their Caravans were burnt. Horses freed. A pair of strange pieces that looked like a Bf-109 G-6 that were divided and made into two pieces were found at the back. Revealed to be Erica's. "Tch. Bastards all of them." A Soldier spat.

"Now..." The Sergeant Major started before looking at the only Rapist. "Tell your Emperor. If you try to enslave other lives. You aren't an Emperor. You're just a Tyrant that needs to be put down. Any Slavers, we find...Will be decimated. Understand!?" The Sergeant growled as the Rapist nodded hastily before running away towards the Empire's Capital.

* * *

 **(Gate-Asian Branch)**

The Guards were already set as they stood in a building transfer to go to Japan. Liam was wearing a Green Military Uniform with a black tie, on his left shoulder was the Master Sergeant Rank. The rest of them having the same Uniform with their Ranks on the left shoulder. "Too tight." Liam commented.

"You know you shouldn't buttoned the top button, nii-san." Leah sighed as she unbuttoned the top button.

"That's better." Liam took a breathe in before he wore his black Trench Coat, due to the cold weather in Japan. "We better leave soon." He said as the others nodded.

"Yeah. It's getting quite hot out here." Josh said as he tried fanning himself with his beret.

"Oi..." Shinichi deadpanned at the Commander.

"Good morning." Tuka called out as she and Rory came in.

"Morning, Itami." Rory greeted with a sly tone.

"Ah, morning." Itami greeted back as Liam waved at them.

"Uhhh...Where's Lelei?" Liam asked as the two Falmartians looked at each other. Lelei walked into the room.

"Ah! Morning Lelei." Tuka greeted. "Where were you last night?" She asked.

"Come to think of it. You weren't in your room." Rory said as she placed her finger on her lips.

"Someone let me stay." As all the Guards looked at Itami.

"O-Oi!" Itami stuttered.

"Don't tell me you violated her." Leah accused.

"What's wrong with that?" Hikari asked as everyone looked at her with a deadpan look.

"What the fuck is wrong with my Uncle?" Liam asked as he massaged his forehead.

"Anyways, we're going to go to Japan in those." Itami gestured to a black limousine for the three falmartians, a black armored Acura MDX and two black Dodge Chargers with window guards.

"Are they Cars?" Lelei asked as Liam nodded.

"They look different from the others. What are the difference?" Tuka asked.

"This long car...Is one of the most luxurious Car in our World. The other three are safe-guarded civilian vehicles. Now we're just going to wait for the Princess." Itami said as Liam took a deep breathe.

"Why~~~~~~~~~~~?" He asked as Leah just turned her stopwatch on.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven." Liam abruptly stopped before taking a glass of water and coughed a few times. "Ouch."

"We have to wait at least twenty minutes for them." Itami said as he looked at his watch.

"We're going to bring her?" Kuribayashi asked as she jabbed a thumb towards the Priestess.

"Yes." He answered as he asked. "Why?"

"I don't think we want another Italica Incident in Japan."

"Agreed." Lian said coldly as the others nodded.

"Uhhhh...Rory, I think we should put your Halberd in Alnus." Itami said as Rory hugged her Halberd.

"No! I always bring it with me!" She yelled as Liam sweatdropped.

"Quite like you, nii-san." Leah said slyly as Liam twitched.

"I don't do that!"

"Like that Nissan Skyline?" Leah teased.

"Shut it!" Liam shouted as Leah laughed.

"Car fetish." Lian muttered.

"L-Lian! Why's everyone like that!?" Liam ruffled his hair as they laughed.

"I have no clue." Kuribayashi chuckled at the sight as the Princess with her two knights were escorted into the room by two Soldiers of the Recon Team, Arkan and Kurai.

"We're forced to escort them..." Arkan sighed.

"Uh-huh...Shit...And I'm now with Tsukasa again." Kurai groaned.

"Shut your mouth, Kurai!" Tsukasa shouted at his rival.

"Oh like you would shut yours!" Kurai barked back as the two started a quarrel.

"Yep. Like old times." Liam grinned. "Anyways, let's get back to our home." Liam said as the Falmartians were escorted into the Limousine and the other Members went into their own cars. "Let's go home!"

* * *

 **Dan: That's it! Whew! Sorry if it was quite a long time for me to update. And yes. You have read it correctly. This will have some major X-Overs with other Worlds! Hope you'll enjoy! R &R, boys! R&R! **

**Lance: Shut your mouth.**

 **Dan: Fine! Till Next RIDE!**


	6. Journeying

**Ken: Good Day-!**

 **Dan: MINE! *Pushes Ken off the Author Notes* Not yours! Hello Everyone! We're back! Sorry for the Time taken to write this piece of crap, not really having much action, just a filler. Give the cast a breathe! That'll at least give them the time to get their strength back to get them back to kick asses! And possible Spoilers. Not much, but there is a spoiler that is very very unnoticeable, well nearly unnoticeable. QUICK! DISCLAIMER!**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE or Kamen Rider(Sadly), BUT we do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS BITCHES!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces/Radios"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Journeying!**

* * *

 **(Japan)**

The Group finally made it back to Japan, seeing it was rather cold. "Brr..." Tuka shivered. "It's cold."

"It's Winter, Tuka. It's the best time of the Year!" Tsukasa stretched his arms up before scratching his neck in comfort. "My back's itching!"

"I wonder if we're even going to go back to the Bar." Kurai wondered before scratching his chin.

Kurata was driving up as the Imperials looked around. "They built walls around the streets?" Pina gasped as Tuka looked out of the limo.

"There are people in them!" She gaped as Asian Military Officers were discussing about the status of the base on the other side.

"Oh. Yeah. Japan's a small country if you were to compare us to other nations, we're most likely one of the smallest. We are after all on an Island." Tsukasa explained.

"Did you know that Indonesia is actually a cluster of Islands? They're more smaller than us." Kurai added.

 _"Eh...So now, we're going to get to the diet, right?"_ Liam radioed.

 _"Yeah, we're going straight into the diet."_ Itami responded.

"Alright. Let's just hope that-"

 _"DON'T JINX US!"_ Almost everyone erupted at the same time. Almost.

"Okay. Okay." Kurata said in defense.

"We're seriously going to take these people to the Airport, right?" Arkan asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention about getting food now." Kurai answered as his stomach growled. "I'm famished."

"Same." Tsukasa groaned.

 _"TO THE RAMEN SHOP BY THAT STREET!"_ Liam yelled through the radio.

* * *

 **(Ramen Shop)**

At a Ramen Shop, the group were filling their stomach. Pina looked around, Liam was eating teriyaki meat with curry ramen. Everyone was eating their own food as the Imperials looked at their food. Shōyu Ramen with fish cakes, seaweed and boiled eggs. Liam just finished his bowl before ordering another bowl. "They...They enjoy this kind of food?" She asked silently.

"Princess." Bozes said as Pina steeled herself to try and taste the Ramen...Which was quite awkward for me to say. She took the spoon and scooped up some Ramen before putting it in her mouth. And to her delight, it has a rather delightful taste as she continued eating it. The two knights looked at each other before trying it and felt the delightful taste in their mouth.

Liam was waiting for the next serve of his Curry Ramen as the waiter came up to him and served him another bowl. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He said to the waiter before he ate it rather hastily.

"Nii-san. You'll choke if you eat that fast!" Leah scolded as Liam looked innocently.

"Wut?" He asked with a mouth filled with Ramen. The others laughed at him as Liam quickly swallowed the Curry with a hint of spicing up face. "Voooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" He steamed before taking his ocha tea and took a long sip out of it. "Ahhhhhhhhh..." He groaned. Itami got up before going to the cashier.

"Uhhhh...Yeah. Charge it towards the JSDF." He said as the cashier nodded and bowed in appreciation.

* * *

 **(In the Car)**

Liam was driving the car as Leah looked at him. His face was still red. Leah stifled a snicker as Liam looked at his own sister in annoyance. "Leah-chan. Would you knock off that face?" Liam asked.

"No! It's too funny seeing you steaming!" Leah bursted into laughter as Liam sighed.

"What did I do to get this type of treatment?" He asked silently before changing the subject. "How long are we going to arrive there anyways?"

"Well...*Stifles a laughter* About ten to fifteen minutes long, Nii-san." Leah estimated.

"Alright then." Liam quickly pulled out his phone before he nodded and turned the radio on.

"Oh for Fuck's sake!" Leah yelled in annoyance.

"Karma, Leah. Karma's a bitch." Liam grinned at his sister before hearing a few knocks from the baggage trunk. "A-re? Leah. Did you put an animal inside the Trunk?"

"NO! Why the hell would I want one for!?" She shrieked.

"...Because I'm hearing something from the trunk." Her Brother said as he abruptly stopped the car and parked, he opened the Trunk of the Dodge Charger. Revealing a lump of blanket. "Huh...I thought I- Wait a minute, I never packed a blanket here." Liam said before pulling the blanket, revealing the little siren from the Refugee Camp along with a familiar young woman. "Lyra!? L-LUCY!?"

"Onii-chan!" She shouted in a fluent Japanese voice before tackling Liam.

"Hello, Liam-san!" The orange-haired girl, who's hair was tied into twintails. She was around 20 years old witha pair of emerald green eyes, pale skin and what seemed to be a US Uniform, complete with a beret.

"Gah, Lyra! What are you doing in the trunk!? And how could you speak Japanese!?" Liam yelled.

"O-Oh...W-Well. I found one of the Device that the Soldiers wore. I took one and put it on! And ta-da! I can speak your language and understand you!" Lyra squealed.

"B-But what were you doing in the trunk!?"

"W-W-Well, I got too cold and I slept inside this opening chest." Lyra said.

'Must be when the cleaners were cleaning the Trunk. But how on Earth did they not notice the blanket!?' Liam thought with a twitching eye before looking at Lucy. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I found her in the trunk feeling really comfortable, so I kinda got carried away and joined her." Lucy said with innocent eyes along with puffing her cheeks.

"Can we come with you?" Lyra asked/pleaded.

"U-Uhhhhh...Considering how long it will take to go back...I think you two got yourself a ride." Liam twitched another eye.

"Yipee!" She hugged the G3-X User. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah..." Liam grimaced. "Yeah..."

* * *

 **(Airport)**

The group went towards a giant building that was roughly only three floors high. The Third floor having balconies and such. The Falmartians can only look at the building in awe. The building was at least a few hundred meters long. "Wait..." Liam said. "Why would we be here?"

"We're going to New York." Itami answered as Liam looked at the airport before looking at the Falmartians' attire.

"New York? Why not going to the American's Branch?" Liam asked.

"Well..." Itami scratched his head sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill - American Branch)**

 **(Flashback)**

People were looking in confusion as the Gate to America was kinda jammed by a Giant Plane, which had one of its Cannons stuck by a pillar as it was being pulled out. "Darn it, Moose! I knew pulling out the Cannon is bad!" An American shouted.

"Hey! Not my fault if I was the one, who got the gun stuck, Zack!" Another American shouted as they tried to pull the Cannon of the Gunship towards them to make space, so that the Gunship could pass.

"You two are one of the most troublesome people that I've ever met." A Japanese/American woman with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes facepalmed.

"Megan! At least help us!" The soldier, Zack shouted as the two Americans slipped and fell backwards.

"Damn it. Why am I being paired with these two idiots?" The woman groaned. "Nathan! How's the crowd going!?"

"Uhhh...They're kinda confused on why the Gunship's here." A British/American Soldier reported with a sweatdrop.

"God Damn it. This is Aegis 1 from the AC-130E Pave Aegis Unit. We have a Cannon jammed at the Gate. I need immediate assistance since these two idiots aren't pulling the Cannon right."

"HEY!" The two soldiers yelled, feeling offended.

"Yeah yeah. I meant to offend you anyways." Megan waved off as the two Americans groaned at their Boss.

 _"Aegis 1, we'll have to block the American Branch for a while so no people from Falmart can get into America and cause a scene."_

"Roger. Nathan! Tell the MPs to block this Gate! We're not going to let anyone near this or even get through this Gate, understand!?"

"M-Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" The Soldier quickly gestured the MPs to block the Gate as they placed blockades around the place with barbed wires until the Cannon can be fixed.

 **(Flashback END!)**

* * *

 **(Back in the Present)**

"...Wow." Liam merely deadpanned.

"Yeah. Anyways, that's the reason why we went through Ginza."

"But why not the other Gates?"

"The Country still have to assure the people that they won't get attacked, even if they get attacked, the numbers of soldiers that are stationed around the Gate are superior than the ones that will try to attack them. But, at the end, they still need to be calmed down first. And not to mention that we have to go through the long road and Ginza is the only place that has its citizens not panicking. Even though, they had been assaulted, but more soldiers are stationed in the Asian Branch than the other Branches, so no wonder, the citizens would be more...Comfortable." Itami said.

"And now, let's just get going. We're going to get them some things. Maybe some new suits." Liam suggested, the fact that Lelei was wearing her mage outfit, Tuka only having only a sweater, a casual attire, not to mention Lyra with her plain shirt, a pair of leggings, a pair of boots, along with a winter cap.

"Well, Rory's already in a formal attire. Probably just Tuka and...Who's she?" Itami asked as the group finally noticed the little siren, except Leah, Lian and Kuribayashi.

"Yeah...She kinda snuck into the trunk of our car."

"Mou, Nii-chan..." Lyra moaned as the Group looked at her with widened eyes.

"You said she was Falmartian." Itami said.

"She is! She took the Military Universal Translator To Speak, aka MUTTS and used it. And...Yeah, now she can speak Japanese and other languages along with understanding them." Liam said sheepishly.

"...Well as long as she doesn't cause trouble. We're good." Itami replied before the group walked through the Airport's security system. The group bringing a pistol and a badge each, didn't make any problem same couldn't be said with Rory's halberd, not fitting through the scanning machine made it a little problem, but after some assurance to the Security, they eventually allowed her hidden halberd to be brought into one of the Countries' Jets, the Japan Air Force One. Due to the concern that enemy forces will attack the Aircraft, the President of Japan ordered to use the Government's Personal Transport along with Escort Jets to guard them along the way.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Sir. We have crucial information that the People that are not from Earth are going to New York." A man in a black attire, wearing a mask to conceal his face.

"Very good. Send our men to New York's Airport, we'll take care of them there." Another man said.

"Why not targeting their Transport Jet?" The previous asked. The leader sighed at his own subordinate on his too simple mind.

"We already know that they're going to have jets escorting them, targeting them by the ground will be easier for us to pick them off one by one." He grinned as the previous saluted and did as ordered. "Soon, the otherworldly enemy will know that we're the most feared people in this World." He grinned smugly. On a pole was a black flag with a foreign language with white writings on it.

* * *

 **(Japan Air Force One)**

 **(Attache Cabin)**

"So...Where are we heading to?" Liam asked as he got his map before turning it around and around. He was sitting by a seat at the Japan Air Force One's Cabin.

"We're going to New York."

"Wait, so...We've already gave the info to the public?" Itami just nodded. "Welp..." He quickly got to the phone that went straight to the Pilot and picked it up. "Yeah, pilot, this is Master Sergeant Liam speaking. We got a situation. We're going to be re-routing ourselves to the Washington D.C Airport. So, yeah, that's all for now." He quickly hung up as Itami twitched his eyes.

"L-Liam, what are you doing!?" Itami shouted.

"Well, if we're going to go safely, we're going to give people, who may or may not be after the Natives, well...False info. So that we'll go there with a more safer way." Liam said as if his logic was literally natural, which wasn't really natural.

"...Kay then." Itami sighed.

 _"Attention please to all passengers. This is the Captain speaking. Please be seated by the seats and wear your seatbelts. We are going to take off shortly. The Crew will be showing you on how you will put on the Safety Belts."_ The Captain voiced in.

 _"Attention please to all passengers. This is the Captain speaking. Please be seated by the seats and wear your seatbelts. We are going to take off shortly. The Crew will be showing you on how you will put on the Safety Belts."_ The Captain translated his voice into latin as the Natives looked in confusion.

"Why do we have to sit down?" Pina asked.

"Well, regulations, the rides on planes can be very bumpy." Itami explained.

"Yep, that's why we added seatbelts. That belt to secure your...Ummm, position?" Liam winced at the word.

"Okay." Lelei nodded.

"What did you say?" Leah asked as Liam winced.

"None of your business and didn't you actually speak Latin?" Liam asked with his eyes squinting over to his sister.

"Well, since I used one of the devices that are given to us, Recons. So, that doesn't really mean that I _can_ speak Latin." Leah pouted.

"...Good point." Liam nodded with a wince.

 _"All passengers please stay seated as we are going to take off any minute now."_ The pilot declared before coughing.

 _"All passengers please stay seated as we are going to take off any minute now."_ He repeated in latin as the Natives did as told. The others following suite as they clicked their seatbelts. The Natives looked in confusion as Itami sighed before opening his buckle and helped Lelei put on her seatbelt as it made a click. The others looked intrigued before they followed his example and put on their belt.

The plane suddenly started to move as the Natives looked startled and looked around as the lights dimmed. "What's happening?" Lelei asked.

"We're going to take off." Itami said as he got back to his seat and put on his seat belt. The Natives looked through the window, they see the plane was moving towards the runway.

"Oh, my second favorite part." Liam grinned as the Plane was taxiing its way to the runway.

* * *

 **(Falmart)**

 **(Liberator 2)**

 **(Evening)**

"So..." The American Soldier, Max started as he looked at Erica, who was now wearing a decent T-shirt, a brown vest, but she didn't want to use any form of leggings to cover her panties, in reaction, male soldiers occasionally had a nosebleed. The Liberators were still driving to Base as Max continued. "You look like a 13 year old. How old are you actually?"

"16 years old." She answered as Adalard looked at her with an interested look.

"So, you are...a Witch...Am I right?" He asked.

"Ja, doesn't your World have them?" She asked with curiousity.

"Ehhh...Nein." Adalard answered as he looked around the area. Basically it was a rich green area with a few wooden buildings that were currently being built by the some Natives that were around the Base. "We are still concentrating ourselves with some...Complicated assignments. And do you mean the ones that fly in the broom and wear that scary hat?"

"Uhhhh, not exactly, we used to use brooms, but now, well, we got our Strikers." Erica scratched the back of her hair sheepishly. "Since my World is different than mine..."

"So...We were actually finished taking down North Korea."

"North Korea?" Erica asked.

"Uhhhh...Anyone got a map?" Adalard asked.

"Da. Here you go, comrade." A Russian took out a map that was rolled before tossing it to Adalard. "Make good use of it."

"Alright..." Adalard opened the map. Erica looked at it, she pointed to China.

"China was destroyed in my time. Australis has a giant crater." She pointed to Australia, making a circle with her finger, indicating the crater's size. "These Countries are destroyed and South Liberion should've been more...Sharper looking than this."

"...Then, what is Korea in your World?" Adalard asked as Erica looked at Korea, staring at it for a while.

"Ummm...If I remember correctly, it was supposed to be Kurion." Erica said as the two males looked at each other.

"Well, that's interesting. Soviet! Guess what!" Max shouted, a brown haired British guy looked at the guy.

"What!?"

"America's called Liberion in the other Dimension!"

"WHAT!? It should've been more...Cooler."

"What do you suggest?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, something like United States of Vanguardica."

"...That's a dick name for America." Max deadpanned.

"Eh, I don't really care." Soviet shrugged.

"And Cyanide, you're a little fatter than before..." Max commented.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. You look a little chubbier." Lily added.

"WHAT!?" A Singaporean soldier yelled. "Soviet~! Lily called me fat~!"

"I did not!" Lily yelled.

"You are fat!" Soviet yelled at his friend, who started wailing.

"I'm not sure, if he's qualified to be a mature man." A soldier commented.

"And that's why, most soldiers are whipped into this for their misbehaving." Lily shook her head in disappointment, Erica just giggled at the scene as the two other males were still looking at the map.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo...This is Karsland, this is Romagna, this is Fuso, this is China, this is Ma-ja-pait?" Max asked as Erica looked at him and shrugged.

"Its hard for me to get it right too."

"Its Majapahit, bodoh(Idiot)." An Indonesian sighed before taking out a cigarette and smoked it.

"Ah, right. Majapait." The Indonesian facepalmed at the miswording.

"God damn you, Maxillion." The American in return snorted at the Indonesian soldier.

"Attention all Soldiers! We're going to arrive at base in five minutes!" The Driver shouted as Erica looked out before opening her mouth in awe. Their base was actually huge, she never thought that she would ever see a gigantic base. She was kinda expecting a large camp with vehicles and bunkers. This however...Was beyoooooooooooooonnnd her expectations.

"So, you're stationed here for a few months?" She asked.

"Ja. We were first transferred here around three months ago...Uh, I think it was three months anyways. We finished securing the base and created a huge perimeter of defense between those two mountains after those times, we started liberating slaves, we also sent a couple of Recon Teams to scoot around and make friendly contacts." Adalard explained.

"Woooaahhhh, so how many Recon Teams do you have?" She asked in curiousity.

"Around ten if I'm not mistaken, we're the second Liberator Unit in this vicinity. Others are already going by on their separate ways, liberated and took refugees here." Adalard added on, Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Saaaaaaaaayyyy, since when are you this friendly?" She asked as Adalard laughed, she quickly pulled out a knife before placing it by his throat. "Alright, where's the real bitchass, jackass, wanker of a German Soldier, impostor." She growled.

"Was machen Sie!?" He yelled out as Lily pulled out a playful grin.

"Oh, just making sure, love." She said playfully before pulling the knife off the German's neck.

"Damn..." Max was already pale, now seeing how Lily is. He's even paler than before as the others were silenced by the scene, not wanting the same threat.

"Now, love. Where were we?" Erica just looked at the soldiers, silenced.

'Even without magic, females can be scary in this world.' She thought. "Uhh, I forgot." She says with her tongue sticking out.

"Huh, then do any of you know?" The soldiers were visibly panicking by the question.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh." They started to remember what they were talking about until in unison, the soldiers answered. "No idea."

"Well then. Erica, welcome to Alnus Base, the Asian Branch." She said as the gates to the Base opened. AA, Artilleries, Snipers and soldiers were literred around the insides, trucks delivering supplies of munition, food supplies along with materials. MGs were being carried around for extra protection. She sees many transport choppers with a red plus symbol with soldiers, who carried a soldier with an arrow to his stomach.

"Take us to the Medical Center!" A soldier shouted as the Helicopter pilot nodded. Another soldier, visibly a medic closed the door as the helicopter took off. Arrows were seen with a stench that made Erica pinch her nose.

"What's that smell?" She asked.

"You...Never smelled blood?" Adalard asked in surprise. Erica shook her head.

"Remember? Aliens? They fire lasers so medics aren't really normal by our frontlines, only by some ships, where the ships were being thrown. Not many crews were injured with open wounds." Erica explained as the soldiers began wondering. How will she react to blood, gore and other stuff that are involved in killing the Imperials. If what she said was true, then she hasn't seen the bad side of war among humans.

"Right then." Adalard said before leaning to Lily. "How'll she react to blood in combat?" He whispered as Lily sighed.

"We better not get her involved in this. It might be too...Risky. She's 16 and she's been to war, but not the normal war."

"She hasn't seen the bad side of it either, Feldwebel." He grimaced, the fact that she's seen the slavers being shot brutally was too wrong. It wasn't good for her. It never was. The soldiers can only hope that she won't be affected that much by that scene.

"For now, don't let her get to the executions of Slavers." Lily ordered.

"Verstanden, Feldwebel." Adalard nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Erica asked as the two soldiers acted normal.

"N-Nothing."

"Hmmm, where did I seen this? Ah, right! When the Commander and the Sergeant were making love!" The two quickly blushed as the other soldiers began to chuckle lightly.

"N-Nein! Du hast die falsche Idee !" Adalard shouted in german.

"Sure, sure. That's what the Sergeant said when I asked him." Erica grinned mischievously.

"Pffthahahahahahahaha!" The soldiers laughed, all of them already lost it, two of the most effective sergeants in battle were being embarrassed by a 16 year old girl. The two blushed even harder as Erica smiled at the two.

"How about I get my knife to all of your throats and slit them this instance!?" She yelled, the soldiers were quickly silenced and frightened to their very core. Dead meat, they might say. How many has fallen by her blade? If you count attacks of terrorists on where she was stationed. Expect a whopping two-hundred casualties by her blade. Not by her rifle. That was settled in two years. Now? Five-Hundred. FIVE-FUCKING-HUNDRED SOLDIERS THAT WERE KILLED BY HER KNIFE. A GODDAMN KNIFE. Not a machete. Not those giant blades placed on knifes. She did it with a fucking Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife.

"Good." She said before sheathing her blade.

The Liberator Unit were still driving as Erica heard whizzing noises, she looked outside rather than seeing planes with propellers by their noses or wings. She saw Planes with no forms of propellers, but instead their wing propellers were exchanged with missile-like objects from her time. The German looked at the Aircrafts.

"That's some of ours. The Eurofighter Typhoons." The soldier said as the Fighters went passed them and began to scout around.

"How much has changed?" Erica asked.

"Not much, we got TVs, MRTs, a non-aging Medicine that we now use and a Legion called the UGAMEDF. Sides that nothing changed, clothes. T-Shirts, shorts, cargo pants, business suits, uniforms. Still the same. Dress with big skirts? Not much of them produced."

"Well...That's good to know." The other-worlder said before sitting down. Leopard 2 Tanks began to follow them by the right.

"Hallo Adalard!" A blonde German tanker greeted as the German noticed him.

"Alfred! Wie geht's!?" The German asked.

"Gut! Wie ist deine Mission gegangen?!"

"Groß!"

"Gut zu wissen! Wir gehen auf eine andere Mission, um den Umkreis zu sichern! Seht euch um!" The Leopards began to move away as Adalard laughed.

"Good friends, how did you speak English?"

"Well, transferring to many nations made me speak it. One reason that the English language is the Second Language is that its easy to understand." Erica shrugged as Adalard laughed.

"Das hast du richtig erkannt." The German grinned.

"We're nearly reaching the checkpoint. Hold your horses!" The Driver spoke up.

"Well then, how 'bout we go with some Fun Facts?" Cyanide asked before he coughed. "Did you know that an average woman uses her height in lipstick every 5 years?"

The question of course got some answers. "What?"

"What the fuck?"

"Are you saying that all of us women use lipsticks that are equivalent with our height every 5 years?" A female soldier asked.

"What the fuck, Cyanide?" Soviet asked with a disbelief tone.

"Did you know an average person's yearly fast food intake will contain 12 public hairs." Everyone, who was drinking from their canteen quickly spit their drinks out.

"BLEEEEEEGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" A soldier puked out of the truck through the opening.

"Oh my God..." A soldier said, disgusted by the fact.

"Eww! Get your drink of my uniform!" A female shouted as she slapped the spitter.

"Did you know that Ithyphallophobia is the fear of erect dicks?" He asked.

"Blegh!"

"Get your God damn mouth into the fucking bath tub!"

"Wash that mouth of yours!" A soldier was practically puking out his stomach out of disgust continuously. Leaving a trail of puke throughout the street.

"Did you know that the Tapir has the largest dick to body ratio of any animals?"

"Stoppppppppp!"

"A duck and a rooster were the first passengers of a hot air balloon. Did you know that Arab women can initiate a divorce if their husband didn't pour coffee for them?"

"Well then, its good to know that none of us are from Arab." A soldier sighed in relief. An Arabian-looking man in a tan coat looked at the soldier.

"Ehem, I'm from the UGAMEDF and I am an Arabian."

"Then, I'll be damned."

"And yes, women can initiate a divorce if we, males don't pour coffee for them...Hate the laws." The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, feel ya, got divorced once, now I'm re-married. The reason I got divorced? She thought that the fake report I gave to the Commander to see if my Wife is faithful or not was real. So, she says that she was looking forward to my death and hoped that she would take all my life insurance, so I went to our house and scared the shit out of her before telling her to get out of the house, not to mention selling all her stuff." The soldier said as the others looked in disbelief.

"Damn...Savage..." A soldier commented.

"I bet you gave zero fucks on that God damn bitch." A soldier responded.

"Yep. Fucking worthed on giving no fucks on that damn bitch."

"We're nearly getting to the Military Base. Everyone, prepare to be dropped off." The driver yelled.

"Alright, boys." Lily started as she looked around. "We're nearly there. Home sweet home."

"I better get more credits from this mission." The soldiers began chit chatting as Lily sighed.

"Men." She muttered in annoyance.

"Oi. Don't talk about us like that." A Japanese twitched his eyes.

"How can I put it with you, men?" She asked.

"W-Well."

"Reaching checkpoint." The driver said, saving the Japanese's ass from Lily.

"Konbanwa!" A Japanese checkpoint member shouted as he looked by the back of the vehicles, accompanied by three others, a Russian, German and an American. Each of them wearing their own Military's uniforms.

"We're going to be checking your vehicles if you don't mind." The American said.

"Ja and to make sure that there are no bombs underneath."

"Why the hell would we be carrying bombs?"

"Just to make sure, comrade." The Russian said.

"Zhe most important zhing in checkpoints is to find anything lethal in each vehicles." The German stated.

"Ahh, we're just making sure that no one'll get hurt whatsoever." The Japanese said as he shouldered his Service Rifle.

"Alright then, lad, just continue."

"Much appreciated." The Japanese said as he gestured the American to check the lower part of the Truck with his Security Mirror. Finishing at every sides, he finally finished.

"You are to proceed to your former destination, thank you for your co-operation." The American saluted as the driver saluted back and drove the truck.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, HOME SWEET HOME!" The driver yelled as Erica looked out, the Military base was composed of buildings, the largest one with AA Guns and Artilleries, she suspected to be the HQ, the smaller semi-circular cylindrical buildings, the barracks, a building with some reinforced door, the Armory. Others were either the Mess Hall, the Medical Center, the Garages, the Hangars for the Helicopters and other stuff.

"Well then, Erica." Lily smiled. "Welcome to Alnus Hill, Asian Branch, the Military Zone!" She introduced. The base was very clean compared to hers, where there are usually litters of metals, burn marks on the street, a nearly dead field with no plantations.

"It's so...Pretty." She uttered.

"Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut!" Soldiers of different fatigues were jogging with an American Captain jogging up.

"Sir! HOW MANY MORE LAPS, DO WE NEED TO FUCKING JOG AGAIN!?"

"This is the last lap, Private! So, shut your damn mouth and jog!"

"YOU SAID THAT AT THE FUCKING LAST LAP, THREE MINUTES AGO!" The soldier whined.

Erica can only giggle at the sight, soldiers of her time? Can't complain to their Drill Sergeant/Captain. A soldier fell face first to the ground, the Captain merely ignored him as he moved on. "Skru dis." He mumbled as the others snickered. "Dam yu, Kapten." He continued.

"Alright, Cobra 1! You are clear to take off!" A soldier made a gesture as he placed his left arm with his hand, shaped into a pistol position, his right arm by his back. The Helicopter pilot gave out a thumbs up before he took off with his Bell AH-1 Super Cobra.

"Time really did change after the World War, huh? Guess time does change the future, no matter wherever you are." Erica said.

"You have no idea on how time can change stuff." Max shook his head.

"Guess I don't." Erica giggled.

"We're here. Home Sweet Home!" The driver shouted as he got out when he parked the truck.

"Ahoy, Michael! How's the Liberation!?" An Australian greeted, he got his F90 on his back.

"Ahh, Noah! How's your life going!?" The driver, Michael laughed as he draw him into a bro-hug. The two broke up before Michael punched Noah's shoulder gently.

"Not so bad! How's yours!?"

"Sides, finding...Girls from other Dimensions and stuff...Nothing much."

"Other what now?" Noah raised his eyebrow. Michael gestured Erica as she got out before stuttering, she saluted hastily.

"U-Uh, Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, the Black Devil at y-your service!" She said before slipping. "Woah!" Adalard quickly caught her by .

"Uhhhhh, Sie in Ordnung?" He asked, Erica nodded hesitantly.

"D-Danke..." Erica said with an embarrassed look.

"So, Erica Hartmann...You mean like...Erich Hartmann?"

"Yeah, sides she's his mirror self, like...Y'know? Gender swap and make her more younger?"

"...Kay...Anyways, welcome to Alnus Hill, Asian Branch, mate! Hope you enjoy your stay!" Noah saluted at the Flying Officer.

"Ich-Ich werde es sicher!" She said with a stutter.

"Name's Noah. Commander Noah of the Australian Forces!"

"I forgot to introduce myself also." The other Australian chuckled nervously. "Name's Michael, Captain Michael."

"N-Nice to meet you." She said.

"I think I'm going to get along with ya, just fine, Eric." Noah grinned.

"Eh, says the guy, who got punched by the face for saying the wrong word to a lady."

"Heh, says the guy that broke his leg upon slipping on a wet floor." Noah shot back with a smirk.

"Touché, Noah. Touché." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, the REG or rather Refugee Escort Group will be escorting you to your...Well, since you're a soldier...I think you got the option to either join our forces or be a refugee...Eh, I don't really know, but just consider the offer, Erica. You have a lot of time to think about it."

"V-Verstanden." She saluted.

"Ladies, Gentlemen...Retards." Noah got a chorus of 'hey's as he continued. "I'll need a full report of this liberation. Consider yourself dismissed!" He yelled as the soldiers let out a sigh of exhaustion before they quickly got their weapons and shouldered them. Another day, another liberation. After that? A God damn good holihours as long as a few hours before another deployment, since slavers don't tend to stop, when they hear rumors of slaves being taken away with their owners brutally killed.

* * *

 **(Liam)**

Liam was playing his phone as they were flying through the skies. "Oh yeah, just need a bit of this and that. And how 'bout the coughing symptom?" He said as he played a game named apparently 'Infect Co'.

"He's carefree isn't he?" Kuribayashi asked with a sigh.

"Well, a Ranger's work is never done. So, he doesn't get much free time." Leah shrugged. The sentence made Kuribayashi look in disbelief.

"Repeat the sentence." She said.

"Umm, so, he doesn't get much free time?" Leah asked.

"No no no, the previous one."

"Oh, well, a Ranger's work is never done? That one?" Kuribayashi twitch her eyes.

"EHHHHHHHH!?" She yelled in disbelief. "Y-You're joking!"

"Uhhhh, am I?" Leah asked.

"No way. No way." She kept repeating.

"What? You didn't get a note that some of us are Rangers?" Leah asked.

"T-There are other Rangers?" Leah nodded at her sempai.

"Yeah, Lian-nii-san and that guy, Tetsuya along with Itami-san." Leah listed. "Not to mention Josh-sempai being one of the Navy SEALs...nearly the most incompetent member, but still..."

"Leah..." Josh gave out a deadpanned look.

"Yeah yeah, sempai. Doesn't matter if you are the least competent member of them all, you still got Lucy cheering for you."

"That's assuring." He said sarcastically.

"Well, not on your, well rank. But on your ship with Sharon-sempai."

"Oi...That ship has sailed. It's long gone."

"She doesn't cares. She still ships you and Sharon-sempai." Leah grinned mischievously. "Not to mention that she was

"Please don't pull that face on." Josh twitched his eyes. "It's-it's creeping me out." Leah's mischievous grin grew wider.

"Oh is it?" She asked.

'I just have to say that, didn't I?' Josh twitched his eyes.

"Anyways, sempai..." Leah grinned. "How's your baby coming along?"

"B-Baby?" He twitched his eyes before mentally screaming. 'LIAM!'. "Did Liam told you?" Leah just gasped. Josh twitched his eyes. 'God damn reverse psychology...' He thought.

"I knew it! Did ya laid down on Sharon-sempai? Did ya?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Leah. Stop it, will ya?" Josh said, getting embarrassed with his cheeks blushing.

"Not until ya spill all the beans, sempai." Leah winked.

"L-Leah..."

"Just kidding. Everyone except the guests heard the commotion." Leah whispered as Josh's face paled as he twitched his eyes.

"So, Josh-sempai~, did ya hid something from us?" Lucy grinned.

"O-Oi." Josh held his hands up in defense.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? Kuso! No way! Absolutely impossible! Those two are literally impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Leah tilted her head in confusion.

"There's no way that our excuse of a leader and your brother are one of those Rangers!"

"Ano...What are Rangers?" Lelei asked blankly.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bunch of elite units of Japan. Being trained to their fullest, now that I think...About...It..." Leah turned to Itami. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT EXCUSE OF AN IDIOTIC LIEUTENANT BECOME ONE!?"

"O-Oi..." Itami twitched his eyes. The two females started wailing in disbelief.

"We are currently surrounded by two girls that are just...Wow." Liam shook his head.

"Leah-chan..." Sharon sighed at the brunette.

"I can't take it, sempai." Leah twitched her eyes.

"You can, Leah-chan..." Sharon said with concern.

"I CAN'T~~~~~!" She wailed as the others just looked at her awkwardly.

"What the fuck?" Tsukasa asked.

"Eh. This is what I get for having a sister that actually goes really insane if she finds a guy that is really incompetent on having a really high profile..."

"What?"

"Eh, nevermind." Liam waved off as he looked out, a Mitsubishi F-2 Fighter Jet was escorting them with two more by their other sides. Oh this journey is going to be very long...

* * *

 **And yes. Its a fucking boring chapter, more shorter than the others. But, for now. See ya, next Chapter. The most boring part of life. POLITICS. Anyways, See ya! Hope I didn't really disappoint you with this very boring Chapter.**


	7. Politics!

**Ken: Alright. Alright...*Looks around* HELLO PEOPLE! Welcome to another Chapter! Quick note, this is not a Chapter. Yes, it's more like a quick filler. Yeah, fml. For now though, Politics is a bad game for Dan and finally asked me to do this Chapter. Now let's start this Chapter! Disclaimer!**

 **BTW, apologies to everyone that expected G3-X to be having a major cast here. But sadly, every time we thought of a scene for him, it never worked out. Alongside the idea to add in Lords. But due to the fact that we have never watched KR Agito and the lack of knowing the behavior of a Lord...Yes, I can read their actual behaviors in other fanfics, but that'll just take the only lines they got out. And there are less Agito fics than other Riders...Well...Maybe-Y'know what? Forget it. And this is just the first spin-off, there's another season with a new poll on what you think we should add. :D So, we will give it out after some stuff. Please just give a choice on the current poll so I can get rid of it quickly and get the GATE one out.**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE or Kamen Rider(Sadly), BUT we do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS BITCHES!"**

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces/Radios"_

Sites

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Politics!**

* * *

 **(America's Air zone)**

The escorts were now entering Air zone of America. The Japan Air Force One wasn't supposed to be used as an Escort, but for now...Its better to use it rather than using an Airline, which are easily hijacked. Why did they use it? Japan has added new additions to the jet's defensive arsenal. A defensive air system, the flares, a usable rotating machine gun turret to take out any attackers and that's it.

It would be rather considered as a weapon if they added too much weapon and unsafe in any other regions. The turret itself has a really. I mean REALLY. Bad depression. Why? A reassurance so that people won't be targeted. Other than that, nothing else. Only a bunch of flares, well take twenty flares on each wings, tail fins and the upper deck. Yes, that much. Why? It's the plane of the Prime Minister! Why wouldn't they want that!?

"How many more hours are we going to reach Washington?" Liam whined.

"Ten more hours." Lian looked at his brother with a sigh. Liam just yawned for a long time before he got his phone.

"And I have a really bad memory drive in this thing. Is there any Internet connection around here?"

"It's a plane. There are no Connections, even if you have one, you'll never get a connection.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? TV! Hope there's a good movie here. 13 GOOD MOVIES! If not, I'm gonna die out of boresome." Liam said as he took a remote control and turned on the TV. "Labyrinth Sprinter. Cretaceous Zoo. Cretaceous Universe. Destroyer. Berserk. Scarlet Waves. Maw. Maw 2. Maw 3. Orca Twister. White Eagle falls. Galaxy Battle ep 1. Galaxy Battle ep 2. What the hell should I choose...?" Liam asked.

"So..." Tsukasa said as he looked at the movies. "I'll choose."

"What!? No! I'll choose!"

"Oh give it to me!"

"No!"

"Mine!"

"God damn it." Kurai facepalmed. "There's two of them."

"Idiots..." Lian uttered before shaking his head.

* * *

 **(United Nations General's Meeting Room)**

Erica was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by the current Countries' Generals. "So...Miss Erica." Cody asked.

"J-Just call me Erica, General..." Erica stuttered. She was never called 'Miss Erica' by her Generals, so why here?

"Alright...Erica." Cody coughed. "From the reports that I've received...You are from another Dimension, correct?" Erica nodded hesitantly.

"What's your military like? Are you at war? What year is it?" Emily asked as Hazama coughed at her.

"Let the girl answer your questions one by one." He suggested.

"R-Right." Emily nodded.

"Well, our Military's current best aircraft were the Messerschmitt 262, P-51 Mustang, the Mitsubishi Zero..." She answered.

"World War 2 Fighters?" Cody muttered to himself. "Not to be rude, but...Would you tell us the time of your...World?"

"C-Certainly, General. 1944." The statement brought the Generals to look at each others' eyes.

"No wonder, her choice of Aircrafts were historical." Hazama whispered as Cody nodded.

"If you are what we called German, why did you include the P-51 Mustang in your list? Aren't they your opponents?"

"O-Opponents? They're our friends." She said. Another shocking information, the one, who noted the report was literally flabbergasted, although he tried to keep his composure, he was stunned for a few seconds.

"I-I see..." Cody stuttered. "What about your opponents?"

"You can think me as a crazy girl, but our opponents are aliens." The room went silent as the Russian coughed.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Erica looked at him, he had grey hair, baby blue eyes and had tanned skin, he wore a Russian Major-General Uniform with badges on his left chest. "If you are saying that these...Aliens are your opponents...How long have they existed?" He asked with a cough. Erica registered his accent. Orussian. Definitely Orussian. She noted.

"We've been in war with them around like ummmm..." She hummed. "A long time? Maybe twenty years? I kinda forgot, since its been a LONG~ time..."

"Ehem..." Cody nodded. "Then...If this all were true-"

"Sir, with all do respect." Adalard interrupted. "I don't think there is anything she needs to prove."

"Excuse me, Sergeant?" Cody asked.

"I mean, German was under attacked, yes. But, she didn't know the existence of the Leopard 2. She didn't know about World War 2. Our unit found what seems to be a pair of equipments along with an MG42 Machine Gun."

"That's quite common, Sergeant and I can't see why-"

"Along with an MP40 in perfect condition." Every General raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, General. We found an MP40 in perfect. _PERFECT._ Condition. Any other MP40s are found to be rusty, the top quality we found alone had a few rusts. The one we found is completely stainless, checked by a Weapon Expert. It was predicted to be around 4 years old." Adalard said.

"...Then...How did you end up here?" Cody asked.

"We were ambushed." She simply answered.

"We?" Emily asked.

"We just finished destroying the last Neuroi. We were celebrating our victory. Until they came." She said with a frown.

"Those people came and attacked you, didn't they?" Hazama asked, Erica nodded.

"We've just finished our war, only by a few hours, we were attacked by them. Most of us getting killed mercilessly, all I know was that I was taken away with my weapons. Others also. But, last I saw was that they have taken the city that they attacked." Erica said, a tear dropping.

"I think...We've heard enough." The British General coughed. "We would believe what we see. Or in this case...What our men...Saw...Ehem. I think that since...We have no confirms of you being in our country, since we've run a test program, in which your...Fingerprints are scanned. We can safely assume that you are indeed from another Universe."

"For now." Emily started as she took out a map of Falmart. "Where were the Gates at?" She asked as she smiled. Erica only looked in disbelief.

* * *

 **(Liam)**

Liam was still quarreling with Tsukasa over the remote as Kurai still looked at them with disbelief. "Idiots. Why am I always in a pack with random idiots." He asked with a facepalm. "If anyone's searching for me. I'm at the Bathroom." He quickly went out.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Fuck you! My remote!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"CHIIGAN! MINE!"

"NO! MINE!" The two quarreled as the others were still looking in disbelief. Tomita, himself was quite annoyed by the scene.

"You must be joking. You must be joking." Shino was still in her daze as Leah snapped out of hers.

"It's alright, Kuribayashi-san. It's alright. Idiots can still be elites, even though IT'S LITERALLY DRIVING ME INSANE!" Lian was putting a deadpanned face at his sister, she went at it...Again. For the fifth time. It was agitating as hell. Yes. It was fucking annoying. God damn annoying. Who knew that two girls were in disbelief that their Leader was a Ranger.

"Ehehehehehe, so-so Lian-san." Kurata said nervously. "How's it like having Leah?"

"..." The Sergeant Major just answered with one word. "Annoying."

"Ehehehehehe..." Kurata began to think. 'Oh he's been so annoyed for a few years, how about me?' He asked.

"Fucking God damn it, Tsukasa! It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Oh will you two shut up?" Arkan asked.

"NO!" The two snapped at the Indonesian before getting into a tussle. Flailing their arms at each other.

...

...

...

Yeah, like in those animes, where some fight by flailing their God damn arms. The natives looked at them in confusion, except for Lyra, who was laughing at them.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOURSELF!"

"IDIOT!"

"IMBECILE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"DICKHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"BITCHASS!

"BITCHASSHOLE!"

"DICKASSJACKASSHOLE!" They started throwing names at each other, Sharon had enough of her two subordinates' quarrel.

"YOU TWO BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" She yelled at the two. The two froze at the hostility of her voice. The two gulped before they slowly turned to Sharon.

"E-Eh..."

"Either you two behave yourselves or I would have you wounded...Badly." She nearly threatened.

"H-Hai, sempai." Liam shuddered.

"I-I-It wouldn't-wouldn't ha-happen again, madam." Tsukasa followed. The Natives can only look at Sharon in a brand new light for being a quite terrifying woman when angered.

"Good, I would expect you two to act mature." She growled. The two merely cringed at her threat, not to mention the others except Lian and Josh of course, the two knew of the woman's personality, the others noted to act mature, when she's around. Each one of them gulped in fright.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill)**

 **(Canadian Camp)**

"Alright, people." Emily said as she opened the map of Falmart. "We have three possible locations of the new Gates." She started. She circled three bays before looking at the pilots. "Recon Planes will be deployed in these locations and if they aren't there, return to base ASAP. We're running a scouting mission. We'll be figuring out any other possible locations." A soldier raised his hands. "Yes?"

"Ma'am, what are we going to do after we find them?" Emily was rather surprised, the soldiers didn't even ask why they were helping. She kept her composure before answering.

"We'll strike those bastards with nearly everything we are allowed to bring." The grins of soldiers were enough to be assumed that they were eager enough to destroy those bastards.

"This Operation is going to be delayed for one Month, every Units available, except for the Liberators will need to dismiss their current objectives."

"So, you're basically saying every Recon Teams, Interceptor Teams, Support Teams, Assault Teams, Defensive Teams, Artillery Teams and etc except for the Liberators should dismiss their objectives."

"Not every Units, only available Units, we'll still have active Recons, Interceptors, Supports, Assault, Defensive, Artilleries, Armored, Flying Teams and others will still have their objectives." The questioner nodded.

"Any other questions?" She asked. The soldiers were silent with a cough from a soldier. "Good. Now, get every Aircrafts, Tanks, APCs, Helis and clean them!" The soldiers quickly dispersed. Emily looked at the other camps.

* * *

 **(Liam)**

 **(ETA 3 Hours to Washington DC)**

Liam was sleeping by his chair. Snoring loudly, Leah woke up before looking with annoyance directed to her brother. She quickly took a blanket and threw it to his face. To her annoyance, he still continued to snore. She quickly took off the blanket before slapping him.

"ITAI!" He quickly jumped in surprise. "What the fuck, LEAH!?" He yelled.

"You're snoring loudly. I can't sleep." She whined.

"Eh. Now, you've waked me up. I can't sleep anymore. How long?"

"Eh?" Leah tilted her head.

"How long till we arrive?"

"Ehhh, take three hours or more." Leah answered.

"Hmmm..." Liam placed his finger by his chin. "Eh, fuck it. Gonna use the restroom." He said as he walked up towards the restroom. Being in the restroom for about more than ten minutes. Leah had enough of him and knocked by the door. While, she was greeted by an unlocked door, Liam was found sleeping, his pants already closed up. Leah just groaned before she shut the door. Loud enough for the man to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled, thankfully, due to the door being closed, the sound was muffled.

"Nii-san, sleep by the chair, not by the toilet." Leah pouted as Liam got out of the toilet.

"Gomen..." He yawned before scratching his neck. "Still two more hours?"

"Two more hours." She reaffirmed as Liam began to groan.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Liam just banged his head by the wall. "Fuck my life." Leah just comforted him by patting his back as he whined. "Why is the fucking world cruel!?" He whined.

"Eh, probably, because of karma from your Reverse-Psychology."

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill)**

"Alright! Let's see..." Max was sitting by his Ford Journey along with Adalard, Lily and Erica as he looked at the menu on a drive-thru's menu board.

 _"Sir, can you please hurry up?"_ The man by the other side asked.

"Let's see...I'll have a number two. Two number two large. Five number fours with some extra cheese. Seven number ones...Oooh! Don't forget the number three with extra dips." The man on the other side can be heard facepalming, he sighed before he said.

 _"Coming right up."_ He said as yelled the American's orders.

"Was that really hard?" Lily asked.

"Eh. Considering I am a Heavy-Eater, yes. I'm also really picky."

"Out of ten choices? Wow." Lily muttered in annoyance.

"He is quite an iziot..." Adalard added. Max just rolled his eyes before driving up to the Pay-up window.

"Is your order, the number two, two number two large, five number fours with extra cheese, seven number ones, number three with extra dips?" The waiter, a lady with fox ears asked, she wore a uniform from the Company as Max nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be my order." He answered.

"That'll be..." She looked at the register. "Two-hundred seventy-five bucks, sir."

"Ehhhhhh, let's see." Max took out his wallet. "Hmmmm, yeah. Here you go." He gave the woman, three one-hundred bucks as the woman took them and put them in the register. The woman searched through the register before taking out his change.

"Here you go."

"Much appreciated." Max quickly drove to the pick-up window.

"So...Why are we here again?" Erica asked. Max shrugged.

"I don't know. I was kinda hungry, so I bought some French Fries, some potato curls-" Erica just gave out a hint of a watering mouth along with Adalard. "...Alright...I'll just be...Kay..." The worker quickly gave him his order as he got to the main street, which wasn't really crowded. It's already night time around Alnus, many have gone to take their dinner by their flat or a nearby ramen shop or any restaurants like that.

"So..." Lily broke the silence in the car. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know. Just going where the traffic takes us." Max said as everyone groaned.

* * *

 **(Washington DC Airport)**

The group finally arrived before they went to the Departure Section of the Airport. They were using God damn uniforms and no one...Was really paying attention, other than some child, who was looking in excitement as he saw the soldiers. "Mommy, mommy, mommy look!" The child pointed towards the escorts.

"Yes, dear. Let's get going." His mother said before grabbing his hand and walked away with her luggage.

"What was that about?" Liam asked, Kuribayashi just shrugged.

"Dunno." She answered as she looked at the mother and her child walking away.

"Liam. Kuribayashi. We're going to go to the escort bus." Itami said as the two nodded.

"Hai!" The two quickly got their belongings.

* * *

 **(Alnus)**

"Alright, pilots!" An American Major shouted, getting the attention of the Recon Jet Pilots. "All of you were nothing, but maggots after we sent our Recon Teams out. Now...All of you are given one job. And I'll be damned, if I see all of you fucking fail this one fucking job! Ya hear me!?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Recon Pilots yelled.

"Good! Every Recon Squads consists of its Every planes will be bringing provisions. We are to make friendly contact with our potential allies! UNDERSTAND!?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"GOOD! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE YES SIR NO SIR SHIT!" The pilots just saluted. "ANY QUESTIONS!?"

Everyone stood quiet until one hand was raised. "WHAT IS IT!?"

"Why don't we use the Predators, sir? They seem to be more effective than sending us..." The pilot said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE, YOU'RE TO MAKE CONTACT WITH THEM! FRIENDLY CONTACTS IF I MAY ADD!" The Major barked at the pilot, who recoiled backwards from his voice. "NOW ANY OTHER QUESTIONS!?"

Everyone stood quiet again.

"GOOD! NOW GET TO YOUR AIRCRAFTS!" The man ordered as the pilots quickly dispersed.

A few moments later, America's 5 F-15Es, Russia's 3 Su-35s, German and British's 7 Eurofighter Typhoons, Japan's 2 F-4 Phantom IIs, Australia's three Rafales and Singapore's 3 F-16 Fighting Falcons were coming out of their hangars. Everyone in the refugee center heard the unbearable sound, they quickly got out as they looked at the Air strip. The aircrafts were standing by, their engines were blaring out, covering the silent block with their loud engines. The first one to taxi to the runway was the F-15E Strike Eagle.

 _"This is Rapier 1. Permission to take off."_ The pilot of Rapier 1 radioed.

 _"This is Tower All. Permission granted, boss man. Squawk 7500."_

 _"Roger that, Tower All, over and out."_ The F-15 Eagle reported. The Engine roared louder as its orange light that shined by its engine turned blue as it pushed by the lane and took off into the skies. The Liberator 2 members were looking at them taking off with Erica.

"Awww...I miss those sounds. Every time I got to the Base, I always hear those sounds. Every time I slept, I was always woken up by this peculiar sound." Max stretched his arms.

"So..." Lily started. "What now?"

"Go back to the Barracks?" Max asked.

"Zhen, where will Erica sleep?" Adalard asked the American, who looked at the other dimensional girl.

...

...

"Eh, dunno, probably, we could say that she's a-a-a-a-a...What rank are you?"

"Flight Lieutenant...Uhhhh, why?"

"...Well then...Ehem..."

"Hey, Max!" A familiar voice shouted from behind. Max quickly looked back to see Soviet in an SUV.

"Sovy! What are you doing here!?"

"Other than bringing Cyanide here for Curry. Nothing."

"Hey, fuck you! I love my curry, unlike you." The guy besides him said.

"God damn it. Echo, can you hit Cyanide?"

"Let Edberg do it." A British guy, Echo suggested.

"How about we let Que here deal with him." An American tossed the suggestion.

"Don't drag me into this!" The other American by the back shouted.

"And yes, Erica. They're always like that." Adalard whispered. Erica just looked at the fivesome in distinct confusion.

"Ah fuck you, Soviet." Cyanide grumbled.

"Anyways, we're going back to the barracks! See you there!" The SUV quickly drove away, leaving Erica even more confused.

"Yeah, soldiers here aren't so...Formal anymore." Adalard explained to Erica. Seeing her confused look, she quickly looked at Adalard.

"So...How'd you ended up here?" The three frowned at the old memory. Well, not that old, but still. They nearly have it forgotten, the fact that they've seen the slaughter of innocents, blood erupting, explosions, gunshots, bones getting crushed by Tanks, screams for mercy, not to mention, the mad laughter of the Imperials, who thought they've won. The Non-Natives knew. Not all of the Imperials are bad, some are forced to do their mad Emperor's biddings. That for once is something that Russia itself has never done. Overall, the Empire is worst than Russia...Some say that Russia is better than America and vice versa. Eh.

"Possibly...The same way that you ended up here." Max answered, wiping the frown on his face.

"Ohh...S-Sorry if I touched something delicate..." The three rose their eyebrows.

'Was she thinking that...Oh hell no...' The three thought in horror.

"N-Nein. You've touched nothing too delicate..." Adalard said, trying his best, so that Erica doesn't remember her own delicate memories. "H-How about we get back?"

"Y-Yeah. How bout that Lily?"

"Sure...Let's just...Let's just get to the Barracks, shall we?" She asked.

"W-Well, alright..." She said. The one thing is that bothers Erica the most, was the fact that this wasn't her World. Something can be different and the fear that she might do something that is incorrect...Was quite high. By high I mean 90% chance of her doing something incorrect.

* * *

 **(Washington DC)**

"Sooooooooo...We're going to New York?" Liam asked. The escorts were still in Washington DC as they were still waiting for their vehicles.

"Yeah...Apparently so." Itami sighed.

"And our vehicles?" Liam asked.

"Our supposed vehicles were at New York, Liam...They didn't know that we took a detour...AWWWW! My life is slowly being torn apart!" Itami wailed.

"There there. At least I got some friends around here." Liam shrugged. He got his phone before changing his SIM number and changed it with his American number. He turned it on before pressing the buttons. He quickly dialed a number as he placed the phone on his ear. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...You gotta be kidding me, pick up..." He said with a hint of irritation.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yeah, Jon, you're in Washington, right?"

 _"Oh, Liam. It's you. Yeah, I am. What? You need a convoy to pick you up?"_

"Ehhhh, the situation is quite obvious really. We need to escort a VVIP."

 _"A Vee vee what now?"_

"VVIP? The one that you came up with?"

 _"Oh, the Very Very Important People?"_

"Yep. That one."

 _"We'll be there. Where are you?"_

"The Airport."

 _"Alright, I'll get to the God damn vehicles. Abel! Get your ass to the SUV! We got a VVIP Situation! Let's go, boys!"_

"Alright then."

"Who's that?" Itami asked in concern.

"An old friend from the US Military. Retired by the age of 28. Formed a God damn safe escort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itami asked.

"You'll see." Liam said. After a few moments, a Limousine pulled over, the windows were quite thick. Why? If you're a car/weapon expert, you'll know. If you're not. Well, it's used to withstand bullets. The doors were given layers of metal, the window was then lowered to reveal a guy with brown hair and aqua eyes.

"Hey, Lee. Who's that?" The guy asked, pointing towards Itami.

"Jon meet Itami. Itami meet Jon."

"Uhhhh, hello." Itami waved. Jon just held his hand.

"Yeah and you got a lot of guys and girls with you. The others are at the back." SUVs began to pull behind the limousine.

"Sup?" The American with the goatee asked when the windows lowered.

"Get in." The others said as Leah looked at them.

"Nii-san? Who're they?"

"Old friends, get in."

"Uhhhhh, alright?" Leah asked unsure as she got in the SUV. The others got in as well.

"Alright then, all units. Destination?"

"Diet Conference." Itami said.

"Ehhhh...Where is that again?"

"Well..."

"Hey Jon." Liam called.

"One sec, Hero of Ginza." Jon smirked. "What up, Lee?"

"I was kinda wondering if you do have a spare woman's business suit somewhere in the trunk..." Liam trailed off. Jon just looked at him before sighing.

"We should have one. But, I don't know. Abel always mix things up." Jon responded.

'This is gonna be a long day...' Liam thought. 'At least the Conference is not until 6 more hours...'

* * *

 **(Conference)**

"Can't believe that we made it..." Liam muttered, the room was filled by people, mostly people, who represents each of their respective countries that joined the UN. "Can you get the water? I can't breathe..."

"What's wrong with him?" Tuka asked, she was now wearing a business suit, which was barely her size, well it was a little tight, but she'll have to deal with it. Not to mention the straight red cloth that she was wearing, something called a neck tie, these people sure know how to confuse her. Tuka just noticed that Liam was getting quite paler...Than before.

"Oh nothing, he doesn't like politics in every possible way." Itami explained.

"Onii-chan?" Lyra asked, having to wear her T-shirt with her leggings and boots to the General Assembly. Rory just stayed quiet, her Halberd covered with a purple cloth. Concealing it in order to make everyone...Well, calm...

"One sec." Liam quickly held a puke inside of him before he rushed to the bathroom.

"He really doesn't like the feeling around here, does he?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Apparently not." Tomita answered.

"Mou...Nii-san." Leah groaned at her brother's unique sickness, which was having need to puke before every start of a political meeting or things.

 **(Note: I never know how a UN Assembly Conference goes like, so...Yeah, it'll be most appreciated if all of you don't mind if this doesn't go like the real one. Thank you and continue on.)**

"Attention. We are going to start the Assembly now." The Speaker announced. "President." The President of the UN nodded at the Speaker. "Today's Assembly...Is about the QuadAttack Incident...Or is it the PentaAttack Incident, who've wrote the name of this Incident? Nonetheless, the Incident that involved Ginza, Tokyo. New York, America. London, England. Berlin, Germany and Moscow, Russia. Alongside the Deaths of Civilians on the other side of the Gate."

"I ask Princess Pina Co Lada." Some of the members snickered quietly at the name as the President continued. "To answer why they have attacked five of the Nations district."

"What are they saying?" Pina asked as Itami sighed, Lelei translated.

"They are asking you why you've attacked five of their nations?" Pina quickly paled. She didn't know the reason of it. Her father, the Emperor, himself is secretive about politics, economies and not to mention their Wars against other Nations. Pina stood up before gathering every ounce of energy she can muster before confidently say. "I am Princess Pina Co Lada of the Saderan Empire. I do not know of the reason that the Empire attacked four of your Nations for my father have been a secretive man, not letting me and my mother involved in the Empire's Affairs."

Lelei translated as the President nodded. "I see. What can you tell us then?" Lelei translated as Pina took a deep breathe. This was going to be a long explanation.

"The Empire is a Strong Force, it has been ruling the World of Falmart for hundreds of years with its power, the Empire has conquered many Nations, making them Vessels for us to use in Battle." Everyone frowned at her. Pina, herself can feel the rising tension, she began to sweat as she continued. "The Empire has about a hundred thousand soldiers. If combined with other vessels. It would number until millions of soldiers."

Lelei translated as the President nodded. "I see. Now, how will your Empire call the Deaths of our Civilians?" He asked. A member pulled out a blackboard before using a chalk to write.

* * *

 **QuadAttack[Or PentaAttack] Incident**

 **Civilians Dead in**

 **Russia ~350**

 **America ~500**

 **Japan ~400**

 **England ~200**

 **German ~100**

 **Civilians Injured in**

 **Russia ~1000**

 **America ~750**

 **Japan ~300**

 **England ~100**

 **German ~450**

 **Civilians Missing**

 **Russia ~50**

 **America ~20**

 **Japan ~30**

 **England ~20**

 **German ~40**

 **Italy ~10**

 **Canada ~10**

 **Indonesia ~5**

 **Singapore ~20**

 **China ~15**

 **Mexico ~3**

 **Australia ~20**

 **New Zealand ~10**

 **Israel ~5**

 **French ~20**

* * *

"Oh my..." Pina said, the number of casualties, civilian disappearance and injured were very high indeed.

"Now, how would you-" He was quickly interrupted with a raised hand. "Yes?"

"Excuse me." A member said politely before he went up to the blackboard, erasing the German's Death total and exchanging it with 200 along with the injured turning into 350. "It was wrong, around 100 civilians were reported dead with fatal injuries at this moment." He sighed.

"I am very sorry for your loss." The President said to the German member, who nodded before going back to his seat.

The Speaker coughed before continuing. "How will you call for the death of a total of around 1500 civilians as well as the disappearance of this many civilians of each states? We have reports that our citizens were found enslaved in Falmart."

Pina looked in disbelief. The death toll numbers were high. It will be going higher if more fatal injuries were reported with their deaths. "I-I" She found herself in the loss of words, something that rarely happens to her. It was the fact that they are quite enraged by the casualties and reports of slavery in Falmart, she was trembling. She was _scared._ She would bring the doom of her Empire if she said one wrong thing.

"We are waiting Princess." The Speaker said. A knock on the door broke the tension as Liam got in.

"Sorry, I got here late. Gotta use the bathroom." He said with a salute before going to his seat.

"You are excused, Master Sergeant, now Princess. Please answer the question." He said as Lelei translated the last sentence. Pina took a gulp.

"I do not know how we can pay for the deaths of your people. I do know that I need one of the Senates of the Empire that knows the economies to answer your question." The President gestured a member, who quickly pulled out a strange piece of metal that caught the Native's eyes. But, not of the Earthlings, he closed it as if on cue, the door opened, two American Soldiers in their uniforms came in. They brought a man in an orange prisoner suit into the chair. Pina just widened her eyes in shock. It was one of the Senates.

"I believe he is one of the Senates, is he not?" The President asked.

"H-How?" Pina asked. Lelei translated.

"The Americans have volunteered one of their Elite Forces to kidnap one of the Senates for the current Forces to interrogate. It seems like they have done it." Lelei translated it as one of the Americans took a Spray Bottle and shot a trickle of water at the unconscious man, who quickly woke up.

"What-Where am I!?" He demanded. Lelei translated.

"You are in the UN General Assembly. Please translate that." Lelei nodded before answering the Senates' question.

"What is this!? Do you know who I am!?" Lelei translated it back at the Speaker.

"I do know who you are. Do you know who he is?" He asked, asking about the President. Lelei translated it back.

"Only a barbaric brute, I say!" Lelei translated it before everyone gasped in shock. No one has ever said that the President was a brute. It was an insult. The President sighed.

"Please slap him." The Speaker ordered. The soldier nodded before slapping the Senate by the cheek.

"Watch your language." One of them said in Latin. "You are currently speaking with the President of the UN."

"I don't care. Your Countries will fall by the hands of the Empire! We will win! We always do!"

The President sighed when Lelei translated the words. "Is this how every Senate is in your Country?" The President asked the Princess.

Lelei translated his words as Pina felt sweats dropping down. How impudent her Senate was. "Take him away. Show him what Russia will be doing in the next few days after we caught a Russian lady raped. Princess." The Speaker focused his eyes on the Princess as the American Soldiers took the man away to another room. "Time is ticking. After the discovery of a Russian lady was being sold as a slave along with American, British, German, Japanese slaves along with other slaves." Lelei translated it with a little difficulty, but nothing that made her lose her cool. Pina just stared in horror before the President.

One of the Representatives that had evidence of what is going on in the other side came to him and whispered something. The President frowned on the new information before nodding to the man. He then spoke. "We have been informed that slavery is a common thing in your world. We would like to change that, we would like to have _equality_ in your World and as such, we have to replace the government with that said, we have to tear down your Empire and change their Government." The President coughed. "The vote has been cancelled for this Empire has allowed slavery to exist and have their soldiers rape the innocents."

Pina just stared in horror when Lelei translated the President's words. Many of the representatives just frowned or have their faces stuck on a glare that were focused on Pina. "Now, onto the Fire Dragon Incident." The President sipped his cup of coffee. The Speaker coughed up before he began to erase all of the writings in the blackboard before starting to write.

* * *

 **Fire Dragon Incident**

 **Civilians ~400**

 **Dead ~75**

 **Refugees ~50**

* * *

"Ooooooooooohhh, shit...That's a lot of people dead..." Liam winced. One of the Politicians, that's what Liam thinks he is. Of course he is, went up onto the microphone stand before coughing.

"Yeesh..." Itami cringed.

"They're trying to trap us, aren't they?" Shino asked with a hint of anger and despise.

"From the looks of it, they are." Tomita answered, confirming the woman's statement.

"Thank you, Speaker." The man said as he dusted himself. "I want to have Second Lieutenant Youji Itami to explain the incident in detail."

Itami sighed. "Best of luck, mate." Liam gave a mock-salute to the Lieutenant, who waved it off, he quickly got up before coughing.

"Ehem, uhhh..." Itami trailed, wondering where to begin. "We were going back to the village to warn the civilians of the creature known as the Fire Dragon. When we got there, a Liberator Unit finished fighting off the Imperials that were sent to set the village ablaze."

"If I may enquire." The man interrupted. "What were the Imperials doing?"

Itami sighed. "Orders from the Empire. They have pulled off what was thought to be Scorched Earth Tactics." He explained.

"History buffs." Liam silently fist-pumped.

"What?" Shino asked the guy.

"Nothing...!" He silently yelled.

"I see, continue on."

"We quickly decided to get the civilians out of their village. Some would stay with their relatives, while we don't know what they'll do with the others." Itami continued explaining. Feeling anxious of the tension from the fact that 193+ people were watching him. "We came across the Cliff before encountering the Fire Dragon, we acted quickly from the Recon Forces. The Liberator Unit got the call, but reacted slowly. Thus, the Dragon got a quick swoop of the civilians."

"It seems like that you were not equipped with the correct equipment."

"I didn't say it like that." Itami retorted slowly. "Don't put words into my mouth before I finish. What do you think are our designation? The Recon. We were well equipped, but since we didn't count giant dragons. We weren't equipped with a larger tank or more of them."

"How about the Liberator Unit?"

"They were escorting the Civilians into safety, remember?" Itami asked. Nearly mockingly. "It was only when they finally get them to safety, that's the time that their Tanks fired. Our scouts then came in before bombarding the Dragon." Itami explained. Trying to cover UGAMEDF's creations, since that was one of their policy's, so the people of the World won't know of their existence.

One of the forensics came up before coughing. He took out his note before saying. "I confirmed that the Fire Dragon's scales were as strong as tungsten. Therefore, their service rifles, machine guns and any other non-anti tank weapons won't be effective against it. We have confirmed, it's flames were as hot as the flamethrowers on WWII Tanks. Therefore it could be considered as a giant Flamethrower Panzer from World War 2, the only difference is that it could fly and move faster than any known Tanks." He explained.

"Thank you." The man nodded. "Per say, Lieutenant, did you feel that you are not equipped with the right equipment?"

"For slaying a large Dragon with tungsten for scales? Yes, we are not equipped with the right equipment, but our job is as a Recon Unit. For a Recon, Mission of escorts, scouting and such. Not much to say. A bit of overkill with the Tank, but since we saw Dragons invading our countries, we are corrected." Itami answered. His heart was pounding, making him a little nervous.

"So you admit that you have brought the wrong equipment?"

"May I interject?" Liam called out.

"Master Sergeant-!" The President held his hand out, stopping the Speaker from finishing his sentence.

"You may, Master Sergeant." The President stated.

"If you think that our Team is incapable of defeating the Dragon. You are correct. We are only armed to scout villages, make friendly contacts. Bringing large, monstrous Tanks are more of attacking, don't you agree?" Liam asked smoothly. "Then again, the World is currently beyond our knowledge, we have barely touch the surface when you came in and demand why we lack our weapons to slay a large dragon."

"Sorry if I am rude. But we are legit ready to scout around, patrol the area. Bringing a Gatling Gun that was still on Prototype Stage was too extreme. But I dealt with it. It can be dangerous and I say, best time to test it out once and for all. When I used it, it was beyond disappointment that .50 caliber couldn't penetrate through the Dragon's scales. Bear with me for a bit. Previously, you stated that we were under-equipped? Wrong. We were equipped nearly more than enough to deal with the Recon occupation. Alright. I'll have to deal with it. Now, it's our fault that we couldn't defend citizens, because we reacted too slowly? Wrong. Our scout pilots have warned us before. We have visuals on it and it was coming in quickly."

"The Civilians fell from the panic. We were unable to calm them down in time. So, sorry if we didn't fucking put ourselves in so much danger that some of us could even die!" He snapped. "Our job is to scout around and make mutual connections, not going full out firing rocket launchers at Dragons! That's the job of our Attack Units, who were designated to seek and destroy. Not for fun and games, I doubt you even know how our Military works. So there. How many more facts, should I be getting out of you."

"First, you are a politician, someone, who doesn't fully understand our job. Every Units in the Military have some Specialized Jobs. Recon to scout. Liberators to liberate. Attackers to seek and destroy. Support for Fire Support and Artillery Strikes. Air Forces to scout around and may cause havoc in designated areas and so on."

"Second, we risked our lives. Have any of the politicians care? No. Why are we doing this? We are doing this not for you biased politicians, who only knows how to fucking blame the military for lives that are lost. We have put our lives in line. How many times? I lost five of my friends in battle. Seeing many people being butchered, racism, what do you have to do? Absolutely nothing, I bet you don't know how it feels to lose a friend in battle."

"Third, most important fact. You have no combat experience. We have been training our whole lives to fucking kill people. We would die for our country and yet, you here are trying to blame us, because we are fucking incapable of defending them. We aren't incapable! There are always battles that won't spare people's lifes! How have you fought a Dragon with 200mm skin that is worth of metal!? We have done this once! We mourn for their fucking lives! But, even if we do that, we can't bring them back from the dead! This only proves that we, soldiers have not fought for you! But for our own countries! Understand!? Now, I conclude my fucking conclusion of how we work in the military." Liam said. Rory was just smiling at how much killing intent Liam was emitting right now. It was rivalling with hers, she licked her lips before settling down.

Lyra was just staring at Liam, she was scared of his split personality, she felt the anger and hatred of her 'brother' to the man. She could feel that he was basically murdering the man from the inside. She was fearing his second nature. He was caring, yes. But now, she knows that there is more to her 'brother' than she imagined, a shining knight coming to slay the monster. But, her mother always say. Even if he saves her. He still shed blood, no matter what.

Shino just smirked at his speech. Well, nearly as impressed as Rory. The Speech was something that she thought Liam couldn't handle. Turns out it proves her wrong on how hard he hit the politician. The man was running out of words, Liam explained everything clearly, _too_ clearly, he might say. It was obvious that they were to survey and make friendly contacts and to destroy a large Dragon with tungsten. The man gritted before stopping his act to blame the Military.

'Friggin Politics.' Liam grumbled in his mind.

"Well then, mind telling us what your scouts were?"

"F-15E Strike Eagles." Liam answered, rather quickly. "Armed to the teeth. We have informed HQ of the situation and they deliberately found F-15E Strike Eagles capable of destroying the threat."

"I see..." The man was running out of words...Again. Liam was looking really concentrated in the outside, but tension was getting on his nerve. His heart was pounding a mile per hour. Particularly being watched and recorded for the whole world to see was too much for him. Well nearly too much.

"May we start asking the Natives?"

The Speaker nodded before calling out Lelei to answer his question.

"...That was fucking intense..." Liam commented before breathing in and out.

"Well...It was revealing a little of his true objective..." Josh commented. "A little too much."

"He deserves it." Kuribayashi grumbled. "Politicians are never the brightest on my list."

"I can see why..." Itami groaned.

After a few minutes, Lelei got up to the microphone. "Do you understand English?" The man asked. Lelei nodded, answering the question. "What have the Military done in the Special Region." He asked.

"They have been continuously tend the wounded, give us supplies of meals and water, they have also distributed personal needs of everyone in the camp." Lelei answered.

"Have you found anything below standards?" The man asked.

"I do not know of what you are speaking of. If you are asking me about how they have cared for us, they are beyond satisfactory." She answered monotonely. The Speaker just gave the gesture for Lelei to sit before calling out.

"Calling Tuka Luna Marceau." He said as Tuka looked in confusion.

"They are asking you to speak up." Liam whispered. Tuka just blushed in embarrassment. "Ehhhh, how do you think they'll react to her ears?"

"Probably not good." Josh spoke up. Tuka got to the microphone before Lelei got to her side.

"W-Why are you here, Lelei?" Tuka asked.

"Translate." Came the simple answer. Tuka only nodded as she stepped up.

"My name is Tuka Luna Marceau." Tuka said in the microphone. Lelei translated her words before the man coughed.

"Ehem, can you give us a detail of how you were treated?" Lelei translated it as Tuka answered.

"We haven't been mistreated by the soldiers. They have been treating us as friends." Lelei translated her words.

"Can you give us a detail when the UN fought the Fire Dragon?" Lelei translated his words. Tuka can only remember Itami's words in the car.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Lelei, Tuka, Rory. Would you listen for a while?" Itami asked.

"What is it?" Tuka asked.

"Do not mention anything about the Golden Eagles, Golden Dragons and the Golden Flying Carriage." Itami warned.

"Why?" Lelei asked.

"They're going to be demanding what were the ones that took down the Dragon and UGAMEDF have to waste nearly all of their time on covering it up. Thus, making them pull their military back through the Gate, so that they can't cause anymore suspicion." Itami explained.

"Ohhhh..." Tuka said.

* * *

"They had 4 Iron Eagles that set the Dragon ablaze." Tuka answered. It was a lie, but the truth itself would endanger one of the major Military Support. Lelei translated her words as the man nodded.

"I see." The Speaker then called Lyra in, who in first refused to.

"I don't wanna." Lyra whined.

"L-Lyra..."

"I'll go...If you accompany me." Liam twitched his eyes.

"Alright." Liam sighed in defeat. He got up before accompanying Lyra up the microphone.

"Lyra La Sire." The man said. "Can you speak English?" Lyra nodded. "How were you treated in Alnus?"

"Uhhhhh, good...?" Lyra asked with a wince. Fearing to end up with a wrong statement.

"Can you...Elaborate?" He asked.

"We were treated properly. They were quite nice, they gave us food and drinks. And also often play with us!" Lyra chirped.

"Are there any complaints?" The man asked.

"Ooooooooh, can Onii-chan stay at the Base to play with me longer? He always goes out and barely has time to play with me." She wailed.

"O-Oi. Lyra. It's my work." Liam stuttered.

"Awwww..."

"If that's done. Please sit down." The man said.

"Calling Rory Mercury." The Speaker called out. Rory came up to the microphone before pressing her fingers into it rather harshly, wondering how it works.

"Rory." Itami whisper-shouted. Rory looked back at the Lieutenant, who was signaling that it wasn't a toy. Rory just grinned before stopping.

"My name is Rory Mercury." She said through the microphone. It intrigued her. She has seen magic used to amplify a sound wave, but the use of an amplifier in the form of a...What ever this thing is. It was intriguing to her.

'Is she mourning for someone?' The man asked in his mind. 'If she is then this would turn the whole table to my favour.' He smirked silently.

"How would you describe the things that you did in the Alnus Settlement?" He asked slowly. Lelei translated the words as Rory giggled.

"Very simple, when I wake up, I pray, I eat, I receive life, I pray then I go to sleep." Rory said. Lelei translated it back into English.

"Woi...Isn't that too simple?" Liam asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one ordering her to talk..." Itami groaned.

"Right..." Liam cringed.

"Receive life?" Lelei translated it as Rory answered.

"Yes. I eat, I kill. I make offerings to Emroy. A lot of things." Rory giggled.

"By the way, you are dressed, you appear to be mourning for someone. Do you feel that the UN is responsible?" Some of the Escorts gritted their teeth.

"I was afraid of this." Itami muttered.

"Idiot..." Lian uttered coldly.

"Why's everyone eager to blame the UN when they're the one saving lives?" Liam asked with an irritated tone.

"I do not understand." Lelei translated back.

"Despite the fact that the UN killed the Dragon. They have received no casualty whatsoever. I have come to the conclusion that they have used the civilians as shields." The phrase was giving Liam a reason why it will feel good to punch the man.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Rory yelled in English. Everyone was taken back when Rory yelled.

"Y-You speak English?" The man asked.

"Well...You learn something new everyday..." Liam said before taking a silent snapshot of the UN Assembly.

"It matters not if I can speak your language. If you are wondering how the UN worked that time, they did their very best. And certainly they used theirselves as a shield. They didn't fight from a safe distance, they attacked the Dragon from a very close distance. But, what is it with having your soldiers alive?" She asked with amusement. "All you do is sit around in your comfortable chair, doing nothing, but lazing around. While, your soldiers fight their very best to keep everyone safe, even if it means to get into a very close distance and get wounded." She stated. "What are you going to do? Little man?"

"Oooooooooooooooh, burn..." Liam said with a wince.

"L-Little man?" The man asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Do you have any idea of who I am, girl!?"

"Girl, you say?" Rory frowned, her lips turning dark purple. "How impudent are you?" She started.

"Ah ah ah ah ah, Itami-san, do something." Liam whispered to the Lieutenant, who also having a panicked face.

"I'm trying to figure something out!"

"What are you trying to figure out!? Just step up and stop her!" Liam whisper-screamed at Itami, who quickly facepalmed before standing up and got to Rory.

"What are you-"

"Just sit down!" Itami quickly shoved Rory back to her seat.

"Excuse me, President, but it looks like the Gentleman." 'By Gentleman I mean an idiotic prick.' Liam grumbled in his mind. "Is mistaken for her."

"Would you care to elaborate?" The President asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Rory mused.

"Then how old are you, if I am being rude?"

"Nine Hundred Sixty One."

"Nine Hundr-" Everyone opened their mouth as wide as they can, flabbergasted that someone could live that long.

"Oooooooooh Shiet...My Mom's quite old, but she's still not until a hundred." Liam winced.

"Did you asked Mom about her age?" Leah asked with a hint of anger.

"Ehhhhhhh, does asking Dad count?" Leah just sighed before punching his face.

"Yes, it does, Nii-san." Leah grumbled. Liam can only rub his face with a face pure of pain.

"Ow..." He winced.

"Does that mean?" The man twitched his eyes as he looked at Tuka. Tuka told her age to Lelei, who immediately answered.

"She is a Hundred Sixty Five years old." Lelei said. "I'm Fifteen years old. Lyra's Fifty Seven years old."

"Wait what!?" Liam looked at Lyra, who looked at Liam with a really innocent look.

"Ehehehehe." Lyra giggled nervously.

"We, humans live around sixty years. Tuka is a rare type of fairy elf. They live nearly eternally and never age. Lyra is a rare Human-Siren, Sirens have either Human legs or Avian legs, Lyra has Human legs, therefore making her a Human-type Siren. They live around Five-Hundred Years and usually stop aging at 17 years old. But some have been seen to stop aging at the age of 13 years old. Her avian counterpart lives up to seventy years." Lelei explained.

"Rory used to be a human, but when they are chosen to become a Demi-God, they stop aging. Until they are a thousand years old, they would leave their physical body and become spirits before turning into Gods, the concept of lifespan doesn't apply to them." Everyone was still flabbergasted by the fact that a Demi-Goddess was in front of them.

"I-I see." The man said. "No more questions, Mr. Speaker."

"I now call this Assembly to a finish." Liam instantly dropped. Exhausted of the tension.

"Well then, how're we going to go to our homestay?" Josh asked.

"Eh, probably...By waking up, Onii-chan." Leah answered with a shrug.

* * *

 **AND DONE! AFTER LOSING A QUARTER OF THIS CHAPTER, I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Yeah, leave a review down...Be nice. I don't tend to filter...Things out...AND VOTE FOR THE CURRENT POLL, BECAUSE I'M SICK OF IT! SICK OF IT! The more votes it gets, the faster we can upload our newest poll. The Two additional Crossovers that will be added into the Whole Universe crashing into one...**

 **Ken:...To elaborate, more than two Fandoms combined into one.**

 **The god damn list currently:**

 **Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there!**

 **Kamen Rider**

 **Strike Witches**

 **Girls und Panzer**

 **Kantai Collection**

 **Familiar of Zero**

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening**

 **Other than that. None. Yet. Anyways, See ya Next Ride!**

 **PS. If you're wondering if the last part is rushed. Yes. We finished it at 3 AM. Toodles!**


	8. On the Run!

**And another one. Shit. This is getting many attention. Well, not that much attention as others, but still. Ooooh, one of the person I hate the most finally appears! Ohohohohohhoohoohoohhoohohoohoh. Yeah, all of you can read on. This one guy, if you're wondering why I hate him. He's one of the most bitchass motherfuckers I've ever met. So, continue on. Don't judge me. Every day, I gave Zero Fucks, cuz I can!**

 **Dumb Ass Bitch:**

 **Lame as fuck, huh? Your Review is. Of course, you wouldn't know how to read. Spent much of my time, writing this and seeing you here is quite an annoyance. Let's see. Didn't skip any of the fights. Check. Blood and Gore check. Guns that spews bullet to the dick of your re-creation, check. Can't see anything wrong. Oh wait. I forgot the possibility of you having Pornhub as your brain. Sorry, tend to forget that your Brain is nowhere beyond 0 IQ. Sorry. And I tend to tell you face that it is quite ugly when I open that God damn Profile of yours through the Phone App. Disgusting piece of crap.**

 **Where's the smut? Where is it? Where is the smut. Got it. In your mom's room :D Y'know, do it with your mom. Since, you always looked for it, so I don't take smut easily, bitch. So, yeah. You can go to your mom's room and do it there. Easy. Now, you'll just need to be a good boy, so go and be a...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wait for it.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TWAT! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.**

 **(Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own GATE or Kamen Rider(Sadly), BUT we do own our OCs)**

 **"SPEAKERS BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKAS!"**

 _ **"SPEAKERS OF ME ANTONOV RETARDED TWATS!"**_

"Earth Language Speaking"

'Earth Language Thoughts'

"Falmartian Language Speaking"

'Falmartian Language Thoughts'

 _"Earpieces/Radios"_

 **GX-05 Cerberus Online - R-E-A-D-Y [Newly added]**

 **(Locations)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: On the Run**

* * *

 **(New York)**

"Auuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Liam wailed as he grabbed his aching neck. It was already night time in New York, so it was really crowded. They were currently at the Parking Lot building. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Well, we gotta go low profile. Getting to the hotel now would cause a big mischief of Paparazzis." Itami sighed.

"You mean Papanazis. Don't you? We all hate those kind of people, who takes unnecessary photos of literally everything." Liam corrected.

"Not to mention they're everywhere." Josh muttered.

"The next thing I hate in my Hate list." Kuribayashi growled.

"We'll have to stay low for now. Any ways to get ourselves not spotted by any photographers."

"Then, Heavy-Duty vehicles should do the job." Liam shrugged.

"O-Oi, Liam. I'm not sure if they're allowed." Itami cringed.

"No worries. Jon's really great at low profile with some support usually." The same armored SUV came up from the ledge.

"Liam...I'm not sure about this."

"Psst. Whatever. Ride's here. Get on or not, it's your problem, not mine." Liam waved off. Itami can only sigh.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Hey, Lee. How'd the Conference go?"

"Smoothly...Like always I puke out my stomach before the Assembly commence."

"You haven't change, have you?"

"Dunno, don't care, mate." Liam grinned.

"Any ways, got news." Jon said before getting his phone out. Tapping a few buttons before giving it to Liam.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself." Jon said.

"...Shit. New York Airport Raid. Terrorist Group attacked NYA, fifteen dead. Twelve gravely injured. Five injured lightly. Suspects apprehended." Liam read.

"Apparently, you've got guests."

"No shit Sherlock." Liam groaned as he gave the phone back. "Can you keep us guarded?"

"With a convoy of Vehicles with a minimum of 50mm thick solid metal and rocket-proof? You bet your ass we can." Jon grinned. "Get your asses in here."

"Got it, boss." Liam grinned before they all got in to their vehicles.

* * *

 **(Alnus Base - Asian Branch)**

"How'd you operate this thing?" Adalard asked as he looked at the pair of armored leggings that were being tested on a metallic table.

"Well...We usually use a contraption to keep them up-straight." Erica explained.

"...Alright then. Will you...At least give us a rough drawing of it? How it should look like?" Erica placed her finger on her lips.

"I think it should be like..." She quickly took a paper before drawing on it. The Scientists and Engineers looked at the drawing cautiously. "This." She finished. The drawing was crude. Really crude. It was like a set of stairs with a pair of pipes that held the leggings up-straight.

"I think..." One of the Engineer looked at the drawing. "We could manage this. But, the fact that we need to give it a pair of claw arms that will hold the...Striker Unit...In place needs to be sorted out."

"Can you at least make it work manually?" Erica asked.

"We can try. But we can't guarantee a success." The man said. The others nodded.

"Although this design could work in your World. We don't know how it'll work in our World...Heck, this is the first time I got a concept of a contraption like this." Another Engineer commented.

"Let's try to not be negative. We can produce this product in a few weeks. But, we have to use a manual handling of the contraption. We'll have to use more metal for prototypes and such. But, we can guarantee a working product by a few weeks with only manual usage."

"R-Really?" The man nodded.

"We'll start now. Jerry, get your crew to get designing a blueprint, estimation of how much metal we're going to use. How it'll hold the Striker Units. Laurence, get to your station and begin estimation on how we'll have it to work. O'neil. Get your squad to estimate how we'll start construction. We'll handle the rest." The leaders of the Construction group nodded before they quickly got to their work places.

"Guys! The Recons back!" A man yelled. Everyone abandoned their current work as they saw the Aircrafts landing. All of the soldiers looked worried. The wings of the Aircrafts were given burn marks, a few metal pieces clipping out, a darkened cockpit glass with a faint crack. The pilots got out of their Aircrafts before looking at their Major.

"We found them." The assumed Leader nodded. The Major nodded back.

"We'll need a full-report. Good job, Lieutenant."

"This is quite worrying." Max commented. He winced at the looks of the Aircrafts.

"Horrifying if you ask me." Lily gave her comment.

"Scheissen!" A German pilot yelled. "I can't believe zhat they got another ally on their side."

"Another ally?"

"Another enemy?"

"There were many of them, no bigger than a plane. They all look similar." A British pilot answered. "They were designed after the Nazi's Bachem-1. The worst thing of all, is that they shot fucking lasers."

"Sounds like you're from an Alien Movie."

"A-Are they black?" Erica asked with fear.

"Yeah. Red marks all over them. What's in it to you?" Erica began to shudder.

"Neuroi." She answered.

"What mate?" The Australian asked.

"We've destroyed all of them, h-how can they-"

"Figure that out later. The important thing is the fact that we'll have to bring nearly everything we got into combat." Every other soldiers nodded.

* * *

 **Report of the Gate Findings**

 **(8/5/2019)**

 **East Bound, 119km from Alnus Base - Asian Branch**

Enemy has been sighted on the East bound of the Island, close by the beaches, one appearing by the sea, four by the land. We proceeded to take a closer look until we found many drone-like creatures flying all over. Lieutenant Erica Hartmann have named the threat. 'Neuroi'. An unknown being that appeared in Europe in her timeline. Drone-type, she says.

Enemy drones proceeded to attack us. A large hive-like structure in the sky. Ground Forces were spotted, swords, maces, spears, bows, knives, crossbows, orcs, goblins, dogmen, catsiths, ogres, crocodilian creatures. Enemy drones shot lasers at us, tearing a few metal on us. The hive produced more of those drones. By the sea, we saw a fleet...Of girls wearing nightmarish black outfits, sending out black jaw-like flying objects, some of them have large cannon-like gauntlets.

It appears that they are working together, they had no features that we can use to connect them together. Down below by the Gates. There weren't anyone. We assumed, they have got their safety measures and haven't plan to go through the Gates. We have planted a prototype scouting device that is now watching what is currently going on. We have failed to obtain any more datas. For the Attackers have sent Monsters towards us.

We have called in a retreat, so we can report back. Damages were sustained on the exterior, being wings and extension of weapons to destroy few of the threats. We have spotted. Five Gates, the Emperor has been worried. He has sent thousands of forces down there. Numbering upon a Hundreds of Thousands. We're truly going to need a full-military assault on them.

 **End of Report**

* * *

The American Major General, Cody Barkwood found it amusing. An Alien Species, something they have been trying to find, but who knows. If Area 51 truly exists with their Aliens, then this won't be as surprising to them. But, for now, they wouldn't want to make any mutual relationships. Along with those Nightmare Fleet Girls. He gave the report to Emily Larcson, the Canadian Major General, who've gotten a face of amusement plastered on her face.

"So, our enemies have been added, huh?" She asked, her blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Hazama asked, the other UN Generals agreed.

"Enemies that are added are drones. A hive-like structure East Bound from our sources, produce more of those drones, we're going to blow it up."

"The problem is...How? We've just installed a laser-guided cruiser missile launcher with a Kh-59 that was just installed."

"Best shot is using that Kh-59." Cody suggested. The others looked at each other.

"You sure? Aren't there any other plans we can formulate?"

"Formulate it yourself. I say the Kh-59 is our best option, unless you disagree."

"I disagree. We would rather use the Laser-Guided Missile."

"The AGM-123 Skipper then?" The other Generals agreed.

"The only thing we need is the person to guide them." Cody stated.

"Then, we're going to need volunteers to go on a suicide mission." Emily added with a frown.

"We're here to create Allies and I have to agree, all of us, don't want our men to die. But, there are no wins without sacrifices especially in a situation like this." The Russian General banged his fist on the table, everyone can only nod.

"No sacrifices, no wins." Cody nodded.

"We'll have to take volunteers." Hazama closed his eyes. Hands fold.

"Fingers crossed. We'll win this battle." The other Generals nodded.

* * *

 **(New York)**

"Where are we going?" Itami asked as Jon looked around. They were in a lonely road going towards Washington DC. Using the most unsuspected path to go to Washington DC. Of course there are hundreds of them, so the terrorists have nearly no chances of finding them. Unless well of course, dumb luck.

"We're taking you out of town, too dangerous after your guest told the World that one of them is a Demi-God." Jon stated.

"Wait what now?"

"Don't forget, some of us are Master Hackers and hacked through every Chats around the World."

"Wait what!?"

"We got at least fourteen personnels that hacked through and this is one of the things we got in an anonymous chat message." Jon gave his phone to Itami.

 **Islamic-Gamer: Fucking Other Worlders, there are no Gods better than God himself! What a rip-off!**

 **Iranian_Guy: I know right?**

 **I** **slamic-Gamer: Along with demons! Necromancers and a hybrid!**

 **Iranian_Guy: Better for them to die off to hell!**

"So...What's this about?"

"A plan to attack your...Eh, future wife." Itami twitched his eyes with a faint blush.

"S-She's not my wife!"

"Sure sure, tell that when Liam told me that she bit your hand." Jon waved off with a grin.

"L-Liam!"

"It was a legitimate question from him! Does Rory have a boyfriend or such? I said yes, I saw her bit his hand for some demonic ritual or thingy majigy." Itami facepalmed at the guy's voice. "And I don't give a fuck. I always stay honest and genuine."

"Lies." Leah muttered.

"Oh God dammit, Leah-chan." Liam grumbled at his sister.

"Attention, we got uninvited guests." A driver of one of the SUVs reported. An armored pick-up with a machine gun mounted at the back came in with some other armored vehicles before proceeding to bump the escorts.

"Kalzir, can you take them out with your group?"

 _"Can I?"_ The man asked.

"Can-"

 _"Of course, I can, dumbass!"_ The guy, Kalzir shouted through the radio.

'RWBY reference.' He thought with a wince.

"Get to it, then!"

 _"Attention to all Savage Elements. Take them out."_

 _"Oh yeah! Time to blow stuff up!"_

A collective sound of buzzings soon were heard as three Attack Helicopters came in. "Wait isn't it illegal to have Attack Helicopters?"

"If they are armed with missiles. Yes. But we're associated with the military. Kalzir's a member of the Military Air Force." The Apaches continued to fly around before firing their autocannons at the Attacker's wheels, causing them to spin out of control.

"Crap. We're going to need to take a detour." Jon gritted his teeth. Turning the car off-road.

"What are you doing!?" Itami yelled.

"Getting off-road and get to the pick-up zone."

"PICK UP-ZONE!?" Itami yelled.

"Relax. It's nothing to serious. Where are we going?"

"W-Well, we're going to Ginza after we get to the airport."

"Then, better yet. We're gonna go there now!" Jon grinned before getting his radio. "Where's the fucking escort!?"

 _"On the way, hang on! We're coming in!"_ Another jet engine came in before the passengers looked behind them.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Kuribayashi yelled. A fucking Antonov An-225 Ruslan came in to sight. The Natives were literally shaken by its appearance, its wingspan was larger than the Ancient Fire Dragon, it was truly larger than it, period. It was bigger, the Royals were literally shocked to the core by its size. Who wouldn't? Everyone will be scared with a thing that size.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Jon, how the hell did you get your hands on that!?" Liam shouted.

"You never know when you are a founder of a rich company that sells luxuries and stuff." Jon grinned. "And the fact that we buy so much things, doesn't change it." The Helicopters can only pick the remaining wheels of the attackers, but the act was futile, when more attackers came in with armored cars, the choppers occupied them with covering fire, letting the escorts to drive along the terrain. Their target? Going towards the unused Airstrip that was left there.

"Are you sure about this!?" Itami asked in concern.

"I have no idea!" Jon grinned, everyone in the car glared at Jon as the Humongous Transport landed on the strip. Still going, but not as fast as the cars. The rear opened up, revealing a few guys with guns. The remaining Attackers' wheels were then picked off. The armored vehicles getting bombarded by a few panzerfausts shots that were shot by the guys.

"GET IN!" One of them yelled before shooting another Machine Gunner of a truck.

"Hang on!" Jon quickly floored the pedal before he got the SUV on the Antonov. The others followed in as Rory looked at the insides. It was very spacious with a few seats for the passengers with a few platforms that lead up to the cockpit. In front of them were black armored cars that were clearly armored to the tippity top. An SUV with a hatch that looked like it was used for them to get out and fire. The others were sedans with four doors with spoilers on them. The men that were with them were wearing black coats with grey shirts, all of them having either Assault Rifles or Sub Machine Guns.

 _ **"Closing the Freight door!"** _ He declared before closing the door of the Antonov.

"Mission completed." One of the member said before he put his Assault Rifle by his back.

"So..." Kuribayashi got out. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU! A NOBODY! HAVE A FRIEND THAT BROUGHT A LARGE TRANSPORT AIRCRAFT!?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Well, we're childhood friends, ya see. From highschool. We got along just fine, that's before I got out of Highschool and joined the Military in US." Liam started.

"Wait...You joined the US Army?" Kuribayashi asked in a surprised tone.

"Ehhhh, yeah. That's a few years ago, a year ago, I joined the JSDF."

"Wait...So...You joined the US Army a few years ago...?" Kuribayashi twitched her eyes.

"That's what I said. I kinda got to First Lieutenant with my Team. That's when I lost my whole squad and things went downhill from there. So, I went to Japan and joined their Army and got back to Corporal on the first three missions." Liam said sheepishly. "And not to mention that I can't use Handguns." He mumbled.

"What?" Kuribayashi looked at him in disbelief.

"Ehhhh." Liam can only look away with a sheepish look.

"You can't use Handguns...?" Kuribayashi twitched her eyes.

"Ah, you see. Liam, here, doesn't like the Small arms, well sides his GM-01 Scorpion that I helped him make." Jon shrugged. "He's not the one with the perfect aim."

"Like the time he accidentally shot the target six times and missed with the Deagle. He finally got it...When he fixed a jammed bullet." Another American said.

"Guys...Stop it...!" Liam glared at the Americans.

"We'll stop it when you do good on Handguns!" Jon laughed.

"Life with retards." Liam noted before glaring at Jon.

"Aren't you one as well?" Kuribayashi asked. The others were holding laughs.

"I'll have you know that I'm one level above Retards. Which are Pretards. Once I went to far, I will be demoted to Retards. If I got promoted I got Badass God Damn Seal Clubber." Liam said with literal confidence.

"Hahaha, I doubt it." Shino deadpanned.

"Me too, Nii-san." Leah pouted, crossing her arms.

"God damn all of you retards." Liam grumbled. That one triggered the others to burst out laughing...Everyone except Lian.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill -** **Engineering Chamber - Military Base)**

"Now, we'll begin the Operation." An Engineer said before putting on a pair of gloves. "Begin the Operation Reverse Engineering on the Striker Units." He said before he took out the first metal panel of the Karsland Striker Unit.

"Wirecutters." An Engineer ordered, his Helper gave him his Wirecutters. The Engineer proceeds to cut off a few wires before inspecting the insides. "Screwdriver." His helper gave his screwdriver as the Engineer unscrewed a few screws and took out a panel before checking it. "Full-Metal Panel. Hardened to the max. Wrench." He ordered before his Helper gave him the Wrench.

"Sandwich." He ordered, he got weird looks from his helpers. "Sandwich. Where's the God damn sandwich!? It's the most important element in all of my works!"

"This is quite weird." Adalard commented.

"You're telling me. One of the most goofiest Engineer I've seen." Max added.

"You two!" The two tensed up from the order. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The two saluted. Erica giggled at the scene.

"Aw, that's good." The Engineer said when he took a bite off his cheese sandwich, giving it another bite before he flung it away. "Wirecutter."

After a few more moments of disassembling and observation, the Engineer finished before doing a blueprint. "So, apparently, in magic, copper wires are replaced by steel wires, not to conduct electricity...But as we call it when we observed Erica use it...It was used to conduct the main magic energy aka mana. They need generators, in the lowest part of the Striker Units. A Motor to press the raw magic energy into the more compressed form of magic aka mana like previously stated. We can create Strikers ourselves, but we need all the parts we need to create one."

"And what are these parts?" An Engineer asked.

"...A Jet Engine, small ones of the Aircrafts we have. Put it inside the Striker Unit, _our_ Striker Unit, we can't fuse two Engines together."

"So, you're telling us that we need a jet engine to power that Striker Unit?"

"Yes. We need the engines created, it should be the same as what the jets have. Only smaller."

"You're expecting us...To create a small engine of a Fighter Jet?"

"Yes."

"Good God. So, how long will it take?"

"About a few weeks, we just need to redo a real engine and make a smaller one."

"You know...We need to use a machine to create this engine or an expert, right?"

"Yes. That's why we brought some Expert Engineers from German, England, Spain and Italy." The Lead Engineer deadpanned.

"Alright then." The others nodded.

"We'll start on the Prototype in this week! The Generals have called it as a Priority Job."

"Got it!" Every Engineers yelled in affirm.

"We're going to base the Prototype on the Eurofighter Typhoon." The Leader grinned.

"Why?"

"The user is from Germany. Or...Well, another Germany called Karsland. Eitherway, they're still the same country and they're both the same home to her. Along with, her request of the user herself." The Engineers looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright, where do we start?" The Leader grinned.

"We're going to start from the design. Then, the layout, the materials, components then finishing touches before the testing." He directed. The Engineers nodded before getting to their work stations.

* * *

 **(Briefing Room - Alnus Hill Asian Branch)**

All the available units were by the New Briefing Room, the last one being only a camp tent. America's Marine Forces, British's Royal Marines, Australia's Royal Australian Regiment, Russian Marines, German's Marine Forces, Japan's Maritime Defense Force, Canada's Canadian Marine Commando Regiment were all sitting with a few of them talking to each other. The Generals of the Nations walked into the room before getting into position.

"Alright." General Cody coughed, getting every soldiers attention. "As you all might or not know. We have located the New Gates' position." The soldiers kept silent. "We are to make friendly contacts with them, but the fact that our aircrafts can't get into their air zone was quite concerning." A soldier raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Who were blocking our Aircrafts way to the Gates?"

"Believe it or not, it was an Alien Race." Emily looked at the soldier. "We have located their Hive and in Hive, we meant the Production Chamber of these Alien Species."

"What like Prey Vs Apex?" **(A/N: Quick Interruption, since this isn't like the Other Worlds. Every Movies, Films, other than Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Animes and the Super Sentai are changed. So, yeah. Back up on the reel!)** A soldier asked.

"Exactly. Their drones are still going to live, but not for long, they will no longer be more of them. So, we will only need to destroy the rest of them and the sky will be clear of black drones and we will then bring out a Full-Force Military Aggression towards the Invading Enemies that have invaded our potential allies." Emily explained.

"The question iz." The German General started. "Who are zhe ones, that are willing to sacrifice themselves for this mission." A moment passed, no one raised their hands.

"Me." A hand was raised, an American Soldier raised his hand, another was raised, another and another. More soldiers began raising their hands. In the end, the whole room raised their hands. Leaving the Generals flabbergasted, never have they seen soldiers willing to save their lives.

"We're supposed to help each other, right? Then, I think this is the best way." A soldier said. The whole room agreed as Cody smirked.

"Very well, then. You're going to be deployed, three more weeks. If possible make a friendly contact with our potential allies." The soldiers nodded.

"Any other questions, comrades!?" The Russian General yelled.

"Sir no sir!" All of them shouted in unison.

"GOOD! Dismissed!" The General ordered as the soldiers got out of the Briefing Room. "So, comrade Generals." He started before looking at the other Generals. "How are our new Comrades going?"

"Scotland has agreed to join the UN along with Wales. Northern Ireland is still discussing whether or not they should join this War." Cody noted, the Russian General nodded.

"We'll need as much allies as we can. Our Military aren't going to put all of their Units into this War." He stated.

"Our Military has stopped contributing soldiers, they are still sending parts, supplies for us, but they have stopped ordering any other Corps to join this War." Emily stated.

"Same for the US. They have rest their hopes on our current Military." Cody added in with a frown of disappointment. The supposed greatest Nation and Superpower stopped contributing in soldiers. Due to the lack of security and the possibility of more Gates appearing. Every Military Police were dispatched on every corner of the World, including Iran and Iraq, who are still in war with each other.

The two had their soldiers scattered around their lands. Hoping that the Gates wouldn't appear by their land and interfere with their war.

"How about the UGAMEDF?" Emily asked.

"They have been asked for suspicious activities by the public. They'll have to stay low for now. They don't want any more attention of the Biased Reporters that were allowed by force, the Presidents were even trying to stop them, but then again, they want to know what's happening around here." The Generals nodded.

"We'll have to use what we got now." Missiles. Cannons. Gunships. Predators. Fighters. Bombers. Paratroopers. Tanks. Artilleries. Heck even the Momentarily decommissioned Fusion Fighters that UGAMEDF developed were legit.

* * *

 **(An-255 Ruslan)**

 **(A Few Hours Later, take...8 Hours of doing nothing and only watching offline vids)**

 _ **"Attention gentlemen, ladies...Retards and Twats. We are going to land in five minutes. Prepare to have a rocky landing. Thank you and good bye, since I'm opening the Freight Door nearly right away. Toodles, boys!"**_ The Pilot yelled.

"Is he always an asshole?" Shino deadpanned as Jon looked at her.

"Yes, he is always an asshole. Ask Liam about him." Jon sighed.

"What? About Hobo? Sure, he's an asshole and stuff, but still a twat at the same time." Everyone sides the Escorts looked at him with a deadpan look. "What? It's true."

 _ **"You darn know well that I installed a Voice Receiver. Fuck you, Lee."**_ Hobo said through the Speakers. Liam just looked at the Speaker.

"That's how it's like living with him." Liam shrugged. "Eh. I dealt with it. Fuck you too Hobo."

 _ **"Fuck off."**_ The voice grumbled. _**"Coming in hot for a landing."**_ He reported before he extended the landing gear. The Antonov then started to descend.

"Wait, how'd you get the permission to land?"

 _ **"Ehhhh..."**_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Two American guys with the United States Armed Forces Pilot Uniforms were sitting at the Antonov's cockpit. One had white skin with brown hair while the other had tanned skin and black hair. The brunette was wearing a pair of black sunglasses as he opened the channel to Tokyo's ATC. "This is Mike-Alpha-Romeo 177 coming in for a landing. Permission to land on Runway 13A. Over."

 _"This is Tokyo ATC. Negative on that Mike-Alpha-Romeo 177. You are not cleared to land."_

"And why is that, ATC?" The man asked.

 _"There are no flight schedules for Mike-Alpha-Romeo 177."_

"I'll have you know that I am currently carrying Very Important People that I can sue this Airport if we aren't allowed to land. Do you hear that?"

 _"I'll doubt it."_

"Alright, then tell your Higher-Up that in five days, the Japanese, American, German, English and Russian Government will be taking him off his Rank of Manager and that he will be replaced by a more compentent Manager. This is a Very Important Escort Mission for us! Wanna know my rank!? I'm a God damn Lieutenant Colonel! So, if you have a Complaint on that I can assure you, I can report you to my Higher-Up, to say that I was not cleared for landing, so that the General can say that to the President and the President of America can report that to the Japanese Government!"

 _"...Y-Yes, sir. You are cleared to land on Runway 13A. Over."_

"Thank you, over and out."

"Was that necessary, Hobo?" The other guy asked.

"What do you think, Squid?"

"I don't like that name."

"That's your callsign anyways, I don't even care what you say, I'm saying what your callsign is."

"...Suck a cock." Squid grumbled.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Well then...Fuck you, Hobo." Liam stated, the pilot didn't acknowledged it well...Well we all know that some of the people in the planet are retards.

 _ **"Suck a dick."**_

 _ **"That's my phrase!"**_

 ** _"Don't care."_**

"Retards." Jon commented.

"Since when have they been like this?" Shino asked with a twitching eye.

"Since..." Liam paused, been a long time, since he remembered the idiots. "I don't know."

"6 Years old?" Jon asked with a wince.

"Yeah...Or less." Liam added with a shrug.

"Idiots." Lian sighed. The Plane started descending down to the runway.

 _ **"900. 800. 700. 600. 500. 400. 300. 250. 200. RETARD! RETARD! RETARD! RETARD!"**_ The annoying voice repeated over and over again.

"You're retarded!" Liam yelled through the receiver.

 _ **"LEE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_

"That's my line!" Kuribayashi barked.

 _ **"IT'S MINE NOW!"**_

The plane then shook as the sounds of wheels screeching down the runway made its way inside the carrier. The Natives closed their ears, hoping to block the screeches off their ears. The screeching then slowly silenced itself as the whole jet carrier came into a full halt. The Natives looked around, they didn't feel their feet shaking, the freight door suddenly creaked. The two suspensions started working.

The door slowly lowered before it stopped completely as it touched the ground. "We're going towards the Hotel that we will be staying." Itami said, Jon can only nod as everyone got into the SUVs.

 _ **"Guys, don't go without us."**_

"It's alright, bitch. You're gonna be with Ryn, Nutass." Another guy said through the receiver.

 _ **"Fuck you, Monty."**_

"Fuck you back, Hobo." The guy said before he drove away. The other escorts followed.

 _"Now this is fucking inappropriate."_ Josh said through the radio.

"You're telling us." Liam responded.

"What? VVIP requires more than some escort cars. We need a few army equipments in our side. So, yeah. This is totally legit appropriate for this kind of stuff." Jon responded.

"Fuck you." Liam deadpanned.

 _"Guys, didn't we have a little girl?"_ Kurata asked through the radio.

"Eh. Apparently, she's more than 50 years old. Weren't you listening?"

 _"Ehhhh, no. I was kinda...Occupied."_

"Define occupied." Liam stated.

 _"Ehhh..."_

"You know what? Forget it." Liam waved off. "I don't want to know if you were with Leah."

 _"Uhhhhhh..."_

"For now, please shut your mouth." Liam radioed.

"Sheesh. Leah's got a boyfriend?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, after twenty guys, I had to look at them one by one in detail. History. Occupation. Hobby. Life Situation and Relationships. How many they've hooked up with girls and the fact that they have been lying on their Ex-GF. I won't have a Not-A-True-And-Genuine-Guy as a brother." Liam grumbled.

"Yeesh. That's harsh."

"Don't care, mate. I only care about my Sister's Love Life in the fucking future." Liam waved off.

"What? Siscon?" Everyone gave out an 'Ooooh' at that.

"Oi. Shaddup will ya? Leah is literally on the top of my list that needs constant lookout and care. I'm watching every thing that is done." Liam glared.

"You want to know what the other term for that kind of person? A Siscon." Jon answered.

"Shaddup." Liam stated with a firm tone. His eyes nearly burning through Jon's eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Chill, dude. Chill."

 _"This is Eagle Eye to Panther 1. We've got uninvited visitors from another Country."_ A transmission came in.

"Copy that Eagle Eye. Over and out."

 _"Under and in actually. We got more news. Enemies are equipped with Heavy Equipments, stay vigilante. We're having issues with the scene around the countryside. But, we'll manage it. We've informed the JSDF of the threat, they're having their retired STB-I to intercept them. They were reported to have a retired Soviet IS on their side. An American M41 Walker Bulldog. They've been sighted around Mount Fuji. Armed with Rifles and smaller arms."_

"Roger that, over and out, Eagle Eye. We have some unwanted guests around here." Jon reported.

"Yeah, we heard. Idiot." Liam deadpanned. Jon just sighed at his old buddy.

"We'll have to get to safer grounds."

"Well we're not going to go to the hotel. Since there may be someone, who's waiting for us." Itami said in a lazy manner.

"Yep. How 'bout we get a trip to another place and stay there until the guests are picked off?" Liam asked.

"Question is where?"

"Where? No idea." Itami answered.

"God damn it, Itami-san." Liam facepalmed.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

The man from before was sitting on his seat, his hands were on top of his desk that was filled with papers of reports, an old computer and a desk lamp, he appears to be expecting someone. The door of his room was then knocked. "Come in." His rough, deep voice came out. The door opened with a creak.

"Sir. I have the report ready." The newcomer said. He had scruffy brown hair, a pair of black eyes and pale skin. His uniform consisting of a black shirt, a green bulletproof vest, a pair of dark green jeans, a pair of boots and a pair of orange-tinted goggles.

"Good, Colonel. What are the results?" The man asked.

"Not good I'm afraid, sir. We've lost five of our Attack Vehicles. The rest have their tires blown out. We have a count of three deaths, two injured and seven injured badly." The man nodded at the report.

"How about our Forces that are sent to Japan?"

"The Forces have arrived. We lost a few of our Forces through their Air Force. We only have our Walker Bulldog and IS to finish the job."

"That'll be quite enough, considering that our Guests are only armed with a few personnel with handguns."

"It seems so sir. We have also got the facility where _they_ are being produced."

"Colonel, I'll need you to sit down."

"S-Sir. I don't think it's appropriate for me, a Colonel to sit down while in your presence."

"Please, I order you." The Colonel took a gulp and a minute before nodding. He went up to the man as he took out the chair that was resting in front of the desk. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Our Forces have located the facility where those monstrous suits are currently being produced. We have set up our Forces near their Facility." The Colonel informed. "Those stolen American and Soviet Tanks will prove to be useful."

"How about those other plans?"

"We'll have them finished, sir."

"Good to know, Colonel." The man nodded. "You are to take over that facility and stock us with anything you find useful there."

"Sir yes sir." The Colonel saluted before getting out of the office. The man looked at the report files that were scattered around his desk before taking one of them. One of the pictures containing the face of the Princess of Saderan.

"Soon, they will fear us. They will bow to our power." He stated with a smug grin.

* * *

 **(Secret Facility)**

In the middle of a plain biome. A truck was driving down the road before going up to what looked like an abandoned outpost. The Gates were simply rusty, giving the fact that it wasn't cared for years. The Truck driver stopped by the gate. A pair of men in blue uniform came out with M4 Carbine Rifles being held tightly to their chest. A man in the same uniform, but with a golden cross on his left pocket came out.

"Good evening, sir. What's the code?"

"Good night." The driver grinned before taking out a handgun and shot him by the chest. The two other soldiers can only aim their guns at the Truck before a pair of assassins clad in black came out and stabbed them by the neck. Killing them instantly before dragging their bodies to a nearby bush. "This is Tango 1. We got the Security out."

 _"Tango 1. This is Jerry. Copy. Take the UGAMEDF's facility. We will begin Operation Sabotage."_ A few M1A1 Abrams and a T-90 Soviet Tank rolled in towards the Facility. A few APCs following them.

"Roger." Unfortunately, Security Measures always have their ways. A Surveillance Camera recorded and caught everything on tape.

* * *

 **(Security Office - UGAMEDF Facility)**

"Pfffttt, shit!" An Operator cursed after he spit his cup of coffee. Another Operator looked at him in concern.

"What is, Dylan?"

"North Checkpoint has been taken out. Have every available units to get into defensive position!"

"Roger!" The other Operator nodded before he got to the Microphone.

* * *

 **(Facility)**

The Facility was spacious. Many shelves were filled with components, Steel, Tungsten and other metal elements. Engineers were supervising the production of the first production line of the Second Model of the G3-X Project. The G3 Advanced Suits. Even though, it's not as strong as the original G3-X Suit, they would still provide Support and Firepower. An Engineer took out a rigid Assault Rifle. It had a red and black barrel, a silver stock, the body was colored cobalt blue with words written in dull gold.

GA-EX 01 Striker Unit

The second weapon was similar to the GM-01 Scorpion, but instead of a scope, an iron sight took its place with a blackish blue color taking over the silver of the copy. With words written in a silvery white color.

GD-EX 04 Blaster Unit

The third weapon was a short combat knife similar to a German KM2000 Combat Knife. Sides the fact that it was colored in a dark silver coloring instead of black.

GC-EX 03 Killer Unit

"Ahh and we've finished the Prototype Model of the Assault Model G3 Assault Version." An Engineer stretched his arms.

"Yeah, we're finally gonna test it."

 **"Attention to all Available Units. Get back to your assigned positions, we have a Level 5 Breach. I repeat, we have a Level 5 Breach!"**

The Engineers can only gasp before they gathered every model of the G3 Suit. Finished or Unfinished. The Lead Engineer took the Blueprint, any history of the Production before going with every other Engineers to the Safe Room. The soldiers were getting out of the Facility, going into their Positions, fifty meters of the Facility, going into the trenches and ready themselves.

"Enemies are armed! Do not underestimate them!" A Sergeant yelled.

"What are we facing, sir!?" A Private demanded.

"A few M1A1 Abrams, a T-90 Soviet Tank. They also have a few APCs."

"Shit! Where are the Anti-Tank Units!?" Another Private yelled.

"They're readying their Anti-Tank Cannons. We're going to hold them back!"

"Enemy spotted! Five Hundred Meters off our position! They're in the Mine Field!" A Corporal reported through the radio.

"Detonate them!"

"Detonation in 3. 2. 1...BRACE!" Collective explosions sounded off, they overtook the unarmored soldiers off their feet, shrapnel began embedding themselves into their bodies.

"Fire!" All of the Soldiers got out their heads out of their trenches and fired a barrage of bullets at the enemy. The bullets ricocheted off the Tanks and APCs, while effectively embedding themselves into the infantry. The enemy in return fired back. A few tanks fired HE shells, but from the looks of it. They all missed. The night sky covered the defending troops off their attackers.

The Enemy Commander yelled at them to put on their Night Vision Goggles as the Defenders took out their Thermal Vision Goggles. Their guns quickly fired, the Attacker having no indication on where their enemies are, due to the smokescreen from the previous mine detonation. The Defenders can only pick off the Troops. The only problem is the fact that some of them didn't notice some of the enemies in front of the tanks or behind them, due to the heat of their engine.

"FRAG OUT!" A soldier quickly threw a frag grenade. The Tanks were affected slightly with a recoil of the explosion shaking the Crews of the Armored Vehicles off for a while. Every others quickly threw their HE or Frag Grenades at them. The explosions of the HE, damaged the Tanks' barrels, treads and secondary arnaments, while the Frags embed their shrapnel to the unfortunate victims' body.

The Tanks soon got visual on their targets before firing HE shells. The shells quickly exploded near the trenches. Causing shock to nearby defenders. One got into a heart attack. "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!" The other defenders got their hands on any weapons effective against the tanks before throwing them. Frag grenades were merely annoying the living hell of the crews. HE were agitating them with destroyed cannons and treads.

 _"This is Panzerschrek 1. AT Cannons are ready. Co-ordinates?"_

"This is-" A loud boom cut the Sergeant off before he repeated. "This is Alpha 1-1. Tangoes are at 26 30 19. Solid!"

 _"Alpha 1-1. Copy. Proceeding with the barrage."_ A few loud booms came into everyone's ears as Artillery Fire began lighting the field. The Tanks were being blown up. Tangoes were burning and running on fire. Bits of metal were being thrown off the tanks. The APCs were thrown into their sides.

"Alpha 1-1 to Panzerschrek 1. Good hits. Good hits! Enemy Forces are being pounded."

 _"Alpha 1-1. This is Panzerschrek 1. We have reinforcements. Capture any survivors."_ The Artillery Unit radioed.

"This is Alpha 1-1. Roger. Over and out." The Officer radioed back.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

A knock came into his ears. The leader of the mysterious organization sighed before saying. "Come in." The same Colonel opened the door with a look of shame.

"Sir, the forces that were to take the Facility has been decimated." The leader banged his hand onto his desk.

"How!?" He snarled furiously. The Colonel shuddered when his leader gave him a glare. "I've hoped that you've succeed! You have never failed me like this before! What is your excuse of this failure!?"

"We did not know that the Enemy had an Anti Tank Regiment by their facility, sir! Please forgive me for failing you!" He bowed his head in shame. The leader can only grit his teeth before throwing his cup of vodka to the door. The glass broke into pieces, the Colonel recoiled in fear as the leader looked at him in the eyes.

"I better have you find where that blast Anti Tank Regiment is. We will then tear them down into pieces. Bits by bits. We will regain what we own!" The Colonel saluted. "Dismissed! If I find you fail on me again. You will be executed at the ceremony." He hissed. The venom in it was enough to pale the Colonel as he stuttered.

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Don't fail me again..." He scoffed as the Colonel left the room. "Darn it!" He growled. "What do they have that we don't!?" His eyes came in realization. "That suit of power..." His lips then form a smug grin. He quickly pressed his button that directed him to his Engineering Chamber. "Lota. Are you there?" He asked.

 _"Yes sir."_ A female voice responded. _"What can I do for you, sir?"_

"Ready the Stolen Project. I will have my revenge. Also, have that Gate to be reactivated."

 _"Sir? Isn't that too dangerous?"_

"It is not, my beloved woman. Now, ready the two." He spat in annoyance.

 _"As you wish."_ He quickly cut the transmission off as he rubbed his hands together.

"Now, my former partner. I will have my revenge. I will get you back after what you did to me." He said to himself as if he was going insane. Which he probably is.

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter. Not much, but. Yeah. I'll have you guess what the Fuck is going on around here along with what the hell is with this new Antagonist and what the Stolen Project is. But, I'll be honest. I bet that most of you are confused with Liam's history. So. Let's go with what he did in the past.**

 **17 Years Old: Starts working on his G3-X Suit**

 **20 Years Old: Starts his Duty in the USAF**

 **26 Years Old: Gets out of USAF**

 **27 Years Old: Get into the JSDF**

 **28 Years Old: Starts his Painful Life in Falmart**

 **With a few more unidentified occupations he did.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Psych! I'm still giving you one more scene. LOOOOOOOOL. Don't hate me for this. XD**

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

Liam was still in the SUV when he suddenly remembered something. "Shit. I wonder how Hayata's going." He muttered before taking out his phone. He dialed a number before he got his phone by his ear.

* * *

 **(Laboratory)**

A man with messy brown hair with a pair of brown eyes was listing a list. He wore a Lab coat over his white uniform. His phone rang as he pulled it out of his pocket and accepted. "Moshi moshi?" He asked.

 _"Is this Hayata?"_

"No this is Nagato." The man joked.

 _"Haha, very funny. How are you lately?"_

"Coming from someone, who's out in war? Not something normal. But hey you aren't one normal soldier after all." The man, Hayata grinned.

 _"Hehe, yeah. Would you mind if you check the progress on the Project 4 MkII?"_ Liam's voice asked through the phone. The Scientist, Hayata could only say yes and quickly got out from the Laboratory and went through the corridor. He went up to the Metal Door with the Label X on it. He took a deep breathe, typed in the password before opening the door. Inside was a small room with a few Hazmat Uniforms with AP Pistols and magazines for it, he quickly put on the Uniform before taking an AP Pistol and a few Magazines. With a warning sign that said. 'Warning! Project 4 MkII is a Dangerous Project. Proceed by your own risk. Please bring at least three magazines of AP Pistols before entering.'

"Project 4 MkII. How've you been holding up?" He asked with a smirk. He entered the room. It was quite spacious with many components littering the whole room that was covered in dark-blue metal plates. He looked in to a chamber. A man in a similar suit as the G3-X, the only difference being the shoulder guards being even smoother than the G3-X. The Helmet has a larger V-shaped antennae, a darker silver mouthguard along with a pair of dark blue bug-eye visor.

"If only, Liam could see this. But then again." He said. "He's got too much things to worry about."

* * *

 **Yeah, done. So, I haven't give out who the User is and you can give me the form in my profile and maybe even if you didn't get the G4-X user, you can still get the G3 Attacker/Defender/Demolition and with that I need help with a few other weapons that you might come up with, PM me for that, no reviews containing those forms.**

 **Use the PM button in your Account Settings. Alright? I'm not going to take the ones in the Review Section. Alright? Alright. Plus, the poll is up now. So, get choosing! Along with reading the The Commander of Zero and giving me one last Tank crew. So, yeah. Other than that-Oh wait. There are two more Tanks to be adopted. The Slow God damn Panzer of German and the cheeky small French Tank. Yeah. PM ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!**

 **DON'T FUCKING PUT THE FORM IN THE REVIEW SECTION! PLEASE!**

 **So yeah. Cya guys in the next Chapter! :D**


End file.
